Forbidden Fruit
by MaNiQ1
Summary: She was HIS, she belonged to him. One minute he was angry with her, the next her eyes closed and her lips trembled as his thumb grazed them. Her tears soaking his hands, afraid of his next move. She was his slave, he was never supposed to fall for her. (Content warning inside) This is a VERY Dark!Fic Not for the faint of heart or easily offended.
1. Slave

**!Content Warning!** If you have a high sensitivity to dealing with characters of a volatile nature, and harsh depictions of sensitive subject matter, please be warned this story is one of mature content and adult themes such as abuse and language. Subject matter will get heavier as the chapters progress. Also I do not own these characters.

* * *

 **Forbidden fruit.** _A strong desire or craving for something all the more because it is not allowed._

Chapter 1 **SLAVE**

 **Rating M**

 ***This Chapter has been revised and is updated, including mechanical errors I noticed. I wasn't completely happy with the chapter once I re-read it a couple days after writing it. Some slight changes have been made and a few things have been added.**

* * *

 **Present Day**

She was a slave, his slave. He knew his perversions of her were wrong, yet, he couldn't control his thoughts. He stared at her one day, while she worked the trades at the market place. Bonnie Bennett grew up to be as beautiful on the outside as she was on the inside. He was now home from College and facing a more conservative view of life. She was now sixteen and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He remembers back to when they Purchased her. She was a broken little girl, with a heart of gold.

 **Seven years ago**

Damon hated hearing her screams. They were agonizing. It had been five days in a row now. He sat in his room balling his fist, not knowing what to do. You could not have paid Damon to hit a slave back then. His mind was young, and liberal.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spill the tea."

"I told you time and time again to watch that clumsiness of yours. You embarrassed me at tea time."

"Please ma'am. It's my wrist. It's still in pain from the ties the Gilberts put on me."

"Blaming the Gilberts?"

"No, I'm sorry. PLEASE! I'll be a good girl, I promise. "

She screamed so hard, her lungs were topped off by nights' end. He would count the days in a row she received punishment, and the days in a row she would escape the day's workload unscathed. Tonight it was his mother that whooped her. Lily never hit the servants, but Bonnie had spilled tea on Lily the day Lily Hosts Tea at the Boarding house.

"We just got you from the Gilberts. Do we have to sale you already?"

"No. Please ma'am. I won't spill the tea again, I promise."

"I don't want to do this to you Bonnie. But Giuseppe says you need to learn. He has forced my hand."

"I understand ma'am. I won't mess up again. I promise. I'm sorry."

Something about her was so broken. She had no idea where her family was. Except Emily. Emily worked for the Gilberts still. Isobel separated the beautiful Bennett sisters, because of the attention they received from John and Jeremy. She chose to release Bonnie as opposed to Emily, because although both girls were beautiful, something about Bonnie drove Isobel insanely jealous. She gave the excuse that Bonnie was clumsy and ill-mannered. Forcing the sisters apart. Breaking their spirits. The spirits they had were bright, and could not be dulled. Elena and Katherine were not jealous, but Isobel hated the girls being close to the Bennett girls, so she allowed the girls to feel as if they were always better than the Bennett's throwing their weight and freedom around. The girls hated doing it, but their mom was a master of manipulation. Although friendly with the Bennett girls, the Gilbert girls were forced to go off of the impression of their mother Isobel. Isobel was a dark spirited woman.

Lily took pity on Bonnie to keep her from being sent too far from Emily, so she talked Giuseppe into buying her from the Gilberts, before they sold her to some barbaric or hateful people.

Lily hated the idea of hitting Bonnie, but Giuseppe said she was too lenient with the servants. Forcing her to bend Bonnie to her will. Every time he made her hit Bonnie, later that night she would apologize, and brush her hair. Giuseppe never knew that though. He would probably punish both Lily and Bonnie if he found out.

Lily stood in Bonnie's small, closet sized room, brushing her hair while Bonnie sat on a little wooden chair.

"Bonnie, I don't want to sell you. Okay. I want to keep you near Emily. Because I know I would hate if my boys were separated; but child, you must understand, Giuseppe is a perfectionist. He will except no less from his family let alone the servants. Please be on your best working behavior at all times. I hate punishing you."

"Yes. Miss Lily."

"You have such beautiful hair Bonnie. I would love if you let me brush it for you. I haven't any daughters and it fulfills my desires to know I have the presence of a little lady in the house. Whether or not you are our servant."

"Yes. Miss Lily." Bonnie was no older than nine at the time.

"It's _MRS_. Not _MISS_ , I am married. _MISS_ is for a maiden, and _MRS_ is for a matron. Understand?"

"Yes. Ma'am."

"Now get your little self in the bed. We can't have you waking up late tomorrow. Giuseppe needs his boots polished before sunrise."

"Yes, Ma'am."

She kisses Bonnie's head and leads her to her bed.

She lay on a little bed, and it wasn't the most comfortable, but Lily treated Bonnie better than most owners treated their servants. She equipped her bed with a mattress, not a springy disaster of a mesh cot. She also gave her two pillows and two blankets, and one set of sheets. Most slaves only got a cot, with only a blanket and pillow.

She shut off her light and left the room. Truth was Lily loved Bonnie. She had only known her a few weeks. Lily got away with treating Bonnie like a daughter at times. Giuseppe quite fancied Bonnie's beauty and love of life, but he was a man of a certain affiliation. He had never shown weakness.

* * *

 **Five years ago**

After a couple of years with the family, Bonnie became accustomed to the Salvatores way of life. She was working at her young age, and on a schedule from nearly 4am til 9pm. She remained hopeful of everyday. Her smile lit up the entire garden or field. She rarely worked out there, but when she did, the elders were delighted in her beautiful energy, and spirit.

She became the handmaiden of on Damon Salvatore. She was at his beck and call whence he was home from school and she also washed his clothes, and cleaned his room. He typically was immaculately kept. His cleanliness, must have been a habit, from having a father like Giuseppe, Bonnie thought to herself, but really, Damon hated giving Bonnie too much work to do. His chores and room never took much time. Damon made that part of her job easy because Giuseppe did what he could to add to her workload.

He noticed her in his room, one day; sweeping and polishing his wood. She was slight in her movements. She did everything carefully and her body moved as if she floated. Her thick braid always sat on her upper back just between her shoulder blades. It was thick and hued a golden brown color. He just watched her quietly not saying a word.

When she turned to leave his room with his clothing for washing, she bumped into him.

"I am so sorry young Salvatore. Please don't tell your father. I didn't mean to drop your clothes."

"Bonnie, stop. It's okay. Don't apologize. Accidents happen." He said dropping to his knees to help her. When they reached for the same article of clothing mistakenly, they looked up and caught one another's eyes.

They both froze and just looked. Each of them had eyes the colors of the globe. Hers the land, his the sea.

The silence wasn't uncomfortable, so much as it was confusing for them both. She being so much younger than he, but he captured in his heart by her green eyes.

She spoke first.

"Well, I should finish my chores. Have a good day." She said and shot him a smile that froze his still beating heart. He was awestruck and didn't even say anything back to her.

He knew she would grow up to be a pretty girl as she got older. The boys her age would probably go crazy he thought. He never thought inappropriately about the young girl, although he knew she was very bewitching.

* * *

After a while, Bonnie's treatment by Lily was prevalent of a mother daughter relationship. Some of the servants around town were jealous, but the Salvatore's servants were all very well kept by the family, and treated better than most of the slaves of other families. The Salvatores were wealthy and of a certain privilege, but Lily and the boys remained indifferent of their rank in society most of the time.

"Bonnie, come here, I want you to meet someone." Lily said.

She walks up but doesn't speak. The rule of thumb for servants and slaves is to not speak unless spoken to, as goes with eye contact.

"Bonnie…"

"Yes, Mrs. Lily?"

"This is Mr. Elijah. He is going to be your tutor." Elijah was older, maybe 21 at the time. Bonnie was twelve almost thirteen. He was educated and a college graduate, and very good looking. Bonnie immediately noticed his sculpted features. She thought he looked foreign. Something about him, didn't feel American. Maybe he was not. Maybe he was French. His strong jaw line had a harsh undertone of dominance. He spoke softly, and correctly, and politely. His mannerisms would cover up any predatorial pre-conceptions she or Lily had.

"Tutor Ma'am?" Her face lit up with the thirst for knowledge.

"Oui mon cher. _(Yes, my dear)_ We will be having some French traders integrating into town, and you will soon be going to the market for me. You need to know how to communicate with the people in the market place."

"Ma'am, will he also teach me to read?" Her excitement grows.

Lily loved watching Bonnie's face light up. IT was much better than the faces that were burned in Lily's brain from Bonnie's punishments.

"Yes. He will. But Bonnie, I am going out of my way to get you a tutor, so make sure you focus. Or Giuseppe will discontinue your tutelage."

"Yes, Ma'am." There went the smile that could break a thousand hearts at once. Elijah's included.

"I look forward to working with you, young lady." Elijah says to the young girl, admiring her beauty, for a few undistracted seconds. There was something a little off about the way Elijah stared at Bonnie. He didn't make a grand gesture toward inappropriateness, but his glances to the trained eye, were those of a predatorial nature.

Damon developed an affinity for watching any man who stared at Bonnie, and then studying their possible motives. He had done this since the day he met her. Because sadly, men had looked at Bonnie perversely, from a young age. Maybe Damon just looked too much into it. He never did like the way Elijah stared at Bonnie though.

"Thank you, Sir." She says nodding her head, to him.

"My pleasure." Smiling and kissing her delicate hand. Glancing into the entrancing eyes of the pre-teen. Her smile was innocent, and mimicked that of a girl feeling intimidatingly shy.

Elijah ate it up.

One day after tutoring was over, Damon pulled Bonnie aside to talk to her about Elijah.

"Bonnie, I think that Elijah Mikaelson is a pervert. A man with a certain agenda in tutoring you."

"No, he isn't. He is a very distinguished gentleman. I think he makes for a perfect tutor. He never yells at me, even when I make a mistake."

Damon frowned a bit at the notion, knowing Giuseppe punished Bonnie for anything.

"I'm leaving for school, and I won't be able to give you this advice when I am gone, so I will tell you now, be careful about him. He's like a wolf in sheep's clothing." Damon was on his way off to college. He would hardly see his little friend anymore. The young girl would have no one to look after her but Stefan, who was older than Bonnie but still young.

"I suppose I will miss you when you are gone." Bonnie said. "I will be Stefan's handmaiden while you are away. He is so messy."

They laughed.

"Time will go by fast, my little bird. Just stay out of trouble." He told her, rubbing her head like a little kid, knowing she never did a troublesome thing in her life.

 **That was four years ago.**

* * *

 **Present Day**

Damon's eye's stalked Bonnie's every moment until the bitter end. The workers at the market place paid careful attention to her as she shopped.

"Manguieres supplementaires sans frais? Ce Geste est beau. Je vous remercie." Bonnie said to one of the market workers. _(Extra Mangos at no charge? The gesture is lovely, thank you.)_

The market workers loved Bonnie. Her friendly demeanor, and ability to make them feel at home, even though they were natives of France, they migrated here to make a better life.

Bonnie is still the slave of the Salvatores. Lily made sure Bonnie was well versed in trade market business, meaning she able to count dollars and cents, and work math skills of a basic algebra student. Tutored by Elijah and growing up beautifully, she was fluent in French, with abilities to read and work trades for commercial goods. Still, she was just a slave. Aside from the French market, the rest of the world treated her as such. Just another slave.

Damon watched her in the market place today. Normally he didn't go there, but Bonnie had become a target of harassment on her journey to and from the market. Rebels in and out of the area, had come victimizing slave girls who traveled to and from the markets alone. She was a slave. Specifically, she was _HIS_ slave. He would die before letting someone hurt Bonnie. He knew his perversions of her were wrong, yet, he couldn't control his thoughts. He stared at her one day, while she worked the trades at the market place. Bonnie Bennett grew up to be as beautiful on the outside as she was on the inside. He was now home from College and facing a more conservative view of life. She was now sixteen and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Jealousy plagued him when the men in the market place were friendly with her. He watched them smile and wave at her, her entire walk back to the carriage, where he sat and awaited her to finish shopping. Damon dissected and observed every pervert, looking at his property.

Her hair in the thick braid, fall down her mid back now. It was much longer and darker than he remembers. Those golden hues were now chocolate hues. Her caramel skin was now Mocha, from being kissed so much by the sun. She was burning up in the hot sun today. Sweat beading on top of her nose, forehead, and upper lip. The heat was unbearable today.

"Bonnie, you know that the way those men look at you is not pure, don't you?"

"They look at me?"

"They do. The lot of them. I think you need to stop coming to the market alone. I don't trust these immigrants. If something happens to you here, they will all stick together. Deny any wrong doing."

"These people are friendly with me Jeune Salvatore. They mean me no harm. In fact, they look out for me." Damon noticed how she sometimes used French with him.

"Bonnie, you are not allowed to come here alone anymore! Do I make myself clear?" He spoke to her with finality. She didn't dare talk back to Damon, once he hit her across her face so hard her lip busted. It took her three days to heal. He didn't want to do it, but Giuseppe made him.

"Of course Jeune Salvatore. My apologies. I did not mean to disrespect you." She had no idea sometimes what was and was not considered talking back, but she was always walking a thin line with her etiquette and her moral compass. You could blame Lily's having to educate her; it made her comprehend things better than the other slaves. Which ultimately became her downfall sometimes.

"You look hot." Damon said as her sweat thickened and saturated her dress.

"I suppose my garments are a bit heavy for the time of day. But I have nothing appropriate to leave my room in other than this and one other dress."

"I will see to it you get a few more garments for the seasonal change." Spring was approaching fast this year.

"Je vous remercie jeune Salvatore." (Thank you Young Salvatore) She always called him this since she had met him. Damon was now almost twenty-three. His offer to buy her new clothes lit her with glee. He gave a slight smile, knowing he put hers on her face.

Growing up, Damon had always been gentle with Bonnie. Her feelings, her workload, her emotions. She was a young girl back then, and his heart ached for her loneliness. Since being home from college, he has really had a different attitude towards her. He was a bit harsher, and his aggressive words and actions sometimes scared her. His views of the world changed, and he became business oriented like Giuseppe. He was dating Elena Gilbert, as arranged by Isobel and Giuseppe. It appeared that they were quite fancy on one another.

Bonnie was a girl of a certain morality. She had no boyfriends. She did however have the attention of one handsome Marcel Gerard, and one Jeremy Gilbert. Neither boy allowed to have a thought about the slave girl, though. Marcel Gerard was one of the French Immigrants. He wasn't at the market place today. But when he was there, he made sure to look out for her. She couldn't wait to make her trip back out to the market to see him, then there was Jeremy Gilbert, who believes he has loved her since she was a little girl that the Gilberts owned.

As they arrived back to the boarding house, Bonnie began taking in the food to prepare dinner. When she walked toward the house, Damon was stopped by the Gilbert girl. She had come for dinner with the Salvatores. Bonnie watched as they kissed and embraced tenderly. She remembers a time when Damon used to be that tender always. She saw as he brushed Elena's long, silky textured hair behind her shoulder and kissed her as his heart filled from her love. _'It must be nice.'_ She thought. Maybe one day she could find such love. Maybe one day she will see the tender side of Damon again, his changes made her lonely when she was around him.

At dinner, Elena gushes over Damon for an hour. Bonnie stands in the kitchen hearing her giddy behavior from the other side of the door.

"She really is in love. She speaks as if her sun rises and sets around him." Sarah said. Sarah, was Stefan's handmaiden, she has only been around a few months.

"I suppose so. She is a beautiful girl. I have known her for many years and she has always been in love with wanting to be in love. I don't think it is Damon, I think any boy who would have been sweet on her would get the attention. She just wants to be in love. Can you blame her? Love is a many splendid thing." Bonnie said. "Sarah, do you think we will ever find love?"

"Why not? I intend to be married one day with at least two kids."

"Bonnie?" A call from the other room It was Lily. Her wrist was starting to hurt, and she tried massaging the tendon, but to no avail, the pain in her wrist worsened. When the pain came, Bonnie could put no weight on it. But it was her tea pouring wrist. She had to pray for a miracle.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Clear the dinner plates and serve desert."

"Yes ma'am."

She goes and gathers the desert and has Sarah help he to bring it out. She neatly sets out everyone's desert and it looked delicious.

"Ooh, Oui Oui. This looks like your homemade chocolate cake, Birdie?" Stefan says.

"Did you make this from scratch Bonnie?" Elena asked. Bonnie

"Yes Miss Elena. It's a family recipe." Bonnie says, making eye contact with Damon, who smiled because she knew he loved her chocolate cake.

"Bonnie is a lovely cook." Lily says.

"It looks delicious. Maybe you can teach me how to bake, or cook. I haven't the slightest idea even the difference between baking soda and baking powder?" She laughs. Bonnie offers a little chuckle.

"Sure I love cooking I'd love to teach you." As she begins to pour everyone's tea, her bad wrist gets shaky again. "Oh no." She says accidentally pouring hot tea on to Elena's gown.

"I apologize Miss Elena. It's my wrist, it gets shaky sometimes I am sorry, sincerely."

"It's quite alright Bonnie. It's just a little tea. I will be fine." Elena says with no anticipation of punishment. As Bonnie clearly has a shaky wrist. She remembered Bonnie had always had that shaky wrist since she was a child.

"It is not okay!" Giuseppe yelled. "What have I told you about your clumsiness girl?" He yells.

Lily tries to calm the situation. "Giuseppe, it is quite alright. Elena says she is fine. I will deal with Bonnie later."

"No! She is to be dealt with now." Bonnie's eyes lit in absolute fear. Everyone at the table saw the prevalent fear in her face. Including Damon. He hadn't seen that look in her eyes in years, because he was away at school.

Giuseppe took Bonnie in 'the basement.' to punish her. The anticipation of her screams was horrifying. Because the family knew Bonnie hated taking Giuseppe's punishments. He was relentless in both perfection and punishment. Two minutes after they disappear, first strike made everyone jump in their seats. Her screams could be heard from any point in the house. Damon's fist tightened against his thighs. He hated hearing her scream in agony. It did something to him internally. It brought out an anger in him that although he learned to control, it was getting harder as the years went on. The older her got, the more his anger was harder to control.

Lily noticed the redness in her sons face as he looks down to his fists, and she notices his anxiety. She wondered about that.

Another scream from her.

Something was different now. She didn't beg like before, Damon said to himself. She didn't continuously apologize as she did when she was younger. Damon noticed. Her screams were still agonizing, but she never said a word. When he was done, Giuseppe made her clean the kitchen alone. He sent Sarah to her sleeping quarters for the night, as well as the other two servants.

Everyone was cleared form the table by Lily. Bonnie's body was shaking as she maneuvered around the kitchen trying to clean up all alone. She had every intention to get through the night unscathed. She was on a record. Two weeks no punishment, until tonight.

"Curse this shaky wrist. Jesus, why?" She fell to her knees and cried a bit.

After she cleaned the kitchen alone. She was able to go to her sleeping quarters, but at this point it was half past midnight. She had to wake up in three and a half hours. She slept on her stomach and didn't bathe. Her backside was in pain.

Damon didn't fall asleep until Bonnie was in her room. He never asked if she was okay. He couldn't. Their relationship had to change. He had to be all business with her. That was what society taught him. That is what Giuseppe taught him. He had to be a man now. Once she was in her room, he turns his lights out, still hoping she was okay before he falls asleep.

* * *

Bonnie wakes up promptly. Having not bathed, she is still covered in the salts of yesterday's sweat from traveling to the market place with Damon. She quickly gave herself a whore's bath and got dressed. Now that Damon was back she had to wake him as she did Giuseppe before sunrise. She went to his room and knocked gently on his door, careful not to wake Stefan or Lily.

She knocked several times. He did not answer. He must have gone to bed late like she did. She sure wasn't ready to wake up today after her late night. She silently opened the door, and walked toward his bed. It was dark, and she could hardly see. She tapped his shoulder. "Jeune Salvatore." She felt his smooth skin, and parts of him almost illuminated in the dark, he was so light. She tried not to notice his shirtless frame, but it was hard not to. Soon as he spoke she turned her head the opposite direction, out of resepct.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes. I apologize for entering your room, it's just, I knocked several times and you had not replied. I worried that you may be hurt."

"Oh, Thank you. Sorry I went to bed late."

She turned to walk out. "This is your wakeup call by the way. Mr. Giuseppe is already up and shuffling."

She continues to exit the dark room, when he calls out, "Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you for asking." Once he sees her smile at him, he is ready to start his day.

She wasn't okay. She had about four paddle welts across her back side from the wooden stick Giuseppe hit her with. Every time the material rubbed her skin her pain was unbearable but covered by insincere gestures of gratuitous need for pleasing her owners. She fought hard against allowing herself to be a victim. She walked out of the room and kept working.

* * *

Damon and Elena were a lovely couple. Bonnie thought that as she watched them smile at one another and say sweet things to the other on the porch of the Gilberts home. Late that afternoon, Damon went to visit Elena, when he took Bonnie to see Emily. Bonnie spent a couple of days a week with her sister. It was easy for Damon to escort her, so he could see Elena.

"Emmy."

"Birdie."

The sisters ran to one another to embrace. The love between the two girls was so powerful, you had to love the way they connected. They were the definition of a sisterly bond. Emily looked at Bonnie thoroughly in what appeared to be a new dress. It was yellow, like the sun, soft and illuminating off of her bronze skin. Adding to the sparkle in her green eyes. Her hair still in the signature braid, she looked so pretty Emily thought as she stroked her sister's cheek. Kissing her endearingly on the other cheek. Bonnie, grabbed Emily's hands and squeezed. Her sister was her everything. Emily walked Bonnie to the stables to sit and have privacy, and while they sat Bonnie noticed young Jeremy riding his horses over hurdles and barrels of hay. He was very good, and sometimes entered in competitions and won.

"Tout simplement magnifique." Bonnie said. (Simply Beautiful)

"I still can't believe they done went and got you a tutor. Birdie, you bout smart as one of the white girls, maybe smarter. My educated baby sister." Emily said.

Bonnie squinted at the sound of her sisters grammar laughing.

"I love to learn, now I need to learn to love."

"What?"

"I just want to be happy." Bonnie says.

"Whatchu mean?"

"What to do you mean?" Bonnie corrects her. "Emily, I give you grammar lessons at our meeting, use the knowledge you have. Trust me, it's for your own good."

"Okay. What do you mean when you say learning to love dear sister?" Emily spoke sarcastically. They both laugh at the notion and Emily's whit. Emily was the witty sister for obvious reasons. She was older, and had more experience.

"I mean…I see Damon and Elena, and I want that too. One day."

"Well, chile, girls like us, get what we can, when we can. Love ain't the priorty. Not now."

"Grammar Emmy."

"Stop tryna change me."

"You know I only do it, out of love. Your future, should we ever have freedom, matters to me." She laughs at her.

"I know baby sis. Like I was saying." Emily tries to speak correctly to appease Bonnie. "Love is not a priority right now for girls (She points to their skin color) like you and I."

Bonnie gets emotional.

"But why? We deserve amour just as much. I want children, and a husband. I don't want riches and fancy things. Just Love. Someone to love me." She begins to cry.

Emily embraces her sister. "Bonnie, someone will love you, one day. You are too loving not to love. For now, I will love you. Okay? Unconditionally." Bonnie nods her head and hugs her sister lovingly.

"Why Hello, Miss Bonnie Bennett. You look like a rare rose today. And every other day." He smiles shyly. His big burly frame was so masculine, it would be intimidating, if he weren't so darn sweet.

"Jeune Gilbert. Thank you. You ride wonderfully."

"Thank you, I have been riding horses for several years now. But _she_ has won me two big competitions. Her jumps are getting better, she listens well. This is the first horse, I share a real connection with. She is only a couple years old, Ain't she a beauty?" Pointing to the golden tones horse.

"Oui. Simply beautiful Jeremy."

"Emmy, can you give Birdie and I a minute, please, maybe grab us all a drink of sweet tea?"

"Yes, Master Jeremy." She steps away from them walking around the front of the home, and Pardoned herself as she passed Damon and Elena. Damon immediately looks for Bonnie.

"Emily, where is Bonnie?" Damon asks with concern.

"Master Jeremy, asked to have a minute alone with her." She said smiling at Elena.

Brows furrow. "What?"

"Oh, isn't that funny? Jeremy has had a crush on Birdie since they were younger." Elena says.

Damon looks on unapprovingly. The only thing he sees is Bonnie smile as Jeremy stands too close.

"Bonnie, yellow is a beautiful color on you. No other color does you the justice yellow does." He says, of one of the newer dresses Damon had gotten for her. Staring at the exposed skin around the clavicle and neck. Jeremy was always infatuated with Bonnie. Her gentle nature and her humble, beautiful features, put him at ease.

"Jeune Gilbert, vos sunt dulcis. (you are very sweet) This is sweet of you to say."

"I never have a problem saying sweet things to you." He kisses her hand. She smells delightful, he thinks.

"I should go to find Emmy. You and I cannot be alone. This is inappropriate." She backs away from him, but he tries to stay close to her.

"Says who?" He approaches her and whispers in her ear. "I don't care what people think."

"I do. It's different for me Jeremy. They will never let me see Emmy again, and I will be punished. I can't make any mistakes; I'm supposed to be have perfect behavior. At all times."

"Okay, I am sorry. I wouldn't want that. I especially don't want you being punished. But Bonnie, no one can be perfect. Take it easy on yourself." Another kiss to the hand, then a gentle hug from this big bodied boy.

Bonnie's body begins to slightly shake. She fears Jeremy's advances may be taken the wrong way by anyone who sees. Especially Damon who kept a careful, and watchful, eye on her. She moves away from Jeremy again.

Jeremy notices her distinct fearfulness at this moment, and just as he decides to question it…

Damon fumes at this sight. His breathing gets heavier. His brows furrow, his fists clench against his thighs. He gets up quickly, rushing to them. "Damon, what are you doing?" Elena tries to stop him.

Just as Bonnie establishes a respectful boundary with Jeremy, Damon grabs her by her upper arm, pulling her alongside him, almost dragging her along, he walks so fast. "We're leaving now."

"What? My visit with Emmy is not done Jeune Salvatore, don't do this. I haven't had much time with her."

Elena stops in front of Damon, "We have barely visited with one another today, you can't leave now. They are children Damon, and they were just innocently talking. Leave her be, she is a young woman. You are being too rough." Elena didn't like watching Damon hurt Bonnie.

"Get out of my way Elena! This girl belongs to me and I will do with her what I please." He said through clenched teeth and a vocal penetration so deep, it vibrated Bonnie's soul to the core. Not to mention, Bonnie had never witnessed him speak to Elena that way. Elena gasped.

He storms off, leaving Emily wondering what happened. "No. I had no time with Birdie. Why is he talking her away?" She cries to Jeremy. Who hugs her and by the way is confused at Damon's possessive behavior towards Bonnie, his slave. They are in the carriage before anyone could ask a question and left the three people standing there with nothing but dust.

Elena, fuming. Jeremy, boggled. Emily, heart-broken.

Damon, sits in the carriage quietly for about two minutes. He wants to calm down before he speaks to her, but his blood was boiling. How could she be friendly with the little Gilbert kid? He asked himself. Part of his mind felt she was betraying him. He had no idea why he felt that way, but he did. He could contain his anger no longer; he began yelling at her.

"What were you thinking acting in such a way Bonnie?" Yanking her to face him. His face in hers, putting the fear of God in her, making her afraid to speak.

She says nothing, she was afraid of being punished, for saying the wrong thing.

"Answer me Bonnie?" his impatience grows. His hands clench around her shoulders.

"I did nothing wrong. I just stood there." She tried not crying so hard, because his face so was so close to hers, it would have made her completely vulnerable to his rage. Her cries got caught in her throat, hitching and keeping her from speaking clearly.

"That was the behavior of a whore." He says lowly, against her cheek, lips pressed into her face. "I will not tolerate that sort of behavior from you. Do you understand?"

"I kept telling Jeremy to stop. Why am I being punished?"

"So you acknowledge there was wrong doing, then you question my accusations?" He says in her face again, trying to make her feel is pain from her betrayal.

"You disgusted me out there today. You are never to be alone with another man. You understand me?

She nods her head and says nothing. Sniffing her tears back, trying not to feel humiliated.

She wanting nothing more than to please the Salvatores. She never quite felt as if they were completely happy because of Giuseppe. Damon used to adore her, and treat her tenderly. She is beginning to fear Damon. He has changed. She is alone when she is with Damon. All she has in the house is Lily, and now Stefan had come around since she began teaching him French.

"Bonnie, Am. I. Under-stood?" pronouncing the syllables with calming anger in his tone.

Nodding her head at Damon and not speaking was a big mistake.

SLAP.

He back hands her. She falls to the floor of the carriage. With anger in his voice, redness in his face, and spit flying through his teeth as he lifted her to him and spoke in a low harsh voice, through clenched teeth again "Speak when you are spoken to. Do I make myself clear?" His demeanor affectively rocked her core.

"Yes. Jeune Salvatore." Her voice shakes as she tries holding back the tears. "I am sorry." She drops her head and holds in the rest of her heart break. Picking herself up to the seat of the carriage, her tears fall down her cheeks but she remains silent. The entire way home. He felt bad for hitting her. He didn't stop shaking his bouncing his knees. His anxiety got the best of him. Why did he just treat her so dastardly? He was painfully regretting his choice of discipline, but it was the only way to keep her in line, Giuseppe told him. She had to learn.


	2. You've been mine since you were nine

**!Content Warning!** If you have a high sensitivity to dealing with characters of a volatile nature, and harsh depictions of sensitive subject matter, please be warned this story is one of mature content and adult themes such as abuse and language. Subject matter will get heavier as the chapter's progress. Also I do not own these characters.

* * *

 ***Thanks for your reviews and support of yet another difficult subject matter I've decided to take on. Hope you'll continue to support this story. Let me know what you think.**

 **Forbidden fruit.** _A strong desire or craving for something all the more because it is not allowed._

Chapter 2 - **You've been mine since you were nine**

 **Chapter Rating T**

* * *

The wind was blowing gently through the leaves of the trees. It was that type of day. Dew sat on the flowers in the garden and it smelled like a symphony of sweet Gardenia, Lily of the Valley, Hyacinth, and Iris' flooding the walk ways of the Salvatore Manor.

Damon smelled them as he walked through and around Manor, searching until he found her. She sat in the Garden one morning she was humming. He stopped and listened before trying to approach her. He was reminded of the little singing girl he used to look out for.

Her humming was melodic. He sat down on a nearby bench, and just listened. Bonnie fed the ducks and birds, and then began to sing, and when she sang, his heart sank in his chest. Her voice was that of sorrow. He hurt her the night before, and he knew he brought that pain in her voice.

He sat there the entire time, until every melody fled her. When she finished she got up and turned around and saw him. The initial look in her face was fear, and he hated it. He especially hated that he was responsible for her feeling that way. Then he saw a bruise on her face, and he remained speechless.

Then her face relaxed. She gave a glance of indifference, and walked away without so much as a word. This became their routine for a several days. He looked for her in the garden, listened to her sing, then she left him there alone.

* * *

4 am, Bonnie was up. It had been days since she had spoken more than a few words with him. Since that day, her words to him were few and far between. Her eye contact was sparse. She even opted to switch with Sarah, and go back to working for Stefan, even though he was messy, he didn't dare hurt her. Stefan was too busy focused on girls at his age.

"Bonnie, why do you wish to work for Stefan?"

"I don't know, I worked for him the last four years, I suppose I am used to him." She says.

"Bonnie, why have you a Bonnet so low on your face these few days. It is getting hotter outside I know you are burning up."

"It's okay ma'am it keeps my hair out of my face."

"None-sense child your hair is in a braid. Oh my word!" Lily said pulling the Bonnet off as she watches Bonnie's sweat saturate her skin. "Bonnie did Giuseppe hit you in the face?"

Lily looked at the purple bruise next to Bonnie's eye. It was fading away and it should be clear in two days' time.

"No ma'am."

"Who? Damon?" She asked surprisingly. As far as Lily knew the boys didn't hit Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded her head. "Yes, ma'am.'

"Well, why did he strike you in the face?"

"Ma'am he said I am not allowed alone with a man."

"Who were you alone with?"

"Jeune Gilbert."

"The Gilbert boy?" She was perplexed, because he was nowhere near a threat. He is just a boy. "Well I'll talk to him. He should know better."

Lily leaves it alone. But she grows concerned for Bonnie. The young bewitching girl was bound to attract the attention of boys of every background or status. A lot of the French immigrants were marrying American girls for citizenship. Many young slave girls, were marrying immigrants for declaration of freedom. At Bonnie's age many girls already had suiters. Bonnie was focused on her tutoring as she promised Giuseppe and Lily. She already had the education level of a college freshman. This didn't happen for slaves.

The Gilbert sisters were older, and neither had a college education. Yet Elena had a suitor in Damon, and Katherine was engaged to Elijah. Bonnie had a lot to offer a young suitor as a wife. The only thing keeping her from having many options of suitors was her status. She was a slave. Slaves didn't always get the happy ending.

"Today is the day to go to the market Bonnie. Are you ready?" Lily asks.

"Sure, Mrs. Lily. Will Jeune Salvatore be taking me?"

"No, I thought it a pleasant change if just us girls go." Lily was giving Bonnie a break from clutches of her eldest son. It was very strange of an owner and their slave to behave in such a manner as Damon did with Bonnie. Although Bonnie walked a fine line between being the help, and being a Salvatore herself. Damon was behaving possessively with her. It was an eye sore to Lily. Watching her son become like Giuseppe.

"Bonnie's face lit up. Yes Ma'am. I'll get my things. I will be ready before you know it." Seeing Bonnie glow, made her smile.

Both women walk out to get in the carriage, Damon arrived home with Giuseppe from working. He saw Bonnie leaving with Lily. Her Bonnet was removed from her face, and he saw the light purple fading bruise on her face.

"Where are you two going?"

"The market place" Lily says. "I figured I'd go with Bonnie. This way we didn't have to disturb you, we know you hate the Market place, and all of the French Immigrants." Lily says as she looks at Damon, then Bonnie's face, then back at him.

His face angers at his mother. "It isn't safe for you two women to go alone. The rebels are out there."

"We'll be fine son. We are together." Lily assured him, seeing as how he was attempting to manipulate Giuseppe to intervene.

He looks at Bonnie; she will not hold eye contact with him still. "Bonnie, you know I don't like you going down there with all of those nasty men. Their thoughts are disturbing."

Bonnie remains mute, she decides it's best to let Lilly handle her son.

"Bonnie, I am talking to you." Damon demands some recognition from her.

"Damon, Give the girl some space. What has you so angry.?"

"She knows that when I speak to her, she needs to speak back."

Giuseppe comes back out from the house, hearing the commotion in front of the Manor.

"What is all of the noise for?"

"Lily, is trying to take Bonnie to the market alone. I simply stated it was in poor taste."

"Lily, why would you go alone. Two women?"

"Giuseppe, stop allowing Damon to frighten you something inaccurate. We will be fine."

"Bonnie!" Damon to no avail will not let her be.

"Yes, Jeune Salvatore?"

"What the meaning of you going without me? You remember what I said, do you not?"

"Oui." She was nervous, her French was starting to be her choice of dialect. It was the one power she had, because Damon understood French but did not speak it. She knew it drove him crazy when she spoke more French than English. She was a smart young lady in trying to get under his skin in a non-threatening way.

"OUI? Stop that. Why must you find it so easy to go against what you are told? I told you I'd be taking you to the market place." He voiced angrily.

"Instead of raising such commotion, Damon why don't you come with us. We can all go?"

Damon knew what Lily was concocting. Somehow she wasn't allowing Damon alone with Bonnie.

"You do know; she belongs to me? Right Mother?"

"I do Damon. She is very close to me Damon, you do understand that, correct?"

"That is neither here nor there. I make any decision regarding Bonnie. Not you!"

"Okay, son, I just wanted an opportunity to bond with her. Is that so bad?"

Giuseppe once again spoke, "I suppose we will all go. That is final."

Damon was angered at both Lily and Bonnie. They all went to the market. Giuseppe was interested in the market, and how it operated. He was considering purchasing it.

Once there Lily and Bonnie went their own way, as Giuseppe tried versing Damon in purchasing small businesses. For the sake of development then selling for a profit. This is what they did for a living. But the Market, Giuseppe was considering purchasing and taking permanent control of it. Letting Damon run it.

"Who can I speak to about this place, who runs this market place?"

"Who wants to know?" A man with bronze skin comes out of a small compound with security.

"Someone interested in buying it."

"Just buying the entire market place. That's not cheap."

"I'm well aware. Say you are a colored French man?"

The man laughs. "préjudice de porc américain. You know, Monsieur, we are not a segregated people here in the market place. No slaves here."

"My apologies. After all we are business men. I'm not used to see a colored man with a status title as your own."

"Get used to it." The handsome man says with a straight face.

Both Giuseppe and Damon felt the tension. Damon also noticed he hadn't seen this man before. But that he seemed like a man that if around often would have taken notice of Bonnie.

"So you are the man I should speak with?"

"Oui. The man who owns the Market place is my boss. He is in France right now. Business. You understand?"

"Of course."

"So what, you think you can just purchase and run a market you have no idea about?"

"I'm a business man, I know how to spend and make money. That is all that matters?"

"In this business it is about how we treat our customers, to make them return, how we treat our workers, to make them want to be here."

"You don't have to verse me on business."

"But I do have to verse you on running a French business to a skeptical American consumer. For example This is you first time here. I know that, I pay attention to all of my customers. This means there is more like you out there. This hurts business. I need to make you want to come back. You see?"

"Well, I myself don't come here. No. We send our girl out."

"That is very dangerous with the rebels, No?"

"Yes. Which is why we stand before you today."

"Who is she, I know all of the maidens that come here." His bright white smile ignites his features more.

Damon didn't like the way he said that.

"We'll be in touch, when your boss gets back." Damon says. "What is this man's name, we should look for?"

"Lorenzo." Damon didn't even pay attention to the name he wanted to find Bonnie and leave. So he nods his head and turns to leave, Bonnie and Lily come around the corner.

"Bonnie!"

"Marcellus?

"Je vous ai manqué."

"Je vous ai dit que je reviendrais.

"Vous êtes belle."

"Je vous remercie."

While Lily and Giuseppe marvel in her French accent and banter with Marcellus, Damon fumes.

"English, Bonnie!" Damon spat out with tightened face, he didn't need her flirting in French in front of him.

"I apologize Jeune Salvatore, this is my friend, Marcellus, or Marcel. He always looks out for me when I come here. He is the Guard of this post, in charge of securing everything. I once saw him take a rebel with his bare hands."

She looks adoringly at Marcel, as does Marcel.

"Oui. Everyone loves Bonnie here, we would never let anything happen to her."

"Damon, isn't that lovely?" Lily tries to calm him. "They look out for her, when she is here. You don't have to be so worried if she and I come alone."

"Bonnie, is a special girl, she teaches the children how to count in English. It's beautiful. She also is a very good business woman, she takes no none-sense. How you American say it, Bullshit?" Giuseppe, Lily, Bonnie, and Marcel laugh. Bonnie stops when she sees Damon is uninterested in she and Marcel.

"Bonnie, my girl. I knew having you learn French would be the greatest thing. You see Giuseppe, she has made us proud." Lily spoke in admiration.

"Yes. Bonnie. Well to do." Giuseppe said. He had never given Bonnie praise to her face too often.

It made Bonnie happy.

"We should go." Giuseppe says abruptly.

Marcel leans in to hug Bonnie and sees her bruise. He lightly grazes it and she winces. His eye brows furrow and she widens hers as to warn him against speaking on it. Her eyes plead with him to let it be. She knows he would probably beat both Damon and Giuseppe.

"Au revoir pour le moment." Marcel reiterates that their good bye is temporary. Meaning this is still to be discussed. He kisses both Lily and Bonnie's hand. "Gentlemen, please no take offence, hand kissing for the French is like hugging for the Americans. Just a gesture, he looks at Damon. Who wants Marcel to stop touching Bonnie.

"Au revoir." Bonnie and Lily say on their way off.

They all say good bye and are on their way.

The ride home was quiet. Secretly Bonnie was fearful. She knows her interactions with Marcel upset Damon.

"Bonnie, your French is lovely." Giuseppe mentions, surprising everyone including Damon.

"Merci, Monsieur Salvatore.

He kisses her hand. Takes her by Surprise.

They arrive home. Bonnie heads to the Kitchen to begin supper.

* * *

After a couple of days go by, Damon can't get it out of his head about how Bonnie and Marcel interacted. How tender Marcel was with Bonnie. How she reacted to that. How she blushed like the young girl he remembers. The young girl he looked out for and protected those years.

He finds her in the garden reading a book after her tutoring session with Elijah.

"Bonnie? May I sit and speak with you?"

"You are the one with the power. I am just the maid." She says coldly.

"Please don't sass right now Bonnie. I came to apologize for hurting you the other day. You didn't deserve it. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." She looks out into the garden avoiding eye contact.

"Can't you look at me when I speak to you. That is very disrespectful Bonnie. What is it with your attitude these days?"

"Pardon, Jeune Salvatore? You are incorrect."

"You see that. You disagreeing with me, and being sassy. I won't tolerate it."

"I apologize." She was still feeling uneasy, because even though he was saying he was sorry, she wasn't sure if he meant it.

"Look at me. You see, I don't think you mean that apology Bonnie."

"But I am sincere."

He looks into her eyes for seconds upon seconds not speaking. She could feel the intensity radiating off of his skin. His eyes were literally burning through her.

"Whenever I speak to you I want you to look at me. When I speak to you, speak back to me. This is considered good manners Bonnie. You're not a little girl anymore. I can't baby you. You have to grow up."

"I'm sixteen."

"That is old enough to be married." He speaks earnestly.

"No prospective suitors, Jeune Salvatore. Men do not look at me in such a way. Not like they look at Elena, and Katherine, and I have come to terms with the fact that I will never find love, as you and Elena have found."

"You speak falsely. I see men look at you plenty. Actually too much."

"I mean the way you look at Elena. The way you gaze at her as if she is all you will ever need. Men don't gaze at me. The use perversion when staring at me, and I ignore that. It disgusts me."

He stared at her, and for a minute, she felt him look at her the way he looks at Elena. He looked at her like she was all he'd ever need. Then she cleared her throat. "One day I suppose." She looked away suddenly.

"Bonnie, why do you do that? Why do you look away from me all of the time?"

"I have no clue what you mean by that." She acted aloof. Knowing it drove him insane.

"You can't look at me for more than mere seconds." He says pulling her chin to his face, trying to get her to open up.

"Please? Jeune Salvatore I cannot." She is pushing away his advances to get close to her.

"Why not?" he approaches her closely, grabs her by her arms and pulls her body into his, feeling the need to be close to her. The coldness of his body trying to consume the heat of hers, His need for her was becoming overwhelming. Not because she didn't want it, but because she wasn't sure what his motives were.

"I just don't want to look at you." Bonnie pushes Damon away and walks the opposite direction, and sits down.

He moves to sit in front of her. "Look at me lil bird. I just want to see your eyes." He pleaded with her, like a desperate man.

"Please stop this." Her pleading face draws him closer to her. Building his need to have her open up to him.

"Why?" He says angrily.

"I'm sorry, it's just…."

"Just what!? Huh, you are frustrating me! Why must you always frustrate me? Look in my eyes Bonnie Bennett!"

"Please. No."

"Why not?"

"You scare me. That is why. You intimidate me." She breaths out. "But when I look into your eyes I don't even care, because, somehow… you just… it doesn't matter. Please. I want to go to my room. May I be excused?" She refuses to be emotional with him.

"No. I'm talking to you. Don't be a rude little girl." He shakes her.

"One minute you say I am not a little girl, the next minute, I am. Figure it out, how you feel. I'm not a little girl." She stood in his line of sight. "Jeune Salvatore, why must you insist on bending me to your will? You weren't always this way. You used to be tender with me, the way you are with Elena. Now you are very angry with me every day." She tries to move past him, and away from his body, his imminent power over her is consuming.

He still refuses to give her space. He needs to be in control of the situation because his fear is that she'll keep pushing him away if he doesn't force her to open up.

"Because you need to understand something. You belong to me. That is never changing. Elena may come and go, or stay; I have no idea, but you will never leave my side. You are mine." He breaths hard and is closely drawn to her, and she to him.

His words were not spoken angrily, but almost grimly. He had a way of shaking her core when he spoke. His truth was painful and she was aware that he had that hold on her. The ride could be much smoother if he could be the old Damon.

Somehow, as a child she fell for him. His protective ways, his gentleness, his loving nature. She fell in love, with the blue eyed boy who let her be herself.

Then he came home a different person she was slowly becoming afraid of.

"For almost eight years, you have been the only constant thing in my mind." He pulls her in to him to speak. He became softer spoken and sincere, "Looking out for you making sure you are safe. Writing home to Lily all of the time asking about Little Bonnie Bennett. You were all I thought about while I was away. Your safety." Bonnie looks at him shocked. "I can't help it. Looking out for you became my position in life. I will continue to look out for you, you can't change me." The heat of his breath and the heat of her breath collide as they try filtering out the world and existing solely in their bubble right now.

"I never tried changing you. I just don't want you to change me. Don't try to break me, and make me angry like you." She says.

His voice raises some.

"Angry? I want you to know everything I do is out of love. I have loved you since you were that little nine-year-old girl, singing songs and humming while she cleaned and cooked. It will never change. Do you understand Me? No Jeremy Gilbert, no Marcel, will ever come along and take you away from me. You have been mine since you were nine years old Bonnie Bennett. That will never change."

He grabbed her face tenderly and pulled her into him, then kissed her forehead. "Just know, I've got my eye on you, always. Even when you don't think I do." He walked away and left her sitting in her silence He purposely left her befuddled; and being the intelligent girl she is; his words were deep in her soul. She knew he made it that way on purpose. Bonnie knew Damon spoke and acted in riddles when he dealt with her, and the sooner she understood it, exactly the way he meant it, the less bothered by him she would be.

He had a complicated mind to say the least.

How could one belong to someone since a they were a little girl. How could one own the heart of a child? How could one know what love was to wait for it? What kind of _love_ could he mean? Surely not romantic.

Then she remembered, they were best friends before. Before he changed. She would love to be his best friend again.

Bonnie closes her book. She had a small break for the day after her tutoring session was over, she went back to work. All she could think about were Damon's words to her. She had been his since she was nine. What did he mean. Why did he need to have her forgiveness. His need for her forgiveness was prevalent. She thought about how he handled the situation. His intensity, his passion, his touch, his need for her, his desire to have her approval. She was becoming confused by it all. For the rest of the day, she would find him glancing at her from the corner of her eye. He had this need for her and she felt it. Yet, she needed him too. In some weird way, they needed one another.

Shortly thereafter, someone arrived at the Boarding House Manor. Lily came to the kitchen as Bonnie cooked.

"Bonnie?"

"Oui, Madame." She smiles.

"Jeremy Gilbert is here. He wants to visit with you Bonnie." Lily smiles.

"Gilbert? Absolutely not." Damon says entering the room behind Lily with anger.

* * *

 **Translation courtesy of Google translator.**

 _"Oui" - Yes_

 _"réjudice de porc américain" – prejudice American pig_

 _"Je vous ai manqué." - I missed you_

 _"Je vous ai dit que je reviendrais" – I told you I'd be back_

 _"Vous êtes belle." You are beautiful_

 _"Je vous remercie" Thank you_

 **A/N Damon saying she belonged to him since she was 9 just means since he met her he's felt responsible for her. It wasn't written to be a perversion. Trust me. I wrote it. lol This sentence was to show the depth of their complicated relationship. Which will continue to be explored. He is very intense though. His intensity increases. How'd do you like it? Is Damon redeemable? Thanks for Reading!**


	3. How does your Master touch you?

**!Content Warning!** If you have a high sensitivity to dealing with characters of a volatile nature, and harsh depictions of sensitive subject matter, please be warned this story is one of mature content and adult themes such as abuse and language. Subject matter will get heavier as the chapter's progress. Also I do not own these characters.

* * *

 **Forbidden fruit.** _A strong desire or craving for something all the more because it is not allowed._

Chapter 3 **\- How does your Master touch you?**

 **Rating M**

 **I love you guys thank you so much for your supportive reviews. This chapter starts delving into the start of a complicated attraction. This is a bamon story, not typical but you know me. This story can go a couple of ways in my head dark, semi dark, or just angsty. I'm curious to know what the readers want? So please review.**

* * *

"I forbid Bonnie to have anything to do with him. She's not going to start trolliping out and about with Jeremy Gilbert. A girl of her age and status, is not going to be received well by people if she's fraternizing with a member of one of the families of high society."

If looks could kill, Bonnie's glare would kill Damon.

"Well, he says he just wants to come over and visit her here at the boarding house sometimes. Have some tea, talk. He wants to be very respectful of whatever rules you have Damon."

"Why?" His anger roared. Surely Jeremy could hear him in the next room.

"She is a young woman Damon. She is bound to have love interests."

"She is a slave. He is a rich, spoiled, boy with bad intentions, He's liable to take advantage of her. Because of her status."

They speak of her as if she is not in the room.

Both Lily and Damon decided to lower their voices.

"She is not like all of the other slaves. She is an educated business woman. She is bilingual. She has more to offer than these pretentious girls of wealthy men of the society."

"You mean Elena?"

It was no secret that Lily wasn't the fondest of the Gilbert women, mostly because of Isobel. She allowed herself to tolerate Elena and Katherine. "Bonnie, please, tell me what you think?" Lily asks.

"I'm not exactly sure what is being asked of me Ma'am."

"I am pretty sure Jeremy Gilbert is trying to court you. He has a fondness for you Bonnie."

"Stop mother! A white boy courting a slave, is preposterous. Bonnie don't let Lily fill your head with this non-sense."

With every bone in her body his words almost broke her. She had to swallow her angst and allow him to speak, after all, he was the one with the position of power. He made all of the moves, called all of the shots. The well-lit room felt somewhat dimmer after he spoke those words against her. Where were all of the nice colored boys? She wondered, Oh, there were none where she was. Every slave within a mile was a woman.

Bonnie had no romantic interest in Jeremy. She thought he was handsome and delightful and it never went past that. She knew he sat on the other side of the double door awaiting an answer of the family. Damon in particular. As long as Damon had control over Bonnie, he would never let her find love, nor would he ever let her go. Her head drops in sadness, because if she had low self-esteem Damon's words would hurt her. But she had great esteem in herself. She knew she was beautiful. She just knew she would be unlucky in love.

Just as her face gives up on partaking in the conversation, Bonnie decides to keep herself out of Lily and Damon's quarrel. She continues to cook and clean. Her main focus is cleaning the counter top she used to cut and flavor raw meat. It is now sanitized and spotless.

"What do you think Bonnie?" Lily asks as Bonnie throws herself into her work.

"Well, I am not sure I am ready for something like that. I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"There it is settled. She said no." Damon yells at Lily.

To spite Damon's words, she decided she'd take advantage of Lily's offer to spend time with Jeremy.

"But, I suppose it would be nice to have a visitor once in a while." She noted.

She looks at Damon and his menacing face was scary. He looks down to the floor and his fists clench. She moves to the opposite side of the kitchen of Damon, allowing the distance to put space between his anger and her body.

"Great, I will go tell him he is welcome to come one of these afternoons after Bonnie is done with her schooling. After all, we don't want you missing your tutoring time with Elijah."

"Yes, ma'am."

When Lily leaves the room Damon approaches Bonnie. His demeanor, reasonably cooler in tone than it was a short while ago. Moments ago, Damon's eyes lowered, almost as to narrow a disapproving look towards Bonnie. His face tightened and his fists stiffen. The large room, Bonnie used for cooking and washing dishes was occupied by she, Damon, and two other servants. The deafening silence fell over them as their hearts beat faster for Bonnie. Even though all of the servants knew Bonnie was highly favored, they also recognized that she took most punishments because of her independent nature and strong will to be heard.

Damon took delight in all of the education Lily had Elijah bestowed upon Bonnie. However, it was never wise to use such advantages against him. He excused both of the other servants and it was only he and Bonnie in the kitchen. Slowly he took steps over to her not speaking a word. She was sure she was going to get punishment for going against him with Lily. He loomed over the back side of Bonnie. His taller figure stalked her shorter one. Bonnie's fear escalated, as did her bravery. Her nerves caused her to tense up. If Damon hit her again she would surely need to get her body ready for impending pressure and pain. She tightened her fists as well, sitting them on top of the counter space, and tensed every muscle in her body, preparing herself for her his punishment.

As her situation escalated the other side of the kitchen remained calm.

The pots on the stove airing a delightful fragrant aroma of fresh food. The sound of boiling sauce echoed the kitchen as the silence grew. There was clinking of metal to metal coming from outside of the Salvatore kitchen wondow as the chain kept slapping against the flag pole. The peaceful noises were a blissful reminder of the fact that pain could be delivered in any circumstance, causing a war of two colliding minds. The sounds of everyday life were happening and the thoughts of imminent defiance was fixated between two people who classically opposed one another. Their thoughts rang louder than that of the worlds everyday noise.

Damon walks his body to the back of hers until he can't move. He stands directly behind her, pressing against her, intimidatingly. She feels pressure from his lower half. He places one of his relaxed hands beside one of her balled fist on the counter space. His hand was larger than hers, and the two of their hands were symbolic of their physicality. That at his weakest, he was stronger than she at her strongest. Her lips trembled as his tactic of intimidation put fear in her body. Using his body against hers, was one of the greatest forms of intimidation a man had over a woman since the beginning of time. She took in her breaths silently, anticipating his next move.

Bonnie's courage intimidated Damon. The fact that she was defiant, and full of conviction, made his enigmatic brain drawn to her. Drawn to her like his front to her backside in this moment, in the kitchen, with no one around. She was about to be the moth to his flame. Remaining unmoved, Bonnie balled her fists tighter. Damon's other arm crept to the counter top next to her second fist. His entire body now engulfed Bonnie's. Slowly, he opened both of her hands, loosening her fists, relaxing her body, without her permission. Either this was a tactic to force her to submit, or this was his way of telling her she could relax. Either way, he was remaining relentless in exercising his need to control the stubborn girl.

Bonnie's chest rose and fell slowly with long, deepening breaths, that made her relax into his motions. She prayed his mercy was generous today.

"Hmmm." A surprising low moan escaped her closed lips as he pushed himself into her from the waist down. Forcing her body forward, where she could no longer move. Incasing her between he and the counter, tightly. He pushed into her, again; awaiting the sound she made the first time. She didn't mean to make those noises. She meant to stand up and stay strong. Then he came and made his front side comfortable to her back side.

He put his moist lips against the temple of her face. Slight hints of his saliva were present to the touch of her skin, while the warmth of his breath lead her to a comfort she before never felt. Something of an intimate nature, but pulling at her desires. Bonnie knew this comfort was making her betray herself. As his breath caressed her temple, he thrust himself into her from behind, allowing the pressure to remain dug into her backside. She gasps, from shock at how he's allowing his body to meld to her. Speaking lowly, Damon mutters, "He has no place in your life. You are mine. Don't ever forget that." His words fell down her cheeks like tears, only she didn't cry. He was pressed into her, forcing her body to feel things she couldn't control. Bonnie should have been feeling unrequited desires. Instead her body was reacting to his movements because she has never felt any sort sexual desire or arousal on an intimate level. Her brain worked overtime trying to decipher his purpose. She knew the more she thought about it the more it meant he was wrapping her up in his dementia.

He pushed himself into her again. Her moan was deeper this time. "What is happening to you?" She asked him. Damon tried to hold on to the position of innocence she held in his life as both a person he loved a great deal and as a woman he was having strong desires for, but she made it hard for him. She was almost unaware of what she was doing to him.

It didn't matter that she had a dress on, and he was wearing clothes she got the idea of what she was supposed to feeling. This time his fists went from relaxed to tightened next to her now relaxed hands. His angry face tensed, and her angry face softened. She put her smaller hands on top of his larger ones and he pushed himself once more against her. Her small fingers squeezed at his hands, gripping him for support, while he holds on to the little ounce of sanity she has left him with. The second his hands tensed and hers softened, she took control of him, not even realizing the power she held over this man.

Still feeling full of confusion, she squeezed her eyes closed. Bonnie's head along with Damon's fell forward. His lay between her shoulder and neck, his teeth lightly brisk her collar bone nearest her neck. His warm breath and teeth linger there, just lightly. His breath was releasing onto her the stress she caused his body, built up within him.

His breath pushes through his lungs and falls out of his mouth, collapsing against her skin like a man going out of his mind trying to contain himself as best as he can. He breathed cries of pain. Hunger pangs pulled from within his body for her. This started as his need for control, but as it happened in the most unlikely sense, she was controlling him. In these moments, his body was at the mercy of her touch.

His arms wrapped around her waist and his fists clenched at the material of her dress, squeezing her, gripping her so tightly she was stuck inside of his more than passionate grip of her torturous body. He felt as if he was losing control. He held her with strong need.

"This is what you do to me Bonnie," he almost cried out, as he breathed hard against her neck. She wasn't sure what to say, she thought she had done something wrong. She feared for herself in that moment thinking he was still in the punishing mind frame, because she did something to him, and she was unaware of how to undo it. She let him hold onto her longer, squeezing her, holding her body so near to his. She allowed him to pull her so closely against him that his ending and her beginning no longer existed.

She remained fearful, yet, drawn to him. She was afraid of his touch, but didn't want him to let her go. Her fear prevalent, for if anyone walked in, she would be beat for sure. "You torture me, Bonnie." He let out. Lips leaving a small trail of saliva against her jaw. Then the tea kettle whistled. No sooner than it did, was he up, and off, and gone.

Bonnie was left standing there with a world of confusion. She had never had a sexual experience, let alone known what it meant to make a man want her. When it came to Damon she didn't know what she was doing wrong or right, he was such a plague of mysteries. Most days she went with the flow. He spits out orders here and there, and made sure to put her in her place when she spoke too competently towards him. But today, he confused her in multiple ways, her mind was worried, her body was unsure, and her soul was perplexed. Even then, those words all meant the same thing.

She checked the tea kettle. Dinner was just about ready.

This would probably never be spoken of again.

Dinner was filled with awkward silence. After Lily sent Jeremy on his way, Damon sat with no regard for a single soul. He ate in silence and remained stoic. He made no eye contact with Bonnie as she served him and when she stood nearest him, his hands clenched on to themselves for dear life. He was a tense bundle of nerves. No one noticed but Bonnie, and she was swarmed with guilt.

* * *

Since his encounter with Bonnie, Damon made it appoint to see Elena every day. He needed a familiar comfort. He needed a woman, he needed her body. For days in a row, he took the trip to visit Elena. He allowed Bonnie to take part in the trip so she could see Emily. He devoid her of eye contact, and any conversation for three days, the rides to the Gilbert's home were uncomfortable for Bonnie. Seeing Emily as the light at the end of the tunnel was the pay off. She would endure hours or days of discomfort with Damon just for a little time with Emily.

Everyday Bonnie watched Damon with Elena, touching her more than usual, whispering in her ear more than usual, his lips nearing her neck too often. Bonnie remembered the moments when Damon's lips grazed her cheeks, trailing moisture of his heat into her pours pulling her desires from deep, deep, within her. Then slight bits of jealousy plagued her senses. Her skin missed his lips, her nose missed his smell, her ears missed his moans into her, and she watched Elena receive it freely, only delivered with a smile. Damon's moments with Bonnie were ridden with guilt and pain. He didn't look at her the way he looked at Elena. She knew it too. Bonnie couldn't tell, if Damon looked at her with need, or desire.

"Birdie! Birdie!" Emily snapped her out of her trance. "What are you doing? Starin at them like you ain't got no sense.

"Was I?"

"You was. Stop for Damon is likely to snap and take you home again."

"Emmy, what have I told you about your speech etiquette?"

"Birdie, I remember everythang you teach me. But when we are just relaxed, let me be me okay? I have to be a slave for everybody else, don't make me be one for you too."

Those words were so powerful to Bonnie. She didn't realize how she may have come off to the other slaves. Privileged, goody-two-shoes, watered down, little black, know-it-all. Some days she could relate to no one. Not even Emily. Other days, Damon was the only one who really knew her. She could not rely on him. He was too many things at once, and she could not decide which one to accept.

Bonnie essentially was alone. Her heart ached all of the time for her lonely soul. She needed absolute connection.

"I am sorry my dear sister. I – I just want to bestow my blessings to you. I will stop."

"It's alright. I know you mean well Birdie. So how are the market place visits, any more sweet talks with that Marcel?"

"Ahh. You are trying to build some imagination within your overworked brain of Marcel and I. He is my friend. I love him. That is all."

"Love Birdie? You Love Marcel?" She smiled.

"Of course I do. He is like the brother I never knew. He loves me. He looks out for me. He makes me smile."

"Sounds like the kind of love you have for the man you wish to marry?"

"Emmy!"

"Birdie, you can't lie to me. What's goin on with you and Marcel?"

"Emmy, don't push me into a corner. I don't care if you are older than me." She says to her sister loudly.

"Birdie, raise your voice at me again."

"I am sorry sister." Bonnie always made sure to maintain a level of respect for her older sister. She was the only mother she had remembered from birth. Of course there was Lily, but Emily was the only blood Bonnie had ever known.

"It's quite aright. Now tell me what happened with you and Marcel."

"Nothin. He told me he loved me."

"Love? Birdie, this is serious."

"No. He said he loved me like a sister, and that he could not see as me as anything more. I remind him too much of his sister that was killed. But he vowed to always look out for me. Make sure I don't ever suffer the same fate as she. He has done that perfectly."

"Oh, Birdie. I am sorry. You loved him didn't you? As more than a brother?"

Bonnie nodded her head. She shed some tears. She loved Marcel. She also respected him, and would rather have him as a friend than anything else. She would always love the beautiful brown man with the perfect white smile. Once Damon left, Marcel took his place in her life. She even knew Marcel's new wife, Sabine. He took a slave girl, and loved her. Made her a free woman through marriage to him, since he was not a slave. He gave his wife the greatest gift. Freedom.

"Why you ain't never told me this Birdie?"

"I suppose I have come to believe every man I love will never requite my feelings." She said looking on to Damon and Elena's overly friendly behaviors.

Emily understood now why she looked at Damon and Elena. Bonnie loved her master. Emily couldn't help but to fear for Bonnie's heart. She was breaking a cardinal slave rule, never fall in love with your master.

Emily tried to avoid the slave master conversation with Bonnie. She purposely sheltered Bonnie from a lot, because she knew the Salvatore's treated her like the young woman she was and didn't expose her to any crazy behaviors or treatments.

"Say, sissy. I made some sweet tea and fresh biscuits before you got here. I can serve you some biscuits and warm milk, or sweet tea with ice."

"Certainly. You know I love some fresh biscuits and warm milk."

The two sisters continued to visit and love each other through conversation. Bonnie's laughter returned with no haste. The pink in her cheeks brightened the dimming light of the night fallen sky. Emily and Bonnie sat on the porch filling the space with joy and it became contagious. Her smile, the sound of her laughter, the look in her face, the sparkle in her eyes. She got his attention and he found it hard to ignore her any more. Borrowing Elena to cover his lustful need for Bonnie. Seeing how happy she was and realizing he used to make her smile and laugh like that only further ignites the anger he had. It was time to go home.

"So soon? Damon we have only spent a couple of hours together."

"I am sorry Elena. The sun is almost set. I have kept Bonnie away longer than need be. She has to be getting back. She has an early day."

"Okay, but would you mind if I had a moment alone with her. Please? I have to ask her something."

"Is this regarding your brother, because if it is, we have made an agreement that he would be able to visit her under my supervision."

"No. It's personal Damon. A woman issue."

His brows furrow. He thought to ask, because he hated not knowing what business anyone had with Bonnie, but he trusted Elena. So he allowed it.

"Sure. With haste. We must be heading back."

Elena and Damon both head out to the porch, where Jeremy has made his was to somehow. Stealing glances back and forth with Bonnie. Damon noticed right away and didn't like it.

"Bonnie, Elena needs a word with you. Quickly please. We must go."

"Certainly Jeune Salvatore."

He kindly said his good bye greetings as both Emily and Jeremy headed inside. He awaited her at the Carriage.

"Bonnie, I have a personal question to ask you."

"Certainly Miss Elena."

"What is he like? Damon. How is it when he touches you?"

"WHAT!"

Bonnie yells stirring the attention of Damon.

"Bonnie, shuuush. I don't want him to know I am asking you." Elena pulls her further along the porch away from Damon. She wants to be discreet.

"Touches me, who said he touches me?" Bonnie feared someone knew about her and Damon's encounter in the kitchen. Him against her, and her not stopping him. She feared she was in trouble and would be beaten for having responded to him like a whore. "Who told you that Elena, did he tell you that?"

"Bonnie, no! What is the matter? Why do you look so scared?"

"I am scared. I do not touch him. He does not touch me. We are a master and his slave and that is all."

"I know Bonnie. But Surely you service him. As all of the others. That is your job. You service him. In every way Bonnie. That is your job."

"What?" Who told you that Elena?"

"It is what slaves do Bonnie. Every slave I know serves her master. Surely it is unspoken, but it is done. You do not have to be coy with me. I just want to know what to expect. Is he tender, or rough? Is it painful, or does he take his time? How can I please him, Bonnie? This is what I am asking you."

"Why are you with such a need to know the man he is in his bedroom?"

"Because I want to give myself to him Bonnie. I want to know what he is like."

"Have you ever known a man Elena?" Bonnie asks with grave concern.

"Can you keep a secret Bonnie?" Elena grins guiltily.

"Yes."

"I have known a man. Elijah. My sister's husband. He sneaks into my room at night. Now that Katherine is pregnant she has no desires for him. She makes him come in my room to sate his desires with me."

"No. Katherine is pregnant? And when did she get married?" Bonnie knew Elijah and Katherine were engaged. After all she introduced them. She had no idea they were as serious as they were. She also felt disgusted by her teacher Elijah bedding the wife of his sister, whilst Katherine is pregnant. Damon was right about Elijah all of those years ago.

My mother made them marry by court when we found out Katherine was with child. You know my mother doesn't want a whore for a daughter."

"Then why? Why give yourself to Damon, to end up in the same predicament?"

"Because I do not want to lose him Bonnie. I want a husband to take care of me for the rest of his life. I want to have his baby. I know if I am with child he will marry me. I know I can get him to bed me. He desires me, surely. The past three days he has been very betrothed by me."

"Elena, think about what you are saying. Having a baby without giving Damon knowledge might not work in your favor. Besides I don't think you love him. You described wanting a man with wealth to me. Not a man you feel madly about."

"Bonnie, I am twenty. I love him."

"Do you really love him?"

"I think I do."

"Why do you love him?"

"Because he is charming, and smart. He is wealthy and versed. He will be an excellent provider and I am quite positive he will be a giving lover. Now please, tell me what I must know to prepare myself for him. Please Bonnie?"

All of the reasons Elena gave to Bonnie for loving Damon were contrived. They weren't filled with meaningful thoughts or heart felt desires. Elena just wanted a sure ticket to higher status. Bonnie wondered if she should be honest with Damon about this or not.

"I do not know Elena. I have never known a man." She said quietly. Her body tensed because she was timid and frigid, realizing she had a duty to Damon that he never forced upon her.

"Oh, Birdie. I had no idea. I assumed that… Well he is so possessive and protective of you, I just thought that maybe…"

"No. Damon has never made me do anything inappropriate with him."

"Just so you know, Bonnie, you and Damon having a consorting relationship is not considered inappropriate. As your job, you service him. So I take it you didn't service Stefan either?"

"No."

"Birdie, you really are a little bird you know that? A fragile little bird. You are not like the other slaves, or any other girl I know for that matter. You'll make a man a fine wife someday."

"Thank you Elena." Elena's words meant the world to Bonnie. She gave a smile, just as Damon called out to her.

"Bonnie." He yelled with just an ounce of patience.

"You must go Birdie. Sorry for bothering you."

"You could never bother me."

"Thanks for always being a good friend to me Birdie."

"Thank you too Miss Elena."

Both girls hug as Damon tries to remain patient with Bonnie.

Silence fills the carriage. Damon looks out one window, as Bonnie looks out the other.

"What did Elena want with you, Bonnie?"

"Jeune, Salvatore, what is my duty to you?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"What I am asking is, what duties am I supposed to honor you by as your personal slave?"

"Tend to all of me needs."

"Is that so? Have I done my job well?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"I just thought that if I were doing a terrible job that you would tell me?"

"Bonnie, what did Elena want with you?"

"She asked me a personal question, she asked me not to mention it to you. Feminine concerns is all."

"You wouldn't be lying to me would you Birdie?"

Her face lit up.

"You called me Birdie."

"Yes. I suppose I did."

"It's been years since you've called me that."

He looks at her, she smiles. It makes him happy to see her smile in such a way.

"Why do you ask about your services to me, Birdie?"

"No reason."

"Now, you don't possibly think I am going to let you get away with lying do you?" He asks her with a serious face, and a half way grin.

The pit of her stomach was turning. Nerves couldn't describe the dry ache she was feeling. She needed some water before she threw up. To talk to him about servicing him literally made her so nervous she was getting sick to her stomach. He saw her feeling queasy and he moved beside her.

"Are you okay? Why do you look sick?"

"No reason, I get this way when I am nervous."

"What are you nervous about?"

"Nothing."

"Bonnie stop lying to me. Tell me why you are nervous?" He was beginning to get nervous.

Bonnie tried to get serious through her nausea.

"Tell me something, as apart of my duties, am I to service all of your needs?"

"Yes. Didn't I just say that?" She was angering him with her run around.

"Jeune Salvatore, I mean, 'all' of your needs?"

Bonnie caught Damon off guard.

"Oh. Who planted that idea in your head?"

"No one. But slaves know things. Slaves have a network for socializing as do your people."

"Bonnie, I have never asked you to do such things, now have I?"

"No you have not."

"Well, then maybe I do not require them." He says this but doesn't mean it.

"I see." Her face shows relief but her heart feels rejection. When she looks on in the opposite direction of him, he stares on at her.

"You are like family Birdie. I couldn't insult you in such a way."

The pit of her stomach also did not like rejection even if it was delivered in the form of flattery. Speaking of insults, "What transpired between us last week Jeune Salvatore. What was that?"

"Bonnie." Damon did not want to answer her question because he did not want to admit to having an attraction towards her.

"Bonnie, now? What happened to us being personal. You can call me birdie. After all you gave me the name. Now everyone calls me that but you."

"I am a grown man now. What do I look like calling you by a childhood nickname?"

"I suppose it would appear that we have a close relationship. But I suppose that we can continue to be of the working nature in kinship." Her brass cynicism was off putting to him.

He couldn't look at her without scaring her. His faces were that of rage, only he held back as much as he could. Bonnie pushed her boundaries with Damon, she pushed him to his limits.

"We won't speak of last week."

"Why not?"

"You know," He licked his lips and looked away from her as if his limits were becoming a joke to her, and he was sick of it, "You are wayward with that tongue. I swear Bonnie, if you don't quit sassing me, I am going to quiet you myself." He threatened.

"You touched me."

"No I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Bonnie." Damon grabbed her by her arms and shook her.

"Why did you touch me in such a way? Making me respond as if I was some sort of whore."

"You're my property. What I did to you was perfectly legal."

"Am I like family or am I like property?"

Her face was defiant and angry, which angered him. She wanted to perplex him. The relationship was getting difficult. It was getting hard to maintain. He tried to keep boundaries, and she made it impossible. She walked the fine line with him, taking advantage of his kinship to her.

She was angering him to the point of his voice being raised. He didn't yell but began speaking loudly.

"You are what I need you to be, when I need you to be it! Simple as that. I have warned you about your mouth. I am working on my anger, as I told you, but you cannot take advantage of the situation. As my property, I can do with you what I want. When I want. However. I. Want."

"What about the day I fall in love with a man, and want to start my own life." Bonnie got just as loud as Damon did.

Damon laughs at her and her hopes and dreams. "I suppose your husband will be okay with you working for a demanding man like me."

"Because you never plan to release me, right? You plan on keeping me forever?"

"Yes."

"But why, once you are married, surely you can find another slave to service all of your needs, right?"

"I can. But I don't trust everyone."

"So you trust me?"

"Of course. I trust you more than anyone. Where is this coming from?"

"Jeune Salvatore, why me?" Her pitch remains high.

"Bonnie, stop being a pain in my ass." He yells at this difficult young woman.

"I hope I meet someone, and fall in love, and he forces you to give me my freedom!"

"I hope you meet someone, fall in love, then he realizes how life with you will never be easy as long as I am around, then he leaves, never to return?" With a smile on his face. They are playing childish games now. She refuses to let him win, he refuses to ever lose.

"You torture me."

"The feeling is mutual."

They each pause a few minutes. She is annoyed, he is amused and she wants nothing more but to shut him up for good. Bonnie allows her wit to take charge regardless of the consequences.

Her face gets very serious with a hint of humor and a hint of anger. She reaches to make him angry and she speaks on their secretive truths.

"Tell me something..." She looks right into his eyes and tries to gain the upper hand. "Did I feel good to you? When you pressed yourself against me? When you were behind me, treating me like a whore as you were pushing yourself into my backside like a mad man... Was I worth it?"

He zeros in on her face, narrows his eyes and looks her in her eyes, "Yes. Every minute."

He confuses the hell out of her and shocks her all the same. Her confidence drops slightly and part of her is afraid of that answer. He liked being inappropriate with her in a sexual way. Bonnie blinks several times allowing her nerves to make her bite on her bottom lip.

"Is that the last time you plan to touch me in such a way?"

Looking directly at her, aiding her nerves rubbing his thumb across her lips, he speaks.

"No."

Damon looks at Bonnie earnestly. His eye contact is honest. He plans to touch her. There is no reason why. There is no telling where. There is no certain when. His honesty places her in shock and she thinks maybe she should stop asking questions she doesn't want the answer to. She leaves him alone and looks out of the small opening of the carriage. Wondering eyes close to the world, and open to the man across from her. His blue eyes, and white skin are irreverent to the heritage that claims her, yet as far as family goes, he's as close as it gets. He's known her since childhood, he's looked after her, protected her, loved her... platonically? Or did he.

"And what if I do not oblige you?"

"Then I shall make the decision for you."

"Well, excuse my crass tongue, but what does some well-to-do white man of your status need with a naïve young slave girl like me?" She asks him mocking his words from just days ago.

One of his large hands cups her cheek, she is afraid he is going to hit her, for being so crass. She flinches. A smirk hits him, then a serious look, as he brings his second hand to softly hold the other side of her face. Pulling her face to his he puts his lips nearest hers.

"Some things in this world I will never owe explanations for: being very smart, being very wealthy , and loving you the way that I do. You will be molded to _me_ Bonnie. And only me."

He then places a soft kiss to her mouth, dominating her once again.

 **Thoughts for Bamon ?**


	4. Unfaithful Master, Defiant Love

**!Content Warning!** If you have a high sensitivity to dealing with characters of a volatile nature, and harsh depictions of sensitive subject matter, please be warned this story is one of mature content and adult themes such as abuse and language. Subject matter will get heavier as the chapter's progress. Also I do not own these characters.

* * *

 **A/N PLEASE READ FOR FUTURE CAUTIONS. First of all… Thank you! Thank you for the Reviews, follows/favorites. When I posted Chapter 3 I had chapters 4, 5, & 6 in progress already. I asked for what the readers were interested in, a regular angsty love story or some darkness. The General consensus was a Dark!Damon so… with that being said, I love Dark!Damon which means, some angst for Bonnie. But with that, I will give her some interesting sub plots lovies. So she won't be just dealing with possessive Damon without making her own way. There will be heavy interactions with other male characters. You may be surprised who. It is a story and it will be deep and full of drama, lust, and darkness, with some very light moments in between. I just want everyone to remember the time period, the times were much harsher than I am depicting so as I go, there will be violent and dark moments. When reading take your mind out of the **_Millennial_ **mind frame and put it into the** _Colonial_ **mind frame. In this story neither Damon or Bonnie are perfect. The story will develop at different paces throughout. I have ALOT planned. This era dealt with a lot of important issues. It will all still pertain to BAMON. Thank you. For all of you that made suggestions, I love your input. Dark!Damon is going to surface slowly over the next few chapters you'll see. So I am glad I have picked up some faithful followers and reviewers and readers. You guys are fucking awesome. I love you. I am still editing chapters and reviewing, so happy reading! Don't forget to let me know what you think about this chapter!**

 *** I do not own these characters, just this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Forbidden fruit.** A strong desire or craving for something all the more because it is not allowed.

 **Master.** A man in a position of power of people working for him, typically servants/slaves.

 **Slave.** A person who is legal property to another and forced into obedience.

Chapter 4 - **Unfaithful Master, Defiant Love**

 **Rating M**

* * *

Today was a good day to be happy. At least it felt that way. Bonnie was wondering the halls of the manor in between her tasks. She thought to walk the halls and look at pictures of the boys and Lily and Giuseppe as they had changed throughout the years. They rarely ever smiled in pictures. Bonnie found this behavior odd.

Damon has always had those striking blue eyes. She gets lost in them even staring at the pictures of him as a young boy. Some of these pictures she remembers well when they were taken. There were actually pictures of Bonnie. She sees a picture of herself. She sitting on the grass with Emily, Damon, and Stefan. She was maybe eleven years old at the time wearing a pure white church dress, and she stood next to Emily who was thirteen at the time. Then behind them both was Damon, who was maybe seventeen at the time, next to Stefan was fifteen or so. It was the Day the Salvatores got Bonnie baptized.

Bonnie remembers the day vividly. Damon was appointed to be Bonnie's legal Guardian if anything happened to Lily and Giuseppe. After her service, the Salvatore's hired a photographer to take pictures of the family at the Manor. At that point Bonnie was just a regular girl, lost in the energies of the world. She was not exposed to much outside of work and her new family of two years. She loved that they always allowed Emily to partake in important family events that involved Bonnie.

(Flashback)

 _Bonnie sat in the Salvatore garden by herself humming songs about Jesus. Songs Emily taught her, which their grandmother and mother taught Emily. Damon walked through the manor walk ways searching for Bonnie after she disappeared. When he spotted her she was sitting on the grass in the gardens feeding the birds and ducks. Humming. He sat and listened to her melodic tones. She always put him at ease back then. The simple sound of her humming could make him feel as if they lived in a different world. When she turned around, he stunned her._

 _"Young Salvatore, you frightened me."_

 _"Sorry Birdie. I was worried, you disappeared a while ago. Is everything ok?"_

 _"Yes. I just always thought that the day I got baptized I would have my moma and daddy."_

 _"Well, I am sure wherever they are they think about you always."_

 _"Think about me, what about worry about me? Why didn't they protect me?"_

 _"Birdie, I bet they did everything in their power to protect you. They must have loved you so much because they raised a tender-hearted child."_

 _"I only had my parents in my life for a few years, before Emmy and I were taken. I don't know much of them."_

 _"You have us Birdie."_

 _"Yes. I suppose I do." She smiles brightly._

 _"I will never let anything happen to you, okay Birdie. As long as I am around, and as long as I can help it, I will protect you. I made that promise to God today. Remember?"_

 _Bonnie nods her head and grins from ear to ear, gently and affectionately toward him. "I love you Young Salvatore. I love you so much." She reaches in and hugs Damon tightly, as if she never wants to let him go. "Don't ever leave me. Please."_

 _"Of course not Birdie, you are mine, forever. I will never leave you. I love you too!"_

 _They sit together feeding the ducks and birds._

(End Flashback)

Bonnie was pulled out of her thoughts by someone who sounded as if they were having trouble breathing.

"Hello? Are you okay?"

She called out to the noise because she wasn't sure where it was coming from. She just wanted to know that whoever it was, wasn't in trouble. She searched for the sound and it was coming from Stefan's room.

"Oh no, Frère Salvatore?" She rushed towards his room, her heart was racing hoping she wasn't going to find him dead, or choking. She reached for the door and took a deep breath preparing herself for imminent danger.

The door slowly crept open and Bonnie's eyes had to be mistaken her. She was seeing things, because no way in hell was this happening. Her eyes were deceiving her.

The nude form of a woman sat on top of the nude form of Stefan. He was being indecent, and thrusting himself upwards into a woman. He looked as if he were punishing her. His face was determined, so much so, she was enthralled by him in that moment. He looked like a man in a position of power, even though he was underneath the woman. He was grabbing her by her backside, and working movement of the young girl from her hips in a motion her body was comfortable with. The young woman was in no way crying pleas of pain or breathing in discomfort, she was feeling elation and satisfaction. Bonnie's virgin eyes hurt to see such a painful looking activity. If this was sex, she was not angry that she had not yet engaged.

Suddenly Stefan sits up and lays the girl on her back, and his ministrations are faster, harder and deeper, he thrusts relentlessly in this young woman, as if he is punishing her. She assumes this is some type of painful punishment. As Stefan reaches down to kiss said young woman, Bonnie finally sees him slow down and become tender with her. He touches her softly and tenderly and the girls accepts his advances, welcoming him openly. His motions become slower, more evenly paced. Bonnie is feeling tingly in her nether regions watching this salacious behavior. Stefan is giving her goosebumps on her skin, and she is drawn to him in these moments.

Stefan looks up to see Bonnie watching him. Her eyes fright that he will call to her punishment. But instead he smiles at her and sits up. Allowing her to take him all in with her eyes. All of him. Her eyes widen and her mouth drops, he smiles again, and slowly enters the woman, letting Bonnie watch him fuck her. Then she hears Stefan speak to the young woman, on top of both of their heavy breathing and panting.

"Do I feel good inside of you?"

"Yes. Yes." The young woman breathed out loud and Bonnie recognizes her voice.

"Do you want me to fuck you harder?"

"Yes."

"You like being punished by me?"

"I do Sir, I do."

"Sarah." She says in a way she didn't mean to, dropping her handkerchief.

Sarah frights and turns to look.

"Oh no. Bonnie." Sarah worries for what Bonnie has witnessed. She tries covering herself up.

"I'm sorry. I am sorry I thought someone was hurt. Please excuse me I am sorry." In a hurry Bonnie shuts the door and attempts to run away to her room and never been seen or heard from for a while, but as she turns she bumps into Damon.

"Well, aren't we nosy?"

"I umm… I was just trying to, I thought that Frere Salvatore was hurt and…"

"Well, obviously he wasn't. Did you like what you saw little bird?" he asked as he looked firmly into her eyes, interested in her answer.

"Please." She begs for him to let her pass she is uncomfortable. She tries moving past Damon, but he holds her in place against the wall with his arms on either side of her body, cornering her.

"This is normal Bonnie. Stefan and Sarah have been engaging since she got here months ago. His hormones are out of control by the way. Lucky you aren't still working for him, huh?"

"You wouldn't let me when I tried."

"Hell no. Do you see what kind of a tyrant he is?" Damon said sarcastically. "I bet Sarah must hate her job." He smiles.

"This is no joke. You know Stefan would never have touched me. He doesn't look at me in that way. He views me of the kindred sort."

"Newsflash, Birdie. Stefan really tried, I refused him. I knew I was coming home. Why would I have let him touch you?"

"Your tongue speaks false words against your brother."

"He is a horny teenager; He may have broken your back trying to molest you ten times a day. I am a man; I will take my time with you. Maybe torture you a bit." He is just trying to make her uncomfortable with his words. He uses his lips against her neck and his warm breath to her skin, making her feel things within her body that he could control, better than she.

Her eyes closed, and her faces turned to the side, feeling nervousness. Yet, she didn't realize she was opening herself up to him. He let his teeth linger to her neck, and brushed them alongside her, pulling his lips together catching the skin of her neck in a moistened kiss, leaving behind a small trail of tongue.

"May I please go to my room? I'd like a nap before I start dinner."

He smiles, in both satisfaction and irritation.

"Of course, should I join you?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"Why are you suddenly so forward and frivolous with your words? I am still sixteen."

"What is sixteen, to a lifetime with the same man?"

He was right, she would be with him forever, if it was up to him. So what did her age actually matter?

He let her go off to her room, watching her as she scooted along quickly holding on to her neck and breathing heavily.

* * *

Damon has no appetite. He won't eat. He forgot Jeremy was visiting Bonnie today.

"Damon, you do understand she is of marrying age? She may very well move on any day now. She can't be your servant forever."

"You think this is about her service? No this is about her being taken advantage of. Boys do that sort of thing and girls let them. I saw it a lot in school."

"You went to an all-boys school." Stefan laughs.

"Next to an all-girls school." He speaks in a serious manner.

"Once she decides to move on, she will only be the concern of her husband so you will have to learn to let her go sooner or later." Lily says.

The look in his eyes was one of later. Far later, more like never. He would never let her go.

"I need to go check on her."

"Damon stop, let her and Jeremy have privacy."

"Lily, stop getting involved. Damon can decide to never let her go if it is his choice." Giuseppe says.

"Damon, what is your obsession with her?" Lily asks, she is getting sick of his possessiveness.

"Obsession? I care for her."

"Lily, enough!" Giuseppe says.

Lily saw the look in Damon's hurt eyes. She knew that look. Her son was in love with his slave. He was in love with the girl that was like a daughter to her. A girl she raised to be as close as their sister, Damon was in love with her, and he didn't know it himself.

Lily left it alone. She let him go to her, this was not good. This was going to be a problem.

 **XXX BJBJBJ XXX**

"Bonnie, thank you for sitting with me."

Jeremy sits in the porch step. He is a large strapping young man. His chest and back were broad. His classic brown hair and eyes complimented his skin tone. He was a handsome boy. He really fancied Bonnie.

"Of course Jeune Gilbert. You are a very good friend."

"Please, just call me Jeremy. We are friends after all, Birdie. A couple of weeks ago, I noticed you had a purple bruise on your face, everything okay?"

"Yes, I am clumsy. Don't mind me I get bumps and scrapes all of the time."

"I've never seen one on your face."

"Yes, I walked into the… the … "

"It's okay, Bonnie. No need to explain."

Bonnie sat on the porch swing and Jeremy Gilbert on the porch stairs. He rose to his feet walking to her. He caressed her cheek. Near where her bruise use to be. "I could never imagine hurting you."

Bonnie allows his embrace for a short period of time. Then stops him. "I should probably head back inside soon."

"Of course, Well, I was wondering, there is a Grape Harvest Festival this weekend. There will be a pie eating contest, grape stomping, vineyard tours. I wanted to know if I can take you? You know as my date?"

"Jeremy, I thought this would just be you coming to visit me here. Not a public charade."

"Charade?"

"Yes, the little negro girl out and about with the white boy. No thank you, I will become the target of much ignorance."

"Bonnie, I am sorry I didn't think about it that way. Well what if I invite Elena, it should be easier if they see you with her, after all she is your friend."

"Maybe so. I will talk to the Salvatores."

'Okay." Jeremy stands Bonnie up. Lifts her chin. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on."

"Thank you Jeremy." He makes her nervous, because although he is a gentlemen he's very forward about feeling attracted to her.

"Well, I should let you go. Can I hug you?"

"Yes."

Damon walks to the porch unheard, listening in on the conversation. He is not Jeremy Gilbert's fan in the slightest.

"Bonnie have you ever been kissed?"

"Pardon me? Jeremy. This is inappropriate."

"You are of a marrying age; this conversation is just words. It's not like I am trying to do anything to you. I just wondered is all."

"Once, by my best friend. It was just an innocent peck. But, I don't think about things like that." She had been kissed. Once on the lips by Damon. Softly and sweetly, but she was confused by it all the same.

Damon knows she is speaking of him.

Jeremy approaches her smelling the lavender on her. He breathes her in a bit. Bends down and kisses her cheek.

"I had a lovely time."

"Thank you Jeremy. "

"Until next time." He slowly grabs her hand and kisses it.

He then got on his horse and left. Not his prize winning horse, but a different one. He rode beautifully she thought. He disappeared off into the horizon, with the golden sunset and pink skies, with a blue and purple shaded backdrop. She allowed herself to linger in the moment, and wondered if she could ever think of Jeremy in that way, or feel for him what he feels for her.

She turned to bump into Damon. He had a habit of quietly sneaking up on her.

"Ah. Jeune Salvatore, you frightened me." She screams. He pulled her out of her peaceful thoughts.

Damon looked into her eyes.

"Say something, please." She pleads.

"I don't like him."

"He is the brother of your future wife."

"Wife? I have not proposed to her."

"Well, it seems as though you cannot get enough of her lately."

"Excuse me. Do I detest some ill feelings towards me and my time with Elena?"

Bonnie straightened up her crooked face and smiles at him unconvincingly, "Not at all. I just assumed you would like Jeremy, since he is kin to Elena."

"I should like him, then?"

"You know what I mean. He is the kin of the girl you love."

Love? He looks at her puzzled. Love is a strong word.

He grips her shoulders in his hands and squeezes lightly. Lifting her a little into him. "When I see you with him it does things to me. I don't like it."

She says nothing, but searches for something to say, because if she doesn't he will get angry.

"I'm sorry. I do not return his feelings."

"You don't?" He's puzzled.

"No, but I think the possibility can be there, one day."

"Is that the kind of man you want, the one you have to force yourself to fall in love with?" Arms still gripping her shoulders as he looks down to her.

"I suppose not, but he cares for me, and maybe for some people, that is just enough."

"It's not enough. Trust me. No matter how much a person might love you or even think they love you, if you don't love them in that way, you can't force it."

"Is that how you feel about Elena?"

He lets her arms go. He mentions nothing of Elena. Simply stares at her. Then down to her heart shaped lips. His face draws downward to her, and his lips close in on hers. She isn't moving. He isn't stopping. He wants to kiss her, differently from the last time he kissed her. He wants to invade her mouth and deliver the lubrication of his tongue to hers, caressing her with the veracity similar to that of his stroke.

Bonnie's mind anticipates the worst. He hates her, what is he thinking? Her lips are magnets drawing him closer. Her mouth parts slightly and the small amount of her breath that escapes her and is taken in by him. She feels it, as if he took her breath away. She is afraid to close her eyes, and they just continue to gape at one another. Green eyes stare into blue, blue into green. The Earth and Sea, prepare for a collision of Elements.

"Bonnie, Damon, everything okay out here?"

Bonnie jumps out of it.

Interrupting their moment. Lily calls out.

He backs away from her. Her tense body relaxes and she stands in shock.

Damon looks at this girl whom he has put the fear of God into, then a world of confusion, and now, he left her again befuddled.

"Go clean up!" He says with a straight face and walks away as if they didn't just share that moment.

Frustration. That is what he did just then, turned her fear into frustration. She exhales and releases her body collapsing into her knees. She got herself together and walked into the Manor to begin cleaning as well as eating her supper.

* * *

 **Grape Harvest Festival**

Elena tags along with Jeremy and Bonnie to the festival. In turn, Damon chaperones. Bonnie has no idea why he would chaperone. What is the most they can do at a festival?

Bonnie was adorned in one of the newer Dresses Damon bought her. It was a light blue. It had a straight cut neckline. Exposing more of her clavicle than she was used to. The cut was fitted at the breast and at the waist it A-lined out. Lily took her along with Damon when she picked the dress. She looked like a doll. Her hair was down for the first time. She hated wearing it down because it made her hot and irritable. So she kept it in a braid. Until today. Her thick hair hung down her back and curled naturally.

She felt out of place. She was out and about almost like a free person. She got some stares. But mostly because of how breath taking she was. Everyone assumed she was a Black French immigrant. She charmed all of the towns people. Her beauty and wit took her far. She had several proposals and offers from suitors.

Jeremy got jealous, and Damon found it humorous. The young boy couldn't do anything but sick his show horse on someone. Then, watch on, as the show horse can't do anything but gallop around.

Jeremy and Bonnie were walking past a pie eating contest. "Blueberry Pie." Bonnie said smiling. "Looks delicious. If I were into that sort of thing I would do the contest, but I really don't want to get my new dress messy. Although the winner gets … What does that say? A free barrel of fruit from the farmer's market. Well, that is a prize worthy of pie eating."

"I could do the contest for you Bonnie. I mean, I am a guy it makes more sense."

"Ah, Jeremy I can't ask you to do that. Honestly, blue berry all over your face, might now be the best way to keep all of these bees away."

"Aww, bees don't scare me none. I'd be happy to enter AND win that contest for ya Birdie."

"Really?"

"Yea, you just wait your pretty little self here, watch a real man," He looks to Damon, "Win a contest for a lady." Jeremy didn't seem to like Damon as much as Damon didn't like Jeremy.

"Aww, Damon, why don't you enter the contest." Elena asks.

"No."

"What? Why not? 'fraid to get your shirt and trousers messy?"

Bonnie knew the truth, she knew Damon had a complex of dirt and grime. He was very particular about how he carried himself. The only time he allowed himself to get dirty was when he worked in the farm or the plantation. Yes, he worked in the plantation. Damon got his hands dirty with real work often, but recreational dirt was not something he entertained.

"Damon, C'mon" Stef said. "We should have a go at it." Stefan called out.

"No. Stef. Not a chance."

It was too late, Jeremy and Stefan both went up for the contest. Damon stood nearest Bonnie and watched. Elena cheered on Stefan and Bonnie cheered on Jeremy.

"Contestants, are you ready?" The announcer calls out.

"Patrons, are you ready?" The crowds cheer and Damn watched Bonnie cheer for Jeremy. He wants nothing more than to distract her from Jeremy.

"You will have two minutes to demolish your pies. On your marks, ready? GO!"

As soon as the contest starts Bonnie watches as Jeremy rummages through his pie with his entire face. He is going a little bit wilder than Stefan, but Stefan is being far more accurate. "Jeremy is kind of a clumsy eater." Elena says.

Damon makes a face of disgust. "Well, sloppy eaters are sloppy lovers." He whispers in Bonnie's ears.

"Jeune Salvatore, be nice."

"Never. He is an idiot. You know I only did this for you today. All of this. The date with Jeremy, allowing Elena to flirt incessantly with Stefan, letting Jeremy pretend as though he has any claim on you for these townspeople, and walking around being nice. This was for you Bonnie."

"I know Jeune Salvatore. Thank you. This means everything to me. The dress, the friendly behavior, the calm demeanor, the smiles every so often, you are the best, when you aren't acting your worst. You have made me very happy today."

He looks at her, smiles, and traps her in his eyes. She didn't even realize Stefan had one the contest. She heard Elena cheering and she turned to congratulate Stefan and give Jeremy a pat on the back. She then grabbed Jeremy's handkerchief and helped him wipe his face. "You may not have won, but you got my respect, Jeremy." She smiles at him and kisses his cheek.

"I guess, a silly pie eating contest can't hurt." Damon says.

"What?" Bonnie said realizing Damon hates filthy recreational activities, unless he is working in the fields or farms.

"Certainly, why not? You want that free barrel of fruit Birdie? It is as good as done."

"You don't have to do this. I promise you." She said, realizing he called her Birdie.

"No, I shall do it for you."

She gave him a look of being puzzled.

"You believe in me?"

"Of course. Always."

He takes off his jacket and hands it to Bonnie. He then unbuttons the top buttons of his shirt and rolls up his sleeves. Everyone is very surprised to see him up there. Damon Salvatore, in his nice clothes. She watched intently and as the contest began she cheered him on. Much better than she cheered Jeremy on. She watched him eat his pie, carefully but he was eating it slow and steady taking in as much as he can. Her face lit up watching him, and Stefan laughed at his brother while he and Elena both cheered him on. Bonnie realized Damon had a smooth trick. He sucked up the blue berries from the inside first, then he ate the crust. It was actually brilliant. How smart and attentive he was with that pie. Bonnie gulped and watched Damon eat the pie in amazement. Remembering what he said about Jeremy, and how you can tell the type of lover a man is, by the way he eats. He was speaking directly to Bonnie in those moments, as he ate that pie, and he won the contest. She knew he was speaking to her with his pie eating tactics. He didn't even eat fast, he just ate smart and with one goal in mind, to get Bonnie her barrel of fruit.

Damon did this for Bonnie. He did this to see her smile.

When the contest was over, he walked down, face barely a mess, and Bonnie couldn't take her eyes off of him. She became mesmerized by him. "I can't believe you did that for me."

"I'm not always such a bad guy Birdie. I love to see you smile." Elena watched and her eyes widen as the two before her gazed at each other intensely. Listening to Damon with Bonnie was an eye opener. He was in love with his slave. He was in love with her, and Elena has no idea why she has never known this before.

Damon wipes at his mouth and misses. Bonnie licks her thumb and wipes at the corners of Damon's mouth, she was much more attentive to him than Jeremy, and the two people were lost in one another for a few moments. Jeremy and Stefan were off buying popcorn for the girls, and Elena stood a small distance away watching the interactions of Damon and Bonnie.

Bonnie still wiping at the corners of Damon's mouth, was surprised by Damon when he grabbed her thumb between his lips and sucked the blueberry off. Catching her off guard, he sucked her finger then kissed the tip seductively. "Mercie, Bonnie."

"Oui." She mentions breathlessly.

Her eyes stuck on him. She was unwavering. He smiled, and she just stared at this puzzling man.

As the others walked up Bonnie fell out of her trance. Jeremy put his elbow out to Bonnie, "My sweet."

"Let's go." She says still watching Damon. He watches her, knowing he just out did Jeremy on Jeremy's date. Bonnie finally turns forward and proceeds to walk.

Damon and Bonnie kept stealing glances of one another. Elena was rather distant from Damon. She quite fancied Stefan today, and Damon didn't seem to mind. Stefan gave Elena the attention she had been lacking from Damon recently and she played coy into his charm. Bonnie couldn't get the images of Stefan and Sarah out of her mind. His naked Body, his aggressive behavior, his sexual prowess. It was distracting, every few minutes she would catch Stefan smile at her mischievously.

Elena and Stefan were closer in age. He seemed to be the type of boy she would be courted by. It wasn't as if Damon was too mature for Elena, but he was too serious, and intense for her.

Bonnie was a sixteen-year-old college sophomore, well-educated in sales, and she was Bilingual. Her beauty was unrivaled by most girls. She was far more mature, than Jeremy could handle. Damon knew this, and he couldn't stop it, thanks to his mother's benevolence. Now he anticipated the down fall of the young couple. Watching Bonnie with Jeremy, however, still got under his skin.

She looks at Damon again, with that come hither stare. Although she didn't mean it in that way. He just kept sparking her curiosity. He was a mad man. He drove her mad right along with him.

At one moment she peered at him from the side view, she tried to remain undetected. He noticed and shot her a wink. She quickly looked forward again. He was making her nervous.

At one point in time, Damon saw a look of shock on her face. He watched as she looked down, to see that Jeremy was trying to hold her hand. She saw Damon shake his head at her. But she allowed Jeremy to hold her hand anyway. All the while, Damon's teeth grit.

Jeremy put the cherry on the top when he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"You sure are one lucky fellow." An onlooker says to Jeremy and Bonnie as they hold hands strolling through the festival.

"Thank you." He said modestly. Bonnie felt special today. Not because of the comments, or the hand holding. She felt special because Damon bought her the most beautiful dress, and he controlled his temper so that she could have fun with Jeremy. Even if only for one night, she knew Damon made today possible for her, against his better wishes. He wanted to see her be happy.

Jeremy began whispering in Bonnie's ear. Making her laugh. Damon knew this move because he did this with Elena. He was trying to get fresh with her to ignite a kiss. Jeremy's lips are getting exceedingly close to Bonnie's exposed neck.

Bonnie's bright, white smile caught Damon off guard, in a good way. But Jeremy is still getting too close for comfort.

One minute he's whispering in her ear the next he's coming face to face with her. Jeremy reaches in and draws closer to Bonnie's face.

"Well, it's getting late we need to head back." Damon said interrupting them, snapping both teenagers out of their trance on one another.

"Late, it is eight?"

"Bonnie goes to bed in an hour. Her day starts early. She actually works, unlike some people I know."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jeremy asks.

"Nothing, just that she needs to get home now. If you all want to stay, feel free. But I am drawing carriage and taking Bonnie back."

"I want to stay Damon, Please?" Elena begs.

"Well, you and Stefan seem to be hitting it off." He rolls his eyes at his younger brother. "Stefan, will keep a good watchful eye on you. I'm sure" Elena wanted to be mad at Damon's willingness to just leave her with Stefan, but at the same time she was excited to have alone time with the younger Salvatore.

"I guess I'll go too then," Jeremy says.

"You don't have too young Gilbert; she is in good hands; I promise you that." He smirks quite wickedly.

"No I came with her I shall leave with her. She is my date after all."

These two men do not like one another, clearly the stare down is making everyone uncomfortable.

"Need I remind you, Bonnie is a decent young woman. She does not Trollip about with boys into the evening hours, nor does she keep late company."

Elena could be offended but she was too busy attending to her boyfriend's brother, being a naughty little flirt. Stefan was accepting of all of her attention., he was a young, hormonal man, although much could have been said about Damon and Elena's relationship, being as though Damon's attention remained fixed on Bonnie all day.

Bonnie addresses Jeremy.

"Jeremy, you were having such fun, go ahead and stay, I won't think it rude. I had the loveliest time tonight. Besides, I know you wanted to do another pie eating contest." She grabs his hands and pulls him down for a kiss on the fore head, softly with her lips to his skin. Damon clears his throat.

"Okay, Bonnie. Sure. I can't wait to take you out again. He was going for the kill, he was reaching in to kiss her lips, and she felt Damon pinch the back of her arm.

Bonnie abruptly pulls out from his grasp. "I am not ready for that type of intimacy," she says.

"Oh, okay. Well," Kissing her hand instead, "Til next time."

She turns to leave with Damon.

Damon walks next to Bonnie with his hand around her waist. She feels awkward, but she knows it is a method for leading her. He drew a carriage and they proceed to go. Steadily holding his arm around her waist.

Bonnie sits in her own space, hands in her lap legs together, hair laid perfectly.

"Salvatore Manor, near Town square" Damon yells out.

Bonnie looks around nervously, ready to ask a question she does not want to be punished for.

"Jeune, Salvatore, why did I have to leave so early? I would have enjoyed a couple more hours and still woken up in a timely matter?"

"Questioning me again?"

"No. I was just merely stating that I would have been okay."

"Bonnie, why are you incessant on being a rule bender? A woman of a certain defiant personality when it comes to me?"

"Why are you angry all of a sudden, did we not have a good day today?"

"You do realize you are a slave, right?" He angered her with his wording.

"Yes. You remind me every time you can with your rule of thumb and your ability to make me feel lower than you."

Damon's face stiffens. She speaks back with such affluent disregard for her status that he is reminded how he needs to put her in her place. "And you wonder, why I had to remind you, of who you are when I hit you."

His means for painful reminders surprises her.

She decides to get sassy because she is too strong willed for her own good at times.

"I don't wonder a thing about you. I know you want me to be reminded every day of who I am in society, but the truth is I am reminded of who I am by the likes of Lily, Emily, Jeremy, and Marcel. Your small-minded opinion only makes me remember that, one day, I will be out of your grasp, and this, feeling of despair will eventually disappear." She spouts out angrily, attempting to hurt him. But Damon, easily, looks at her words as a challenge.

Damon snaps and grabs Bonnie around her neck. He hovers her as his hands tread over her esophagus lightly enough to allow her to breath, but hard enough to let her know he can strangle her at any minute. "How's that for out of my grasp?" He says through his grit teeth.

She minimizes her intake for air since he is causing her air passage to tighten slowly. As his blue eyes pierce her green eyes, his pale face reddens with anger and she and her intimidating brown skin looks at him directly then offers her hand to reach up for his face. As a strategic move, Bonnie gently caresses his cheek. When Bonnie does this, Damon becomes discombobulated and lets her go.

"Why did you do that?" He asks angrily of her gentle nature towards his monstrous behavior.

"I wanted you to realize that if you were to hurt me in that moment, your overt anger to my gentle nature would have shown you what kind of a man you really are, Jeune Salvatore."

His realization of his brutality towards Bonnie was immanently present. The guilt was relentlessly choking his own windpipe.

He is losing her trust again. He keeps pushing her further and further away.

Bonnie holds her neck lightly with her hand. Caressing the skin that he touched, as if to wipe away his feel from her.

"I didn't even strangle you."

"That is not the point. You could have, and you thought to use it as an intimidation tactic on me."

"Because, you have a bad attitude Bonnie. Your attitude angers me!"

"You know what angers me? You. Your face, your smug behavior, your pretentious college attitude. Your inability to be compassionate."

Damon looked as if he wanted to hit her.

"Hit me!" She dared him loudly. "I will be hit for being true and honest. Then I will not regret the actions I took to stand up for myself." She yelled.

He looks at her intensely as if she just signed a declaration of death. He approaches her closely and wraps one hand around her throat, gently, taunting her by caressing her windpipe ever so gently with his thumb. Up and down and back and forth. She swallows and Damon catches her gulp with his thumb, stopping the air from entering her body.

"Are you that brave? So as to speak to me in a way that you show me respect between a master and his slave is a trivial pursuit amongst the ignorant. The bravery of your person, to stand up to the man who professed his eternal love for you and vow of protection so long as your body inhabits this earth, is quite disrespectful. Wouldn't you say?" His maniacal face glimmered with slight humor, but anger rested comfortably within his eyes.

As Bonnie begins to speak he stops her looking into her eyes, then down to her mouth, and back in her eyes, "I'd watch the words you choose Miss Bennett, because they very well may be," he caresses her wind pipe, "your last." He smiles slightly, then stares at her lips awaiting her next choice of words.

She stutters hard. Her stutter vibrates his hands. He enjoys the little bit of fear he ignites.

"Whatever happened to you, Jeune Salvatore? Before I admired you, now I do not." She shutters to speak.

Damon let's Bonnie's throat go. He sits back to where he was in the carriage and lets her be. He hates how she challenges him and makes him feel as though his humanitarian skills could use adjusting.

"What do you want from me Bonnie?" He asks in a calm angered tone.

"Nothing." Her indifference hurts his ego.

"Why are you so hard on me? I am a mere man. One man. Do you have any idea, that as a slave you basically live as a free woman? Education, clothes, freedom most of the time. Your life isn't as bad as the next slave. Yet, you bite the hand that feeds you with your attitude."

"Oh, so I should thank you, for buying me as your property. Making me work since the age of nine, and whooping me?"

"You should be thankful it wasn't much worse for you. We acquired you, Birdie, so that some other abusive or crazy family wouldn't have the opportunity to mistreat you. I know it's not perfect, but damnit Birdie. Your life is better than any slave, I have ever met. This is life. The world we live in. I didn't make it this way."

"But you very well can change how you live in this world, Jeune Salvatore. You have the choice. I do not."

Damon's eyes on Bonnie in a heavy manner. He won't let up. Once the carriage starts moving deeper through the woodland trail, he gives a calculating glance to her being. This young woman ignited a heat within him no one else ever has. He slowly moves towards her then lounges at the breath taking young woman grabbing her into a heated kiss. His lips connect to her and some force field tethers him to her. Her lips bring him to life, skin to skin, he wants so much more. His hands on her face, his cold to her hot.

She slaps him. The audacity of his person to assume such comfortability. "I'm sorry Jeune Salvatore, but how dare you?" She catches her breath backing away from him. She hit him, and she didn't mean to.

"I dare." He grabs again holding her tighter. The kiss is soft and tender this time. He presses a loving hold against her, and he is powerful but pleasant. The connection they share can't be contrived. It's a magnetism. It can only be defined as a forbidden attraction that the two of them strongly fought against everyday of their lives. Their lips softly touch, and he is trying to teach her the ways of his world. He is going to teach her how to kiss.

"I wanted to be your first kiss." He admits.

"You're a mad man." She says realizing he wouldn't let Jeremy kiss her, he was selfish and stole her first kiss for himself.

"Oui!" He smiles. He never speaks French so he threw her off. He crept into her space. Closing in on her. She had no place to go. He put his hand behind her neck and pulled her into his embrace again. He let his lips linger on hers for a few seconds. "I've wanted to do that all day."

Damon holds Bonnie's face to his and just looks at her. She thinks he is a lunatic. One minute angry, the next elated. "Don't play games with my mind." She pleads.

"I couldn't if I tried."

He just holds her and kisses her.

She pushes him off. "No, this isn't right."

"Why?"

"I am with Jeremy."

"We went over this yesterday Bonnie. He can't have you."

"I don't want to kiss you. Or you to kiss me."

"Why not?"

"You are merely on a conquest for control, and I am not a girl who wants to be heart-broken by her first love."

"First love?"

"Yes, Of course. As a child, I grew feelings for you. Being the first close boy in my life. This was before you went to college and changed.

She sits opposite of him. A few minutes until they should be at the boarding house. She fixes her hair and pulls herself together. Her heart racing as she sits across from him, under the fixation of his intense stare.

Damon invades Bonnies space once again. He presses his lips into hers.

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because, I hate you. You are cold hearted and angry. I could never love a man like you." She looked at him as if she had loved him at one point, until he lost her.

Damon looks at her this time he pry's her mouth open for the reception of his tongue, not caring about her words.

Damon looks up at Bonnie again. "Today, I felt insanely jealous of Jeremy."

"Why?"

"Because of the way you looked at him."

"Why do you care?" Bonnies asks of him.

"Because I know you don't hate me. Some part of you, still loves me, yet you looked at him adoringly."

She says nothing for a few minutes.

"No, I don't love you. Did you not hear what I said?"

Damon smiles as he looks into her eyes and caresses her cheek. He closes in on her mouth. 'I'm going to teach you how to kiss Bonnie," he says approaching her frightened body. "When I put my mouth on yours, just relax, and let me lead you. Do what I do."

Their mouths collide softly. She relaxes, allowing him to lead her. It was a beautiful tender moment they shared. Both of his hands rest behind her neck below her ears. He continues to kiss her and softly pulls his lips away from hers, then connects them again, and he plays the pull away game, several times, showing her a tender side of him. Damon presses his two lips against hers, and slowly pulls her lips open, allowing his tongue to feel his way around her mouth. The motions he makes are slow and steady, yet filling, and he finally gets her tongue to tango with his. She was a little stiff at first, but he pulls away to comfort her, "Relax. Let me in." He continues. Their lips and tongues are now dancing and in these moments, she passes small moans from her throat. His kiss is doing something to her insides. The small moans that escape her mouth, make him want to do more. Much, much, more.

She excites him.

In Bonnie's mind, she is confused by his actions. This man is an enigma of emotions.

"We've arrived Sir Salvatore." The carriage driver says.

He gives her one more sweep of his tautly driven tongue. Tasting her again.

"Sir." The driver calls out.

He pulls up from her, her lips swollen and pink.

He opens her carriage door and helps her out. He leads her to the Boarding House Manor with his arm around her waist, they enter. She goes her way, and he goes his.

"Bonnie?" he calls out.

"Oui, Jeune Salvatore."

"Leave your room unlocked."

Bonnie gives Damon a look of uncertainty. Her fears, and curiosity are one and the same right now. He smirks at the girl who just gave him something to finally smile about. She turns to walk to her room, and he watched her until she disappeared.

* * *

Bonnie bathed, as she usually did, at night. She put on her white slip and went to her bedroom. She walked to her bed like a woman impending doom. Slowly she tip toes her feet along the creaking wood, and tried hard to avoid both noise and the cold feel of the wood. She held her weight as well as she could before placing it onto the small mattress in her room. As she blew her lamp out, she turned her back to the door of her bedroom and lay facing the window beside her bed. The moon lit her face, and she awaited her master in fear. She had no idea if he meant what he said, but she grew weary and tired of waiting her eyes, fluttered closed leaving her mind set in a world of dreams, the visions she wished her days were made of.

When Bonnie had awakened she was no longer in her room, she was in his room. She was laid on his bed, and he was watching her sleep. She was stirred from the disturbance of her nether region, being teased by hungry fingers. Her first thought was to jump out of her sleep and scream, but he quickly covered her mouth with his free hand. Her fear was growing, his fingers gently coaxed the moisture from within her. It was very uncomfortable. And although it felt sinfully pleasing, she was inexperienced.

Damon whispers to her.

"Birdie, I am going to remove my hand from your mouth, and you must not make a noise."

She nods her head in agreement and he uses his fingers to tease their way into her entrance. Slowly he forces them through, watching the pain scale increase with a look on her face.

"Jeune Salvatore…" her mouth shook as she spoke.

"Shhh. Its ok."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to touch you Birdie. I am going to put my fingers inside of you, and make you feel good. Okay?"

She says nothing, out of nervousness, and she nods her head.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes."

"Relax into me, part your legs a bit more." He says as she turns from her side to lie on her back and he lies next to her, kissing her cheek softly.

"Why are you doing this, Sir."

"Because I am going to slowly show you what it means to please me. You asked, right? What your job is, and I am going to show you. It will start with me pleasing you. Every man's job, is to please the woman. Little by little I will show you."

"But… I-"

"Shh shh." He motions as she rubs her slowly between her legs. "Does this feel good to you?" He watches her in utter pleasure with her eyes closed biting her lips.

"Oui."

Damon licks his lips and allows his fingers to rub her with a little bit more pressure.

"Hmmm." Escapes her mouth as she bites down harder on her lip.

"You are so wet. You know why? Because your body likes what I am doing. This is part of making love. Making the other person feel good. I am going to make you feel good."

Her embarrassment causes her to put her hands over her face.

"Don't do that, Bonnie. Look at me." He moves closer to her and he comes to where he is slightly over her, but still on her side. Watching her. "Open your eyes I said."

When she looks at him, he just remains fixed on her eyes. The pressure of his gaze frightens her back into closing her lids. This is all new to her. This feeling, these sexual desires. Her hands cover her face once again. She knows she would have to learn one day how to please her master, and that she must have supposed it would come much later. Sarah was twenty, and she pleased a 19 year-old Stefan. Bonnie just assumed she had until she was older to do these salacious activities. Her emotions get the best of her.

"Sir." She called him Sir at moments she felt most submissive. Which was not often. "Sir?"

He stops his motions.

"Yes, Bonnie."

"I don't want to be your whore."

"What?"

"I said, I don't want to be your whore."

"You are not my whore. You know that. This is what we are supposed to do. Don't think too much into it."

"But I don't just want to be your whore."

"I don't look at you that way." He looks at her with such intensity. "You will never be a whore to me. But you are mine, and only mine. It will be this way until the day I die."

"Please don't treat me as a whore. It would break my heart." She says as tears stream down her cheeks. Damon wipes her tears.

"Never. You are my best friend." He looks at her and kisses her. Damon then places his fingers back to her wet, hot, center.

She bites her lips and looks at him. He is beautiful, she thinks. And he thinks she is breath taking. She hums through her lips in a form of moaning.

"Do you like this?"

"Yes." He increases the circular motion on her clit.

Bonnie's breath deepens and her eyes close. He watches her facial expressions and becomes a man possessed, knowing only he has ever made her feel these feelings. He tries inching his fingers slowly at first, but her tight grip around his fingers excites him.

Damon pushes his fingers inside of her, and quickly covers her mouth muffling her screams. A mixture of emotions floods Bonnies brain. He makes her feel disgustingly good. She wants to hate him but she cannot. His fingers are turning her into a whore, and she likes it. She likes feeling this way, but she refuses to allow him to believe that. Her moans fail her will, to be strong. He removes his hand and tells her to remain quiet. "Aye. Ahh. Hmmmmmm." Bonnie bites down on her lip. Her faces are destroying the strength within him, he is proving what a man he is, unable to tame himself watching her excitement.

His motions rocking against her allows her to feel his erection on her thigh. He can no longer tame his excitement. He palms himself with his other hand, while touching her with his first hand, and with a tight grip of his palm he rubs up and downward on himself. If he could kiss her he would, however it takes every ounce of concentration to make this woman come to her peek. He takes every visual clue and every hum of her voice, to know what she likes and he strokes himself at the sound of her voice.

Bonnie becomes one large nerve ending when she sees what he is doing to her and his eyes beam at her with their beautiful in the dark glow. Biting her lip, making him crazy, he is coming to his peek as she begins reaching hers.

Her feelings all tighten into a ball and squeeze her stomach for breathing space. Her eyes widen, she can't control her body nor does she want to, even though she fears this new sensation sweeping her. Her mouth pops open and her eyes close again, and she in complete and utter shock, she shivers as she cums in the palm of his hand. Allowing him to release himself on to the top of her pussy. He rubs the tip of his cock around his juices spreading them over her.

"I'm sorry. I have no idea how that happened." She says in a shaken voice.

He removes his fingers from her as he has pulled all of her wetness from her, tasting her on his fingers. She continues to drip for him. He gets up and walks away from her. Leaving her a breathing and disastrous mess on his bed. He wants to fuck her, he wants to fuck her more than anything and his fight for her innocence battles his fight for her obedience to him. He cannot decide how to see her in this moment.

Turning to look at Bonnie in shock on his bed breathing heavily and partially exposed. He feels mixed emotions for her right now, but one thing is certain he needs her again. She grabs herself and begins to fix her slip which he has mangled up somehow. She cannot find her undergarments. He has removed them somehow, and she looks for them. All he wants to do is destroy her body in savage way, but not tonight. Tonight was her first lesson in cuming. He could tell it was her first time. Her sweet juices told him so. She came so beautifully on his hand.

And he had smile to himself, when she apologized for cuming on his hand. Her innocence, was what kept him gentle with her. He wanted nothing more than to teach her lesson after lesson of why he picked her and why he would never let her leave.

"Bonnie. I am a patient man. Very patient. I will show you little by little, what we are to become to one another. You understand?"

"Oui, Monsieur." He grabbed her face and kissed her softly.

He helped her get cleaned up and once Damon put her to sleep and carried her to her room, he realized this couldn't last forever, separate rooms. He wanted Bonnie to share his room with him. He had to figure how to make that happen without involving his meddlesome mother.

* * *

Damon was leaving the market the next day with Bonnie. Bonnie was very much in shock of what she had experienced with Damon. She didn't speak of it, but he could tell she spent the afternoon day dreaming about his fingers inside of her. He would not talk about it either. He wanted to build up anticipation until the next time he had his way with her. He was taking full advantage now that he had a taste of her.

Before he put her in anymore future orgasmic bliss, he had to come clean to her about some truth involving his collegiate past. He needed her to know parts of why he changed, and something that would probably hurt her as well.

"Birdie."

He called her out of the trance she was in staring at him.

"Yes. Sir." She called him Sir today. Some how she felt slightly submissive for once.

"I need to talk to you about something important."

"What is it Sir?"

"It's about my time spent away in school. What I had experienced and what I have… learned."

"Your studies? Business and Trade?"

"Yes. My studies and my experiences. With other people, students and slaves alike."

"Oh, you had slaves in school?"

"I had a slave. Her name was Celeste." He really needed to get an idea of where her head was with him, so he would take these next sets of words in stride, and carefully watch how she dealt with his words. "She reminded me a lot of you. She was beautiful, and garnered the attention of men from every background, and status. She was very captivating and it was hard not to look at her. She barely spoke English. Her native tongue was something of a French Creole she was from the Eastern Islands of the Caribbean I believe. She spoke mostly broken English and we became very, close."

He looked onto her to figure out what she was feeling.

Her eyes still wide, he could tell she had no idea what he was telling her.

"Celeste and I became close and she and I were intimate, is what I am trying to say."

"Oh. I see."

Bonnie's eyes were less wide, her face was less curious, she actually, looked hurt by the revelation.

"I thought you needed to know this. Being as you are mine, I wanted you to know that I do have expectations from you. I was not trying to pressure you, because I was unaware you had any ideas about those types of relationships between a slave and her master."

They finally arrive to the Salvador Boarding house. The Carriage driver calls out to them, " Sir, we have arrived."

"Thank you Langston."

"Birdie, did you hear me? I had no idea you knew of such relations." He says getting out and extending his hand to her.

"I didn't know. Until recently." She pushes past him, "And I rather wish I didn't." Tears are on the verge of falling down her face.

"Birdie, come back here." She walks on, hurt by his admittance.

"Leave me be please."

"I will not, stop this minute. I order you!" He yells out.

She walks on as her tears fall. How could he betray her? For some reason she didn't feel betrayed by Elena because she knew Damon didn't love her, but another slave, that he cared for. A foreign one at that. He won't even engage her in her in speaking French, yet he will engage a woman who barely speaks English. She felt hurt by his intimacy with his slave.

Damon finally catches up to Bonnie, "Stop it. Why are you running from me? Is this about Celeste?"

"Celeste? Celeste! Don't speak her name to me!"

"You can't possibly have ill feelings towards a woman you have never met."

When she turns to him, she has an anger on her face he has never seen.

"No, I have ill feelings toward you as my master, and your betrayal with another salve. No wonder you came back unaware of my presence. Looking away from me, being harsh towards me, no smiling, no laughter, no loving hugs or embraces like before. You bestowed her with such luxuries and now I am a reminder of who you have left behind. Stay away from me, never touch me again. You vile, despicable, man."

This wasn't the truth. Damon loved Bonnie, he loved her so much he couldn't be around her. He has never loved a woman or looked at a woman the way he looks at her. Not Elena, or Celeste. He wouldn't dare tell her. He feared her rejection and her fear would overcome. He has remained patient wither. He is beginning to get impatient. Her attitudes, her spurts of courage, her sass, was all making him want to take her against her will and teacher a valuable lesson. He could not do that. She wasn't just any woman, she was his little Birdie, and regardless of her feelings, he loved and respected her more than that.

"You have absolutely no idea. You, Bonnie are naïve to the ways of the world. Part of that is Lily's fault part of it is my fault. You have no right to act in such a way towards me. I'm your master. I am your master. I will treat you accordingly if you don't fall in line." He yells. He has no idea he needed to be gentle with her in this moment. Her will to be defiant was stronger than his will to be controlling sometimes.

"How could you love another?" She looks at him with a broken heart, wanting answers.

"I did not love her the way I love you."

"Like kin. You love me as your Kin. You loved her the way a man loves a woman he is intimate with."

"No I cared for her as I care for Elena. I love you more than my own life."

Bonnie was taken aback by his sentiment. He spoke with a straight face. He didn't stutter or hesitate. "You are more than family. No one will ever take you from me, or me from you. No man, or woman."

He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. The two didn't realize they had fought like an old married couple some days. She pushed his arms away from her. "Don't touch me in a way that leads me to believe you are only this way with me, knowing you were that way with another."

"Bite your tongue."

"You touched me again. You did it again. Those devilish fingers!" She uses her two fingers and pokes him hard in the chest, twice. "You have no idea what you want in life Jeune Salvatore. I am a woman fitting to be a wife. Not a whore!"

"You are not a whore. I don't treat you as such. You are mine, though. I have every right to have you whenever and however I want."

"These are words of a loveless man. Yet I am a woman in need of love."

"I am not loveless. You are loved Birdie." He says full of anger. But Bonnie breaks him with her indifference, when she speaks again.

"I told you last night, not to treat me like a whore. I am not the other woman, or the woman you are stuck with. I am the type of woman, who will be the only woman. There is Elena, and Celeste, and God knows who else. Slave or not. I do not share. I won't. That is not love."

"Got Damnit. Stop walking away from me. We are not finished talking about this."

"This too shall pass, they say." Wiping the one tear from her emotionless face. She approached him, looks at him as if he was disgusting. "The love I have for you shall pass. Master! Don't ever touch me again." She walks away from him in disgust.

Damon wanted to have sympathy for his little bird. He wanted to run after her, grab her, and hold her. Tell her he had no desires for any other woman but her. Until he saw her run into the open arms of his brother for a hug. Crying to Stefan. Stefan the savior. He needed to get through to her, and she made it impossible. Some days she made him want to hold her and tell her he loved her. Other days, when she became defiant, he wanted to teach her a rough, valuable lesson. He should have run after, her, instead, he took her words and her attitude as a challenge. Whatever measures he had to take to get it through her head, she was going to get it, one way or the other.

* * *

 **Ps, had no idea that chapter would be so long. Lil angst, lil fluff, lotta BAMON. But ALOT actually happened in this chapter. if you caught it. I really hope you liked it, curious to know who you think is harder to read, Damon or Bonnie. Feel free to leave your thoughts...**


	5. Her Master Adores her

**!Content Warning!** If you have a high sensitivity to dealing with characters of a volatile nature, and harsh depictions of sensitive subject matter, please be warned this story is one of mature content and adult themes such as abuse and language. Subject matter will get heavier as the chapter's progress. Also I do not own these characters.

* * *

 **Forbidden fruit.** A strong desire or craving for something all the more because it is not allowed.

 **Master.** A man in a position of power of people working for him, typically servants/slaves.

 **Slave.** A person who is legal property to another and forced into obedience.

Chapter 5 **Her Master Adores Her**

 **Rating M**

 **A/N re-edited with help from lovely Bamonlicious on the French!**

* * *

Damon and Bonnie didn't do cordial these days. She spoke when spoken to and only of things of a working nature. Their last heavy conversation did not sit well with her. She was forced to look at their relationship and deal with it. Maybe she and Damon were good for the first few years, as best friends. She thought maybe, just maybe, they could go back to that. He was a difficult man to get to, but even as she was starting to crack his shell, his revelation of having loved a slave when he was in college had angered her to her very core. She felt violated that he would touch her in ways that made her respond, all the while loving someone else. Or having loved another woman before her.

 **(Flashback – Damon comes home from college sees Bonnie)**

 _Bonnie didn't understand that when Damon left, she was merely a girl. She was not of an appropriate age to look at or even have thoughts about. He always respected Bonnie. Bonnie meant everything to him. He had no idea he would come home and she would be every reason he lived for. He came home to a young woman, educated, sophisticated, wide-eyed, clean of impurities, and more beautiful than anything he had ever laid his eyes on. He remembers the day he got back home from school, He came home on the train, and his father and brother picked him up from the train station._

 _"You look good boy. Damn good." Giuseppe said. "You look like a man."_

 _"I am a man father. I'm a man and I'm ready for the world."_

 _"Stefan, you need to hurry up and formulate some happenings. You have yet to go to college." Giuseppe said._

 _"I'm sure Stefan has plan father. I'm certain he is working on something right now."_

 _Stefan rolls his eyes. Stefan wants to Farm, and start a family. He could care less about business or wealth. He wants to make money off of his farm, and live a happy quiet life with his future wife and away from city hustle and bustle. They know he chooses a different path than Damon, so he has opted to take over all business regarding the family farm._

 _"So I take it you learned the ways of the world, the ways we do things. This is the college I went to, and your grandfather. We learned a lot of what we needed to learn as business men from there. I hope you are ready to come home and put your foot down. Make some changes in the business, and take control of your life."_

 _"Of course. I am more than ready."_

 _"Every aspect son. Your life is your control. People work for you, you will run a business, you will keep these servants in line. I am getting old."_

 _"Yes, of course." Damon says wondering about how his role of responsibility in the house will change his dynamic with everyone. But he was confident and ready for the world._

 _They draw carriage and ride home, speaking of all of his school activities, and endeavors. Giuseppe was pleased to know that Damon had a servant in school, and learned how to deal with and handle her the way a master was supposed to handle his slave. He knew Damon would have his hands full with Bonnie. The servant they had, who had all of the freedom in the world, thanks to Lilian. The daughter Lily never had, happened to be their slave._

 _"Well, son, good to have the experience. You will have your hands full with little Bonnie,"_

 _"Oh you don't say?"_

 _"Lilian gives her too much freedom."_

 _"She always has father." Stefan says, rolling his eyes._

 _"Yes, but I suppose it has turned her rotten?" Damon asks._

 _"Well, she is too damn smart I would say. Vocal, opinionated. I wouldn't mind, as long as she doesn't get the others riled up. You know that would be bad for business." Giuseppe says. "Bonnie is family."_

 _"Yes, I suppose. I can't have her disturbing my money." Damon says. "I will make sure to keep her in line."_

 _"Damon, I can always keep Bonnie to myself. I never mind having her around. She and I are good together." He smiles at his brother._

 _"Get your mind out of the gutter, Stefan." Damon says. "She is family."_

 _Stefan looks at Damon humorously, thinking to himself, 'If only Damon knew this Bonnie that he knows.' Maybe he wouldn't be so quick to judge._

 _"I suppose you will want a second servant then, to tend to your needs?" Giuseppe mentions._

 _"I, uh. Well, not right now. I will need to get settled in, then I will focus on that. Right now I am anxious to get into work and begin increasing revenues. Say, has Bonnie been, courted or approached by suitors? Do I need to worry about those types of dealings?"_

 _"Absolutely not. You don't have to worry about her, Lilian has kept her on a tight rope. She has been offered many of luxuries, and proposals. We turn them all down, she knows nothing of the sort. I get several offers a week for her. They won't give up until I sell her."_

 _"They understand she is in no way up for sale, now or ever, right?" Damon asks._

 _"Son, believe me, they all know they have to go through you."_

 _"Well, she isn't for sale. She is family to me. She will never be for sale, so if I have to keep her forever to keep her safe, I will."_

 _"Suit yourself my boy. Here, we have arrived."_

 _Stefan awaits Damon's response to Bonnie. He has no idea what type of woman she has grown to be._

 _Each gentlemen's servant is outside awaiting their arrival to welcome them. Stefan's new servant, Sarah, Giuseppe's servant Astrid, and there she was awaiting Damon. Bonnie. His Bonnie._

 _As he stepped out of the carriage, she was almost unrecognizable. Of course she was still very beautiful, but she was a woman now. Her green eyes, still green, had settled into an earthy green color with golden undertones. Her braid that hit her shoulder blades was now to the middle of her back. Her hair had also darkened. Her skin was flawless and he was afraid to approach her. He stood for a few moments taking her in. The shock on his face was evident. He was feeling anxious to touch her, and feel her pressed against him. He hugged her as if she might break, her body was delicate and although covered with heavy fabric from her dress, he could tell she grew into her body. Her breast were so supple for her petite frame. She seemed to have bloomed like a growing wildfire. Sporadically and out of nowhere, but a force to be reckoned with. Then she smiled and his entire being collapsed within itself, because he could tell she was still that sweet-faced, innocent girl he loved so much._

 _"Jeune Salvatore." She said with Elation. She speaks French now. "Bonjour mon bel ami, il est bon de vous voir. I am pleased to see you again." She repeats in English since he doesn't speak very much French._

 _Damon was so taken by her beauty and maturity he had no idea how to address her or what to say. Her French was beautifully spoken, and she was breath taking._

 _"My little Bonnie. You look very well." Was all he could say, as he kissed her hand. The compliment was small, and not as grand as he should have given, but it made her happy just as much. Seeing him made her heart flutter and she wanted to hug him again. So she did, and this time she pressed herself so tightly against him, he felt every curve of hers, against his matured body, she then kissed him on the cheek, with her soft, pouty lips. After having several experiences with women in college, he realized her hugging in such a way was inappropriate for their relationship. He quickly pulled away from her and went in to the manor, without so much as a word. Bonnie felt embarrassed and hurt._

 _When he returned downstairs it was finally dinner. He did not have the heart to let her know he was attracted to her, and that she made him hard within literal seconds of having seen her. So he opposed his feelings and instead showed her no favor, nor special treatment. He treated her like his property from the moment he got back. The only exception was the initial smile and look he gave her when he stepped from the carriage, a look of being lost in her beauty. After that, he has battled with his feelings from her since his return._

 _When Damon went to bed that night, Bonnie made one more stop off to his room to see if he needed anything. He dismissed her, with no additional chores._

 _"Jeune Salvatore, have I done something wrong?"_

 _"No Bonnie, I am just tired is all."_

 _"Alright. I just wanted to say that I missed you, and I am glad you are home."_

 _"Thank you Bonnie, I missed you as well." He said offering a small smile._

 _She left, he didn't say more than a few non work related words to Bonnie every day. When she went to take her nightly bath, she bumped into Damon on her way out. He held her for longer than he should have, with his body pressed against hers making him hard. She felt soft and full, and his body reacted to hers immediately. He stared at her long and hard before he let her go and disappeared into his room to relieve himself of the memories of her body that day. He felt like a jack ass for having indecent thoughts about her. And aside from his impure thoughts about her, he was fond of everything else about her. Her French, her happy demeanor, her hard working ethic, her ability to lead many of the house servants, her dialect, even her sassy attitude, did something to stir him inside. She has really grown up, his little birdie._

(End Flashback)

* * *

It had been a couple of months that Bonnie accepted the company of Jeremy. He visited her at the Salvatore manor twice a week, and brought Emily one of those two times. Lily fancied having Emily around with Bonnie. She saw a different side of Bonnie. A more carefree, loving side of Bonnie. It was Damon suggestion to allow the Jeremy and Emily over, as opposed to Bonnie going to the Gilberts.

Jeremy was close with both Bennett girls. It bothered Lily, that Jeremy has such a close connection with Emily, when he was courting Bonnie. She hoped he wasn't trying to take advantage of the two girls hearts. Some days it was hard to see whether he fancied Emily or Bonnie. But for some reason, he made his efforts for Bonnie much stronger. He was protective of Emily though; the way Damon was of Bonnie. No one noticed it much accept for Lily.

Damon watched the three young people every time they were together.

"Damon?"

"Yes, Lily."

"Does Jeremy seem awfully close to Emily to you?"

"He seems too close to Bonnie for my own comfort."

Lily looks at Damon watch Bonnie.

"What are your intentions?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bonnie? I know you shelter feelings for her."

"Stop Lily. She is merely my servant."

"You sure that is all?"

"Yes."

"Well, all I want is honesty. You know I raised her alongside you and Stefan, almost like a sister. It would be unlikely she looks at you as anything differently, then a brother."

He says nothing. Rather he snares a bit. She is angering him.

"Damon!"

"What!"

"I think you fancy her, am I correct?"

"Why do you insist on pressing the issue?"

"She is like a daughter to me Damon. You know how I feel about Bonnie."

"So? Why is everything about you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"First it was Stefan, he was the flagship son. Everything about Stefan was perfect, you adore everything he does. He can do no wrong. He hasn't even decided on a College; he has finished grade school for almost two years now. I was forced to choose so young. You did everything to give him whatever he wanted. Whilst I had to work, at a young age. Then Bonnie came and you took to her immediately. She was the daughter you never had. You know it didn't bother me. To see you happy was all that mattered. Because we both know Giuseppe doesn't make you happy. But, I was always pushed to be the hard worker, the emotionless one, the get it done, no time for rest, son. She is the only one who noticed me."

Lily looked at Damon with heartache, she had never heard such emotion from him. He was always forced to be like Giuseppe. He battled with himself. It angered him to not be heard in all of his youth. To just be a fixture on the wall.

"Son, I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't. Nobody did. But she did. She saw me. She cared about me, right away."

"Do you not look to her as a sister?"

"Maybe a long time ago." He said, biting back his anger, trying to be calm. "Then not having spoken to her much in four years, aside from letters, and returning home, she was almost a stranger again. I had no idea how to feel."

Damon swallows his pride and opens up to his mother, for the first time in his life.

"I came back to a young woman, who I can't take my eyes off of, and I remember, the beautiful person she was on the inside, and how she adored me. And I her. She was my best friend. Now I can't even think straight when she is around."

"Damon, have you told her?"

"What? No. She knows I love her, but not in that way, and she doesn't have eyes for me in that manner."

"Why do you say that?"

"I hurt her in many ways, and she will never forgive me."

"How can you be so sure she won't forgive you?"

"I see it, every time I look in her eyes. She doesn't trust me. She fears me. She hates me."

Damon's eyes slightly redden and water. Lily noticing her sons heart break takes his hand. Softly caressing his hand in a motherly way. It made him calm down when she did this. It was rare, but she did it on occasions that she needed to comfort him.

"Bonnie has never stopped adoring you. She spoke of you all of the four years you were off to college. She kept your picture in her room. She spoke of her fondest memories of you. For instance, when you used to read to her. She admires your courageous efforts to leave home and educate yourself. More than anything, she looked forward to your arrival, all four years you were away. Give it time son, she won't stay angry. It's not in her heart to be that way."

"I want to let her get to know other men first. I suppose it is the right thing to do."

"Why do you say that, son? Are your intentions with her of the long term, permanent sort?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You just need to understand you cannot do ornery things to sabotage her happiness."

"Easier said than done. I've gone four years without her, now every minute I don't have her is a minute too long."

They both look at the girl outside that he loves. The girl that was raised to be like a sister, the girl that was his best friend, the girl that hums in the garden, the girl that he would never let go. She was his slave, and he loved her.

"Don't mention this Lily. I would like to keep this to myself." Damon's heart sounds like it is broken.

He peers back out the window at her. "I suppose their time is up. Bonnie needs to get back to work." Damon mentions with irritability, watching Bonnie spend time with Jeremy.

"Sure, I'll tell her son."

Damon went to his quarters and didn't come back down. When Bonnie came in to begin working she looked for him to thank him, for insisting Emily spend time at the Boarding house. He was in his room asleep. She let him be.

* * *

 **Days later**

The Frenchmen were very fond of Bonnie. Damon insisted on being with Bonnie every time she went to the market place. The only difference now is he and Giuseppe purchased the market place. The owner didn't give much of a fight when the facts and figures were planted in his face. He almost let the market place go to easily. Now he just managed it for them. In order to help with the language barrier for his French workers. Today Bonnie was getting ready to start her new teaching job at the market place. She would be teaching the immigrants English. Damon insisted it be a new endeavor to add to her list of achievements.

Once they arrive, she casually greets Marcel and Sabine. Damon was put at ease now that he realized Marcel was married. Although he couldn't help but to notice the way Bonnie looked at Marcel and Sabine. He had never witnessed Bonnie look glumly before. He had never caught her staring at he and Elena this way either.

"Everything okay, Bonnie?" He asks.

"Oui Jeune Salvatore. Why do you ask?"

"You look like someone stomped on your heart."

"Oh. Sometimes it feels that way."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No." She said softly and looked beyond the situation happening in front of her. Marcel and Sabine being sweet with one another as Damon was with Elena.

She walked casually away from Damon, while he was checking some work of one of the markets.

"Bonnie, how do you like teaching English to the immigrants?" Marcel asks walking up to Bonnie.

"It is fulfilling. Helping others." She stared at him a few second, and then looked to Sabine.

"Bonnie, can you and I talk in private?"

"Certainly." She allows Marcel to lead her to a quieter area of the market.

"Bonnie, I think I should explain somethings to you."

"Of course." She stands looking into his honest eyes. Hoping to get some understanding on the differences between her and Sabine. Although she wouldn't press Marcel on the issue. She respected his life choices.

"Bonnie, you are a beautiful young woman. Everything about you has always captivated me. I cannot explain the way your life and mine intertwined. I could not possibly taint you. I am a good man, but no so good, if you know what I mean. I have businesses that I am ashamed of, and a lifestyle not fit a little queen like you."

"What is this all about Marcel?"

"When I told you I only saw you as a kindred sort, as you American say, I was doing and saying what I thought was right at the time. You are so fragile and pure."

"I wish everyone would stop saying things like that to me."

"No. It is true Bonnie. You are a woman who doesn't quite realize her potential yet. I would be lucky to have such a lovely vision to wake up to every day. But …" He paused as he watched Damon come closer to them as they spoke.

"But, what Marcel?" She asked as if she was getting somewhere with him.

"Never mind. I will talk to you later."

"Marcellus, wait, we have not finished speaking."

"Please Bonnie, keep this between us. I promise for another time." Her hands reach to grab his, and he turns around and bumps into Sabine. Who just walked to them and had not heard their conversation. "Sabine, my sweet. We should go."

"Okay Marcel, but first, I must say I admire you Bonnie. You have always been selfless with helping others. Stay courageous the way you are." Sabine interrupts.

"Mercie. I should get back I have a class to teach in a few minutes. Then off to my studies. I have a question and answer later this evening with Elijah, my tutor, I should head to work before I anger my Master."

Damon has never heard her refer to him in such a way, except the time she told him, she would vow to stop loving him, and told him never to touch her again. He didn't like her demeanor when she used that word. It felt hateful.

"Bonnie, may I have a word with you?"

"Oui." She says to Damon then turns back to the happy couple, "I must go. It has been lovely."

Marcel and Sabine say good bye to Bonnie and part ways. Marcel notices her behavior towards him lately and he needs to talk to her when she is alone. Right now he will let it be.

After Marcel has gone a way down, Damon addresses his Bonnie. "What did Marcel have to say to you?"

"Just catching one another up on how our newly acquired lives are treating us, is all."

"You wouldn't be lying, now would you?"

"No Sir."

"Bonnie," Damon look to her with a face of concern, "Why did you call me that back there?"

"What did I call you?"

"Master."

"You are my master. Sir."

"I don't like you calling me that."

"I apologize. I won't do it again." She says blandly.

"Stop that, what is the matter with you?" She is irritating him with her blatant indifference.

"Nothing. What do you mean?"

Damon pulls Bonnie into his office and sits her down, kneeling in front of her. "You are going to tell me why you are so frumpy today. What has got you in this down trodden mood?"

"You do not wish to know."

"I do. Tell me." He tries to be of comfort her. Dealing with emotions is hard for Damon since he was made to push his aside his whole life.

Tears fall down her face and she looks at him as humbly as she can. She decides to leave Marcel out of the equation for the time being, and focus on the one man who is pursuing her, unabashedly. "Jeune Gilbert, has asked me to request my declaration papers from you."

"WHAT?"

She jumps, he went from supportive and caring to angry in a second.

"Why on Earth would I do that? I hope you told him my answer."

"I did not."

"Why? Are you considering asking me for that, honestly Birdie?" He yells.

"Don't call me that while you are yelling."

"Why does Jeremey find it to be wise to ask me, for your papers? Unless… No. It can't be. Is this what I think it is about?"

She looks at him and nods.

"Bonnie, he has decided to be man enough to ask your hand in marriage? And not first come to me, asking for my permission? Has he lost his got damned mind?" He is so loud his voice echoes throughout the village.

"I didn't want him to ask you."

"Why?" He asks angrily. "He thinks he is a man, doesn't he?"

"Because, I know you will say no."

"Damn right. No. No. And NO! He is merely a distraction Bonnie. You can't possibly love him."

"What does that matter, whether I love him or not, to you?"

"Do you?"

"It is the business of mine and Jeremy's how we feel about one another."

"Your business is my business. Period."

"You don't want me to be happy?"

"He won't make you happy. Stop forcing him on me! I mean yourself." Damon's fumbles over what he really meant to say, and had to quickly re-adjust his last statement.

"What did you say? You stumbled on another wording. Do you feel forced watching me and my fiancé?"

"Don't tempt me Bonnie to put you in line. He does not have my permission to have your hand. Number one, he did not ask me. Number two, lets me know he isn't man enough." Damon yelled.

"And number three you refuse to allow anyone to fall in love with me."

"Damn right! I forbid it. It is settled. Let that little schmuck know." He storms out of the room and slams the door.

She is left in a puddle of tears. She doesn't have time to cry or be angry with him. Bonnie has to get herself together for her next class. She wipes at her face in a hurry. Draining her skin of all redness if possible.

Someone enters the room behind her, hearing her sobs. "Pourquoi êtes-vous si triste, ma belle ?"

She turns around in shock at the Frenchman's voice she has never heard before? "Qui êtes-vous?"

''Lorenzo St John. Je suis l'associé de Damon Salvatore.''

He makes his way to the front of her. He is very handsome and foreign looking. She is embarrassed to have him catch her in such a state of mind, crying, and angry, and red.

"Une femme aussi belle que vous ne devrait pas se retrouver seule à pleurer." He then holds her and offers her something men don't offer her. Comfort. He wipes at her tears then he looks at her.

"Whoever it is, is not worth your sorrow."

"Well, unfortunately I am a slave. Apparently, even when I accept my circumstance, and try to be happy, sorrow is my middle name."

"This is unfortunately the environment, this country is trying to find its independence, therefore, the government is oppressive, especially to slaves. You have no idea which side to be on. America, or the Brits. It's a dark depressing age for your country, so the darkness has this effect on its people. It is very oppressive. You should move to France. You would love it there."

"Maybe one day. If I am ever free to do what I want."

"Sometimes, freedom isn't free, and sometimes, we can't ask for what we want or sit and wait for it. Sometimes we just have to take it."

"You suggest I leave the confines of my home, the only home I have ever really known, and abandon the one man who will never let a bad thing happen to me?"

"No. I simply said France would be happy to have a woman like you."

"Well, why are you here then, instead of your native land?"

"When France sent our troops here to help out, they also sent some of our people as a means to capitalize on financial gains. I can't help the fact the opportunity was too good to pass up. Plus, I have met you." As well as many other women, which Lorenzo would not admit to.

She smiles. He got her to smile. He kisses her on her cheek. "Now, how about you wear that the rest of the day." Speaking of her smile. "La plus belle chose qu'une femme peut porter est son sourire."

Once again she blushes. As they walk out he walks Bonnie to her next class. Watching her giggle and smile, makes him want to know her more. _How could such a beautiful woman, be so sad?_

"I would like to make you smile again sometime."

"Oh, I am taken. I apologize if I gave you an impression."

"No. You didn't. I merely saw that I wanted you and I spoke on it. But of course, you are taken. I would expect no less. American man, would be stupid to let you go, love."

He walks up to Bonnie kissing her hand softly and sweetly. She realized, this was not a boy. This was a man. He was not only beautifully put together by God, but he was more confident than anyone she had ever met before. She slowly pulls her hand back from him and backs away slowly.

"It was nice meeting you …?"

"Lorenzo."

"It is not proper for me to call a man by his first name, unless he is family or very close acquaintance."

"Considérez-moi comme de la famille."

But Bonnie did not want to consider him family. She wanted to consider him something, but family wasn't the word to come to mind.

"Jusqu'à la prochaine fois Lorenzo. Au fait, je suis Bonnie.''She says offering a smile.

"A la prochaine, belle Bonnie."

Bonnie walks to her class to begin teaching. Lorenzo watches her walk away until she disappears. Just as she disappears, Lorenzo sees Damon walking nearby.

"Damon. This teacher you have hired. Who is she betrothed by?"

"What? The young girl?"

"Oui. The beautiful brown skinned girl with the green eyes."

"You cannot have dealings with her. She is absolutely off of limits."

"You then? She is your maiden?"

"Not exactly."

"What does this mean, not exactly?"

"It means she is unavailable." Damon said losing his patience.

"Are you her suitor?"

"Who wants to know?" His face stiffens and he realizes this persistent man, is going to make him step out of a business-like behavior and into enemy territory.

"I do. I want to know her. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on."

"Listen, there are few things I am serious about in this world. My business, my family, and her. She is off limits."

"I See. So she is your personal slave? Your mistress. You bed her but you do not wed her?" Lorenzo's face gets angry. "She is better than being some personal property."

"You have no idea what she and my relationship entails. It is none of your business. But understand one thing, if you touch her, I will kill you."

"You Yankees are violent."

"Yankee? This is the South."

"I think you should allow your slave to be courted. She is much of the type of woman I would want to grow old with."

"Lorenzo, I have seen your dealings around here. With whores and such. Why should a man like you court a young woman like Bonnie? She is pure. Clear of impurities. Her mind, her body, her spirit, her heart. A man like you deserves nothing but a head nod from her. If that."

"Hmm. Well I guess we will just have to let her decide what I am worthy of."

Lorenzo walks away and laughs at Damon's dismay. He walks over to Bonnie's class and watches her teach a bit. He is completely captured by her. If Damon was unaware of the woman Bonnie was becoming, he was about to find out.

* * *

After a few days, Bonnie realized Damon had been distant. When she woke him for work, he was gone within minutes. When he returned later in the day, he kept himself busy until dinner, then after dinner he excused himself. He hadn't made space to speak with her or barely greet her.

"Supper is ready." She lets the family know.

Everyone is eating in a matter of minutes. Damon has not come to the table yet.

Bonnie goes to his quarters to get him. She knocks on the door for him. "Jeune, Salvatore?"

"Hello, are you in your room?"

(Knock Knock)

Again no answer. She slowly opens the door. She hears a noise she walks towards. Sometimes, she had to peer deep into his large room to find him. His room was the size of a small house. There were days he would read in his study, which was the size of a small library.

When Bonnie was younger, Damon would read to her excerpts of Shakespeare in his study. This may be one of the reasons she fell in love with him when she was younger.

"Jeune Salvatore."

"In the study."

"Hello. Your supper awaits you."

"Oh. Yes. I will be down."

Bonnie nods her head and turns to leave his large living area. She walks slowly, hoping he will say something to her. Anything other than otherworldly silence he has given her the past few days.

"Bonnie?"

"Oui." She responds quickly.

"Remember when I use to read to you?"

"Oui. I cherish those memories." When she smiles, he smiles, because he is happy she still has some happy memories of him.

"Come, please. Have a seat."

He motions for her to sit beside him on chaise. She gladly shuffles to him and sits very near him. Her bosom rest firmly in his line of sight, but he will choose to ignore it.

"A Midsummer Night's Dream, Antony and Cleopatra, Macbeth… Has Elijah read Shakespeare with you?"

"No."

"I would like to start reading Shakespeare with you as a part of your tutoring. What do you think about this?"

Bonnie smiles. "This would make me very happy."

"Really?"

"Oui. I would love to tutor with you whenever you have time for me, Jeune Salvatore. You have no idea how happy you have made me." Her innocent eyes looking into his with hope. The type of hope he needs if he is going to continue giving in to her.

Damon smiles. He lifts her hand to kiss it. Her cheeks become beat red.

She abruptly grabs her hand from him, "Supper, will get cold."

"Yes. Of course." He pauses as he looks to her, she has him smitten.

She rises and shuffles towards the exit of his room. Bonnie turns to look at Damon and smile, he smiles back to her.

She leaves him alone until he makes his way to the dinner table.

"Will Damon be joining?" Giuseppe asks.

"He was in his study; he shall be down soon." Her smile leaves everyone in wonderment. Bonnie gathers tea for the family and pours them all her new recipe.

"I made this. It's a recipe of my own. It is Jasmine tea. I did not contrive flower tea, but this is just my own recipe. It will make for a lovely experience. Relaxing."

As she poured everyone's tea, they all took a light sip. Damon trickled in and sat down.

"This is lovely Bonnie; we shall try this for the next tea time. Do you know any other flower tea recipes?" Lily asks.

"No, but I can work on one."

"Yes, having two or three would be lovely. No one else's tea time will top it."

Bonnie's excitement grew. She went to pour Damon's tea and he grabbed her by her arm, looked at her and said, "Thank you, Bonnie. For being the best thing to ever happen to this family."

She almost dropped the tea, her shock hit her instantaneously.

He went back to eating as if what he just did, and said was not a big deal. Her shock was prevalent and the family noticed, as they noticed his lack of realization.

"To Bonnie." Giuseppe says. Again shocking both Lily and Stefan.

Damon lifted his head and smiled. "I second that."

"To Bonnie." The table and the help all witness this.

Bonnie thanks everyone and leaves the room. Sarah follows after her.

"Bonnie? What is happening, the family just showed you praise. With great admiration from Damon and Giuseppe."

"Yes, I know."

"What is the problem then."

"Jeremy has proposed to me. He wants me to get my declaration papers from Damon, so he can ask my hand in marriage."

"What?"

"Bonnie it has been a mere couple of months. Tell me you are not ready for this?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love him."

"I love how he makes me feel."

"But do you love him?"

"I do not."

"Say no Bonnie."

"What if, no one ever wants to marry me?"

"Bonnie, my love, do not fear this. You shall find the love you need and want. Don't settle for the one you are obligated."

"I fear that if I say no, he will stop coming around."

"So be it." Sarah says with finality. Sarah was older than Bonnie. She was older than Emily. She was a woman of confidence, and always gave Bonnie honesty. "I know for a fact, he is not the man with your heart. Do not allow yourself to be weak-minded for love. Not for a boy you do not love."

"It doesn't matter; Damon has denied me."

"Good for him, you can't do this Bonnie."

Damon comes to check on Bonnie, startling both Sarah and Bonnie. "A minute Sarah, alone with Bonnie."

"Yes. Sir."

"Bonnie, what have you run off for?"

"No reason. My wrist was acting up. I feared dropping the tea."

He held her wrist in his hand. Rubbed it gently then kissed it. "I see your wrist isn't getting better, I will have a doctor here this week to check it out."

"No Jeune Salvatore, no need to-"

"Protector, remember? I will always protect you. I was away for many years, but I am here now. I am no longer a young boy, I am a man, and I will not let any pain you have go unresolved without medical attention."

Once again, he takes her wrist in a kiss.

"Thank you Jeune Salvatore."

His eyes find her lips in this moment. Her eyes catch his eyes, and they stare at one another for a few minutes.

"I should get my cleaning done."

"Yes. I suppose so." Damon says, and kisses the corner of her mouth before heading to his own room. Her eyes shut and her imagination took over. "Bonnie?"

"Oui, Jeune Salvatore?"

"I would like you to sleep in my quarters tonight."

Bonnie offers a face of shock but nods her head. She trusts he will keep his hands to himself.

* * *

 **Bonnie's room and Damon's Quarters later that night**

Bonnie decides she will await Damon in her room. She is unsure how to go about showing up to his quarters, for such a reason, as to share his bed. When she takes a bath, she dresses in her white gown, and sits on her bed. Lily comes in to brush Bonnie's hair and braid it.

"Bonnie, what is on your mind sweet girl?"

"Ma'am, how do I know when I am in love?"

"You just know."

"How did you know, with Monsieur Giuseppe?"

"Well, if I am being honest Bonnie, between you and I, I was in love before Giuseppe. A man named Thomas Dickens. He was my best friend. We grew up together and were quite fond of one another. I knew I loved him, because, no one ever made me feel the way he could. Even at his worse, no one could make me feel the love for him, that I felt, at their best. We were somehow connected, spiritually. Emotionally."

"Oui? And did you know right away?"

"No. Actually, it was hard to see past the years of friendship. It wasn't until I was being courted by other boys that I realized, none of them were Thomas."

"What about him did you love?"

"He challenged me to be better as a person. He believed in me, and he pushed me to be true to myself. Why Bonnie? Are you plagued by Jeremy Gilbert?"

"I do not know."

"Does he bring a burning desire within you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does he ignite passion from your heart? Does he make you feel things emotionally that no other man can whether they be happy or sad?"

"No. Actually. He just makes me feel beautiful. And deserving. He would probably live to try to keep me happy though."

"Are those things enough for you to feel love towards him?"

"I wish I could. However, in these few short months, I still do not have romantic feelings for him. But I care for him. I care for him very deeply. He is a sweet boy. He makes me smile." She pauses for a few second. "He asked for my declaration papers."

"Bonnie, No? What did you tell him?"

"I said nothing, except I would talk to Jeune Salvatore. Who refused til the death of us both."

"Well, Bonnie. If you do not love Jeune Gilbert, do not marry him. Trust me. You will spend a lifetime trying to find something that was never there."

Bonnie looks at Lily with great sadness, understanding that Lily's great love was Thomas and not Giuseppe.

"Whatever happened to Thomas?"

"He was promised to another, as was I." Lily sheds a few tears.

"The thing is Bonnie, Love is not perfect. It makes us angry, sad, happy, elated, all in one. It is never perfect, but it is right when it is right. No one will make you feel the way your true love makes you feel. It is impossible. They will make you happier than anyone and angrier than anyone. But that is because the feelings are real and true."

"What if I love someone, who I am not allowed to love, and is not allowed to love me?"

"Who but God knows what is right and wrong? He is the creator and only he will stand before you on judgement day. Do not ever listen to me or anyone else Bonnie. Only you know, who is worthy of your heart."

"Thank you Mrs. Lily."

"Bonnie, I love you. I want you to be happy. You are like a daughter to me, and as a mother figure, I only want what is best for you."

Lily realizes, that Bonnie loves her son. She realizes, that Bonnie loves Damon. But she will not interfere. She will watch everything play out. She tends to mess things up. So she steps aside, and in her heart, knows she will support both Bonnie and Damon, no matter what. As a mother, this was a tough position for her to be in.

Lily kisses Bonnie on the head. "Goodnight sweet girl. I shall see you in the morning."

"Good night Ma'am." Lily looks on at Bonnie one more time as she sits on her bed near the window, staring at the moon. Her thoughts trail with her out the door. Closing it behind her.

Damon lie on his bed staring at the moon at that exact same moment. His mind trailed to Bonnie and how much he just wanted to make her understand. He would be patient for just a little while longer, with her and Jeremy. He would try to wait until she was mature enough to realize the positions they each played. He looked at the moon and waited for it to move to the center of the night's sky. It was almost time to see Bonnie.

"Maybe I should go to bed. I am getting awfully cold." Bonnie says to herself out loud.

Time is going by, and Damon has not made his way to her. She is beginning to think he fell asleep. She waits as the moon moves a quarter of the way across the sky from where it was when she came to her room. That would put the moon in the center of the sky. Her body began tensing with goosebumps pushing up the surface of her skin. She stood up to close the window, and made grab for her large wool blanket from her cupboard. It was a cold night tonight. The clouds came in rapidly and Bonnie didn't think it was going to be a rainy night but somehow it surprised her when she heard thunder. She hated sleeping alone when the thunder kicked in. Just as she pulled out her blanket and went to set it on her bed, a knock at her door surprised her.

"You may enter." She said lowly.

He slowly crept inside of her room. "Bonnie, what are you doing?"

"I was getting my wool blanket. It is getting cold."

"I told you that I was expecting you in my quarters tonight."

"I thought maybe you had fallen asleep."

"No. I know my mother comes in here to braid your hair most nights. So I just waited a while." He says patiently and calmly.

He looked at her and she looked nervous. She kept looking down at her feet. He walked slowly to her, grabbed her hands. "Bonnie, are you nervous?"

"Oui."

"Don't worry. We are just going to lay together. I will not make love to you tonight. I just want to hold you. Your presence, calms me."

She looked up at him. Her eyes looked relieved. He spoke to her, "I am happy you waited for me in your quarters. Don't ever walk to me, without me getting you. I am a man. It is customary that I lead you. A presumptuous woman would have showed up on my bedroom door. Don't ever be a presumptuous woman. Not that it matters, soon enough we will share quarters."

Her shock remained hidden. She didn't want to seem so naïve to everything anymore.

Damon lead Bonnie out of her room and over to his. Once they got inside, he quietly shut the door. The shut door was the sound of anxiety leaving the room. He took her robe, and hung it up. He walked to her to his bed and lead her to the center of it. He took his shirt off and climbed in behind her. He blew his lamp out and only the moonlight lit the space. He could see through Bonnie's white gown. Her young body was very supple awakened by his touch, but he remained calm about it. Her nipples peaked up, pushing at her white gown, the silhouette of her body through the thin cotton was making its way known to his line of sight. She wore knickers that had to be somehow fitting to her body, as he noticed no direct lining of them. She watched her chest heave up and down as he watched her breath. Her breathing patter caught his attention, as his heart began to beat to that same pattern. Her breast up and down in his periphery as he turned to lay on his back.

They both lay back and stare at the ceiling. The thunder grew louder and it frightened Bonnie. She gasped, and he immediately rubbed her wrist to notify her body of his body's presence. He felt her goosebumps and he pulled the blanket over the two of them. Suddenly the rain began falling down the window rapidly, leaving the sight of the moon a blurred vision, of thoughts and dreams holding their way in the night's sky.

Aside from the sound of the elements, the silence grew awkwardly, but neither of them would have it any other way. They had no one else they would rather lay with, but each other. Damon slowly reached his hand over to find Bonnie's in the dark. Once his fingers found hers, he intertwined them together. She squeezed his hand signifying her need for his touch. They still sat awful silently. He gulped a loud gulping sound. If a person didn't know any better, they could swear he was far more nervous than she was.

"Is this what two people do, when they lie together?" She asks him.

"There is a lot more two people can do. But I am being respectful of your boundaries and your relationship with the Gilbert boy."

"I See. Thank you for being respectful."

"Birdie. There are things you need to know and understand. This 'thing" with Jeremy, I allow it. I simply allow something because it makes you happy. It does not make me happy to see you with him, but it makes me happy to see you happy."

"I understand."

"I am your master. But I am much more than that. One day you will understand. Once things are finished with Jeremy. And they will be because I know you do not love him, I am no longer going to share you. You are going to be fulfilling your duties to me fully."

"Jeune Salvatore. I want love. I want the kind of love that makes me feel desired, as well as deserving."

"Birdie, what you want is not impossible."

"But you cannot give this to me?"

"I never said that."

"Why do I always have to be property to you? Why can't I be your equal?"

"No woman is the equal to a man. It is not just about you being slave. It has everything to do with you being a woman."

"Two strikes against me then. This is not love."

"It is my love."

"Can you even love a slave the way you can love a wife?"

"I wouldn't know. I have never been married." He says looking at her. "Why do you ask?"

"What happened between you and Celeste?"

"She was my slave. She consorted with me, she served my needs. She tended to me, and did whatever I said. She was never defiant."

"She was okay, with you treating her like your property?"

"She was. She was more than happy to serve me." He looks back to the ceiling.

Bonnie never looked at Damon. She kept her eyes forward.

"I am not like Celeste. I do not wish to be the property of anyone. Especially never the man, I love."

"Birdie. Life isn't perfect."

"I know, but love should be honorable."

Damon turns towards Bonnie, and turns her to face him.

He avoids the last conversation for a few minutes and just acknowledges her.

"Look at me." She looks at him. "You are truly a sight for sore eyes."

"Do not ignore me, Jeune Salvatore."

"Stop being so defiant, Birdie. I am trying to connect with you."

"What happened to you and Celeste? Why didn't you bring her to the boarding house with you?"

"You are truly difficult, and hard to control. Celeste was far easier to control than you." He grabbed her wrists to keep her from pushing away from him.

"Then why, isn't she here, instead of me?" she asks him angrily.

"Because I do not wish to be here with anyone, except for you."

"If that is true, then tell me why you parted ways with Celeste."

"Because I left the University. She was property of the University."

"Or you would have brought her."

"No. I knew the deal all along I never got too attached."

"I don't know how to feel about that. Maybe if she were here, you and I would not be close."

"Bonnie, Celeste was my first experience. If you are to know she was a job. The university teaches us how to deal with our slaves. How to punish, and talk to, and handle them. She was a job. A grade for a class. Nothing more. Did I come to care for her? Of course. But never enough to neglect what I was coming home to."

"Which was?"

"You."

"How was she, you know... how well did she perform?"

"She did multiple tasks for me. She organized my quarter, she cleaned my clothes, she cleaned my quarter, she shopped for my food and necessitates." She did well for herself. Not as good as you. But she did well."

"You know what I mean. Do you miss her touch?"

"No. She performed well in that area. But I was not her first. She has had many student Masters. She gets paid well for her job, so she performed well above average." He said, looking for her reaction, knowing it would be less than accepting, and he was right.

Bonnie tried turning away from him. He kept hold of her wrists. "Don't Birdie. Do not turn from me. You asked me and I can only be honest."

"This is hard for me. I don't want this."

"Birdie, stop. You have no choice. You are mine. You will always be mine. So I have laid with other women! Oh well, they meant nothing to me. All together, they didn't mean half of what you alone mean to me. I will never desert you. You are mine. I will love you for as long as I am alive."

"Love me? Do you know what it takes to love me?" She asks calmly but filled with emotion.

He replied to her passionately. They were being honest with one another tonight. He was professing himself to her. Praying she could control her defiance and just listen with her heart.

"Absolutely, it takes a lot of work and patience. No man will ever be this patient with you. You are a pain in the ass. And it is my fault. Spoiling you. But you are mine. As I have said a million times and I will say it a million more. You will be molded to me and _only_ me. Get the idea of other men out of your head. It won't happen. As soon as you see Jeremy for the low life he is, I will be there to pick up the pieces. Because no man will ever love you like I do. No man. And Jeremy is merely a boy."

"Love? Jeune Salvatore, why should I trust in you? Being as though you are who you are and I am who I am?"

"You have no choice." She looks away from him. "Look at me. You will understand." He kisses her lips softly. "I won't disrespect your relationship with Jeremy. I will be a gentleman. That is how you know you can trust me."

He pulled her all the way into him, they are face to face. "Bonnie Bennett, When the time is right, I will make you my wife."

"What?" She doesn't believe she heard him correctly. So she asks him to repeat himself. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said, when the time is right, I will make you my wife. All that is right in the world, will be when you lie in my arms every night. You understand me?"

"You are very tired Jeune Salvatore."

"Don't ignore me Bonnie." He refuses to let his passion go unnoticed. "Do you except that I want to love you forever? At my best and worst, at your best and worst. Can you accept this?"

"I don't know what I can accept. You are always changing, by the day."

"It's not my fault Birdie. I always have to move according to my circumstance. But when the time is right, I can't make a promise as to when, but when the time is right, I will make you happy."

"Will you give me my declaration papers then?"

Damon looked at Bonnie with crazy eyes. It was almost as if she was asking if she could stab him in the chest.

"Can you ever love a man like me? A man that is hard to love since the day he was born?"

"You are easy to love and hard to let go of." She says. "Please, do not heart my heart. You are a strong, personality to soften at times."

"One step at a time Birdie. We are moving slow. I will try hard to not shock you with the intensity that is me. I can be very intense." Damon holds her gaze so intensely. She wants to give in to whatever he wants right now. His emotions are turbulent.

"This is true."

Damon puts his thumb to her lip and grazes it, back and forth. Then grabs at her chin softly, and pulls her in to him for another kiss. This time he kissed her the way he taught her how to. His kiss was made up of his tongue and her tongue, dancing as the heavy rain fall turned to a trickle and rolled down the window, softly with the tears of the broken hearted coming to an end. The moon shined on the loved and the loveless tonight. He pulled away from her and smiled. He was in a state of pure satisfaction right now, and there was no sex involved. It was he, Bonnie, and the truth between them.

"Jeune Salvatore?"

"Sì. Il mio bellissimo uccello."

"What is this language you speak? Why had I no clue, you spoke a foreign language?"

"Italiano. Bellissimo. I have my own secrets. Maybe I will teach you sometime, then you and I can engage, beautifully in conversation."

"I would love to learn another language, with you. It would be very intimate, to feel that type of closeness with you."

"More intimate than sharing my bed with me, while I hold you in my arms?"

"Maybe, it would depend on the context in which we spoke to one another." She smiles and he falls in love."

"Quel sorriso mi si indebolisce."

"Je pourrais vous écouter me parler de cette façon pour le reste de ma vie."

"Poi, per sempre io ti darò."

As they speak two languages to one another one thing is understood very well. The love they share is deeply embedded within their history. They are two people, fighting to find how to love each other, without being punished for it. They drown in these moments, and draw them out, because tomorrow, they may be as torrid as usual. The silence is filled with anticipation. Damon gently presses his lips to Bonnie's and holds them there against hers, pausing before drawing out his pucker. Bonnie opens her eyes to see the moonlight hitting his icy blue eyes, while she finds it easy to get lost in the love he wants to give her, she can't help but to see some of the darkness he possesses.

"Monsieur?"

"Si."

"While I am willing to endure, and build, and grow with you, I just want to say, please do not try to change me."

He looks at her. In his mind he needs to change her a little, help her adapt to the new life he wants to build for her. He wants to mold her to him, and she needs to lose her defiant behavior and trust him with her life.

"Birdie, for now, you have Jeremy, and I have Elena."

"I need to tell you something about Elena."

"I know about she and Elijah. He has told me."

"Oh. I am sorry I did not tell you before, it is just that I was sworn to secrecy."

"Trust is important to me. I know everything, when you do not think I do Bonnie. Fair warning. But, Bonnie, stop defying me. Do not lie to me. Do not make me feel as though I cannot trust you. If you do that, that will be the day that you will see a different side of me."

"Elena, says she loves you."

"No, she loves herself. Then she loves status, then she loves the idea of love. She has no idea what it all is. She has been a helpful distraction for me. Besides, I want you to know that, She and I do not engage in such salacious behaviors."

"Never?" She smiled on the inside. The revelation made her happy. Her selfishness, with him, was wearing thin. She refused to allow it to be the reason they were torn apart.

"Never."

"Can I ask why?"

"My eye is always on the prize, Birdie. Always on the gold, not the silver, or the bronze."

"The gold?"

"Something that is unattainable, to everyone except me." His gaze intensifies and she is cornered by his predatorial thoughts.

"Why me? Of all of the beautiful women, in Mystic Falls, Fells Church, and the state of Virginia, why me?"

"There are many other women, but there is no other for me. You are my best friend, and God created you for me when he took you from my rib."

Her heart stopped for a few seconds. She was breathless in his clutch, and she was not afraid or sad. She was hopeful. When he wasn't being a labyrinth of emotions, and wasn't in front of business or political figures, making financial gains, he was the epitome of romanticism, and he imposed his loving will on her in a beautiful way.

"Birdie, look out the window with me, at the moon."

He turns Bonnie's body the opposite direction so that he is behind her, then he holds her closely to him with his arms around her waist. He cuddles the backside of her, making her feel warm and safe. Nestling his face into her neck, they continue to embrace each other's closeness. They both stare of out the large window in his bedroom, Eyes searching for a twinkle of the moon. "Just having you next to me, eases my mind. Your smell, your feel, your warmth, and the beat of your heart, makes me feel happy."

"Monsieur, can I keep this moment, forever?" She asks him quietly.

"Only if I can keep you forever."

"Good night Jeune Salvatore."

"Good night, my little Birdie."

Within two minutes she hears his soft snores. He is asleep, holding her just as tight. She smiles and allows herself to fall asleep with her best friend.

* * *

(Translations By way of Google)

 **Lorenzo and Bonnie's conversation**

Pourquoi êtes-vous si triste, ma belle ?/Why so sad, love?

Qui êtes-vous?/Who are you?

Je suis l'associé de/I'm a business partner of

Une femme aussi belle que vous ne devrait jamais se retrouver seule à pleurer./A woman as beautiful as you should never cry alone

La plus belle chose qu'une femme peut porter est son sourire./ The most beautiful thing a woman can wear is her smile.

Considérez-moi comme de la famille./Consider me Family

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois Lorenzo. Au fait, je suis Bonnie./Until next time Lorenzo. I am Bonnie by the way.

A la prochaine, belle Bonnie/The next time Beautiful Bonnie

 **Damon and Bonnie's Conversation**

Sì. Il mio bellissimo uccello./Yes. My beautiful bird. **(Italian)**

Quel sorriso mi si indebolisce./That smile weakens me. **(Italian)**

Je pourrais vous écouter me parler de cette façon pour le reste de ma vie./I could listen to you speak to me this way forever **(French)**

Poi, per sempre io ti darò./ Then, forever I shall give you. **(Italian)**

* * *

A/N Ahh, so this was a chapter where Damon and Bonnie established some important feelings and expectations. They shared a lot of love with one another verbally. Also at the end you will have noticed they each made two declarations of things they didn't want. Damon said he didn't want to ever feel lied to or like he couldn't trust Bonnie or she would see a different side of him. Bonnie declared that she did not want him trying to change her. Here is where they will have some problems in the future. Just a note to remember. Lily realizes both Bonnie and Damon's feelings and she will try to stay out of it. Lorenzo is going to be trouble, or good? Marcel has a confession. Next chapter, another man tries becoming a dominate counterpart of Bonnie's life. Please leave your thoughts on things and I hope you all liked this chapter. You guys are the best (:


	6. Control, Defiance, & Fickle-Minded Love

**!Content Warning!** If you have a high sensitivity to dealing with characters of a volatile nature, and harsh depictions of sensitive subject matter, please be warned this story is one of mature content and adult themes such as abuse and language. Subject matter will get heavier as the chapter's progress. Also I do not own these characters.

* * *

 **Forbidden fruit.** A strong desire or craving for something all the more because it is not allowed.

 **Master.** A man in a position of power of people working for him, typically servants/slaves.

 **Slave.** A person who is legal property to another and forced into obedience.

 **Control.** Power to influence behavior. Authoritative Mastery

 **Defiance.** Being openly resistant to obediance.

Chapter 6 **Control, Defiance, and Fickle-minded Love**

 **Rating M**

 **A/N Thank you to Bamonlicious and La p'tite Antillaise for offering to help me with the French!**

* * *

Damon and Bonnie were on their way home from the Gilbert's. Bonnie was about to be filled with a world of hurt. Damon hadn't a clear clue how to tell her what he was about to tell her or the right way to comfort her.

 **Earlier that day…**

Bonnie hadn't got to really visit long with Emily. Emily wasn't feeling well. Nausea plagued her and she was in bed. Initially she went to Emily's room to sit with her, but when Emily couldn't hold down water, Jeremy thought it best that Bonnie let Emily rest. Bonnie searched her sisters eyes for reason, and found nothing but guilt. Bonnie felt as though something had been terribly wrong with Emily. She was in a state of sadness and hadn't been able to eat for a few days.

Because she didn't get a chance to visit much with Emily, she ended up visiting with her makeshift Fiancé, Jeremy. Bonnie had yet to allow Jeremy to kiss her on the mouth. Damon would not allow it. So he opted for her hand and cheek. It seemed as though Bonnie was beginning to become more and more smitten with Jeremy. The sweet facade he used with her really softened her towards him. Bonnie felt horrible for not being able to be in love with Jeremy, but she genuinely cared for him and what he had come to mean to her life on a day to day basis. She was excited for the idea of what it could be. Since Damon allowed Jeremy to begin courting Bonnie, she and Jeremy formed a great fondness for one another.

Elena was acting strange today Bonnie thought. She acted as if she wanted to talk to Bonnie but couldn't. Bonnie naturally assumed Damon put his foot down to anymore private conversations between the two girls. But that wasn't it. It was much deeper than that. Bonnie decided the feeling for the time being was best left ignored, she was already dealing the awkward visit today. She was ready to head home and finish her tutoring with Damon.

As they leave, she caught the most hateful glare Damon gave Jeremy. Then she over heard as he told Jeremy, he was never to see Bonnie again. He was never again to contact her for anything other than Emily's condition. He then told Jeremy he was a poor excuse of a man, and if he were anyone else, he would have killed him. His words put fear and worry in Bonnie. In Damon's mood, she was not going to question him right away. She was feeling too much heart ache for Emily.

 **Present moment…**

They sat in the carriage and neither spoke initially. Bonnie just stared at Damon thinking about the way their relationship was becoming more and more complicated. He caught her staring at him.

She worried about why Damon was disengaging Jeremy from her. She thought to address it even though she was not in the mood to fight. She took her time. "If you can't be who I need Jeune Salvatore, please stop dictating mine and Jeremy's relationship. It hurts me that you want me to be alone, when you have Elena."

"Elena and I are no longer acquainted in such a manor."

"What, why? Is it because of Elijah?"

"I simply do not wish to waste any more time with Elena. I ended things with her tonight. She understands. She is a big girl. I do not like people keeping secrets from me. I was willing to overlook her first mistake, but not this mistake, Birdie."

What mistake?"

"Listen, that is why I need to talk to you. Right now something very pressing has arisen. I need to be the one to tell you."

She got a worried look on her face. She knew whatever the news was involved her somehow. Directly or indirectly.

"This is very hard for me Birdie, I have to tell you something and I am not sure how you will take it." He hesitated because the sight of her before him was breaking him down. She was so bright-faced to the world most days, and right now, he was about to watch her suffer from heart ache, and he knew she wasn't deserving of it.

"You know you can tell me anything. Please, you are worrying me. What is it?"

"You need to know, that you have done nothing wrong. You are a deserving woman, and this life isn't easy, but it is what we are dealt and how we handle it, that makes us human. I am always going to be here for you." His face looked out the carriage opening then back to Bonnie. "Now, the reason Emily is sick, is because she is pregnant."

"What? What is the meaning of this? There is no way she can be pregnant. She has no suiters. Emmy was a virgin."

"Birdie. Please let me finish."

"What are you saying exactly happened to her?"

Bonnie was becoming louder and she was demanding answers. "Birdie." He tries calming her down.

She was so angry she called him by his first name "DAMON! Speak to me. Was she forced in sex? Was it John Gilbert?" Her voice raised.

"Birdie. Calm down. Please I can tell you as soon as you calm down, please."

He looks at her completely apologetically, while her heart just freezes in time. His face gave it away "No." Her disbelief makes her look at Damon in an accusatory fashion. Shaking her head and pretending not to know the truth. "NO!" She screams and cries at the same time. The tears pull from within her like a weeping of the clouds during a rainstorm. "NO!" She screams angrier and louder. "Don't say it. Do not say it. Please don't say it. No, no, no, no, noooo." Damon grabbed her into his arms, holding her together. She was fighting his comfort, because she was in disbelief.

Her small hands gripped the fabrics of his jacket, pulling and gripping and reaching for some truth as her eyes darted off to the sky and tears flooded her eyes. Falling down her face like the innocence she was slowly losing. Her grips tightening around his arms and he just let's her pull him apart and hurt him. He let's her be angry with him, for he was the bearer of bad news. She pulls away from him, looking into his eyes, searching his blue eyes for the truth, and the redness from his face, pulled her back to grieving. This is why he warned The Gilbert boy to stay away. Damon was telling her the truth. She continued to search his eyes, and he could say no more to her, because she knew. He saw the look of betrayal on her face, and it broke his heart to watch this change happen within her.

Damon watched the sparkle in Bonnie's eyes disappear. Her fresh face was bitter for a few minutes, then the bitterness turned into sadness. Her mouth crumpled up, and her bottom lip beat back and forth from the grips of her teeth. He pulled her in and held her to his chest.

"Emmy is carrying his baby?" Her crying voice shook from being burried in the confines of his coat.

"Yes."

What felt like complete shock turned into utter disappointment and anger. She knew the answer. She feared the answer, and he respected her enough not to say his name aloud.

"I am sorry Birdie. You deserve better, I promise you do."

The carriage space grows to tightly surrounding Bonnie. She didn't realize the degree to which she'd actually come to care for Jeremy until he broke her heart, and Emmy was another story. How could two people who kept her in her humanity strip her of her smile.

"No. Why?" The cries of a broken hearted woman dragged on. She cried for a man she forced herself to care for. When she could have avoided him all together, she allowed him into her life, and even part of her heart. She cried for the betrayal of her sister, who knew exactly how much Bonnie wanted the love that Jeremy was willing to give her. "I think I am going to be sick."

Damon has Langston pull the carriage to the side and lets Bonnie out, she throws up. He holds her up and lets her fall apart in his arms again. He hasn't seen her fall apart since she was a child. He hasn't heard her cry this way since her childhood. His insides were hurting for her. He could feel the burning of her skin, from all of the anger she felt. The heat emanated through her pores, so much so, that he knew this would be the one and only time Bonnie shed tears for Jeremy. He had no idea the right way to comfort her. He just does what comes natural to him. He holds her on the way home. Comforting her cries and wiping her tears. All the while he wants to murder Jeremy for hurting her this way.

* * *

Proceding the events of the day Bonnie lost both Jeremy and Emily, to betrayal, Damon took the following day away from work, and took Bonnie away from the boarding house for the day. He took her to an isolated lake where many ducks and birds migrated part of the year. He knew she enjoyed sitting and feeding birds and ducks, so they took a small barrel full of bird feed and he helped her feed the birds. Damon hated birds, until he met Bonnie. Then after so many years he grew to love to sit and feed them with Bonnie. Somehow, whenever she was afraid, or sad, or angry, she sat with the birds, and they would make her smile, ever since she was a little girl. She would sit and feed them humming her fears away.

 _When she was a little girl, one day he was out feeding the birds with her. He noticed how she was just this frail, and dainty, thing of beauty. She was one of those small parts of the world that was so beautiful, inside out, her beauty added to the ugliness around her making it beautiful, like her. Just like a bird. She was his little bird. Eventually he called her his little bird. Then the more he realized the gardens were her hiding place, the more he would call out to her, "Here little birdie, birdie, birdieeee. Where is my little Birdie?" And he coined the nickname Birdie for his little bird._

Fast forward to today, she still loved to feed the birds in her time of pain. He would accommodate her. Damon watched Bonnie feed the birds, her graceful nature. When she wasn't being defiant she was one of the gentlest of creatures. Birds flocked to her. Her thick braid was pulled back, and she wore one of her new dresses. He couldn't believe how she had been filling out her dresses, lately. Her body was still developing, and she blossoming more and more each day.

She looked to him and smiled.

"Birdie, I brought us lunch."

"Lunch? If I did not make it, who did?" She asked laughing at him.

He smiled in return. "No one, I bought some of your favorite French bread, and your favorite fruits."

"What are my favorite fruits, Jeune Salvatore?" She asked with a peculiarity in her voice, and a smirk on her face.

"Mangos, strawberries, bananas, grapes, and sometimes Oranges, if you are thirsty. You also love when the islanders make trades with us during the summers and we get pineapples and coconuts." He surprised her with his knowledge of her favorite fruits. "So, in this basket, you will find mango, strawberries, and grapes. Your favorite French bread, already sliced. I also have sweet tea, and I managed to acquire some of that crunchy treat you nibble on at the market sometimes." He makes a face of disgust, which makes her smile.

"Nut brittle? Why Jeune Salvatore, I might just have to fall in love with you today. Being attentive to my little hearts desires… food!"

"I thought I was what your little heart desired?" He asked flirtatiously.

She shyed away from his answer, and just gave him a small smile. They sat quietly for a few minutes. He smirked.

The whistling of the wind between the leaves gave a calm overtone to the day. All of the trees were full and green and the entire park surrounding this large private lake was covered in soft yellows, and vibrant greens. In the rare event that there was an open space in the horizon, it was covered by mountains. Every place where the sky touched the back drop, the light blue, gradually began looking white, the higher it got. Damon, wanted to paint a picture of Bonnie in this landscape. Surrounded by the birds, on this sunny day by the lake. But he knew a painting couldn't even capture what he saw in her.

Her blue dress, favored her skin tone. It was powder blue, and it had hints of white. Yet and again, he was noticing how well it formed to the top of her body. More of her bosom was exposed than he was comfortable with, but he allowed it, since only the two of them were together today. Her blue dress, her green eyes, and her brown skin, reminded Damon of the nurturing essence of the Earth. He wanted to be nurtured by her, and she nurtured him every day.

"Birdie, I think I need to talk to you about what I said to you a couple of nights ago."

"Which part of it?"

"The part of marriage. Making you my wife."

"Oh, I assumed you may have just been tired and didn't mean them. You do not have to explain to me."

"Sure I was tired. But I mean what I said. It's just that, things are not that simple in the world we live in."

Just as he lifted her heart, he broke her spirits. The soft, gentle nature of her face, stiffened, and got slightly cold. She was reminded of the night before, finding out about Jeremy and Emily. Maybe Love wasn't for her, she thought.

"I understand. Jeremy, Marcel, yourself… My life is one big, if only. One big, 'If things were different in the world.' I won't say it doesn't hurt but, I have learned not to expect much."

"Don't say that. I just need time." Damon almost speaks as if he is pleading with her. His face turns into sorrow, just as hers does. He searches her for understanding.

"Time. A luxury that is not guaranteed Jeune Salvatore." Her tears fall again. "You are constantly leading me on a leash of hope. You then tighten the grips when I run free, to look for love elsewhere. The second I may find it, you pull me back in with a promise. A kiss. A touch. A gaze. Because you know, that my love for you runs so deep, that I have a hard time swimming my way back to shore. You just keep pulling me into this ocean of turbulent love. If you cannot love me, let me go." Bonnie's eyes fill and flood with tears. Her pain is brutally honest in this moment. Maybe too honest for Damon. She walks away from him then walks back to him, so he can see the pain he causes her. Playing her heart like a broken violin.

"Stop it. Stop this. You are loved. How many ways can I say it? You are loved." He yells in anger, and pain, and confusion. His world, and her world are different. Although he has sheltered her, he did it to protect her. He had no idea he would grow to fall in love with her, to make her his wife. If he could take her far away he would. He would leave the money and the power, and go, to have a fair and fighting chance with his little bird.

"Look at my face. This is the face of a hurt woman. I tried love three times. I attempted to care three times. But of all three times, between you, Marcellus, and Jeremy, YOU are the one with my whole heart. The one I have given my absolute and all to. You, Jeune Salvatore! Yet the only man I don't even call by his first name."

"Would that make you feel better, to call me Damon?"

"I don't know Damon! Does it make you feel better that I still call you by your Sir name? Would you prefer Master Salvatore?" She doesn't yell, she speaks to him, crying in the voice of a broken-hearted woman. When he speaks to her, he speaks as a torn man.

"It makes me feel better when you aren't forcing me to choose. What we have is beautiful. What I have with you is beautiful. I may not be able to make you my wife right now, but I am not looking to marry anyone else."

"Why can't you have what you want, Damon?"

"Because too many other people's lives depend on me."

With a grateful smile, and dimly lit face, Bonnie grabs Damon's hand and walks him to the picnic blanket, to have a seat and says, "Today was lovely." She bites back her pain, and enjoyed the moment with this man she loves with her whole heart. Her pain runs deep, but this man is worth the pain, he is worth it, because to her, he is the only man she will every truly love in this way.

"I brought you here today for a picnic and some bird feeding, because you love birds." Damon pulls himself closer to her and sits her between his legs, He holds her lovingly. "I just wanted to be alone with you. This way, sitting with you. In my arms. Just the two of us. No noise, or sounds of the busy, constricted world." He squeezed her between his arms. "One day at a time."

"One day at a time. Please, just don't neglect me. Don't forget I wait for you every night. Or wake you up every day. I make sure you eat, and are taken care of. I cure you of illness, and help with your business. I don't care about your money and prestige. I care about you. Please just don't forget that on your conquest for success. I'm just still the little person in your life, no matter how big or small you become in society. I will care for you, as long as you let me, and don't forget about me."

"You are everything my little bird, and everything is you."

* * *

 **Three weeks into Darkness**

* * *

Bonnie has rarely seen or spent time with Damon since the day at the lake. He was working on purchasing a distillery and he spent many nights there sampling and tasting the spirits. He came home drunk once in a while, if he came home at all. Bonnie waited up countless nights for Damon, and sometimes she fell asleep in the Kitchen table, head on arms, leaned over the table. Lily and Stefan both woke her up several mornings, after not having been to her room. She was losing sleep, and still reamining at one with his words. She rested on the idea that Damon would keep his words to her. Stefan grew angrier with Damon's treatment of Bonnie. Her loyalty to him proved he was taking advantage of her protective heart.

After finding out that her fiancé had gotten her sister pregnant, Bonnie decided to take a hiatus on visiting the Gilbert's place for a while. She wasn't sure how to feel about Emily. Jeremy was off limits. By way of a threat from Damon, as well as Bonnie was disgusted with him for thinking he could bed and impregnate one sister and marry another. The idea of Damon signing her declaration papers for Jeremy, now made her sick. All she knew in the world was she was tired of being the young sweet faced girl. All of her life she was seen as such and when she stayed true to herself she just ended up watching every other person around her find happiness. She was ready to make some changes, even if only secretly.

Bonnie began engaging Lorenzo in minimal conversation a couple of weeks ago. His aggressive attempts at talking to her drew her to him. She would teach her two classes twice a week at the market place village, and he would wait until she was done to engage her in conversation.

Once Giuseppe and Damon made purchase of the Market place, they added a small school to the market place and called it the Market Place Village. The school was built for Bonnie to teach as a profession outside of the Boarding house. They also hired Elijah, and both taught classes to the immigrants. The classes were to help socialize them, educate them on etiquette, English as a second language, reading, and basic math skills. Stefan was also given an opportunity at the market place. He taught basic farmhand skills to immigrants who looked for works on farms. He developed an affinity for staying near Bonnie. She was not sure if it was kinship or attraction on his behalf but she somehow allowed it. Stefan remained a close friend to her since Damon had left for school initially. Other than Emily, and Elena, Stefan was the only other person near her Bonnie spent time with. She was the youngest of all of the young people in her circle of friends, Jeremy was closest in age and he was a year older than she. She taught Stefan French while Damon was away and he taught her how to do some tending to the animals on their lot. She had always took Stefan's guidance as the behavior of an older brother. She had no idea he thought indecently of her before. She kept that too herself since it was shared to her by Damon.

Getting over heart ache tends to cause people to move on rather quickly. Damon having been very busy running business, was hardly around Bonnie these days. He made no time for her, and he was away on business more often. When she tried to be attentive to him, he brushed her attempts off for work. As weeks went by she and Lorenzo became fonder of one another. He took head to Damon's words, but still he made it appoint to see her every day that he came to the Village and talk to her. Bonnie appreciated the attention. For the past three weeks, Damon did exactly what she asked him not to, buried himself in his work, and neglected the one person who made sure he was always taken care of. _Her._

"Bonne et belle journée."(Happy Beautiful Day)

"Salut beauté, (Hi Beautiful) I suppose we should stop meeting like this." Lorenzo smilies cunningly.

"Well, we don't meet. You stalk my classroom until I am finished teaching." She offers him a smile in the form of a blush. The classroom is very warm. The wooden walls, trapped the heat inside, and forced sweat down Bonnie's breast plate. Beaded on her top lip and slithered down her neck, her sweat forged her skin to cry. She couldn't wipe it because she couldn't find her hanker chief.

"I can't help it. You are like a shiny new trinket. I must have you, I must adore you." He pulled a small scarf out of his pocket and walked up to her, patted her face gently, and her neck, pulling the sweat from her. The natural smell of his body was prevalent. It wasn't a fragrance, more like a masculine musk. It put her in the mind of Jeremy, which didn't exactly bring happy thoughts to her, but the familiarity of the attraction was pulling her towards Lorenzo's gravity. He carried a dark yet luminous aura the energy was a suction to her defiance.

Bonnie blushes. His advances are a bit cheeky, but she has never known a man other than Jeremy to be completely forward about his attraction to her. He walks around to the back side of her. Looking around the door to see if anyone is coming.

"Bonnie, is it possible that your relationship with your employer, is more than just friendship?"

"Why do you ask? Have you spoken to him?"

"Well, I suppose I could speak with him. But you are an adult, right. I can just speak to you." Lorenzo says, leaning into her closely. Standing to her left, speaking lowly in her ear from behind.

"I actually am sixteen and, well… it's a very difficult-"

"Bonnie," A concerned voice calls out to her as he watches Lorenzo standing too closely to Bonnie.

She nearly jumps out of her skin initially, thinking it was Damon. She had to catch her breath.

"You frightened me." She says to Stefan as he enters the classroom.

"I guess I am not the only frightening one around here. It seems as though scary things lurk in all corners of the village." He says looking toward Lorenzo

Lorenzo smiles deviously, and kisses the hand of Bonnie before disappearing. "Til tomorrow Mademoiselle." He leaves as quiet as he came and his trail is undetected.

"Bonnie, how long have you been engaging Lorenzo in conversation of such nature?" Stefano concern was, in Bonnie's opinion overstepping his boundaries.

"Stefan, this surely doesn't concern you."

"Bonnie, I know I am not Damon, but you still are to speak to me courteously. Besides, I really don't want to see you get into any kind of trouble with Damon. You know how he can get."

"For your awareness, Lorenzo and I only speak after class. There are no inappropriate dealings between us. I promise you that."

"I surely hope not Bonnie, because Lorenzo strikes me as a deceitful man. He comes off almost as a wolf in sheep's clothing. I hate to see you be punished over a man like him."

"My sweet Frere Salvatore," She caressed his cheek softly and looked in his eyes. "There is no reason for my punishment. I assure you. I do not give Lorenzo the idea that I am open to scandalous relations. I appreciate your concern. I really do.' Her hand cups his face as she looks into his eyes, closely, 'Please just... keep this between you and I though. Alright. Your brother can get worked up for anything, we both know."

"Come again?" Damon walks in on a vision he would kill over. But as it is his brother, he approaches the scene calmly.

Bonnie's hand still caressing Stefan's face, warning him to keep a secret, and Stefan is far too close to Bonnie for his comfort. Brother or not.

Bonnie jumps away from Stefan.

"Monsieur, what are you doing in my class?"

"The class I had built for you? You mean." Brows furrow, face snares. "Why is Stefan on this side of the village?"

"Stefan walks home with me when we don't draw carriage."

"Well, Stefan isn't done for another hour, so why is he here now?" He directs his attention at his younger brother. "Stefan?" He looks angrily at the younger Salvatore.

"Nothing, I just saw a straggler," Stefan looks to Bonnie, "in here loitering around. I was making sure Birdie was okay."

Damon squinted in disbelief. "Straggler? Hmm. Is that so Birdie? He wouldn't be lying to me now would he?" His voice was almost accusatory.

"No. He is absolutely correct. I was being pestered. I am sure it should never happen again." She looks on at Stefan.

"See brother. Nothing to worry about. She is in good hands. I will always look after Birdie. I promise."

Bonnie smiles softly and takes a slight glance up to Stefan. He dares not look down at her though. Damon would look too deeply into it.

"I should hope I am not being lied to. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of my current stresses and frustrations."

"I assure you, Monsieur, you can trust your brother and myself."

Damon looked at Bonnie in irritation. He twiddles his thumbs staring at her, in a very painfully disturbing way. Stefan was uncomfortable for her, knowing his brothers temper. But he knew she would pacify Damon's disturbances by attempting to appease him though her words.

"I really miss you at the boarding house, maybe I should wait for you to complete your tasks today, or I can help you, so you can finish early. We can ride back to the country together, and-"

"No. I have too much to do. Go with Stefan. I will see you in the morning Bonnie." He cut her off abruptly with callousness, and Stefan noticed his disdain towards them both. He hated how Damon had begun treating Bonnie lately. Which is why he made sure to be a good friend to her.

She realized Damon called her Bonnie again. This meant he was distancing himself from her again. She finally got him to let his guard down with her, and now he was putting it back up, drowning himself in anything, that wasn't her.

Damon was under a lot of pressure running the Market Place, and the school in the Village. He, alone, had made arrangements for new developments of the market place. The Village being one of those developments. He was running a tight ship, with new hires and now having to deal with spending so much time away from Bonnie. He wasn't able to really look after her or protect her. He hired Stefan to do a job and on top of that job, he also told Stefan he needed to keep an eye on Bonnie. Stefan had a hard time watching how close he and Bonnie became. Many times, he lost himself in their friendship to the point, he didn't realize she belonged to Damon. Damon still had his eye on Stefan. Which was why Damon had been searching for his own property and land to buy a home. He was going to move out of the boarding house and start on his own. Taking Bonnie with him.

Needless to say, Damon was the last man to anger these days. He had several well laid out plans he was on a mission to complete, and when his mind was set to something he put every effort into carrying out said plans successfully. He was a man with the classic overachiever attitude. He made moves strategically, so that he didn't have to repeat any steps. When he was focused everything else around him was secondary. Including Bonnie right now. Damon's current state-of-mind was goal, task, work, progress, succeed, repeat. Bonnie had fallen off of his list of priorities. Therefore, picking up his slack, were both Stefan and Lorenzo.

She asked for nothing much, accept, his love and affection. He was doing neither.

The sun was working on setting, and the sky resurrected the glow of large crown. The wind barely began to pick up and Stefan was finally finished working for the day. Bonnie waited for him at the center of the Village. When he finally finished work for the day, he and Bonnie walked home. They have become fond of spending time together and talking. They were building a close bond. He especially tried to pick up for the lack of attention Damon had been showing her since finding out about Emily and Jeremy.

"Frere Salvatore?"

"Bonnie I have told you to call me Stefan now."

"I know, it is still off putting. I am sure I shall get used to it soon. Well, I know it has been weeks ago, but I wanted to talk to you about something. Something personal, and I don't want you to mention it to your brother."

"Sure Birdie, what is on your mind?"

"How do I know how to please a man?"

Stefan nearly choked. "Oh my word Birdie. Umm, I-uhh, why ask me? This would be considered inappropriate. My brother would kill me if I engage you in this conversation."

"I have no other men in my life to ask these questions of. Besides Stefan, you have become a best friend to me."

"Really?" He asks with a slight hint of blush to his cheeks.

"Yes, really Stefan." She smiles at him.

"You are my best friend too, Birdie." A chill hit them as they walk through the misty woods, attempting to reach the boarding house before the sun fully sets. Stefan takes off his over coat and puts it on Bonnie. "You look cold, Take over coat. Maybe we should draw carriage next time."

"I suppose you are right." She laughs. "Stefan I know you don't want to talk with me about dealings of a sexual nature, but, after seeing you and Sarah," She removes her eyes from his face and looks down at the leaves covering the ground debris, watching every step and listening to every crunch of ground cover for every step she takes, to distract her from looking at him during this uncomfortable conversation. "After what I witnessed, I could tell you knew what you were doing. Your experience showed."

Stefan has wanted to address that day with Bonnie since it happened a couple of months ago. They had a very intimate connection and since that day, he has made a mental note to talk to her. Right now, he would just focus on answering her questions. He would address her at a later time about her and his interaction. "Is this about my brother?"

"Oui?"

"Is he asking you to engage him in those behaviors?"

"He mentioned it weeks ago. But has since been too busy with work. I assume that one day he may just surprise me and I will be unaware of my duties."

"It will come naturally Birdie. It isn't so hard. You allow your body to move with his body. He will likely control you because you are unaware of what you are doing."

"But what is it like to be intimate? How does it feel?"

"It is like nothing you have ever felt. There is a level of closeness to it." Stefan wakes up to Bonnie and grabs her gently. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in to him closely. "It is similar to the waltz. You see how I am holding you?" Then he moves their body together in unison.

"Oui?"

"I lead you, I make your body move with mine, initially, but as we go…" she is moving with him unknowingly, "we move together. You see ? You begin moving with me and our bodies begin to read each other." Stefan and Bonnie's bodies react naturally to one another. They look into each other's eyes. Becoming trapped inside one another's gaze, they got lost in the moment. The smell of him pressed against her, makes her feel a closeness to him that would get her in trouble. Stefan looks at Bonnie differently then he usually does. He looks at his beautiful friend, not his brothers consort. "It's really, quite a beautiful thing, Bonnie." He holds her close, and she holds him back.

"Oui, mais je pourrais être punie pour cela." (I may be punished for this)

"Je m'excuse." (I apologize) He lets her go and backs away gently. "Bonnie, you shall not fear it. It is a natural thing. In fact, sex is one of the most natural things a man and woman can do." Stefan knows he has overstepped boundaries with Damon's Bonnie.

"If I am to be honest, I would like to wait until I am married, Stefan. Even though I am aware Jeune Salvatore cannot make me such a promise. I simply do not know what I am to do."

"You are a woman, deserving of that. One of the few women I have ever met, truly deserving of such an honorable love."

"Why should I show concern? He pays me no mind anyhow." She offers a formidable, yet sad smile.

"If he pays you no mind, he doesn't deserve you Birdie!"

Stefan and Bonnie connect on levels of two lovers who are also friends. Stefan treats her the way Damon should, in her mind.

Bonnie looks at Stefan, admiringly. "Stefan, I really appreciate you respecting me. All of these years. I appreciate you always being gentle and never hitting me. It means the world that you have never touched me in an impure or dastardly way."

"Bonnie, you were a gift to this family. We all felt it the second you entered our home. As a family, we were broken before you came along. My father didn't make my mother happy, always bedding his concubines, never giving her a daughter. Damon spoke to no one, ever. Not really me, nor my mother or father, and you came and opened him up. You gave me a reason to smile and mature because I had to look after you. Believe it or not, Giuseppe, adores you. We may not be a perfect family, but...You saved us. You held us all together. Why would I ever tarnish you?"

Her eyes watered and she jumped into his arms for a hug. He could do nothing but hug her back. He lifted her and held her as closely to him as he could. This hug was different. Somehow the two of them just formed this bond, that not even Damon could touch.

* * *

 **Three Days later**

As Lorenzo approaches the class, he hears Bonnie wrapping up.

"Classe, profitez de vos jours de libre. Que Dieu bénisse votre chemin jusque chez vous."(Class enjoy your days with no work. God Bless your journey home.)

He watches on as the students draw to her. The hot classroom doesn't seem to bother Bonnie. She sweats and works through it. Never a complaint, never a fuss. The students come back day after day because of her hard work, and dedication to them.

"Bonnie, Mademoiselle." Elijah calls out to his student and now fellow teacher, "I cannot stay and do tally with you today. Remember I told you, Je dois emmener Katarina voir le Dr. Fell aujourd'hui pour le bébé. (I have to take Katarina to see Dr. Fell today, for the baby).

"Ahh, Oui. Bien sûr. S'il vous plaît, offrez-lui mon amour. Prions que tout ailles bien." (Of course. Please give her my love. Pray all is well.)She smiles at him lovingly. "Proud soon to be father, take care of her Elijah."

"Of course I will. Ahh, would you like me to pass a message on to Emily for you?"

"No, just that she is in my prayers. That is all."

"Bonne journée Bonnie."

"Bonne journée Monsieur Mikaelson."

Elijah tilts his hat to Lorenzo, "Monsieur St John."

"Elijah," Lorenzo says with the tilt of his hat.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Monsieur St John ?"

"No, remember, we are family. First name basis. Mademoiselle. I wanted to let you know that I think you are doing a marvelous job with the people."

"Thank you Lorenzo. I really appreciate that."

"You work in this hot, dimly lit room. The one window, let's extreme sun in, or if it is cold, the wind blows in, just right." He laughs. "But without a complaint, you have managed to come every day, with that same smile on your face."

Just outside of the door Damon Salvatore stands to listen. As Elijah was leaving, he thought it smart to let Damon know that Lorenzo was at Bonnie's Classroom, engaging her in conversation. He also mentioned that, Bonnie was unaware of Lorenzo presence. So without hesitation, somehow he managed to pull himself away from his work, to make sure no other man was giving Bonnie what he wasn't. So he stood there, silently listening to Lorenzo and Bonnie's conversation.

"Well, I love helping people Lorenzo. It is not a duty or a job for me, it is an honor. I was blessed by the Salvatores with an education. I am able to bestow this blessing to my students."

"Tell me something, love… Why is a woman, such as yourself, with all of this love to give, all alone?"

"Lorenzo, I don't think Jeune Salvatore would appreciate these conversations we have every day."

"So, what? He takes advantage of you. Your kind heart, and loving spirit. Is he your lover, Bonnie?"

"Ahh, you know Stefan will be here any minute." She tenses up and closes her books and begins putting them away in her bag. The tables surrounding her, filled with chairs is making her feel claustrophobic right now.

"I do not care. Stefan cannot scare me away from you."

"Listen, my life is complicated. I cannot explain it to you, but just know, that I'm living a life of purity. Mostly just helping others is my mission in life right now. Bestowing blessings. Haven't you ever wanted to just help someone?"

"Je peux vous bénir avec une vie, où vous êtes aimée et chérie et non traité comme la prostituée d'un, avide de pouvoir l'homme égoïste."(I can come up with a life where you are loved and cherished, not treated as a prostitute for one, selfish power-hungry man.)

"Ne parlez jamais avec un tel dégoût du Jeune Salvatore ou de moi-même!" (Never speak such disgust of Young Salvatore and myself.)

"Don't be angry. I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. I just get angry when I see a woman like you, waiting for your prince. Any man would be lucky to have you."

"I understand that you mean well, but I cannot have this conversation with you. Please I can really be punished for your uncharacteristically, vile behavior. This is not the Lorenzo I have come to know. Please leave now." She asks him, pleading so that neither of the Salvatore's show up in the classroom, during this heated discussion.

"I will leave, but just tell me one thing Bonnie." Dressed in his dark clothing. All black with a grey coat, terribly handsome face, and foreign tongue, approaching her with the manly musk of his, and the low, deep voice that made her want to run away with him to France at times, "Ressentez-vous une attirance pour moi? (Do you feel attracted to me?) Be honest please."

"Oui." Bonnie feels as though she is betraying Damon in these moments. She shutters at her own answers, and she tried to push Lorenzo away but he keeps fighting her.

Damon stands outside of the doors furious. He doesn't speak much French, but since purchasing the market he understands some of it.

"Avez-vous des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers moi? (Do you have more than friendly feelings toward me?) Honestly?"

"Oui. And I will never act on it. My heart belongs to another. Please never speak of this again."

"Je ne peux pas faire de promesses. Mais je vais rester à l'écart pendant un certain temps. Au revoir, pour l'instant, belle femme de mes rêves." (I cannot make any promises. But I will stay away for a while. Good bye. For now. Beautiful woman of my dreams).

Damon disappears before Lorenzo exits the classroom. Bonnie cries her eyes, out. Her loneliness is getting the best of her. Damon barely notices her, and all the while, every man must stay thirty feet away from her, or he will probably do something horrible to them. She will have to get used to being buried in the confines of her classroom to keep her mind off of her sadness. The wooden walls. The large window. The six long tables each surrounded by eight chairs. The one desk she sits at, in front of the black chalk board. The most important part of the classroom, her students. They were all beautiful and amazing people. They made her long days and lonely nights worthwhile.

 **Xxx DLDLDL xxX**

"Lorenzo, I will not say this again, stay away from Bonnie. I am a man of specified territories, and she is a part of mine. I gave you a warning once. I don't allow multiple warnings, but because we are business partners, I am being generous, and also because for some reason she cares for you. But if you so much as touch her, or propose any indecent ideas to her, I WILL KILL YOU! Make no mistake about it. Be mindful to my words."

"It won't happen again, Monsieur Salvatore. My apologies." When Lorenzo speaks he sounds sincere, but there is not real sincerity in his words. The thing about Frenchmen, they don't take kindly to a challenge. Only time would tell what Lorenzo will and won't do for the affections of Bonnie. She gave him just enough to hold onto today, whether or not he defies Damon will depend entirely on him. Although, Bonnie warned him to never speak of this again, he likely would do what he pleased.

* * *

Since teaching immigrants at the school, many of Bonnie's house chores at the Boarding house had been over turned to Sarah, and Bonnie became the overseer of the house. The only house duties of Bonnie's that remained unchanged were as Damon's handmaiden. She still was the only person to tend to Damon.

Bonnie attempted to make more of an opportunity to be attentive to Damon once he arrived to the boarding house at night. She made sure to wait to eat her supper with him. He worked very late at the market, and everyone was already finished eating by the time he arrived to the boarding house. She drew his baths, because he needed them after a long laborious day. She waited on him hand and foot until he fell asleep. Then she went back to her quarters to bathe and put herself to bed. Her mornings started before his, and her nights ended after his. His day was more stressful, but her day was surrounded by her own work, along with being his support system. Bonnie, worked her way into being a bigger support system for Damon, because she didn't want them to continue to being as bicker-some as they had normally been.

He finally arrives to the boarding house around ten in the evening. An hour after Bonnie normally goes to bed, but she stays awake until he's home safe. The rebels have been getting wilder lately. After witnessing Bonnie's interaction with both Lorenzo and Stefan in recent weeks, he's on a mission for her and her alone tonight.

"Birdie."

"Jeune Salvatore."

"I am not very hungry today, don't worry about dinner."

"You must eat. You have barely eaten in recent days."

"I do no not want food." He says firmly.

"But-" He cuts her off with a hug.

"I have been neglecting you." Damon's eyes were filled with loneliness. As he searched her greedily for attention. He pulled her body into his closer and his breath smelled mildly of alcohol.

"Where have you been? You smell of bourbon and cigars Jeune Salvatore."

"Do I? I have been at the distillery, I just purchased. Celebrating my business dealings with my new business partners over some spirits."

"Can I pour you a glass of water?" She tries removing herself from his greedy grasp.

"No, I'll take a glass of you, Birdie." His actions are aggressively playful.

"Ahh. Your humor precedes you, Monsieur." Her fighting efforts or no match for his passionate grasp.

"No. I am not joking. I am hungry and thirsty for you."

"We are in the kitchen. The place where the food is prepared, and the drinks are made." She insists, they be careful, because his pushiness is frightening her.

"This is the first place I touched you." Damon says, pressing her against the cabinet, and pressing himself against her. "Do you remember?" Breathing bourbon into her neck.

"Oui." She breaths out her words as her eyes close against his cheek.

"You torture me Birdie. Every day. Watching you, has become torturous." He glides his fingers through her scalp, pulling her into him, making her weak from his touch, feeling hungry for her. Damon and Bonnie share an intimate space pressed against one another, in the passionate driven moment. His eyes closed also, his lips move from her neck and press against her cheek.

"You have been very distant Monsieur. I never see you anymore." Bonnie's body is fighting the urges to allow him to take her in the kitchen. His lips against her cheek, caressing her softly with his mouth, kiss after kiss.

"I want to hold you tonight, please sleep in my quarters with me." His voice is filled with desperation and hunger. His arms are greedy with lust, pulling and tugging wherever he can manage to touch her.

"I am not sure this is such a good idea. If I go to your quarters, we will do much more than we intend to do."

"You can't possibly want to wait until marriage Birdie. You simply can't torture me this way."

"I do, prefer it. Because it will be special. You made a promise to God all of those years ago, remember? A promise to do right by me when I was a little girl."

"I also promised to be your Guardian, we can't possibly follow those rules any longer. Your God father, really Birdie?" He laughs.

"Monsieur, please?" Her arms stay busy fighting off his.

Damon roughly grabs Bonnies arms and pins them down with one arm, touching her inappropriately with the other, because he has had one too many drinks. Damon lifts Bonnie's dress and puts his hands underneath her knickers and begins to feel for his own happy place, between her legs. He has yearned for tasting her and touching her since that night a month ago. His fingers become rough with her she tries not to be defiant in these moments. She allows his greedy fingers to ravage her. Her eyes close and she drops her head forward trying to avoid looking at his crazed face. She wasn't sure what happened to the man from the night they lay together being honest and loving with one another. What happened to the man that fed the birds and ducks with her? Her body was fighting against her, so she allowed it. She accepted his forcefulness. He makes her moan. Bonnie wants to hold her moans back and she bites her lip to aid her in muffling her own sounds. "This is where I belong," Damon says wiggling his fingers inside of her roughly. Her warmth and tightness is driving him crazy, and all he wants to do is everything humanly possible that a man does to a woman. He tickles her clit with his thumb, making her moan again. "You love my touch, don't fight me." He grabs her face by her jaw, lifting her face up, kissing her sloppily. Then reaches to pin her arms back again. He makes his way to her neck and bites her. The fear in her arises, but not to submit. It rose to defend herself. She manages to free one arm and slap him across his face. His angry face once again, striking the fear of God into her eyes.

He pulls away from her angrily. "You dare strike my face! For touching you?"

"You were being too rough with me, you bit me. You must have had too many drinks. I am sorry, please forgive me."

Damon pulls his fingers out of her and grabs her by her arms roughly.

"Forgive you? I'm here, this is what you want, isn't it? My attention! I am giving it to you." He yells. His anger will not be calmed.

"Not in this way. Please stop yelling before you awaken the household." Bonnie can only control so much of Damon's anger. He rarely gets this angry, but she recognizes when he gets this way it is never easy to deal with or to calm him down.

"Do not shush me. I can't do this anymore." He pushes her against a wall and pins his body against her.

"Do what? What do you mean?" She looks every direction but his face as she bites back tears.

"This house, These rules with us. This secrecy. This… all of it!"

"What are you saying? You do not want me anymore?" She asks him.

"I mean, why can't I touch you? You are mine. MINE! My right to your body is anytime I damn well please. Yet, I try to give you enough respect and you are keeping me from you. This will not happen Bonnie Bennett. You hear me?" He lowers his voice and speaks through a clenched jaw. "This ends now."

"What ends now? I haven't done anything, I simply said you were too rough."

His voice raises again.

"Stop! Stop questioning me, making me want to punish you. I wonder, are you pushing me away because of Lorenzo?" He asks as he grabs her by her jaw, squeezing, and forcing her to look at him. "Look at me! Say something."

"Lorenzo, no. I do not love him."

He yells in her face. "Shut up Bonnie. You are a liar. You have feelings for Lorenzo!"

"No. I do not Jeune Salvatore."

"You remember what I said about lying, do you not?"

"I do remember, Monsieur."

"Now I shall ask you again, do you have feelings for him, in ANY way at all?"

"I suppose I am affected by his kindness towards me."

"AHHHH!" he yells through grit teeth. Damon grabs Bonnie roughly and shakes her. "I won't let you do this to us, Bonnie. Not now, or ever. You are never to be alone with Lorenzo again. Is that clear ?"

"Oui. I will never be alone with him again. I am sorry."

"You know what I could do to you right now? Do you?" He speaks angrily at her.

"Yes, I do."

"I could punish you. I should punish you! Your defiance gets you beside yourself, no matter how much I give you or do for you. That school, I built for you."

"Built for me? Or built to pacify your absence from me?"

"There goes that wayward tongue again." His anger outweighs anything in this moment.

"I'm sorry. I do not wish to fight with you."

"Yet you do. You are defiant."

"I am not defiant, I am lonely." She breaks down letting the tears fall.

There is nothing he can say to counter that. He has neglected her. He admitted to neglecting her. But he's on a tirade of anger and refuses to let up on her.

"Do not even get me started on Stefan! You and my brother, with the whispers, and the giggles, and the hugs, and the secretive conversations. I have had enough."

"Monsieur, Stefan and I are best of friends. Do not remove him from my life, he has been all I have lately to talk to. You have no time for me. You are so busy and your life has no place for me. Stefan is all I have right now. Please. No Emmy, or Jeremy, I have not spoken to Elena since everything has happened. I never see Sarah anymore. Do not take Stefan away too." She breaks down crying.

Her crying makes him question her feelings towards Stefan. It angers him.

"Do you love my brother Birdie?"

"Of course, he is kin to me."

"No, do you love him, the same way you love a man that you are intimate with?"

"I have only ever been intimate with you. No, I do not have love him the same way I loe you." At least she doesn't think she does. Stefan's attention towards her confuses her at times. But her heart really has belonged to Damon since he has been home from school.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No, what do you want from me... to just sit alone day in and out waiting until you make time for me? Buy me ways to stay busy so you can stay as far away from me as you can. You allow me to speak to no one, but wait for you, and you don't make time for me. You have shut off your emotions, your closing your heart again. Neglecting me, as if I haven't had enough of that. The only constant part of my heart beat is ripping himself away from me." She yells at him.

"Still you hold on to your virginity from me, as if it matters when I take it. Either way, it will be me and only me. Whether it is tomorrow or ten years from now. I will tell you this, I won't be waiting another ten years, let alone much longer. You are mine Bonnie Bennett. Mine. You will learn." He picks her up, throws her over his shoulders and takes her to his room. "You are sleeping in my quarters tonight. Whether you like it or not."

He carries her over his shoulder all the way to his room from the kitchen. Through several downstairs rooms, including the dining hall, up the grand stair case all the way to his quarters. "Take your clothes off! Don't worry I will not even think of touching you tonight, while you think of another man. But you will sleep here, and you will remain here until I release you."

They slept all night, and he did not touch her or even lay near her. He just slept on the opposite side of the bed, and allowed her to cry all night, with no comfort from him at all. He listened to her cry until she fell asleep. Once she finally fell asleep so did he. He slept many hours into the next day, as his liquor consumed his dreams and weighed in on his head, he was too sick the next day to get out of bed. Bonnie woke up at 4 am as usual to start her day, he refused her. He told her to stay in his bed with him until he released her. He laid there all day and eventually he scooted his way to her and held her for his own comfort. They lay in bed the entire day. This was his punishment to her for feeling betrayed by her.

* * *

 **Two weeks of Secrecy**

* * *

Damon shows up at the boarding house with an announcement. He gave everyone the day off and hired special help for his announcement. He calls the family and servants to dinner. A big dinner, and celebration for everyone. The entire manor is present for his announcement, no one, not even Bonnie knows what he is going to announce.

"Family, I have gathered every one of you here today to make an announcement."

He looks over briefly to see Bonnie standing right next to Stefan and Stefan is allowing Bonnie to lean on him, and he has his arms around her neck. It irritates Damon, but it makes the announcement he is about to make more fulfilling.

"I have enjoyed my life with you all. I want to thank everyone here who has taught me more than a thing or two about hard work. I have learned so much from you all. Now I have been able to use all of the knowledge and become a successful business man. Tonight I have catered this evening for us all to celebrate. I have purchased a home, and I will be leaving. And I am taking a couple of servants with me. Bonnie will be leaving the boarding house permanently, living with me."

Giuseppe is the first to start the round of applause. He is then followed by the rest of the workers who are excited for the opportunity to see who gets to go with Damon to his new home. Lily, Stefan, Sarah, and Bonnie are all stunned by the news. They slowly filtered in with applause, but Bonnie was heart-broken and had no idea, that he ever intended to leave the Boarding house. He never spoke with her about it. He had been back for close a year from school, and not once a mention of moving.

"Everyone, please grab a glass, and toast with me." He holds up his glass to everyone else with a glass. The Salvatores have about twelve servants total. Everyone has a glass. "Salute."

"Salute."

Damon and Bonnie share eye contact that should have been endearing, but somehow it was more like a claim of possession over her. He smiles at her devilishly and winks. She realizes the tides between them are sure to change without Lily around to impede on their lopsided relationship. Without Stefan to distract both Damon or Bonnie, he will have all of the time in the world to confuse her, and bring about the kind of headache that comes with living with a person with his confusing personality disorder. He will love her one minute, and confuse her the next. He will impose his will one day, and the next day tell her he just wants to protect her. Bonnie's declaration of freedom was the only thing separating her from love. Even if in some backhanded way Bonnie wanted to love Damon forever, he has yet to prove to her, he knows how to love her the way she needs to be loved.

"Bonnie, why didn't you tell me Damon was taking you from the boarding house?" Stefan looks at her confused and hurt by the idea of her leaving.

"Stefan, I swear, I was given no such mentions."

"What?" Stefan is angered. He understands his brother is purposely pulling Bonnie away from him.

"I am finding out just as you are. He has never once told me, nor has he spoken much with me in recent weeks." She says to him swallowing her last since of self. Bonnie is losing the battle to Damon, he is working on breaking her.

"Bonnie are you alright?" Stefan asks as she holds herself in disbelief.

Damon had been gone a lot lately, he had been doing undisclosed business without telling her, and he was making these plans to buy a house and she is finding out now. Bonnie searches the room with her eyes for Damon, he is nowhere to be found.

"I don't know, Stefan. Where is Damon?"

"I don't know. Calm down, come here please." Stefan grabs Bonnie and holds her in comfort. Damon sees this from across the room and his face peels back a bit of annoyance and anger. He disappears.

Lily and Sarah both walk to Bonnie and Stefan, tears in their eyes. "Oh my god my sweet girl. I can't believe you are leaving me. I mean us." Lily says reaching to hold Bonnie.

"She didn't know either mother. She is just as surprised as us all."

"What? Bonnie, he wouldn't do this to you. Would he?"

"It's fine please do not make a spectacle. I should go to my room. I need to be alone."

"Sure thing sweetness. I can walk you," Sarah insists.

"No please enjoy the food and festivities. I understand more of the townspeople will be by. Enjoy your evening Sarah, Stefan, Madame. I just want to be alone."

They all bid Bonnie a good night, hoping to see her again before the night's end. Bonnie does not walk to her room, instead she walks to the garden. There are no birds or ducks in the evening, but he is there. He knew she'd run to the garden, the second she could.

She sits on the grass by the pond, he sits twenty feet behind her on the bench. Staring at her, listening to her hum. He says nothing to her as usual, just enjoys the humming melodies. Bonnie looked up at the night's blackest sky she has ever experienced, watching the constellations. Tears slowly falling down her cheeks, she manages to pull up enough sound to formulate a few words.

"Why? Damon Salvatore!" She calls him by his first name. "Why would you pull me from the only family I have ever known?"

"I am your family now Birdie. It is time for you and I to grow up. Away from the house, away from my meddlesome mother, and intrusive brother."

"Intrusive? He is my confidant."

"He is unnecessarily close to you, i won't have that."

Her heart breaks and she cries silently.

"Lily the only mother I have known."

"She is still in your life, Bonnie. I am not doing anything wrong. You are being dramatic." He gets angry her.

"You don't love me."

"Of course I do. Which is why I'm doing this. You'll understand one day."

"No. This isn't about love. It is about control. You won't stop until you have bent me to your will."

"Stop thinking the worst of me Birdie."

"It's hard when you don't stop doing the worst things."

Damon walks over to Bonnie and stands behind her.

"You can still see Stefan at the village on work breaks. We can take a ride to visit Lily and others once in a while. Emily also, when you're ready. I've told you, you belong to me. I won't share you any longer. Your duties to me are going to increase exceedingly."

She feels such possessive intent when he speaks.

"Why now, Jeune Salvatore," she asks as she "Why not wait until you have more time for me? Why drag me away, to keep me isolated?"

"I'm a selfish man Birdie. I'm territorial. I will protect what belongs to me."

"When will you learn to love and not control me?" She asks.

"When you learn to love and not defy me." He replies.

He lifts her by her hands gently and pulls her to a standing position to meet his gaze. Without much general concern for her feelings, he coldly says to her, "You should spend time with them while you can, we leave in three days." He wipes her tears, kisses her gently and walks back into the celebration.

As Bonnie re-enters the celebration, she notices Stefan sitting down, alone, looking unhappy. Sarah approaches him, grabs his hands and walks him upstairs to his quarters. Bonnie is relieved Stefan has Sarah. She mingles with other servants and notices, Lily is not so happy, as she watches everyone celebrate. Sarah and Stefan seemed to be plagued. Then she notices Damon, watching her smiling like a man who just won the gamble of his life. He winks at her and she realizes he won.

He has officially put his foot down.

She had three more days, before her life changes completely.

* * *

 **A/N Special thanks to my translator**. **The lovely **Bamonlicious** Thanks so Much!**

* * *

 **A/N Ch 6**

 **Jeremy got Emily pregnant. Lorenzo challenging Damon's relationship. Stefan and Bonnie's relationship is getting complicated and very personal. Damon has started drinking, and neglecting Bonnie, driving Bonnie to become defiant. Damon puts his foot down on everyone surrounding Bonnie, exerting control over her by isolating her.**

 **Please leave your thoughts ... I love your reviews!**

 **The next chapter Damon begins his quest to break Bonnie's defiant behaviors. The next couple of chapters, as requested, will be some Dark!Damon**


	7. Dominance & the Soft Spoils of Isolation

**!Content Warning!** If you have a high sensitivity to dealing with characters of a volatile nature, and harsh depictions of sensitive subject matter, please be warned this story is one of mature content and adult themes such as abuse and language. Subject matter will get heavier as the chapter's progress. Also I do not own these characters.

* * *

 **Forbidden fruit.** A strong desire or craving for something all the more because it is not allowed.

 **Master.** A man in a position of power of people working for him, typically servants/slaves.

 **Slave.** A person who is legal property to another and forced into obedience.

 **Control.** Power to influence behavior. Authoritative Mastery

 **Defiance.** Being openly resistant to obedience.

Chapter 7 **Dominance and** **the Soft Spoils of Isolation.**

*A/N **Warning** *

I want to thank everyone who follows, favorites, reviews, and reads this story. I work hard on it, and I appreciate all of my readers, and especially their opinions. I noted when I first started writing this, that there would be dark moments as chapter progressed. In fact, the consent warning is at the top of every chapter. Just a heads up this chapter has some dark moments, focused around abuse and sexual situations. I ask that you bear with me and stay with the story. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. (:

 **Rating M**

* * *

Bonnie sat in front her brand new vanity, staring at her face. The purple bruise was still fresh near her temple and sore to the touch. She could not bear to look at herself. Even with the beauty that surrounded her by way of luxury. Damon spoiled her, he bought her affections, the only way he knew how with his hectic life. She touched her purple mark with her fingertips and winced. She couldn't believe the fight she put up. When she patted her swollen lip with her wash cloth, a tear fell down her cheek. She was done looking at her flawed reflection. When she stood up, her robe fell down from her body and she gently pushed away from the vanity, headed for the large marble bath she had drawn. When she stepped in the hot water, it took her a few minutes to settle into it, but as she did, she allowed her body to relax and as she melted into her thoughts she let rest overtake her. Her life was _painfully complicated_. Emphasis on both words.

Tears filtered her pours and silently she broke down alone. If this was what it meant to become a woman, she could stay a girl for the rest of her life. She has only been his wife for one day.

 **A month ago…**

Bonnie packed up the last of her things in her room at the boarding house. Mainly clothing. Damon allowed her to take nothing but her clothes. Even then, he told her she didn't need her clothes. He was to surprise her with an entire brand new wardrobe. The night before Lily came in to her room to brush her hair one last time. She looked at herself in the mirror, remembering the conversation, burdening herself with sadness.

 **Her last Night in the Boarding house with Lily**

 _"_ _Bonnie, my love, I always thought you would live here until you could no longer take it. Even then I prayed you would live here until I had to force you out." Lily tried to keep the mood light with Bonnie because she was terrified for Bonnie. Her son had turned to liquor for comfort and he was on an emotionless rampage. Lily couldn't help but to feel it was both her and Giuseppe's fault for not allowing him to express himself when he was younger._

 _"_ _Well, if someone ever decides to Marry me, I pray you will be there to help me. To talk to me, and guide me. You are a beautiful wife to your husband. Loyal, faithful, strong."_

 _"_ _Bonnie, the man you decide to marry will have to know the special jewel you are."_

 _Bonnie wanted to tell her about Damon's promises, and broken promises. She desperately wanted to talk to Lily, but she did not want to betray Damon. Lily waited for Bonnie to talk to her, because she couldn't interfere on behalf of Damon's wishes. But if Bonnie came to her on her own, she would not be interfering. She would be helping Bonnie._

 _"_ _Bonnie, I ask one request, and I understand if you do not want to fulfill it."_

 _"_ _Oui, Ma'am."_

 _"_ _Would it be too much to ask for you to call me Mother?" Her eyes watered. "I don't know why it has taken me so many years to ask. I have honestly wanted you to call me Mother since you were a little girl, but I was afraid of what you would think. Now, that I fear losing you, I hate the idea of never having asked you to call me as your mother." Lily searched Bonnie for an answer then dropped her head and wept._

 _"_ _Do not cry." Bonnie cups Lily's cheek._

 _"_ _I am sorry, I know my request is preposterous, and it is probably undeserving. I just-"_

 _"_ _Ma'ma. Can I call you Ma'ma?" Bonnie asked with pleading eyes._

 _"_ _Lily's face shot up at Bonnie and smiled. "Yes, sweet child. Of course. I actually much prefer that." She laughed as her sad tears turned joyful. "Ma'ma, it is."_

 _She hugged and squeezed Bonnie. Almost never letting her go. She held her for at least five minutes just crying and connecting with her daughter. By blood or not, she would always be her daughter. When Lily let Bonnie grow she looked at Bonnie whose happy tears turned into sad ones._

 _"_ _Sweet girl, what is the matter? Why are you so plagued with sadness today? Melancholy has not left you face for days and you are a bundle of emotional nerves."_

 _Bonnie wants to talk to Lily but she can't find the right way to go about without angering Damon._

 _"_ _This is serious. Bonnie mon amour. Why are you deeply burdened? Talk to me please. Do not leave this house without me knowing what plagues your mind, or heart. I couldn't bear the pain of knowing you are hurting far away from me."_

 _Bonnie had to talk to her she had to open up to someone. Lily let Bonnie's hair out and brushed it gently allowing Bonnie to speak. "Take your time, we have all night."_

 _"_ _Jeune Salvatore. Damon. He plagues my mind."_

 _"_ _Why so child.?"_

 _"_ _Remember when I asked you about loving a man I am not allowed to love, and he loving me, though not allowed?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _I was speaking of my master."_

 _"_ _Damon?"_

 _"_ _Oui. I am deeply in love with my master and I fear that he will break me."_

 _Lily pauses her motions and looks at Bonnie in the mirror. "Break you?"_

 _"_ _Oui. He wants to change me. Break my spirits, my optimism. He is taking me away on purpose, because he believes we can only truly love one another if we are isolated from you all."_

 _"_ _Bonnie, don't say such things. Please, watch your tongue, if he hears you he will seek to your punishment." Lily knew Bonnie was right but she couldn't speak against her son, because he would surely take it out on Bonnie._

 _Lily watches as Bonnie breaks down. "I have no one."_

 _"_ _You have me and Stefan sweet girl. You have Damon."_

 _"_ _Never mind. I should have kept my mouth shut. I knew you would not believe me."_

 _"_ _No. Bonnie, I believe you. I do. But I hate to see Damon call to your punishment for speaking against him."_

 _"_ _I am not speaking against him, merely speaking for myself."_

 _"_ _Do you love him?"_

 _"_ _With my whole heart. Of course."_

 _"_ _Bonnie I want you to hold onto something for me. Okay, keep it with you always. Love Beareth all things, believeth all things, hopeth all things, endureth all things. 1 Corinthians 13:7 and never lose that."_

 _"_ _I won't."_

 _"_ _You do not have to be spiritual to take head in some of the words. Some of the words are like an embrace, when you feel alone, and when you have no one to confide in, read the words and let them hold you Bonnie. They will hold you I promise."_

 _"_ _Ma'ma? What am I to do when he wants me to pleasure him?"_

 _Lily was at a loss of words. She sat next to Bonnie, and spoke. "You are a woman, and your body is your sacred home. The one thing you can control in this world. When he is ready for you to give that to him, it should be after marriage. When he has made his promise to both you and God, that he will protect it as his own. Do not be afraid beautiful girl."_

 _"_ _I am afraid. I fear for the loss of my entire self. It is my body, MINE."_

 _"_ _Bonnie, when you wed your husband you become one. What is his is yours and what is yours is his. His body will belong to you and yours to him."_

 _"_ _I don't understand."_

 _"_ _It is my fault, raising you in a home with a loveless marriage. Well, Giuseppe and I love one another, but as partners, companions. A husband should be a man you love as your soulmate, your true love. When you feel that way, you will understand how much your body is the temple of your marriage. The two bodies nurture the love, the connection will make you feel an intimacy, you have never felt. Which is why you do not share it with another."_

 _"_ _I see. Will I ever become comfortable with the idea of giving myself to him."_

 _"_ _If you love him, you will want to give your body to him, as he will for you."_

 _"_ _How do you feel about Damon and me?"_

 _"_ _If I am being honest, Bonnie… I have always known the two of you would find one another in companionship, romantically. When you were younger, the way you looked at him, there was a sparkle in your eyes, that you only see in real love. He always loved you, from the moment you walked in the door. Love doesn't always have to start romantically. Sometimes it starts with deeply embedded, respect, and adoration. He has adored you since the moment he saw you. I think, maybe I was in denial for years. Trying to raise you as siblings, when in actuality, I was the reason you and he were brought together."_

 _Bonnie looked on in amazement. She had no idea how long Lily had thought about this._

 _"_ _You were meant to be together. He truly loves you Bonnie. Damon has never loved anything, more than he has loved you." Lily's words have made Bonnie find some comfort in her predicament._

 _"_ _You are truly the jewel of his eye."_

 _"_ _Lily, when I engage the first time, what will it feel like for me."_

 _"_ _It is unpleasant at first, it will make you feel violated. Then your body adjusts to him, and depending on the type of lover he is, he can make you either love or hate the experience."_

 _"Am I too fulfill his requests whenever he wants?"_

 _"Your husband will want you body at times you don't want to give it to him, but out of love, we oblige, sometimes, the need may not be for us, but for them. A woman's body provides a comfort to a man, a piece of sanity, that as women we may never understand, ourselves."_

 _"I want to enjoy it, but my fear is after he has dealt with his college consort, he will not be pleased by me. My fear is once he has had me, he will not want me anymore. The longer I save myself the longer he will love the real me."_

 _"You must not think that way, Damon isn't just any man, he is the man who will never forsake you."_

 _Lily brushes Bonnie's hair out and Bonnie looks at herself in the mirror. Lily looks onto her also. "Beautiful, simply beautiful. I can't wait until I can dress you before your wedding day. You will be a beautiful bride. "Votre beauté est profonde (your beauty runs deeply)"_

 _"_ _Merci.(Thank you)"_

 _"_ _I shall go to bed, tomorrow brings many opportunities. We will make you a farewell breakfast so that you can sleep in sweet girl. Good night." Lily says kissing Bonnie's head._

 _"_ _Goodnight, Ma'ma." Lily smile endearingly, and leaves the room becoming overly emotional. Bonnie stare at her hair, the last braid Lily would ever braid. Bonnie shed a few tears, blew out her lantern, and went to bed. Damon allowed her to sleep alone for the last time._

 **The next day…**

Bonnie looked at herself in the small vanity mirror with a level of uncertainty. Although small, and a little rickety, Bonnie loved her antique vanity. When she was a little girl, she remembered how it made her feel like a real life doll, especially the nights Lily braided her hair. One-day Lily offered to buy her a new one, and she refused, she wanted the little old vanity that was built for a young girl, even as she grew in age. Now Damon was forcing her to leave it behind, along with everything she had ever known.

Bonnie walked out of her room with her bag and her over coat in her arm. Stefan come from his quarters and stopped Bonnie, "Bonnie, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course Stefan." He leads her to his room.

"I wanted to give you something. It is a gift for your becoming a young woman. I have no idea when I will be able to give it to you, so I wanted to give it to you today."

"Stefan," She smiles, "We will see one another at the village. Damon swore to it." She says innocently.

"Bonnie, I am not sure you have understood the declaration Damon has made here. He has taken a stance, and let everyone know, by his actions, that we are to take a respective step back. His claim for you has become very prevalent. I have to respect that until he allows you and I to spend time together again. Right now he does not trust me."

"But why? You have done nothing wrong?" Bonnie doesn't understand Damon's motives in forcing his own brother away from Bonnie.

"It doesn't matter, Birdie. When a man takes a stance, all other respectful men, honor it."

"Even if it means you and I can no longer be friends?" She was hurt, confused and saddened.

"It is not forever Birdie, okay?"

"This is unfair. I won't let him be so egregious with our kinship."

"Bonnie, listen to me," She begins to cry. "Don't cry okay. When the time is right, I am sure we will see one another again okay. Don't ever hesitate to come to me and seek a friend if you need, I will always be here for you. I will never turn my back on you." He wipes her tears away, and kisses her forehead. "Here, open it."

Bonnie opens the wooden box and sees a small booklet. With a gold plated pen.

"Stefan this is lovely."

"It is a journal, and a pen. Whenever you need to talk to me, you write me a letter. Mail it, it shouldn't take more than two or three days' time to get to me. I will write you back, if you request. I also left you with a small book of stamps. Enough for more than a dozen letters."

"You, are remarkable Stefan. Thank you. "

"The pen is engraved, read it when you get a chance. Now you should head out, Damon will get angry."

"Serves him right. He was out late drinking again anyhow. He is terrible when he drinks."

"Bonnie, never hesitate to talk to me, confide in me in those letters."

"I won't Stefan." As Bonnie looks up to smile at Stefan he leans in to kiss her good bye, and his mouth never made it to her cheek. Instead a soft steady kiss to her mouth, was his way of letting her know, his love for her was quietly, respecting his brother. After his mouth lingered on hers for a few moments, she backed away from him and put her two fingers on her lips, as if to hold his kiss there. She was in utter shock. "Stefan, you cannot do such things."

"I-I'm sorry. I should not have, you are right. Let me walk you out." He grabs her by the waist and they head to the hallway, down the grand staircase, and out to the carriage.

Damon is not outside yet. Stefan takes Bonnie's bag and packs it on their carrier. It was slightly cold, and he grabbed her over coat and covered her. He then kissed her on the forehead and said his good byes, Lily and Sarah trickled in shortly behind him.

"Don't look so sad family. Everyone has to grow up sometime!" Damon says walking out and looking at Stefan. "Bonnie will be fine. I will see to it, she had everything she needs."

"Except support, and family, right?"

"Do you have a problem with my methods Stefan?"

"No brother. After all…" Stefan whispers in Damon's ear, "She is yours, right? No one else can even look at her."

"The problem with men, is they don't know how to look without touching." Damon's whispered back with a smile. Walking Behind Bonnie, Damon helps her into the Carriage.

As the carriage pulls away, Stefan's fist ball up, and he tenses quickly. Sarah takes notice and approaches him. "Master Stefan, come on, inside. Let me make you feel better. Let me take the pain away."

Sarah has been taking the pain away for the past three days for Stefan, allowing him to take all of his anger out onto her body. She was his consort and she gave her body to him freely. Bonnie did not belong to him and she never would. She was faithfully loyal to Damon.

* * *

Bonnie and Damon speak few words to one another in side of the carriage. He can sense her timid nature and he moves over to sit near her. Damon pulls a flask out of his jacket and sips his whiskey. "Birdie, fair Birdie. Do not fret. I assure you that I have taken note of your words weeks ago. Time is not always guaranteed to us. I have neglected you and you do not deserve that. It will all change today. You and I are spending the entire day together, and the entire night. Just the two of us." He grabs her hand and speaks to her without looking at her. He just looks in her direction out of the same carriage opening she is staring out of. She holds his hand loosely and tries to remain optimistic, although he has stripped her of some of her optimism. Her spirit is lit dimly by the torch of their love, and they fight to keep it as bright as they can.

When he realizes how loosely she holds his hand he turns to her, angrily, "Why are you not holding my hand?" He asks as he squeezes her hand.

"I did not realize. I am sorry."

He squeezes her hand then brings it to his lips to kiss. His kiss was frighteningly disturbing. As the ride was coming to an end, Bonnie noticed they were getting closer to the shoreline. "Are we near the sea?" She asks.

"Not quite. The sea is another little ways East. I can take you one day, if you'd like."

"I would love to go Monsieur. I would love to visit the sea." Her face lit up again. He hasn't seen that light in weeks.

"You will be pleased to know the Manor I have purchased for us, sits on a lake. You can walk to the backyard every day and sit at the lake and feed the birds and the ducks, Birdie." Just as freely as he speaks, they approach the large home on the lakeside.

Bonnie's eyes widen with fascination. The carriage stops and Damon gets himself and Bonnie out. She looks among the home, that is the size of a small castle. The beautiful laid brick and the vines that cut across some of the walls are striking against the sky and all of the greenery. They left the grey skies in Mystic Falls and came to the sunny backdrop of Haven Point. Bonnie felt like she was possibly looking into a positive situation, because the beauty that surrounded her was the kind that made dreams come true, and held kept promises.

"Do you like it?"

"J'aime cela. C'est magnifique. ( I love this. It is magnificent)."

"This is for you and me Birdie."

"Me? No, this is your home. Purchased with your money."

"Yes. For us Birdie. This is for us. I wanted to surprise you with something else, but it can wait until later.'

"Us?"

She stood in the large yard, and turned around to him. He approached her with his tender strength. "This is just as much your home as mine. I bought this private land, and there are no other homes around for miles and miles. So we have privacy and we do not have to deal with disturbances. It is nothing but a carriage ride through the country for Lily or Emily to visit you."

She glances over his face, wondering how this is possible.

"Come, let me show you the inside."

After Damon takes Bonnie inside, he shows her the beautiful craftsmanship of the custom build. Some of it was designed by himself, with her in mind.

He had a library built for her. She had an entire marble bathroom in their bedroom built for her with a large Marble and gold vanity. She had a brand new wardrobe, and a newly planted garden, with a small pond so she could feed the ducks, and birds and fish. He bought and built property on a lake, so she could have the water and the sun at her disposal.

"I bought this property, and I had it restructured. When I have been out of town, I have been here, little bird. I have been here building the home. You used to dream of as a young girl, the home you always told me about"

"You remembered?"

"Of course. My purpose on this Earth is your happiness."

(Flashback)

 _Giuseppe Salvatore was a man with no sense of humor as he aged. He had a rough time being someone his family sought for happiness. He was the strength, and the protector. He set the rules and was always about his business and finances. He made sure to raise Damon in his image. As a young man, Damon hated how his father treated him, his mother, his brother, and especially Bonnie. He hated it, and even despised Giuseppe for years._

 _"Giuseppe why must you come home so late?"_

 _"Lilian, how else will I make money to pay for your luxuries and obscurities?"_

 _Lily looks at her husband with disdain._

 _"You want these boys to go to the finest schools, and have the best education? How do you suppose I pay the servants? I work, when I work. There is no set time. I go where the money is."_

 _"So is that why you smell of liquor and cigars?"_

 _SLAP!_

 _"You questioning me again Lilian?" Giuseppe hit her face so hard she fell to the ground. Damon stood there as his father hit his mother, and kneeled to her side to help her up._

 _"Boy, stay out of matters between your mother and me. She is my wife. I will do as I please. You help her up, you are allowing her to believe a wicked tongue is acceptable behavior, and I will not be questioned. I AM THE MAN OF THIS HOUSE! I provide the living, and until someone else steps up and takes my place, not a got damn soul can question me! Do you all understand?"_

 _Stefan and Damon nodded their heads._

 _"I will take a switch to you both if you don't answer me. Use your voices, I won't tolerate disrespect. When I speak to you, you speak back! Am I clear?"_

 _"Yes Sir." Both boys said in reply._

 _"Get yourself together Lily. Watch that mouth of yours."_

 _Lily stands herself up and holds her face. Just as Bonnie walks in, Bonnie notices Lily's swollen face. "Ma'am are you okay?"_

 _"Yes child! Don't be nosy. Run along now. Finish your chores."_

 _"I did ma'am!"_

 _Lily's impatience with Giuseppe makes her take it out on Bonnie, she spanks Bonnie. "Run along Bonnie! Now!"_

 _Bonnie cries, and runs to the garden as Damon chases after her._

 _"Bonnie?" He walks slowly through the garden in search of her. When he finds her she is huddled in a ball with her head between her legs. "Bonnie, come here. It's gonna be alright."_

 _He holds her and tells her to think of a happy thought. A thought that she thinks about whenever she wants to be happy. She tells him about her castle. By the water, the sunset and the flowers._

 _"When I am big, and I am someone's wife, I want a castle by the water with lots of flowers, so I can watch the flowers bloom in the spring, and the most beautiful sunsets every night. I want to swim in the water when someone teaches me."_

 _"_ _Why do you want these things my little bird?"_

 _"_ _Because they always give me peace. They make me happy. They make me feel free."_

 _"Really? If that is what you want, I think that sounds beautiful."_

 _He watched Bonnie's tears dry up. She didn't deserve that spanking, but that was the affect Giuseppe had on the house. His angered ricocheted through everyone. Accept Bonnie. She stayed as bright a light as she could._

 _Bonnie fell asleep in Damon's arms and he took her into her room and laid her down on her bed. He kissed her head and tucked her in._

 _Damon grew bitter of Giuseppe's ways. He despised his father's anger._

 _Then Damon went to college. In college, he learned the ways and the fluctuations of the world. He learned the importance of handling his slave, why it was important to address his authority early on, and never to let his slave believe they had any power, because the minute they did, the slaves lost respect for the master. The school groomed him to be the same with his wife. You see there wasn't much difference between a slave and a wife, accept the wife got his last name._

 _Damon's slave Celeste was groomed to be a model slave. She was to be exactly what he needed, at all times. The university even paid her extra to defy him, so he could practice punishments._

 _One night Celeste was told to wake up the following morning and defy most of the orders given to her by Damon. She would endure his punishments, and he would learn from the experience. Damon never knew Celeste was told to defy him, but he had a hard time punishing her initially. He would let her defiant behaviors go. He would find ways to pacify her behaviors._

 _"Master Salvatore, I know you are fearful of punishing me, but the university pays me very well to endure your punishment, I assure you I will not hold anger towards you for whooping me or hitting me."_

 _"I just don't think physically hurting you is the only way to get you to obey me. I assure you we can work boundaries of respect without me violating you. You are a woman, and as a man I surely know I overpower you."_

 _"Yes, my Master, but in my experience, a soft backside means a hard head. I am to be a strong person, with good discipline. As long as you do not abuse your power, you will be doing me a favor. A person of authority needs to keep their power, signs of weakness makes you pitiful representation of strength. Power is your goal, in this society. How would other men in a position of power view you if you had such a soft disposition?"_

 _"I suppose you are right." His hands shook as he stood forced to punish her._

 _"And as a slave I want to work for the powerful man, not the weak one. The powerful man will fight and be strong, though he will punish me he will always protect me if I am loyal. You see? A weak master is surely to set me up to be a soft failure."_

 _Her English wasn't as clear but the gist of her broken tongue got the message across to him._

 _She role played with him, slightly. She pushed him and told him she hated working for him._

 _"... And I will never lift another finger to serve you again!" She yelled_

 _Damon held his disdain in the pit of his stomach and pulled up his memories of Giuseppe growing up, and struck her in her face with the back of his hand. The initial look she gave him was utter pain, and it hurt him to see it, but he walked away and told her to pick herself up._

 _Damon typically bedded her every time he punished her, it soothed his own mind. Number one, it re-connected them, and number two, appeased his ideals of control. He believed if he bedded her she would forgive his abuse._

 _Celeste forgave Damon, it was her job. In fact, she was drawn to the abuse, she eventually did things often to be punished by him so he would have sex with her. She liked him to be rough and controlling during their experiences. She loved it, which traced his idea of a master slave relationship._

 _Then he came home and Bonnie was the opposite. She defied him, refused him, and still loved him. She made his head hurt. Should he love her as his kin, the woman he wanted to marry, or should he keep his relationship with her business like he did with Celeste?_

 _Either way, he came home with an appreciation for all of his father's hard work. He took back every hateful thought he had about his father realizing what a hard-working, leader his father was. He was groomed to be like Giuseppe Salvatore. After all, Giuseppe was wealthy, achieved, successful, with a family. He's never met a stronger man, to model himself after._

 _But Bonnie was where his world crashed and was built back up, all at once._

 _(End flashback)_

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief. She would have never thought someone would have a home built or modeled for her. This wasn't possible. It wasn't. "No. This can't be true?" She was more than happy.

Damon grabs her hand and leads her to the outside of the back of the home. The Daylight fades and the sun sets on the lake. He has lanterns lit all around and one picnic blanket in the middle of the large grassy area. Damon leads her to the blanket as the lake glistens in the most beautiful light of the golden sunset and the mauve colored sky. Yellow roses sprinkled over the grass. Yellow was her favorite color. Such a beautiful sight to see. Everything was perfect.

"Jeune Salvatore?"

"No more."

She was unaware of what he meant.

"No more Jeune Salvatore. I am a man. The man of this Manor, I am not a young boy anymore."

He leads her to the blanket and sits her down. He looks at her adoringly. Her dress came across her chest, and her full neck and shoulders were exposed. The dress was lilac and her hair was pinned up with loose curls, so that her entire neckline could be out. Damon glanced at the exposed skin of her neck and shoulders and rubbed his long fingers across her skin.

He poured himself a glass of whiskey. He drank it rather fast. He looked at her preparing himself for a speech. She was so soft and fragile. She had minimal experience in the world, and yet she intimidated the hell out of him. He poured a second glass of whiskey, and drank it. He was nervous.

"Why are your drinking?"

"Celebration."

"No need for spirits. Enjoy the calmness, and the beauty of what is around you. Delight in life, please." She pleads with him.

"Listen, I assure you that I am simply nervous. You make me so nervous. Birdie, my love." He looks at her in a way she has never seen him look. He looked unsure, nervous, and insecure. Have I showed you a beautiful time today?"

"You have Monsieur. A beautiful day, a beautiful life. Don't ruin it with the spirits."

Damon grabs Bonnie by her hands as they sit. "Birdie, I have spent several month preparing this Manor for the woman who owns my heart. The only woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I look at her every day, and I realize I do not deserve her, but for some reason she loves me. I went four years without her and I can't go another day, now. She is you, my Beautiful Bird."

Damon grabs her by her chin and scoots closer to her, looking deeply into her eyes. "I told you I needed time, and I stayed away. Many nights, I stayed away, neglecting you. I apologize. I was working on making a life for us, financially, and building you this home. Forgive me, my love is not perfect. I know I have hurt you, and I am sorry. But you, you are the light at the end of my tunnel every day. Knowing you were waiting on me, is what kept me going. I can't be without you. Bonnie Bennett, I don't want to be without you. Will you do me the honor, of being my wife?"

Bonnie chin wrinkled up and her lips shook. Again, she felt total disbelief. Covering her hand with her mouth, she looked up at him as he pulled out the box. He opened it and there in the middle of all of its glorious beauty, was a gold ring and a diamond and two smaller ones next to it. "Oh… my." She said crying.

"The three diamonds symbolize, past, present, and future. I want you forever. Please say you will have me?" His eyes tear up and turn red, and he looks at her with every bit of need.

"Are you crying, Monsieur?"

As he loses confidence in his chances, his face drops, and she lifts it up. "Oui." Nodding her head in excitement. "Oui, Mon Amour. (Yes. My Love)" He jumps up picking her up with him. squeezing her as if he'd never let her go, because he would, never…let … her go.

He pulls back and stares at her, "You have no idea how happy you have made me. I am the luckiest man alive."

In his excitement he pours another glass of whiskey. "Have a drink with me, my love. Be merry with me. I am happy, aren't you?"

"I am happy, beyond it. I should make you dinner, The first dinner in our home."

The sun is almost set and Bonnie decides to cook dinner. She realizes he is becoming drunk, and she forces herself to stay away from him for a couple of hours. When she is done with dinner, she has no appetite. Damon has drunk himself into a blissful state-of-mind. He stays outside until the sun is fully set then he blows out every lantern. His bottle of whiskey is gone.

He stumbles a bit around the yard. She hears his glass fall and break. It causes her to jump in her own skin. Bonnie did not prepare herself for this. She prepared for his controlling ways, she prepared for his busy schedule. She did not prepare for a drunken Damon.

"I made stew and a fresh loaf of bread. Please sit. You need to eat, nurture your body."

"It smells delightful, but I am not hungry."

He is inching closer to her. She always has terrible luck with Damon in the kitchen. She walks away from him and sits herself beside his place at the table. "Please, eat with me. Jeune Salvatore."

"Don't call me that anymore. I am not a young boy. I am a man."

"Sorry. Sir."

"Sir?"

"Master Salvatore."

"What is wrong with you, why are you stumbling on your words, what are you nervous about?"

"Nothing. I just want to have dinner with you."

"Look at you," He walks to her and stands her up. "You are so beautiful and you are mine. My future wife." He leans in to kiss her. She turns her cheek to him. He is sloppy drunk and aggressive.

"Are you out of your mind?" He roughly turns her face back to him. "No more. Stop denying me."

"Okay my apologies." She apologizes just to soften his harsh gaze. He is looking at her predatorily. Then she tells herself that kissing him in this moment will sate him temporarily.

"Birdie!"

Her lips connect to his and she wraps her arms around his neck. "calmez-vous, s'il vous plait (calm down. please)."

"ENGLISH!" Got damnit, English!"

"I said calm down, Please."

"No, I will not calm down. Why? You think I am going to wake up Stefan, or Lily?" He laughs devilishly. "Wouldn't that be a good excuse for you this time Birdie? This is my house, where I can do whatever I please." His blue eyes looked so scary, so ghostly. Bonnie had looked at a man possessed in these moments. A man with intent to claim.

"Kiss me." She tries to pacify his desires with small intimate gestures. He looks at her with confusion but obliges her. He kisses her greedily. His suction on her lips is just right, pulling her from within herself. Loosening her up.

"I want you."

"We have been acting presumptuously. We need to-"

"No, we need to stop thinking and just act on our feelings. Birdie, I am here for you and only you. What more could you want from me? Marriage? I am giving you that. I need this, I need you. I am a man, and I have desires, you torture me every day!"

"You said you would be patient with me." Bonnie's eyes water, she is fearful and alone.

"Don't you dare cry." He shouts.

"But-"

He rummages her body with his hands. Roughly. "Patient, I have been home almost a year. I think I have been patient. You are almost seventeen."

"You are being too rough, slow down."

He grabs her by her arms and pulls her alongside him, "Come on Birdie, I have yet to show you your sleeping quarters." He walks to their room allowing her the opportunity to mentally prepare herself, he is also drunk and stumbling so she holds his body up to walk as much as her small frame can handle.

As Bonnie walks through the Manor she realizes how big it is, she could get lost in it. She walks the stairway slowly and before she reaches the top, Damon drunkenly says to her, "Everything I do, is for you." His sloppy lips glide across her cheek. He lifts her up and carries her the rest of the way. When he opens two double doors he walks her through and puts her back onto her feet. He turns and locks the doors.

He begins to undress himself and speaks to her.

"This is **_our_** room. _Yours and Mine_. You will sleep in here with me every night, Birdie. _Every night!"_

"It is a most lovely bedroom, thank you." She says with a shaky voice. The bed post was made of ivory and the floors were marble. He custom made her new vanity, which is why he made her leave her old one behind. He was planning on making her leave everything behind. Her defiance, her attitude, her fear of loving him, and letting him love her.

Damon sit on their large bed naked. "Come here Birdie, I want to teach you something. Take your clothes off." As she undressed he got hard.

"Kneel before me."

He kneels her down before him while he sits on the edge of their bed, with his rock hard erection in her face. "Give me your hands."

"What?" She says as her hands shake.

"Your hands, put your hands on me."

Bonnie's hands shake and she quivers. He is nude and she is seeing all of him for the first time, and this is her first experience touch a man's organ. Her entire body goosebumps, with tense nerves. She hesitantly puts her hand on him, "Wrap your hand around it." When she wraps her hand around him, her fingers do not meet as a circle, rather there is a rather god sized gap between her thumb and index finger. His erection intimidates her, and makes her feel as though he will not be a comfortable partner to engage in sexually. She felt pain in her lady lips, when she looked at his size. He tightens the grip with his own hand and her second hand. "Yes. Like that." He then keeps both of his hands over hers moving them up and down with a perfect grip. "Yes, just like that." He makes her stroke him up and down. He watches her face as she becomes amazed at what she is doing to him. All the while her arms shake at the movements. "Tighter." She squeezes and continues as he takes his hands off of hers. "Faster." He watches her do it by herself. "Beautiful, you are beautiful. Keep going. This is perfect." He watches in amazement as she gets into it, knowing how it makes him feel she concentrates on what he seems to like. His head falls back. He bites his lips. Her hands are working him beautifully.

"Am I doing it right? Am I pleasing you?" She wants to please him and make him happy.

"Yes. You are perfect darlin'. So perfect."

He is becoming rock hard in her hands. He marvels in her hands on him. When he looks at her again her mouth drops at how well she is doing. He watches her mouth and speaks to her, "Yes. Open your mouth."

"What?"

"Open your mouth wider," Damon reaches for Bonnie's head and pulls it toward him. "Put it in your mouth and let your tongue caress it."

"Damon, I don't -"

"Do it. Open your mouth!" He says again caressing her lips with his thumbs, gently prying her lips open. "Wider Bonnie."

She opens her mouth slowly, and hesitantly. She was afraid to fulfill his request.

As she lowers her head he directs her motions with his own hands. He uses her mouth in perfect motion.

His moans become louder and they turn to grunts. Her warm mouth, soft lips, and wet tongue work him beautifully. "You are doing beautifully Bonnie. Go a little faster." Bonnie nearly gags on him, she has no idea what she is doing. He continues directing her, "Relax your throat Bonnie." He says as he gently coaxes her throat to accept him, pushing inside of her mouth a little more, causing her to gag again. He smiles.

"Monsieur, I can't do this, I think I might vomit."

"Bonnie, Stop. You are going to do this. Relax! I am going to be your husband. Now call me by my name!"

"Okay Damon."

"Open your mouth again." He demanded harshly.

She does, and she keeps following his directions perfectly because she doesn't want to mess up. She wants to please him. His moans are getting louder and his hands are moving her head quicker. "Yes. Yes. Right there." He bites down on his lip, and grunts. He pauses before he cums in her mouth. Bonnie almost chokes it up. "No no! Swallow it." He demanded. She shook her head no, and then he put his finger to her lips and nodded his own head.

In one gulp Bonnie swallows the substance and says nothing. "Oh my god my beautiful girl. You did perfectly." He lifts her to him kisses her feverishly and pulls her back against him to lay on their bed. Their naked bodies hold each other. Bonnie doesn't know what she just did, or if what she did was good or bad. She had no one to ask, but Damon. For all she knew, Damon could have made her do a despicable act. She was unsure but she knew she was going to lay there and count her blessings that she did not lose her virginity tonight, as he was fast asleep thanks to her magical hands and mouth. She vowed to herself she would do that every night until they got married to hold on to her virginity.

Bonnie was distracted the next morning, when she heard someone at the door. It was a telegram from the Salvatores.

 _"_ _Our Handsome boy, and our Dear sweet girl,_

 _Congratulations on the engagement. We have all known about the proposal for weeks. Damon asked for blessings from, Giuseppe, Myself and Emily. We all gave him our blessing. We have begun wedding preparations already. Many years of blessings, from the Salvatores. Your Family._

 _With love,_

 _Liliana(Ma'Ma), Giuseppe, Stefano, Salvatore and the rest of the family at Salvatore Manor._

Bonnie smiled to herself. She was still very much in shock that Damon bought a house for them and proposed to her. Long arms snaked around her and pulled her in close. "You left me in the bed alone?"

"Good morning Monsieur."

"Call me Damon, we are alone, and it sounds beautiful on your tongue." He says as he walks up behind her kissing in her neck. "What happened last night? All I remember is asking you to be my wife, and you saying yes."

Bonnie did not want to remind Damon of the act she committed with him, she was unsure how he would perceive it, knowing she did it. " I did, and I am to be yours, forever." She leans into him and kisses him.

" _Forever!_ Sounds about right. Was there more that I should remember?" He smiles at her adoringly.

"No. We ate dinner together. Our first dinner in the Manor. I cooked for us. Then we lay together in one another's arms all night."

"No wonder I slept so well. I am truly happy. I can't wait to make you my wife." He takes her in a passionate kiss. His kisses become consuming and heated. He gets very hard against her. Once again, he is greedy. He lifts her up and takes her back to their bed. "I am in the mood to break some rules today, my little bird."

He took her into their bedroom and continued what they started the night before; teaching her how to please him. He would surely return the favor because he loved pleasing her.

* * *

 **Two weeks…**

Two weeks of bliss go by. Damon has been attentive to Bonnie. He has been loving, and he has cut back on his drinking, also Bonnie forces him home directly at dinner time, putting her foot down on the distillery late nights. Bonnie and Damon lay in their bed together, asleep. She held on to his body as the sun crept into their bedroom. She still couldn't believe she was lying in their bed in their home. They had a big day ahead of them. They were to prepare their home for guests over the next few days. Lily would be visiting tomorrow for Bonnie's fitting, and help with planning the wedding. Lily would bring Sarah with her. Damon wanted to push things along. He waited for his bride to be, long enough. He was becoming impatient with her. As their bodies lay in bed, his body swallowed hers and she was looking for a reason to escape his loving hug and get herself ready to start her day. Suddenly someone is at their front door, and since they don't have any servants she had to be the one to answer the door.

She slithered out of his grasp and put on a dress for the house, she looked in the mirror, and she had woken up flawlessly beautiful. Her hair still up and her green eyes were greener if that was possible. She walked passed her sleeping lover and to their front door.

Bonnie opened the door and it was a telegram. From the Mikaelson's.

 _Damon Salvatore & Bonnie Bennett,_

 _Congratulations on a blessed engagement. We are happy for you both. We will see you at the wedding. May you keep one another happy for many years to come and on every occasion._

 _With Sincerest Love, Mr. and Mrs. Elijah Mikaelson_

Bonnie decided to cook breakfast for him while he lay in bed asleep. Damon notices Bonnie's absence almost right away, whenever she leaves their bed. Now that they share a bed, he keeps a far closer eye on all of her movements, especially when she gets out of their bed. Damon walks into the kitchen behind her, and becomes inappropriate with her. His appetite for her is growing more so since they have moved to the Manor in Haven Point. She manages to keep him satisfied with the things he has taught her, and allowing him to return such favors to her. But she knows the underlining idea, is for her to warm up to accepting is body. Damon Bends Bonnie over the counter top and lifts her dress.

"Damon, my love. Not in the kitchen."

"Stop, it is just you and me."

She fiddles with her hands trying to push his face away from her. He pulls at her knickers and spreads her legs. She fights him off of her. "Damon."

"I just want to taste you. Surly you can oblige my appetite for you."

"Damon, patience. Please? I say we eat breakfast, then we go to the garden feed the birds and talk. Please?" She begs.

He stands up, reluctantly. And agrees against his own wishes. "Surely my love."

Bonnie sits Damon down, and pours him fresh squeezed Juice, a he awaits his breakfast. He watches her maneuver around the kitchen. When she turns her back he reaches for his flask and pours whiskey into his orange juice. "We will hire servants so you no longer have to work in the house Birdie."

"No, I do not mind. I like to work."

"No. You will not work. You are going to be busy working at the market place with me, and you will be tutoring for a while, until we start a family. Then I want you to stay home and rest."

"Family?"

"Yes. You will be my wife. I want children. Don't you?"

"I do. But…"

"But it is the way things are."

Bonnie leaves the subject and continues with his breakfast. "The wedding will be here before we realize."

"Yes, just over a week?"

"Monsieur, there is no time."

"Trust me, Birdie. This has all been being planned for longer than you know. I plan everything carefully. I will have your favorite flowers, and your favorite colors, and all of the people you love will be there."

"What?"

"Yes. Even Emmy."

"How could I not have known all of this?"

"I kept you busy at the market place, and with Stefan."

"I see. You surprised me. I thought you were busy neglecting me. You were busy planning our wedding. Will you be here tomorrow?"

"No. Remember, Lily will be by tomorrow with a seamstress and once your measurements are done, she said it should take four days-time to have it finished. You can tell her how you want it cut."

"The wedding will take place on the Salvatore boarding house Garden, your favorite place growing up."

She smiles. They share silence for a little while, then she finishes his breakfast and serves him, then she eats with him.

"It will be this way every day, you and me. No distractions and no more interference." He says to her.

Bonnie reaches over to kiss him. His breath smells of alcohol.

"Damon, did you drink today?"

"What? Why?"

"I smell it on you."

"Birdie, why don't you go out to the garden and wait for me. I will clear the breakfast able and then I will meet you outside."

"Surely." She says with an optimistic tone.

When Bonnie walks outside, Damon begins to drink heavily on his flask. He watches her as she feeds the ducks and birds in the beautiful new garden he has had planted for her. All of the seedlings haven't fully sprouted, but the idea was formed, and he beauty of it, awaited Bonnies green thumb. She would surely grow and nurture the garden. Damon knew if anyone could, she could. He admired her, loved her, wanted nothing or no one but her.

After they have sat and fed the ducks a while, they make their way back into the Manor. They spent an early part of the day laughing, and being loving with one another. Bonnie loved a loving Damon. A happy Damon. A giving Damon.

"It is awfully hot outside." Her body perspires through her dress and her bosom is soaked in her natural salted water. Damon watches as Bonnie's body produces sweat and perspiration and not only does it turn him on to her, but her smell is captivating him now. They head into the house where she realizes she needs to change and bath. She looks to him to excuse herself.

He says nothing just looks at her, picks her up and takes her to their room, shutting the door.

"My little bird, do you love the extravagant things I have furnished you with?"

"I do."

"Your new vanity made of Marble and gold, your large bath, your brand new wardrobe, a closet filled with brand new dresses, in every color and design. Do you love all of the perfumes I have sent for you? You see these fresh roses and tulips? I will have them for your fresh every day, my love. Everything for you? You deserve all of the spoils, all of the luxuries. You are deserving."

All of the beautiful things he had for her, she couldn't help but to wonder if this was all for some deeper cause. Was he trying to pacify some God awful behavior? Was he buying her silence, or her company?

She is snapped out of her daydream of the beautiful room before her. "I am talking to you my love."

"Yes, Monsieur?"

"Take off your clothes. I want to see your body on our bed."

"But-"

"Do not defy me Birdie."

She refused to be defiant, because defiance lead to punishments. She obliged his wishes and began unbuttoning her dress. He walked behind her and helped her. She slowly undressed as she cried. He could barely hear her muffled cries over his thumping heartbeat, from his heavy alcohol intake.

Damon kissed her shoulders. Her body shook at his touch.

"I'm n-not ready for th-this." She stutters.

"Shh. I will help you." Kiss to the other shoulder. "You are moving too slow, Birdie" He ripped at her dress, causing her to jump.

"Don't rip my dress." She said to him as he was angering her.

"Shh." He pulls her dress down. He stands behind her naked.

"Stop this, please."

He turns her roughly to face him holding on to both of her small wrists.

"Your body is beautiful." He pushed her back on the bed, then climbed on top of her. "Sei mio (You're mine)." He kisses her body hungrily and all she can smell is his alcohol. His lips trail the areas of her skin where she is most sensitive to his touch. He kisses the crease of her groin, trailing his tongue along the warmth of her skin. "Sei Mio" He says again. As if he needed to re-iterate it."Ogni pollice di voi. (Every inch of you)." His mouth continues on her.

Damon drags his tongue up Bonnies hip, and slowly trails her with his saliva until he meets his tongue to her nipple. Gently massaging her with moist circles until her nuipples harden. Her body is so responsive to him, she can't help but to feel wet from his touches. He lets his teeth gently tug at Bonnie's nipples, making her fear that he may bite them, but he teases them for minutes at a time each. Paitently pulling her arousal out of her. She shook hard, and he revelled in it.

"Are you afraid?"

"Oui."

"English!"

"Yes."

"Why?" He asks looking her in the eyes directly.

"I am a virgin Damon. I want to wait for my wedding day." She says without blinking.

"I refuse to wait anymore." His deep whisper forced itself into her ears. Damon kisses her around her neck and down her body. He grinds his body against her, allowing his dick to get hard on her. "You demanding I wait. I can't. I won't." Kiss after kiss, he covers her body. Smelling her natural fragrance and enjoying her naked body. "I have waited for you since before I knew I loved you. A life sentance you have served me. Making me want you more, and more, everyday."

"You are drunk, and you will regret this tomroow" She uses her hands to cover her breasts. This angers him and he snatches each arm open, pinning it down. He looks at her with a devilish snarl. Then with both of his knees he pries her legs open enough for his reception.

"This will be the first of many encounters we have. For the rest of our lives to be exact." He looks her deeply in her eyes and tries to calm her fears with his voice. "I'm going to make love to you, my little Birdie. Okay?" His mouth finds its way to her nipples again, he helps he rto get wet again.

She nods her head yes as the tears fall down her face. It broke his heart to take her, before she was ready but she was his and this was the way of the world.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes."

"I will try to be gentle, but just know, my hunger for you is far greater than my control right now. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"But I love you, and I want you to remember that always. I have every right to your body, whenever I want it. Do you understand?" He speaks calmly, in his drunken state, kissing her all over.

"Oui, I mean yes."

"It will hurt at first, but after that it will feel good, so good you won't want me to stop. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Are you still afraid?"

"I dont know." She cried, allowing her lips to shake.

With her arms pinned down, he prys her legs slightly further apart with his knees. He awaited her entrance in a teasing manner, forcing her to tense up. She clenched every muscle in her body with fear. The second she felt his dick touch her she squirmed, and made a sqealing noise come from her mouth. Her eyes grew wide with shock, as fear overtook her.

"No. No. No. This will not happen. I beg of you Jeune Salvatore."

"Got damnit, don't call me that Birdie. What's my name?"

"Damon."

"In this bedroom, don't dare call me by any other name. You understand me?"

"I do. I am sorry." She bites her lips trying to stay strong, because the tears are uncotrollable at this point.

Damon shhh's her with his finger. While he hauntingly teeters her entrance. He allows the tip of his dick to poke her. Once, twice, three times, making her squirm every time. Until he feels some wetness from her, he focusses directly on the heat she is releasing. The head of his manhood, peirces her entrance with a slow yet vigorous force.

His mouth drops open, and his eyes roll to the back of his head, as he pauses to catch his own breath. She feels her barriers slowly stretch, and he is making it more painful, by going so slow. "Oh, God you are tight. Still sealed tight by God for me. You are perfection." He bites his lips as he slowly allows his head to awake her insides before pushing again. "Ahh, you are burnin' up." Her heat has trapped him in a trance. He has become a viscious predator. The baby soft skin, of his hard erection contradicts its force. A rounded force pushes at Bonnie's openning, and her muscles squeeze him breahtless.

His manhood had peirced her openning slighly and the wider part of him is trying to get through, "Yes, my love, relax, let me in." His eyes squeeze closed as he focusses on pushing very slowly, and not cuming. The fat part of his head works it's way in, and is almost all the way through her barrier, until she squeezes him out.

His face turns angry. He forces her arms down with even more strength. Damon grits his teeth and tells her, "Don't force me out, or I will have to force myself in. If I have to force myself in, it wont feel very good my little bird." He says angrily.

He attmpts again, and he knows this feeling is too good to be true. The stretching of her openning is a slight burn for her, Bonnie bites her lip hard.

"I'm on fire, this burns Damon. It burns."

"I'm gone take good care of you. I told you. Relax, just like that. Yes baby. You are doing good." He says pulsing little by little trying to break her barrier. "Yes, just like that." He pulses, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, just tipping her entrance, trying to get the head of his dick to sit comfortably inside of her. A Couple of tears fall from Bonnie's face and she feels him trying to open her up. Her young womanhood, was fighting itself from turning her into a woman.

"I don't want to do this. I don't want to become a woman today. You are hurting me."

"It's going to hurt the first few times Birdie." Damon pulls out and uses his two fingers to warm her up. He finds her opennig then pushes forward into her with his fingers.

"Ahh." Bonnie attempts to wiggle a little and tries to get out of his grasp, but Damon's determination makes him stronger than the average man. He rotates his fingers trying to push them past his knuckles, and Bonnie is squeezing as hard as she can. She doesn't realize she is doingit on purpose, but her body works hard to protedct its virtue. He take on finger away and only fingers her withhis index finger. She reluctantly accepts him, and he works her moisture to the surface again and she is so wet he pulls his finger out of her quickly and jumps back in position.

Holding her arms above her head, he continues to push his way inside of her, feeling her walls clench around him, he takes his chances. At it's widest point, he pushes a little bit harder and just as Bonnie feels the entire head of his dick break through she screams, and wiggels and squirms, and it takes his entire body to hold her still.

Now that the tip of him is finally inside of her, he knows no other feeling to compare. "Stop this, Bonnie. Stop fighting me."

"I can't help it you are hurting me." She pleads.

"It only hurts because you wont relax got damnit." He yells at her making her tense up even more.

He moves the head in and out, one time, then he puts it in one more time, stretching her to agony, and without understanding, she squeezed him out again.

"Damon, I am sorry. I don't know what I am doing."

He put his forehead to hers wanting to intimidate her.

"Stop pushing me out, accept me and I promise you it will be okay. Your paranoia is disturbingly, bothersome."

He puts himself at her entrance again, and she squeezes her legs closed as an instant reaction upon feeling him trying to enter her again.

Damon's anger and frustration get the best of him, he raises his hand and strikes her, the back of his hand to her face, and he is determined to try until he succeeds.

"I see we are going to have to do this the hard way." Damon grabs himslef with his hand and rubs the head of him at her entrance, and against her clit. He allows his dick to make her wet, and make her body work against her brain. He is determined to make her submit. With one hand over her mouth and the other holding himself, he gets ready to deliver her himself in a forceful way. He repositions himslef at her openning and thrusts, and just as he does she bites down on all of his fingers forcing him out.

"Got Damnit Birdie."

Damon turns Bonnie over forcefully and gets ready to punsih her.

He tightens his hand up and delivers her ten swats as hard as he could on her backside. Every swat made Bonnie scream. On thefirst swat, she was in shock. By the second, she asked not to. On the third swat she said she was sorry, on the fourth swat she she told him she'd try again, on the fifth swat, she asked for forgiveness, on the sixth swat, she begged for forgiveness, and the seventh swat, she asked God for mercy, and the eight swat she told him she loved him. On the ninth swat, she screamed one last time. On the tenth swat he told her, "Get some rest. You will need it for later."

Bonnie was out of breath. She lay there on their bed naked. Her behind was red, swollen, and filled with his hand prints.

He left her there in her own sadness to think about how she behaved. At some point he returns to her and lay beside her on the bed.

A sound of someone at their door wakes Bonnie up next to Damon, They are both still naked and he has lay next to her with his arm draped oevr her back. As if he fell asleep holding her. As if, maybe he felt bad. She attempts to move and see who is at their door, and her backside is sore and filled with welted finger prints. When she winces, it wakes him up. He gets up in all agitation and puts on pants and a shirt quickly. Damn them for not having servants yet to answer the doors. As he leaves the room, Bonnie rolls onto her side and cries, but has a since of relief, for it being over. She jumps up and put her clothes back on. She followed Damon down the stairs. She walks through the pain, acting as if nothing happened.

Bonnie heads to the door first as Damon gets himself a drink. He is so angry with her.

She opens the door to a handsome and friendly face. She speaks through her stinging pain. "Hello, Sir! May I help you?" She asked.

"Certainly, Damon Salvatore? He resides here, does he not?" The cheerful and good looking man asked.

"He does, who are you?"

"I am a friend from school. My name is Kol Mikaelson. He is expecting me." Kol looks at Bonnie and is taken back by her beauty.

"Is he? Okay, I shall seek him for you. Please come in?" Bonnie invites The man and his servant in and this one has a peculiarity about her. She was very pretty and rather strong in presence. She was definitely older than Sarah, but why was she here with this man, and what were they here visiting Damon for, she wondered?

Bonnie took Kol and his servant to the sitting room and went for Damon.

"Damon. Damon?"

"Who in the world is it?"

"Kol Mikaelson."

"Oh, right. I invited him over to stay the week to see our new home. Kol was my closest friend in college Birdie. He shall spend the week going over business with me. He is a silent partner in the purchasing of the distillery. We will be finishing up some business matters."

"Work? On the Sabbath?"

"Yes. How else will I afford you these luxuries?"

"I guess I shall put on my house clothes today and get to work." She says.

"It won't be long before we have help. Until then it is just you and I."

"Can you make something delightful for brunch and tea, please?"

"My pleasure, Mon Amour." He grabs her and kisses her sweetly before she heads to the kitchen. She is bothered because his entire attitude has changed.

"Birdie, pull up your dress top, your bosom is over exposed."

"Monsieur, my dress won't go any higher."

"Change clothes." He demanded again.

"But, you want me to make brunch and Tea, I need to start right away."

"Birdie," He grabbed her arm in a rough manner "Cover yourself up, somehow, now."

"Oui, Monsieur." Her face worried of his anger.

* * *

"He shall be joining us in a few moments. He is freshening up. I will prepare some brunch for us all."

"Delightful my dear. You are very lovely. What pray tell is your name?" He approaches her predatorily.

"Bonnie. Monsieur."

"Tu parle français? (You speak French)"

"Oui. Fluently, since I was a eleven. My tutor Elijah is masterful?"

"Elijah Mikaelson?"

"Oui, you know my tutor?"

"He is my older brother. Married to Katherine Gilbert."

"Oui. The Gilberts. Childhood friends of mine."

"Small world. So you are Little Bonnie Bennett? I have heard much about you over the years. I feel as though I have known you for years. Elijah was brutally honest about you. But I must say your beauty is even more special up close." He kisses her hand.

"Flattery will get you far, Monsieur Mikaelson." She says as she hands him a whiskey.

"How did Damon Salvatore get so lucky?"

"How do you mean?"

"His bride to be, is such a beautiful, virtuous flower. I've never met a man brave enough to marry his slave and start a family."

"Do you frown upon him?"

"Quite the opposite. I'm jealous. Many men would be, but would not admit it. Society is the bastard son of the wealthy and powerful."

"I am a product of that bastard civilization. Unfortunately, I am the shameful step child of that reality. Besides slave is merely a word, or pitiful title. I am a person, like you. After all, a woman capable of more than any woman you have ever met. Let alone, my age precedes me. I am the embodiment of what a woman should be."

Kol is turned on by this confident young woman. He is moved by her words and everything Elijah said about her, was beyond the truth. Elijah spoke highly of Bonnie, and Kol was already jealous of Damon in the first five minute of conversation with her. Most women. Most men would be turned off by an intelligent, outspoken, educated woman. A slave who spoke out of turn, and made her presence felt. Kol was not, he was drawn to her.

"You are a rare rose, a man would be foolish not to take you and run away. Damon Salvatore should leave the country with you and never look back."

Kol makes Bonnie uncomfortable with his glances, and his closeness is confidently overwhelming. He reminds her of Lorenzo. Why are men this way with her? Why are they so forward and aggressively attentive to feeding her ego.

"Where is your consort?" She asks breaking the tension.

"I am not sure, probably catching up with Damon."

"Why would she need to catch up with Damon?"

"You don't know? She was his consort in college."

"What?"

"Yes, they were very close."

Bonnie stormed out of the kitchen and walked into every room of the house until she found him. Standing in a corner looking friendly with….

"CELESTE?!"

Damon immediately got defensive. "Now, now, Birdie, this is not what it looks like."

"What is it then Damon?"

He walked up to her impatiently. "Do not do this right now." He says through clenched teeth.

"I will not tolerate it. Damon, I won't."

"Master, Salvatore, is there a problem?" The girl says with a thick accent.

"No Celeste. This is Bonnie, Bonnie this is Celeste."

"This is Bonnie?" Bonnie asks. "Bonnie?"

"Hello, Bonnie, it is a pleasure to meet you."

She looks at Damon, then looks at Celeste, and says nothing. She was angered by her piss poor introduction and walks back to the kitchen. She finishes brunch and entertaining Kol in an innocent manner. She pretends things are not bothering her and she holds her anger in.

Damon treads lightly with Bonnie, but he knows he will deal with her later. Bonnie sets up the brunch of plentiful food and makes a large plate for Kol, then offers him to make himself at home. "I need to excuse myself for a while."

"Is everything okay Little Bonnie Bennett?"

"Oui. I need fresh air. Please, don't think me rude. I shall return."

"Please do, I enjoy your company." He smiles at her.

Bonnie ignores his advances and walks to her room. On her way there she passes Damon and Celeste still having private conversations in the corner of the family room. She avoids his face altogether and walks past them. Her attitude doesn't go unnoticed, but he refuses to stop being flirtatious. His rude, disrespectful behavior is off-putting to Bonnie.

Bonnie went upstairs and went to her vanity. She looked at herself and wanted to be angry with the woman she saw before her. She cried for about twenty minutes then cleaned her face up and she went back to brunch. Damon was now seated and Celeste was serving him. She glances at Damon who seems to be oblivious.

"Merci Celeste, but you are not permitted to serve in this household." Bonnie said with sternness and gave Celeste the look of a lady of the house putting her foot down on the disruption of Celeste and Damon's past. "Monsieur Salvatore, pardon, but may I speak with you?"

"Of course Birdie."

He excuses himself and follows her into the kitchen. "What is the meaning of your behavior Birdie? You are acting out in an uncharacteristic manner."

"I will not make continuous mentions of this, stay away from her."

"What? Stop being absurd Bonnie?"

"She is a whore, and your being an ostentatious flirt."

"Me? I absolutely am not."

"You had better watch yourself Damon Salvatore."

"I will do whatever I want and you will allow it, because as long as you hold y our body hostage from me, I will torture you as you have tortured me!"

"You want me to go back to the boarding house?"

"Bonnie. If you ever try and leave me, I will drag you back by your hair, kicking and screaming."

"The way you are treating me, this is not our home, this is your home and you are going to make me very uncomfortable here. I will not stand by and watch you become reckless with that whore out there."

"You are getting beside yourself."

"I am not arguing with you. Selfish, unfair man."

"Birdie, am I to teach you a lesson about this mouth of yours?"

"You taught me a lesson this afternoon, did you not _My Master_?"

Damon angered whenever Bonnie called him Master. He slapped her.

"I am not opposed to teaching you that lesson again. Over and over until you oblige my orders, and stop being defiant."

"Why do I get a lecture on Lorenzo, a man whom I put my foot down with? But you behave inappropriately with that whore?"

His face tightens at her. This girl is testing his patience.

"You notice how there has not been one outburst from that woman in there?" He asks, angrily pushing his forehead against hers. "She is not defiant. She is easy and manageable."

"I do not care. You will not manage me. I am me, not her. If she is what you want, marry her. Not me." Bonnie turns to walk away. He grabs her by her arms and squeezes with aggressive intent.

"You won't do this. I won't let you."

"Leave me be." She said before pushing him off of her and walking upstairs.

She grabs the journal Stefan gifted for her and goes to the library and proceeded to write him a letter, hoping it would calm her down. She took her time and wrote a letter and even though it helped her to feel better, she was not becoming calm.

 _Dear Stefan,_

 _You are on my mind today, and I pray that you, Lily and Sarah are all in good spirits after our sad departure weeks ago. I miss our conversations. Days like today I hold on to memories of you all, and remember that I have these beautiful people behind me. It makes me forget about the confusion I suffer with your brother._

 _Today his consort from college has come to visit as his college acquaintances consort. He has the audacity to hurt me with having indecent engagement with her in front of my face. I am not allowed to engage you or Lorenzo in small talk, but I can observe him and his flirtatious ways? It is not fair Stefan. Why does our relationship have to be so one-sided? He Whooped me today. He whooped me the way Giuseppe whooped me when I was a girl. Only my bare behind. He whooped my bare behind Stefan! He hates me. I can't stand it. I am lonely. I miss my best friend. I cannot wait to see you at the village on Monday. Please write me at your earliest convenience. I look forward to your lovely conversation soon._

 _Love, Birdie._

She read the inscription on the beautiful golden pen. _"For the girl with the heart of gold."_

Then the inscription on the journal said, _"You deserve the world."_

Stefan's inscription and engraving made her smile. She missed him, and Lily, and Sarah. She even missed Emily. She cried to herself and fell asleep on the desk in the library. Arms resting on the desk, head on arms, peacefully dreaming about anything else.

Damon finds her asleep in the library later. He doesn't see her letter to Stefan, but he sees a Journal and Pen given to her by Stefan, and read the inscriptions.

( _Flashback_ )

 _Stefan writes a letter to Damon while he is away in college._

 _Damon,_

 _Brother, you make me proud. Taking the world of business and making yourself a name. How is University lifestyle? I was told, you get your own consort at your disposal, I find myself jealous. I wonder is she beautiful, like Bonnie? How do you handle her, teach me please._

 _I am plagued. As I get older the idea of women is frightening. I know having a consort is the way I am to learn, however my mind has played tricks on me. Birdie is my consort while you are away and she has blossomed into this beautiful young woman that frightens me. I have told you before how we spend all of our time together, practicing French and me showing her how to tend to the farm. We have become particularly close. I care for her in a more than kinship manner. Am I wrong?_

 _I saw her bath today. It was a mistake. I didn't know she uses your bathroom sometimes since you have been away. I walked in your quarters to return a book, and she was there in the bathroom, with the door slightly ajar. Her body has grown to that of a woman. She is fifteen now. She was breathtaking, and I wanted to take her there in your room. I wanted to do dastardly, immoral things to her. I stood and watched her the entire time, while she sang to herself. She didn't even realize what she has grown into. She treated her body as a child. She_

 _Her nude form was built to bare children and hold, she was built for the love of a man who will cherish her. She looked like a queen. What is wrong with me brother? Am I wrong for finding her in a loving way, to be something more than my kin? Tell me, am I wrong?_

 _I am told Elena is promised to you. Maybe Birdie can remain my consort, upon your return. Brother I hope I am not being presumptuous in asking for her._

 _And if not, do I have permission to make her mine?_

 _I think I love her._

 _Please do not be angry._

 _Your brother, Stefan._

Damon remembers the day he got the letter, how angry it made him. He took his anger out on Celeste, to much of her enjoyment. Stefan painted a picture of Damon's little bird in a beautiful, dark, perversion. He was convinced she was his at that point, regardless of Stefan's feelings. He disregarded Stefan and refused him.

He looked her sleeping frame over, and her journal and pen from Stefan, and was taken back to that day. She needed to learn as did Stefan that she was his, and his alone. He thought about Bonnie's defiance from earlier in the day, then he remembered being calmed by a submissive Celeste, in conversation. As the whiskey settle in his stomach, he pulled out his flask to take another drink, and prepared himself to deal with Bonnie's defiance.

Bonnie awakens with fear. She was forcefully pulled out of her sleep with the yanking of her hair. Damon, stood her up from the chair and pulled into his chest. It was obvious he had been drinking. He had more whiskey since she last spoke with him, and his breath was proof that the bottle may have been emptied. Her hands reached back to grab at him, but his strength was exceeding hers in every way. He held on to her with no regards for the pain he was causing her.

"Damon. Damon! My hair, please let go!"

"Why are you so defiant?" He throws her to the ground, and slowly begins to unbutton his top coat.

"Every time, I ask you, warn you, or even beg you at times… to just be a good girl. To do as I say, and not to question me… You go and oppose my authority."

He slightly stumbles over his legs and almost landing against the book shelf. He hits the books off of the shelf angrily as he approaches her making her afraid of him. She sits up on her butt, her soar bottom, that he swatted earlier. Ten times to be exact. She tries to get up until he approaches her. She scoots back slowly, watching him remove his jacket. He is angry, and sinister in these moments. She can hear nothing except for the sounds of his boots as he takes slow, strides toward her. Her own heels get stuck on the hem of her dress, making her fumble at his movement, and she buckle under the pressure of escaping him. Damon enjoys the moments she shutters in fear and panics.

"You are out of places to run." He says as her back hits a wall and he is at her feet.

Damon reaches for Bonnie's hair again and pulls her to her feet, and pulls her face less than a couple of inches away from his. "I smell your fear little bird."

"I smell your whiskey."

"I want to taste you. I want to be inside of you, making you say my name."

"Why must you drink this way?"

He says nothing, rather takes her into an aggressive kiss. He pushes her against the wall and kisses her roughly, while she attempts to wiggle from his grasp. Saliva makes its way around Bonnie's lower face, and she begs him to rest and sober up. He kisses her neck and bites her.

"Ouch. Monsieur, you do not know what you are doing. I beg of you to sleep this off. Rest. The liquor is besting you."

Damon grabs Bonnie again by her hair and rushes her to the table. Throwing her body to it and then forcing her to bend over.

"What I am doing is claiming my future wife. I am being bested, by this idea you have that you will not submit to me, and you will."

With one arm he holds her hair the other he unfastens his belt. He pulls it off, puts Bonnies arms above her head and wraps it around Bonnie's wrists, until she can no longer move them. His sight is slightly blurred thanks to his alcohol intake, but she will learn her place. He is convinced she will learn. Damon's pulls his pants down and wrestles with her fidgety body movements to get her to be still.

He grabs for the bottom of her dress and begins lifting it until he can see her undergarments and yanks at them. The glorious beginning to his end is underneath them and he will find it and he will claim it, and he will leave his mark on her.

"Stop moving, or you will make this more painful than it has to be."

Bonnie's mind is racing with thoughts of anger, and fear and she focusses herself on the idea that if she closes her eyes tight, it's not really happening to her. Like when she was a little girl, she would close her eyes tight at the sound of thunder and in her mind it would disappear. That was until Damon came into her room at night, with a blanket and laid on the floor next to her bed and held her hand until she fell asleep. She remembered Damon did this for her. She remembered how much he protected her.

Now he was the thunder. He was the frightening sound that made her hide under her covers with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and he was once again pressed at her entrance, ready to rob her of her innocence.

"Please, Damon. I will not be afraid tomorrow, if you sleep off the whiskey. You are possessed. Just give me one more day. I will be ready for you. I promise." Hearing Bonnie's cries, Celeste runs into the library and notices Damon's state of anger, a possessive look she has never seen before, and the frightened girl on the table, pleading with a mad man. She stands outside of the door and says nothing. She just watches the interaction of Damon and Bonnie and how she had never sparked Damon's attention the way Bonnie had.

In one day of seeing them, she had never seen Damon so consumed with anything, the way he was consumed with Bonnie. She fell into the door causing it to make a thumping sound.

A noise outside of the door made Damon stop and adjust himself. He pulled his pants up and drunkenly walked out of the library, turned to look at her and told her, "Clean this mess up and pick all of those books up, and put them back in order! I will be in our bedroom. Don't keep me waiting!"

Second encounter in one day Bonnie nearly left almost unscathed. She took her time, cleaning up, and organizing all of the books, so that by the time she made it back their room, he would be drunk and passed out. Months ago at the Salvatore Boarding house, Damon came home drunk and Bonnie put him to bed, as he stumbled horribly all over the place. She remembered that she awoke to check on him and he had vomited in his sleep, and almost asphyxiated on his own vomit, he was so drunk. He could have died, if she didn't pay such close attention to him.

She suddenly became very fearful of having left him alone for so long. Maybe he vomited again? He acted like a bastard today, but he was her bastard and she couldn't let him die. Her fear of losing him got the best of her and she ran through the darkened house almost stumbling over every step to their bedroom. He hadn't been himself, and she should have walked him to the bedroom to take care of him. He was not in his right mind, and could not care for himself. "No, no. Please, please, just be okay. God please don't take him from me." She said to herself. She got up the stairs and rushed to get to their bedroom door, and she bumped into a hard chest.

Kol Mikaelson.

He grabbed her roughly by her arm, covered her mouth quickly before she could scream, and took her into his bedroom shutting the door behind him quietly, and locking it.

Bonnie's body shook under his touch and she trembled, his hold on her was suffocating and tight, with one hand over her mouth and the other tightly around her waist. She shook against him, which only made him pull her closer.

He kept his hand over her mouth and pulled her into his body closely and whispered quietly in her ear, as his lips slightly rubbed her neck, "Shhhh. Don't…Say… a…got damn… Word!"


	8. Protagonists, Antagonists, Anti-Heros

Sorry for errors! I also apologize for those of you who thought this was a new chapter. I just need to speak on a few things.

For my supporters and none-supporters:

I need to get some things off of my chest as a writer. I am not impartial to negative reviews. They do not bother me. I am, however, bothered by the fact that I have written a story that in only seven chapters' people were expecting my 'anithero' to already have been redeemed. Yes, Damon has some antagonistic moments. He may even be an antagonist to some of you, but the story will have bigger threats than Damon. His and Bonnie's story has to be told first. Damon has some very redeemable qualities. However, his antagonistic moments come at the restraint of his learned behaviors of a Colonial upbringing. He is redeemable in my story, and Bonnie is my heroine. She is in no way a weak girl in my story, she would never commit suicide in my stories. I love her character, she inspires me and all of my stories are bonnie centric. She has been inspirational and strong in every single story I write, this one included.

This story is about two people who love each other in a time period it was not permitted to love one another. Damon's past is surfacing in the last chapter and will continue to in the next couple of chapters. He is not going to wake up a good guy in the next chapter, he has to actually learn and grow. He can't change overnight. But this is a love story, not your typical one, but it will have good and bad moments. I mention in several authors notes what was coming. They have to learn how to love each other, in a way that they do not hurt each other. How can Damon grow if you can't see his darkness, as well as what made him this way? You forget how protective he has been for her, her entire life. He is battling himself on how is supposed to handle her. He really is learning it is all new to him too. Just as she is learning everything for almost the first time, because she was so sheltered. So she is stubborn and defiant. They will learn.

I am going to touch on the fact that as a dark Fic writer, and on behalf of some other dark fic writers, we get a bad wrap for wanting to paint these painful pictures and torture our heroines/heros because we must not be trying to depict strong characters. That is absolutely not true. We just paint a different picture. We see stories differently in our minds. Well, in my defense, my stories are built around conflict and depth of characters who come from a broken place. I like to have a build, sometimes quick, sometimes slow, but a buildup of how they came to be. I just can't believe that in seven chapters, ONLY, people expected Damon to already be redeemed. He hadn't really got a chance to be dark until he isolated Bonnie. Which has been one chapter so far. And Kol, I don't want to give anything away, his characters is important to Damon's dark college/war past, and if you want to know just please read the next chapter. But notice he said something important about Damon. He told Bonnie that Damon was brave, deciding to Marry his slave and start a life with her. He told her many men would be too afraid of how society would treat them. He feels like he has to protect her by any means necessary, even in isolation. Is that right? No, but he will learn the hard way. He drinks, he has a problem, he becomes abusive when he drinks. Damon is his own worst enemy. He won't be bad forever, but they haven't even begun to face the terror and hate of the world once they form their union. They will have to get through it together. I haven't even written about racism YET! Keep this in mind. My antagonists in this story is Colonial America, and what characters that will introduce, as the story goes. This is the eighteenth century. Before the characters can deal with that, they have to deal with each other.

I gave fair warning from the beginning, and for a few chapters that dark Damon would surface. For the time period of an AH story, I would hope people understood what that meant. Why is it that when dark Damon as a vampire gets away with murder and abuse, but human Damon in a story doesn't? Vampire Damon is redeemable but not human Damon? Why, because a vampire can turn his humanity off and on? Listen I am not in any way condoning his abusive side. In fact, I said the next couple of chapters would be dark Damon. Please check my Author's notes. I also said, that my depiction are not nearly as harsh as what times really were. He hasn't raped her. He has tried to have sex with her, when he is drunk. His alcohol is a problem. He hasn't whipped her with a whip, chained her, or drug her by ropes, and beat her with belts. I had him spank her. With his bare hand. He treats her like a child sometimes. Yes, he has been abusive, but I haven't written the abuse nowhere near what it really was for the times. For those of you who think Bonnie is weak, come on, I have stated by Lily, Stefan, Marcel, Damon Giuseppe, Elena, Emily, Jeremy, and even Lorenzo how much she is the light of the story, the educated, humanitarian, true to her beliefs, pure-hearted, business woman, teacher, she is at sixteen! This just didn't happen for girls in her position in life back then. Albeit DEFIANT as hell. She is not weak in fact she is stronger than Damon, and I am not going to give away anything I have planned, because after all I am still selling you all a love story that I want you to continue to read. I am sorry I have lost those of you who feel as though seven chapters was long enough to make Damon a redeemed man. I also am sorry that all this story has made some of you see only the abuse. There have been some exceptionally beautiful moments between several characters in this story. The last chapter had some amazing moments, that may have gone unnoticed. I really am weaving a story with multiple layers. That last chapter for me was 15,000 plus words of hard work, thought, and edit, after, edit, after edit. If you can't see it, and want to call my story shit, then well, thanks for reading this far. I appreciate the support, but I will not be a different writer for the sake of not having a whimsical mind like other writers. My mind is more dark and complex, and I guess it is my fault if I do not depict things more clearly for my readers. I won't apologize for my stories.

For those of you who are deciding to stay with me, thank you. I fucking love the way some of you have supported me in my short 4 months as a fic writer. Do not think the support goes unnoticed. Some writers may like to blow off the idea that reviews don't mean much, and some may also like to avoid the topic all together. But I notice and I pay attention to you who review and support me. I would like to say I notice those of you who may not review but still follow me, and I appreciate you also, I notice I have some of the same guest's reviewer's in stories, and I also notice that everyone will not review a story. Okay. It's anyone's prerogative. My hopes are only that my stories reach you in a place in your mind or your heart where you begin to feel the character, or hurt for the characters, or grow with and be happy for them. I just want to write meaningful stories. I appreciate everyone who follows, favorites, reviews, or even just reads. I get PMs from people that make my fucking day. Even if you read my story, and write a negative review, thanks for taking the time to let me know how you felt. I have learned to write one version for FanFIc, and a second version for my own records, because I can't really write the depth I need to, due to certain sensitivities of some readers on this site. I love to write. I will continue. Thank you so much for ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT and LOVE! READERS, REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS, AND FAVORITERS! I hope to have the next chapter posted very soon.

 **Peace n Love! XoX MANiQ1**

 **PS. I hope my note cleared up somethings. If not, the content Warning is at the top of every single one of my chapters!**

An **antihero or antiheroine** is a protagonist who lacks conventional heroic qualities such as idealism, courage, and morality. These individuals often possess dark personality traits such as disagreeableness, dishonesty, and aggressiveness. These characters are usually considered "conspicuously contrary to an archetypal hero

Also…

An **Anti-hero** is a major character, usually the protagonist, who lacks conventional nobility of mind, and who struggles for values not deemed universally admirable. Nevertheless, is the center of the story, and we are drawn to the challenges he must overcome and the goals he seeks to achieve.

An **Antagonists** is a person who actively opposes or is hostile to someone or something; an adversary.

A **Protagonist** is the leading character or one of the major characters in a drama, movie, novel, or other fictional text.

 **Courtesy of Wikipedia and Oxford Dictionary, and .**


	9. Forbidden Fruit and Everlasting Love

**!Content Warning!** If you have a high sensitivity to dealing with characters of a volatile nature, and harsh depictions of sensitive subject matter, please be warned this story is one of mature content and adult themes such as abuse and language. Subject matter will get heavier as the chapter's progress. Also I do not own these characters.

* * *

 **Forbidden fruit.** A strong desire or craving for something all the more because it is not allowed.

 **Master.** A man in a position of power of people working for him, typically servants/slaves.

 **Slave.** A person who is legal property to another and forced into obedience.

 **Control.** Power to influence behavior. Authoritative Mastery

 **Defiance.** Being openly resistant to obedience.

 **Husband.** Married significant of his wife. Master of household, life partner.

 **Wife.** Married significant of her husband. Better half, life partner.

 **Marriage.** Institution of being united in matrimony. Intimate Union of two entities.

Chapter 8 - **The waters of Forbidden Fruit Grow Everlasting Love.**

*A/N **Warning** *this chapter opens up some other character's stories. **Dark!Damon** is quiet this chapter but he will return next chapter. Until he returns please Enjoy Bonnie's wedding day and night ;) and as always I'd love to hear your opinions. I love y'all so I gave you another longer chapter. Please Enjoy!

 **Rating M**

 ***** Sorry for errors

* * *

She suddenly became very fearful of having left him alone for so long. Maybe he vomited again? He acted like a bastard today, but he was her bastard and she couldn't let him die. Her fear of losing him got the best of her and she ran through the darkened house almost stumbling over every step to their bedroom. He hadn't been himself, and she should have walked him to the bedroom to take care of him. He was not in his right mind, and could not care for himself. "No, no. Please, please, just be okay. God please don't take him from me." She said to herself. She got up the stairs and rushed to get to their bedroom door, and she bumped into a hard chest.

Kol Mikaelson.

He grabbed her roughly by her arm, covered her mouth quickly before she could scream, and took her into his bedroom shutting the door behind him quietly, and locking it.

Bonnie's body shook under his touch and she trembled, his hold on her was suffocating and tight, with one hand over her mouth and the other tightly around her waist. She shook against him, which only made him pull her closer.

He kept his hand over her mouth and pulled her into his body closely and whispered quietly in her ear, as his lips slightly rubbed her neck, "Shhhh. Don't…Say… a…got damn… Word!"

Bonnie shutters in Kol's arms. His arm holds her waist tightly and he remains as quiet as he can. He listens for Damon's room door. He doesn't hear it. It has been more than twenty minutes he stood in his doorway listening for Damon in his room. As Bonnie ran up the stairs he knew she would walk into something she wasn't ready to find.

"I don't want to hurt you Bonnie. Okay?"

She nods her head frantically. "I am going to remove my hand from your mouth. Please, stay as quiet as possible. I am trying to protect you." She nodded her head but she was confused.

Kol Held his breath quietly. And asked Bonnie to do the same.

"What is going on Monsieur Mikaelson?"

"Bonnie, there is something you need to know about Damon. He has a problem. A sickness."

"What?"

"He developed a very disturbing habit when we were in the away at Serving our time during the War."

"Damon was in the Military?"

"Yes, we had to do a year as a part of our schooling. Damon was not prepared for the things that War exposed us to. He needed help coping and he began drinking. When he drinks he becomes violent. Very violent. He usually never remembers what he did the next day, but it doesn't stop it from happening."

"What is wrong with him?"

"Well, while were in isolation during the War, Damon developed Typhoid fever more than once. Our living conditions were less than sedentary. Damon remained sick the first time for nearly a month. When he finally got better, her got sick again months after, and the second time he nearly died. I have no idea how they were able to save him, because I saw him near death. I feared for my comrade."

"When he was cleared of the bacteria, we had to keep him from getting sick. Damon refused to drink water for the rest of our time away. The water was making him sick. It was filthy and polluted. So he only drank spirits for the remaining two months. Everyday Damon was drunk. He became quite mad with rage. It was nothing I had ever seen before with Damon. He always kept such a quiet and peaceful disposition."

"How long did he continue to drink after you returned from war?"

He stopped Bonnie. When we got back to the University, he stopped altogether. It was torture for him to drink those spirits every day for two months. It was a vile, and disturbingly slower death than the Typhoid."

"So why is Damon drinking again?"

"I do not understand fair Bonnie. Maybe the distillery? But in college he never drank, no matter how many spirits were around him. When we bought this distillery, I was confident Damon was not going to get lost in the sin of it all. I was wrong. He drinks nearly every day."

Bonnie felt frightened. She was scared for Damon, and herself.

"Bonnie, Damon doesn't understand that he becomes a different man all together. I have tried several attempts to help him. I am worried for him, and now Dear Bonnie, I am worried for you. His lapse of memory cannot have a good means for you."

"What am I to do Monsieur Mikaelson?"

"He needs help Bonnie. I suggest calling the priest or maybe even a doctor. This is why I am here. Damon asked me to come, and help him with the distillery, so he can run the market place, and have more time to spend with you. I think keeping him away should help him avoid alcohol."

"He has become relentless Monsieur Mikaelson."

"Bonnie, please call me Kol. Damon is like family to me and you are his family. Which makes you and I family."

A loud grunt from the other room sounds and Bonnie's curiosity is peaked.

She looks towards the direction of the sound, and as she attempts to leave the room, Kol catches her. "Bonnie, I beg of you not to go to him. You will either not like what you see, or you will get hurt. If you wait it out, I will go in there and deal with him."

"No, it sounds like…" Bonnie walks out of Kol's room and into Damon's and what she sees breaks her heart. Bonnie grabs her waist with one arm as the other hand covers her mouth in disbelief. "Damon," She says breathlessly. Kol ran to her side. She saw Celeste in the room trying to pray for Damon who was raging in his own anger. Vomit on his clothes, tears on his jacket, the bedroom destroyed, and bruises on his face. As if he'd been falling all over the place.

Bonnie ran to Damon and tried to grab him. "Bonnie, please stop." Kol said. He ran to try and stop her but she ran to Damon.

Damon only saw red, he did not recognize Bonnie, or Kol, and Celeste seemed to remain unscathed in the far corner of the room praying in her native tongue. Although she looked to be catholic with her Rosary and prayer stance. "Get away from me." he yelled.

Bonnie had no idea what to do. She looked at him and her entire heart was breaking inside of her chest. He looked mad. He looked angered and possessed. "Damon, please calm down. It is me. Bonnie."

He stares at her and nothing in his eyes changes, and she becomes very frightened of him. Damon stalks Bonnie's body in a predatorial, manner. She is backed up against a wall, until Kol steps between Bonnie and Damon.

"Mate, calm down, you do not want to do this Damon."

"Get out! Let me and my fiancé speak alone."

"I can't do that Mate. You are mad right now, and she is fragile."

"Is that how you feel Bonnie? That I am a mad man?" He yelled at her.

"Bonnie, Celeste get out of here." Kol yelled. "Now."

Both women leave the room and watch the two men stand toe to toe. They stand from the door and watch. "How dare you come between me and my future wife. You do understand no man shall come between a man and what is his?"

"Let's not think about Bonnie right now. Let's focus on work. The distillery is doing remarkably. Isn't it? We have started several contracts. Success is your middle name Damon Salvatore. Everything you do turns into a successful venture. I am proud to be in business with you. Let's do what we have to, in order to remain successful. Which means, we can't drink the bourbon anymore mate." Kol says putting his hands on his friend's shoulders. Trying to plead with a raging Damon.

Damon roughly pushes Kol's arms off of his shoulders. "Don't do that. I am not a monster. You are talking to me like I am a monster."

"No, mate, I am talking to you like a friend, comrade, fellow soldier."

Damon's stands up right and takes a deep breath. "Fine, I need my rest." He says reluctantly, and Bonnie's nerves are somewhat relaxed. "Let me be."

"Alright. I will see you at sun up." He takes Damon's jacket off and walks him to his bed. Bonnie walks I n and goes directly to their bathroom and turns on the cold water for him. After Kol Helps Damon with his jacket. He sees to it Bonnie is okay. "Bonnie, will you be alright?"

"Oui, Monsieur Mikaelson. Merci."

"Please, just Kol." He says. Kol reluctantly walks out.

"Thank you Kol." She says. He walks himself and Celeste out of the room. She knows she isn't completely out of this situation. She braces herself for the night ahead of her. Bonnie walks to the bed and begins taking Damon's boots off. Slowly. She then helps him to undress, and she walks him to the cold water. As she helps him to step into it, he winces and yells, and curses at the coolness of it.

"There, there Monsieur Salvatore, it will help you."

"Bonnie," His teeth clench, "Call me by my name, we are to be married. Stop calling me anything but my name."

"Yes, Damon."

"Another thing, I do not want you speaking French in this household anymore. You will get enough of that at the marketplace. Do you understand.?"

"Yes, Damon."

Bonnie soaked up the small sponge and proceeded to bathe him. Damon remained silent the duration of his bath and he stared into nothingness as she washed his body. He didn't even look like himself. He was a man unrecognizable by the woman who loved him.

 **~oXo~**

The next morning Damon awoke to an empty bed. He sat up and looked to the remnants of last night's ordeal. He wasn't sure what happened, but he knew something happened, because his head was pounding and his face was bruised. He smelled of soap, which means he was bathed, and if he was not well enough to remember, then he knew Bonnie must have bathed him. At this point Damon needed to see Bonnie.

"Birdie."

"Birdie."

He dressed himself and called to her. She never did come. He called several times, he was getting worried that she had left him _. What happened the night before?_

Damon's eventually makes it downstairs where he sees Kol and Celeste engaging in conversation over brunch. Celeste's head drops as he enters the room, as her form of respect to him. She stood and curtsied.

"Good afternoon, Mate. You feeling better today?"

"I suppose so. I have no idea what happened yesterday."

"It isn't important right now, we can discuss that later, for now, I should get you out of the Manor."

"Well, I have not seen my fiancé., I wish to see her."

"She is in the Library, today was her fitting, with your mother. Did you forget?"

"I did, I have no idea what today it is, to be honest."

"It is five days until your wedding day." Kol says as he pats his friend on the back. "Come one Mate, let's get you to your fiancé, so I can take you out for the day. We will get some fresh air. We have some things to talk about."

Damon got a look of concern then went to the library to find the beautiful woman he proposed to. When he walked in his breath was taken away. He could do nothing but stare at the vision before him from behind her. He walked up to her to glance at her beautiful face and when he saw her, he jumped backwards. "Bonnie what happened to your…did I?"

She said nothing.

"Damon, may I have a word with you?" His mother asked. He walks to a corner with his mother.

"Yes Lily."

"Damon, I have decided to take Bonnie back to the boarding house until the wedding."

"WHAT? No!"

"Damon, she said you tried taking her body twice yesterday against her will." Lily looked at him with disdain.

"I have no idea, I do not remember, I would never take her against her will, Lily." He raised his voice slightly.

"Damon, your drinking those evil spirits has gotten out of hand. You need to let Bonnie have this space or she will grow to hate you. And son, I do not wish that for you."

"Lily, she is mine, she will always be mine. You or no one will or can take her from me. Ever!"

"Damon, we do not wish to separate the two of you. We wish to protect the virtue and heart of that young girl over there. She is young, and she is the only good this family has ever known. Do not break her of that." Lily was demanding. She rarely demanded things from Damon. Today she was putting her foot down as Bonnie's mother, rather than catering to Damon.

"I can't let her go. I won't." Damon moves away from Lily and walks towards his fiancé and grabs her, pulling her arm, taking he to their bedroom. Once inside he shuts the door locking it.

"Bonnie do not do this, don't leave here."

"Damon, Lily thinks it is a good idea and so do I. It will be for five mere days. I will see you at the wedding."

Damon's eyes water, and his face reddens. He truly believes she is slipping away from him. He drops to his knees holds on to her by the back of her knees and begs, "Do not do this Bonnie. I beg of you."

Her body is filled with instant warmth for him and she breaks down silently. "Damon, I will not forsake you. I love you. Let this be the time we need to make this union a blessed one. I only have one wish, and that is to remain a virgin until my wedding day. After that, my body is my gift to you, I will delight in sharing my body with you." Bonnie wanted her virtue protected until her wedding day.

She bends down to her future husband and holds him in her arms. "I am sorry Bonnie for hurting you."

"I know." She cried. She knew he wasn't finished with the drinking; she knew he wouldn't change overnight. She was ready to help him though. She needed the next few days to prepare herself mentally. She needed her family right now.

Bonnie finished with her fitting, and left with Lily. Damon watched as she got into the carriage with Lily and left. He stood there until he could no longer see the carriage. His mind was going into a very dark place. Life without Bonnie was going to be lonely, even if it were just the next five days.

He spent the day with Kol, and he was taken back to his college days. Friends, comrades, soldiers; remembering the simpler times of life, before they were sent into the war.

 **~ xXxXx ~**

Stefan and Bonnie's reunion was an emotional one. The second she showed up at the boarding house, he swept her off of her feet in a hug, and never wanted to let her go. His arms wrapped around her and his face was buried in her neck.

"Stefan." She said as the tears flooded her face.

"Little bird," He pulled back to see her face, "I missed that smile."

He pulled her back in for a hug. "I love you." He said holding her as if she belonged to him, but he knew she didn't.

"I love you too."

"Come, tell me about your new garden and fish pond." He says, Stefan leads Bonnie by hand back into the boarding house. Moments later they sat at the garden at the boarding house, and Stefan looked to Bonnie and was caught off guard by her face. He grabbed her by her chin, and searched the bruises. They were fresh. "When?" He asked.

"Yesterday."

"Got damnit, Birdie. What did he do."

"It is nothing, Stefan."

"No it is something, how did this happen?"

"He was drinking, and he didn't realize what he had done."

"How often does her drink, Birdie?"

"Everyday Stefan. He has been drinking every day for nearly months. Even before we moved from the boarding house, he would arrive late, with spirits lingering on his tongue. I can't remember a time I didn't smell it on his breath." She says with a depressed undertone.

"Has he hurt you often?"

"Stefan it is not important. I am going to help him. I am going to stand by him, and he will get better. Kol is going to help me."

"Kol Mikaelson? His boarding school roommate."

"Oui."

He touched her bruises with his hands, then slowly kissed her marks with his lips softly. She relaxed into his touch and allowed his tenderness. It has been so long since she has felt a tender touch. Stefan's lips moved from Bonnie's cheeks to her lips, and again he kissed her inappropriately. His lips wanted to ravage hers, and before he could invade her with his tongue, Bonnie stopped him. "Stefan, No."

She backed away from him. "I love Damon."

"I know. Shame on me. Shame on him. We have not given you the fair opportunity to be the girl you deserve to be. I love you Birdie. I will always love you. But, I love you enough to let you be happy. I will always protect you, I will always want for you to be happy."

"Thank you Stefan."

Stefan reached for her hand and interlocked their fingers and they sat outside watching the sun set.

 **Two days later**

Bonnie was at the Market place with Lily, and she ran into Marcel. Lily excused herself to speak with some Ministers about the wedding. Bonnie was pulled aside by Marcel, to speak.

"Hello, Bonnie."

"Marcellus." She nodded.

"I should say that I have needed to speak with you for a while now."

"I am here Marcellus, is everything okay?"

"It is."

"How is Sabine and the baby?"

"They are well. The baby was almost stricken with Yellow fever. But we got very blessed with prayer from the minister."

"Good. I am happy to her that. What is it you wanted to tell me Marcellus?"

"Bonnie, I can't stay long, I just wanted to tell you how much I loved you. I could not take you, because it would not have been right. I made the contract, to marry Sabine for her freedom. Although, it was not meant for love from the start, it would not have been right for me to act on my feelings for you. You understand. But this union was made through your Caretaker, your madam, Liliana Salvatore. She arranged this union, because she did not want me to act on my feelings for you."

"This is a lie, Marcellus. Please do not lie to me."

"This is true. I would not lie to you. I owe you nothing but truths, because you have been nothing but lovely towards me since my arrival."

"Marcellus? My ma'ma, arranged your marriage?"

"Oui. Please understand, I never meant to hurt you."

"I understand Marcellus. I must go now. I have to head back to the boarding house."

"Bonnie." Lily called out to her.

Her goodbyes to Marcel were brief, and just a kiss to each cheek. She was off to the boarding house. As she sat in the carriage, she remained silent. She looked at Lily. Lily had made a formidable payment to keep Marcel away from her. Marcel, a man that loved her before she realized she was capable of the type of love he could offer her.

Her thoughts were beginning to change with the ideas that she was realizing she was very sheltered to the dark ways of the world. Bonnie's light was torching the way of the Salvatores and her alone, would have to be the one to remind them of why they were a family. Bonnie decided against going into detail with Marcel about his offer, and she decided against remaining angry at Lily for longer than a few seconds. However, a bitter seed had been planted in Bonnie's mind, and she would not forget that little bit of information she had just received.

 **~xoOox~**

Stefan lay in his room with his arms folded behind his head, and his eyes on the sealing. Imagining it was the sky and he was gazing with Bonnie at the stars. He has been coy in his admittance, but he harbors feelings for his kindred. His eyes get lost in the memory of the other day, when he kissed her, as he writes a poem for her.

 _"_ _Sweeter than the darkest of plums, the ripened smell of thy virtue._

 _She smells of the most splendid aroma, my nose is filled with thy scent_

 _Beside me on the place she holds dear, thy heart, thine hopes hold near_

 _Ever desired, the forbidden skin, calming touch, a glance thy steals_

 _Whisk the pain into the oblivion of thoughts, heavy mind is clouded by thy face_

 _To touch her again, fair lips swim in my rivers of hidden blind lust_

 _I am hers, she is his, he shall never know. For me her love doth grow."_

The poem was about the kiss and his unrequited desires, and how even though her heart didn't belong to him he would still love her. It said a lot, and he would keep it to himself forever. Stefan folded the poem and put it in an envelope, labeled _Dearest Bonnie._ He then sealed it, and closed it. And left it on his desk top. He would never break the vow of brotherhood. He would keep the letter in his presence forever. It would always remind him of his unrequited love for her. Stefan would hold on to that letter, it would never see the light of day.

A knock on his door sounds and breaks Stefan out of his day dream.

"Who's there?"

"Sarah, Master."

"Come in."

"Madam Lily has summoned for you, Master. She will be leaving with Master Giuseppe and someone has come to beseech you."

"Certainly, what for?"

"There is a maiden here to meet you." Sarah said with sad eyes. No matter how much feeling Sarah may have had for her Master, it was forbidden, and she knew she had to share him someday. She already shared his heart with Bonnie, now she would be forced to share his bed.

Stefan rises slowly and adjusts his clothes. He awaits Sarah to help him with his jacket, and as she buttons it, he looks to her with a smile. "Sarah, my girl, you face always puts a smile on mine. You have helped to be the light in my dark sky."

Sarah smiles to her Master, and says nothing. She nods her head and he kisses her forehead before walking out of the room.

When he trails the Stairway, Stefan is met with a beautiful sight before him. The golden locks of the most beautiful fair skinned woman he had ever laid his eyes on. Although he was attracted to her initially, Stefan's childhood was surrounded by women of a certain background. He had a natural attraction to servants and women of color. Once seeing this girl, he was already aware of the circumstance. The blue-eyed maiden stands, awaiting his approach. As he raises her white gloved hand to his mouth he kisses with the intent to please. She seems thoroughly unimpressed, but she smiles and he senses her displeasure.

They introduce themselves.

"Good afternoon, fair maiden. Stefan Salvatore."

"Good afternoon, Kind Sir. Caroline Forbes."

"Caroline, a beautiful name for a beautiful face. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I am told our families have some history and because of it, you and I may have a future."

Stefan felt awkward by her approach. He wasn't sure what to say and she was forward for a woman. "I am not sure I understand what you mean?"

"Arranged Marriage. You and I have the power to shut our parents chatter if I allow you to court me and we make our union official."

No one is around so Stefan speaks freely with the young woman.

"You do not seem all to impressed with the idea. You seem rather disgusted." He says to her.

"Speaking honestly, I am disgusted with the idea of arranged marriages, but unfortunately I am in love with a man that I am not allowed to love, and because of this I have to find a man to shut my families chatter."

"So you are expecting me to agree to some proposal and marry a woman who will never love me, and forge a union for the sake of the needs of the society of Mystic Falls?"

"Precisely." Caroline was a woman of complete confidence and something about her struck the interest of Stefan.

"What do I get out of this ordeal?" He too wanted to shut his family up.

"Other than the fact that I will allow you to bed me once in a while, I will let you sleep with any maiden you desire. I will not anger in the existence of the relationship to your handmaiden. You can bed your servant without argument from me. In fact, I will prefer it. I may even watch sometimes." She grinned wickedly. "You need to understand I am a different type of woman Stefan Salvatore. Not your typical woman of society. I don't like to follow rules, therefore, I make my own."

"I'll say. So would this deal consist of…For the rest of our lives?"

"For the rest of our lives." She offers one small smirk and then her face returns to business.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because. I love a negro, who my daddy owns, and I agreed to find my own suitor to cover up for my sinful lusts. But I do not plan to let my negro go. He is mine. I refuse to sale him. But if my father finds out about my lustful, love for my big buck, he will hang him by the tree we grow apples on." Her face was serious and she was more serious than her face.

Stefan realized he found his soulmate. "I will agree to this. And there will be no need to bed me. I too prefer my servants to the flesh of a woman who looks like my relative." Then and there Stefan became a business man, and he made a deal with the woman who would change the course of his life forever.

"Good. You will be to my family's home for tea tomorrow at noon. Lily and Giuseppe Salvatore have my information. They too, are to be present at the tea."

They sealed the deal with a friendly, business hug and she left with her driver.

 **~oXoXo~**

 **Forbes Compound**

Stefan, Lily, and Giuseppe arrive to the Forbes compound with Sarah. They are taken and seated in the room which looks like a room for entertaining company. Immediately Sarah realizes how differently the servants are treated, in comparison the to the Salvatore compound.

"Anita, fetch us some tea now, and move quickly, we don't want to keep our guest waiting." Liz says as she snaps her fingers. She rolls her eyes as she awaits the tea.

Sarah looks down, she instantly feels inferior in the Forbes household.

"These negroes just act so slow sometime. I swear whippings don't always help either." Liz says as she laughs gleefully, sounding like a smoking woman with a man's voice. She was neither a smoker nor a man, but the insinuation of her character couldn't possibly have a sound for an evil pig running loose on the prairie eating people. So the next best thing was a dried out voice that had been born of the opposite gender.

Sarah is uncomfortable and Stefan grabs her hands and massages her knuckles to keep her feeling in a loving place. Hoping her feelings weren't to hurt.

"What is that?" Liz says as she frowns looking to Stefan's gesture.

"What?" Lily asks.

"Your boy is holding that slaves hand!"

Stefan looks to Sarah. "Uhh, No. I assure you I did not hold her hand in a romantic gesture. I was comforting her, because her mother's name was Anita, and when she heard that name she was saddened with the memories of her deceased mother."

"Oh, I see. Well, you make sure you establish your ownership with those negroes early. Or they start thinking they are equal to you."

Stefan's temples began throbbing as his thoughts instantly trailed to both Sarah and Bonnie, as well as all of their other servants.

"Anyhow, so you and my daughter are enjoying your courtship I understand." Bill asked of Stefan.

"We most certainly are. She is a remarkable human being, and she brings me happiness." Stefan was selling his lie and her parents were buying every dirty rotten word of it.

"Mother, father, Stefan has been a splendid gentleman. I thoroughly enjoy his company." Caroline was just as good of a liar.

"In the true word of the people of Mystic Falls, I hear wedding bells soon enough." Lily says. Thanks to Stefan, she is selling this lie as well, even to Giuseppe. Lily puts on a front of the biggest, cheaply made grin, and sells it to the social circle of public dysfunction.

All smile at the idea, and Stefan and Caroline are becoming accomplished in already one day of courtship.

Bill excuses himself, and invites Giuseppe to see his gun collection.

The rest stick to tea time and talking and they spend a couple of hours with the Forbes, A very uncomfortable couple of hours.

"Caroline, would you like to accompany me to a family gathering this weekend?"

"Why I would be delighted." She says.

"A family gathering? Just beautiful. I am happy to know that Caroline is making friends. She tends to stick around the house chatting with the servants. It can be quite annoying. What could she possibly have in common with them?"

"Well, it has been lovely. We really should go." Lily said.

"You really are a lovely family," Liz said.

They all say their goodbyes, and Caroline reveled in the fact that she was convincing enough to be believable.

 **~ Night before the Wedding ~**

Since returning to the boarding house, Bonnie has spent much of her time reflecting. Her life with Damon showed much promise, but not before it showed much demise. She felt as though they would have a large downfall before they had an uprising, and unfortunately, Bonnie did not feel as if Damon has had break through, with his lack of memory of the man he becomes when he drinks, he could not possibly know what it would take to change. Damon, has given Bonnie more strength than anyone she has known. He without warning has fallen apart in front of her, and she would not let him fall without lifting him. She would not allow him to break, because through his faults, he was the one who kept her whole.

Bonnie recants a moment in time, where her soon to be husband held her up in her time of need.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Bonnie's Twelfth Birthday_

 _Bonnie, lay in her bed all day. She did not work. Lily and Giuseppe never made her work on her birthday. But toady she didn't even get out of the bed. Today she was sick, or so she said._

 _"_ _Bonnie, come on now get out of bed. Emily will be here and we will enjoy a picnic with your favorite foods while we all feed the ducks and birds. Haven't you been asking for all of us to feed the birds with you?"_

 _"_ _Yes, ma'am." She was uninterested and indifferent._

 _"_ _Well, today is the day we will sit with you and sing to the birds. This is your wish, is it not?"_

 _"_ _Yes, ma'am."_

 _"_ _Don't you want to wear the pretty yellow dress I bought you had tailored for you?"_

 _"_ _Yes ma'am."_

 _"_ _Bonnie! Stop that downtrodden behavior this instant."_

 _"_ _Sorry ma'am."_

 _"_ _I cannot understand you right now. I will allow you some time to get your feelings gathered, I shall return shortly. Out of bed, hop to it."_

 _Bonnie laid in bed for the longest. She was just in an angry or sad state of mind. She could never fully understand what she was feeling. She just realized that in her mind, she was feeling something she could not explain. The day before she saw Damon courting a young woman. A beautiful young woman named Rosalie Hail. Her father was a friend of Giuseppe Salvatore, and Rosalie had come to the boarding house several times to spend time with Damon. He had also taken her on several outings recently._

 _Rosalie really was a young and beautiful woman. Damon looked at her with sparkles in his eyes and it made Bonnie feel alone, being as though Damon was her best friend. She was sure he would forget about the beautiful woman who Damon had big eyes for, yet everything about her was the opposite of everything about bonnie. That was the first day Bonnie realized she was in love with her master._

 _Bonnie lay in bed and turned toward her window and stared into the sun, hoping to go blind from her reality. She stared for a long time until she saw a large glowing ball before her eyes that took minutes to disappear._

 _A knock on the door and an entrance without an okay._

 _"_ _Knock, Knock, my little birdie."_

 _He enters and pounces on her bed. "Now why are you being like a bump on a log lying here in your bed on your birthday. This is the last year before you become a woman, enjoy it while you can."_

 _He laughs at her, while she frowns. "Young Salvatore, please go away."_

 _"_ _That is no way to talk to the boy that holds your hands during thunder storms, and feeds the birds with you, and takes you on rides around the country just so you can watch the sun set and the see the lakes? The man who tends to your sweet tooth whenever you are in the mood for candy… is that how you treat me, my love?"_

 _He softened her heart with the gesture of the name. He reminded her of the beautiful person he was inside and out. But it didn't stop her from crying. She was in a cold dark place realizing that she was different from the type of women Damon was smitten by._

 _"_ _Young Salvatore, the girl that you are in love with, why do you love her?"_

 _"_ _First of all, I do not love her Birdie. Secondly, I suppose that I am smitten with her because she is delightful company to be around. She helped me forget about the fact that I will be leaving for school, and not seeing_ _ **you**_ _for four years. She is a girl, that helps redirect my attention."_

 _Bonnie looked to him with broken heart-eyes. Then he speaks again. "But She does not have my heart, nor does she have my love. That place is reserved for a special girl."_

 _"_ _Really? What kind of girl?"_

 _"_ _The kind of girl that has a big heart and a loving nature. One that has a smile that lights up a room, and that is capable of loving me through all of my imperfections."_

 _"_ _Will she have white skin and red lips, and golden hair."_

 _"_ _To be honest, it's not really what I look for in a woman. I look for the heart of a woman."_

 _She looks at him and her tears fall incessantly._

 _"_ _Why are you crying?"_

 _"_ _Because I do not feel beautiful. I do not feel as though I will every find a boy to love me, because all of the women with suitors have white skin, and red lips, and fancy curls, and painted faces."_

 _"_ _Little Birdie, you are the most beautiful girl in the world. You don't need white skin, red lips, or a painted face. Your brown skin is the delicate beauty that balances your peaceful nature, from your strength. Your green eyes sparkle like the brightest star, and a sane man would go mad at the thought of losing you. You are perfection Birdie, and any man would be blessed to own your heart. You aer the most beautiful girl in the world, I pormise"_

 _Do you mean it?" She asked him._

 _"_ _I surely do."_

 _"_ _Would you marry a girl like me Young Salvatore?"_

 _"_ _Birdie, I'll make you a deal, if you are not married when I get back and I am not married, then you and I will be married." He said smiling, and it made her laugh._

 _"_ _But I will be merely sixteen."_

 _"_ _Sixteen is marrying age."_

 _"_ _You will forget about me while you are away."_

 _"_ _I could never forget you."_

 _"_ _Oh you are a liar."_

 _"_ _I'd never lie to you my little bird." He kissed her hand, and he made her feel special. He always knew how to make her feel special. He brought her fears to the surface and blew them away with his words. She was lost in her admiration for him._

 _"_ _Now put that beautiful dress on let's get out to the pond and have ourselves a picnic. I want to dance with you as we sing."_

 _She jumped out of bed not taking her eyes off of him until he left her room, and he too kept his eyes on her until her shut the door._

 _(End Flashback)_

Bonnie was nervous about being the wife of a white man. She was nervous about being the wife of a man of high society. She was worried for the life she would lead, once the world discovered their vows to one another. It was not heard of, marrying your slave, it was not heard of, granting them freedom, it was not heard of allowing them to be educated, it was not heard handing them the tools to outsmart the white man, it was not heard of building your life around the happiness of a negro. A little negro girl from a broken life, to a broken home, to trying to mend a broken heart.

Bonnie bathed in Damon's old bathroom, tub. She slept in his bedroom by the way, the entire time she was at the boarding house.

Once she was done bathing Bonnie put her white gown on and trailed to the Damon's bed and walked in until she got under the covers. Although she was nervous about the following day, becoming his bride, she was beyond exhausted and her body was ready to give out and relax into the evening. Just as easily as she lie down, she fell into sleep. Her thoughts were lost into the night.

 **~oOXOo~ Wedding Day ~oOXOo~**

Bonnie was exhausted and she slept in longer than normal. As she slept the family worked double time with the servants to finish preparing the Salvatore Garden for the wedding. Bonnie's favorite place to be, was the Garden at the boarding house, her place of solace, and her place of redemption. The place she sat many days with Damon, and more recently the place she ran to, to escape Damon. She fed the birds, ducks, and fish there, and she sang her hearts happiest and saddest songs there. She watched the sunsets, and she helped to grow those flowers. Today the atmosphere was thin and the weather was a perfect mixture of springtime and summer. All of the spring color, with the summer warmth.

Lily had a hundreds of yellow roses all over the garden. From the sprinkled on the grass to dozens of bouquets and vases surrounding the seating areas. She added sprinkles here and there of red roses to signify the love between both Damon and Bonnie. Green vines draped the gazebo and the pond was littered with baby's breath bouquets.

Damon has arrived with Kol and Celeste and he looks rested, and bright eyed like the man he was the day he returned from school. Damon wore an ivory three-piece suit with ivory shoes and leggings. His shirt was ivory as well. He was just as dashing as he could be. Yet, he was a ball of tensed nerves. Once he arrived he went to his old room and opened the door to find her asleep. He closed the door and left and went to her old room and sat on her bed and look out of her old window. At that moment Damon looked at the picture Bonnie saw for seven years.

Never before had Damon put himself in Bonnie's room to look out the window and see what she saw. She had the clearest view of where the sun rose. Which is why she loved to take country rides to watch the sun set. He also realized she had the clearest view of the moon on the night sky and it's setting in the sky. Bonnie's room was her own version of Heaven, and she was the angel. These were the thoughts going through Damon's head.

Damon had sat in Bonnie's room long enough. He walked over to Stefan's room to see him once before the wedding. He knocked several times and received no answer.

He proceeded to walk in.

Damon looked around and saw the room his brother grew up in. He remembered how he and Bonnie and Stefan ran around somedays, even with Emily and played in the roots of the Salvatore boarding house. All of the happy memories he had were the ones the happened once Bonnie was brought to their home. Damon was touched by sentimentality today, and wanted to find peace with every aspect of his life regarding his family.

He realized taking Bonnie away may have been too premature. He didn't want her to feel isolated. The best thing he could do now was try to forgive himself and move on. He would try harder to be a better man. Damon's attention was caught by an envelope sitting atop Stefan's desk. An ivory envelope which had Bonnie's name on it. It was sealed shut and he figured Stefan had forgotten to give it to her. He grabbed the envelope and put it into his suit pocket, with every attention to give it to Bonnie after the wedding.

Damon spent a couple of hours alone wandering the boarding house relishing in loving memories. At this point Bonnie had been awakened and Lily and Sarah helped her prepare herself.

"This dress is too tight Ma'ma. It feels nothing like it did at the fitting."

"Well, Bonnie hold still, the corset wasn't tied at the fitting. We have to tie it tight." Lily said.

Sarah pulled tightly at the corset strings as Lily held Bonnies arms out. Once Sarah had it tied Lily smiled from ear to ear. "Breathtaking."

Bonnie's dress was pure white silk, with a large gathering at the bottom. It was full and simple. The top of her dress was of course, fitted and the floral stitching of the same color embroidered onto the loose cuffs of the dress. Her bosom was slightly exposed and her hair was unbraided today and curled. She had the most beautiful full curls. As the veil was placed on Bonnie, she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Another hour or so was spent getting ready before the guests took their seats.

A shallow knock at the door as Lily and Sarah prepared to leave. Bonnie spoke. "Please come in."

The one piece to Bonnie's puzzle that was missing was in her face. She didn't realize how much she had missed her, until she saw her for the first time.

A quiet shuffle and muffled voice. "Hello Birdie." She shook from within her bones.

"Emmy?" Bonnie's face tightened in a way she never knew it could and the slow on set of her trembling lip crept in her face as he her forehead wrinkled to the point she pushed out several tears. Bonnie choked on her cries, as did her older sister as she approached her with a protruding belly. Bonnie ran to her sister, and they had hugged as if they had not seen one another for an entire lifetime already.

That is what it felt like. An eternity without each other.

Bonnie's heart skipped several beats as she held her sister, who's belly was now poking Bonnie in her own stomach.

Emily's voice shook as she spoke to her younger sister. "Birdie, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Bonnie pulled away. "No sister. I am sorry. I over reacted by cutting you out of my life. I am sorry. I never want you to think I do not love or need you. Or that I won't be there for you If you need me. I love you and missed you and I never want to be apart again." Bonnie broke down.

They cried and shared several hugs and I love you's. "I love you sissy. We will never be parted again." Bonnie pulled away from her sister and rubbed her belly. She looked at her and cried. "I am very happy for you."

Emily had a look of sadness in her face.

Bonnie noticed. "Emmy, what is wrong?"

"Nothing sister. Today is your day. We can talk another time. Okay?"

"Okay." Bonnie looked at her sister trying to figure her out and she couldn't. "You look so breathlessly beautiful. Bonnie. I have never seen such a beautiful bride." Emily gave Bonnie a small necklace with a blue sapphire in it. She bought it with some of her saved up pay for the past few months. A small pin. Which doubled over as being something new. Although her dress was new and custom. She also gave her, their birth mother's pearl earrings to wear, using as something borrowed. It doubled over as something old.

"You are finished. The perfect bride." Emmy said hugging her sister. "Are you ready?"

"Oui. I mean yes. I am ready." Bonnie said nervously, yet happy.

"No Birdie, I mean, are you ready? To submit, and give yourself to your husband?"

Bonnie looked into Emily's eyes with the surest feeling she has ever had. After five days away from Damon, she missed him. She was more than ready for him.

"I am ready to give all of me to all of him. I have never been more ready in my life."

"Just remember Bonnie, relax, and don't over think it. Just let him teach you, I promise you will be okay. I gladly give you to Damon, he will truly love you the way you deserve." Emily grazed Bonnie's face as the before purple marks had been fading away. "I love you sister. Always."

"I love you too Emmy. Forever." Bonnie kissed her sister belly just before Emily left the room.

Emily walked out into the small personal ceremony where everyone Bonnie loved was there. Lily, Giuseppe, Stefan, Sara, who sat on the other side of Stefan. His date Caroline Forbes, her slave, Jesse, Elijah, Katherine and their baby, Elena, her date Liam. Jeremy was there, and only because he was attending with Emily. Marcel, Sabine, and their baby. Kol, and Celeste. The other eleven of the Salvatore resident servants, and about half of her French students, but No Lorenzo.

The scene was set. Damon stood near the minister as the ceremony preceded. Emily gave Bonnie away, being her only blood kin that she knew of having. When she appeared from the back of the garden to her husband near the front of the garden, Damon's thoughts of any and everything ceased. He shed a few tears for the beauty she bestowed him. She was a sight never to be overlooked. She stole every set of eyes every time she entered a room. The closer she got to him, the more afraid to see her face he was. He knew the second her veil raised he was lost inside of her eyes.

Her veil remained down as the Holy vows were recited, and then when they each had their own vows, Bonnie went first.

 _"_ _Love shall not forsake thee. Binding thine eternal hold, through faithful eyes, I only see you. The days without you prove lonely and cold, thine heart to kind love, I'll always follow love to his soul. He remains my home and my shelter, ever after, forsake thee never. Forever betrothed, I belong to thee."_

 **Dearest Damon, you bring meaning to my life. I have loved you since I was nine, my protector from the day you met me. Holding my hand, wiping my tears, making me laugh, telling me I was beautiful when I didn't feel as such. You took away my pain, and you gave me a reason to dream. Your strong words always build me up. I see what many do not, the tender loving, nature of the blue eyed angel. I was brought to you a broken child, and you have helped to make me a whole woman. Thank you for giving me everything, including your heart and soul. Thank you for opening your arms to me and wrapping me in your protective hold. I know God made me for you. I was made for you, and you for me. The other half of my heart beats in your chest." She holds her delicate fingers over his chest. "You never had to be convinced I was good enough, you always make me feel as though I am the only woman in the room. No man will ever know me, no man may ever claim my love. God gave me my body as my virtue, and as my gift to you, I give you my body as it is me. ALL of me. I want to wake up with you and watch every sunrise for the rest of our lives. As I give you my love, my heart, and my body. I shall never forsake thee. I belong to you, forever more. I love you Damon Salvatore."**

With the veil still covering her face, she sheds the tears of a woman leaving behind her girlhood. Elena, Emily, Lily, Sarah and Katherine all shed tears of happiness. Caroline Forbes finds a tear or two fall to her cheek. As her emotional connection to Bonnie is none, since she doesn't know her. She still feels a tingle in her heart at the lovely words spoken.

 _"_ _The delicate phrase, shall not tempt thee away, but to the heart, he holds loves key. Her gentle caress unlocked my grasp, I belong to thee. Careful of love, to hold in fault. Thy will protect her loving heart."_

 **"** **My sweet Birdie, I am not even worthy of your beauty and seeing your face every morning as I open my eyes. I am truly blessed by the gift God has bestowed me, with you. I have never known the words to keep you. I will never deserve your love. The only thing I know is that I am better for loving you" His eyes water heavily. "The hope that you give, breaks down the walls of this broken man, opening me up to happiness I never knew existed, before you. I look at your face, and I see everything that is good and right in the world. I am not a perfect man, in fact, I am sometimes, questionable, at best." Bonnie reaches up to wipe his tears. "My beginning and end are one in the same, they have the identical name. There was a time we had a conversation when you were younger, and you asked me what kind of woman I would want to marry? I told you,** ** _The kind of girl that has a big heart and a loving nature. One that has a smile that lights up a room, and that is capable of loving me through all of my imperfections_** **. Little did we both realize at the time, that girl was you, my fair Birdie. Your love fills me with such light, the darkness fades when you smile at me. I want to watch every sunset with you. You are all that is good within me. You are right, you have been mine, since you were nine. I will spend my life until my very last breath, giving you all of me. You are the only thing my heart has ever desired. I love you Bonnie Bennett."**

He is unafraid of how he looks crying in front of everyone. His eyes flood with happiness for the green eyed girl, before him. The one who he lived for.

Damon and Bonnie are pronounced Man and Wife, he lifts her veil and his heart drops to his feet. The most beautiful site before him. He kisses her hands before kissing her mouth. The delicate beauty of Bonnie rendered him speechless. He took her lips into his, making several men in the garden swallow hard at their own jealousies. He almost didn't want to let her go.

 **~ oxXOXxo ~**

Damon allows his new bride sometime at the boarding house to visit with all of her loved ones. Kol and Celeste would not be back to the Manor at Haven Point for some time. They would spend time with Kol's brother Elijah and his family. This would give Damon and Bonne adequate alone time. Damon wasted little to no time.

Damon lifted Bonnie over the threshold of their home, and carried her up the staircase to their bedroom. He had been sober for five days and nights and because of this he was very anxious and nervous. When Damon had no spirits he was a different man all together. He was at time intimidated by her. He was afraid of his love for her when he was sober. He always questioned his thoughts and his motives. When he was drunk, he was confident and aggressive. Tonight he was ready to be the man she fell in love with. The man she felt protected by.

Damon slowly disrobed as Bonnie took her time. She asked Damon to help loosen the ribbon to her corset. With one gentle tug, her ribbon sprung open and her ties spread the material open to her backside. As he unbuttoned his suit Jacket, Damon watched Bonnie undress slowly in front of her marble vanity. He lowered the lanterns and lit the candles.

One by one her shoulder slid out of her dress sleeves. Her delicate frame hidden by the over-sized sleeves. He watched her unknowing reflection. His Jacket, vest and shirt, have made their way to the Chaise. His pants were being unbuckled as he watched her slide her body out of the large gown. She was slow and graceful with her movements.

Bonnie was always slow and graceful. He wanted this moment to remain frozen in time. Watching her beautiful silhouette with her full curls, semi-nude form, and soft movements. He was entranced with her. Five days without her made him lose his mind. Now he couldn't believe she was in his presence.

Her downward facing face glanced into the mirror of herself and she caught him staring at her. A coy grin crossed his faced and she blushed innocently. She stood up and stepped out of her dress and slowly her body turned to face his. She stepped out of her undergarments and he froze.

It wasn't as if Damon had never seen her nude body before, but for the first time he was seeing it sober. The curves she grew into, and the hips she kept hidden under her dresses were prominently and effortlessly sketching themselves into his brain. He just wanted to trace his fingers along her curves. Slowly she approached him fully nude.

Damon did not break eye contact with her no matter how much he wanted to look over her beautiful bods. He knew to control her was looking in her eyes. Damon would have her in submission by the time the night was over.

Damon's body predatorily approached Bonnie, and hovered her. Her big green eyes lowered to the site of his chest. Looking into his eyes was intimidating, and she knew once she gave into his sapphire crystals, she was under his spell. He could steal her soul if she allowed it. His arms pulled her into him. One around the lower of her back the other around her neck. Some part of him gripped her neck possessively. "Salvatore." He whispered into her ear.

"Sei Mio (You're mine)." He says to the side of her face. As she turns her exposed neck to his soft lips. He took one tender kiss to her skin, making her shiver.

Bonnie felt Damon's possession sink into her skin, her brain, her soul. His hand gripped the back of her neck a little more rigidly. Bonnie hitched inside of her throat. "Look at me!"

She doesn't instead she pulls out of his grasp and grabs his two hands and places them to the mounds that are her beautiful breasts. Her lips shake as his hands touch her now that she is his wife. "Do you feel that Damon?" she asks looking at his hands and not his eyes. "This is my prize possession. This is the only thing in my life, I was able to save and nurture. I took beautiful care of myself. I did that, so that my future husband could find the treasure I hold. So that he could cherish it, as I have. Who better than you? The only man I can trust."

Damon swallows hard, noticing she won't look at him, but overwhelmed with the feeling of her skin on his. He licks his lips as his hands slowly kneads her soft mounds, showing extra attention to her chocolate colored nipples.

"Damon. My love, I bestow this gift to you. I give you my entire body. Your desires, and your needs are mine to answer. I may not be as painted on as white women, or as dainty and floral in nature, but I am a woman no less. My body is here to sate your desires. My body and mine alone. Since you waited for me, you are free to me, whenever you desire. God has blessed our union, and now we may touch freely. I offer my body to you."

Damon lowers his body to her smaller one and aligns his face wither breasts. He kneads with great desire and slowly covers her with his own mouth. Taking the fat of her breast in both his hands and mouth, Bonnie moans into his touch. Her hands grab his wrists, and he stands up, pulling her small frame against him. "Take off my drawers Birdie."

"Yes, my husband."

Hearing her say that put a smile on his face. Bonnie kneels before him and pulls down at his drawers. As she drops to her knees, and lowers his garments, his cock springs free in front of her face, causing a tingling in her pussy. He heard her gasp in excitement.

"You remember what I have taught you my love, you remember the way I taught you to please me?"

"I do." Before either said another word, Bonnie was lubricating her hands and massaging them in rounded up and down motions along his shaft. She closed her eyes and began to hum. He did not understand her logic, but he went with it, allowing her to work at her pace. It wasn't until she used her mouth along with her hands that her husband lost his own breath.

Bonnie's warm tongue caressed Damon's shaft until she was gagging on her own spit. She kept him lubricated and motioned on. Her motions slowed and sped at the direction he liked it and when she realized he was on his peak, Bonnie pulled his orgasm out of him and as he came, he shot into the depth of her hot mouth, and she opened her mouth wider around his shaft before she took every ounce of his cum and swallowed it. Damon growled at her arrogance.

"You beautiful woman, you. You did that perfectly. You took me in and swallowed me whole. Somewhere in that performance I think I lost my soul. I have taught you well. I love you Bonnie Salvatore." He smiled saying it.

Damon pushes Bonnie on the bed with a vigorous, and effortless force. "Part of me wants to soften you and ready you for my intrusion. Then part of me wants to show you why I am your husband. Today I will be generous, I will get you ready for me. The good Lord knows, I love to please you. I will always be willing to please you, but make no mistake dear wife, if you defy me, I will take my power back in this bedroom. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." She says preparing her mind for him both mentally and physically.

"Look at me, my precious pearl." He says turning her chin to him.

"Do you understand me?" He asks again in a more demanding way. "I can have a cruel heart if I am deceived."

"I understand you, my love."

"Il tuo corpo mi appartiene, e nessun altro. It means, that your body belongs to me and no other. Sei Mio." He re-iterates, caressing her skin possessively.

Bonnie knew she would never betray Damon, so she didn't think she had anything to worry about. "I am yours, forever. Make me yours, I am ready for you my husband." She says almost out of breath due to her containment.

Her beautiful Mocha colored body lay, awaiting him. She looks to her husband with absolute trust. He kisses down her body starting with her neck. Trailing moisture on her skin, he makes his movements slow to torture her. When he makes it to her navel, he allows his tongue to sprout out and dive into her pussy lips. He takes no time deepening his tongue motions. He stiffens his tongue and allows it to thrust in and out of her to really allow her to soften up to him.

Bonnie's hips move uncontrollably. Damon plays with her pussy with his tongue like it was a conquest. He plays with several different motions to get her wet. He started by caressing her pussy with his tongue as if to kiss it. He then fucked her with his tongue roughly massaging her clit with his nose. But the second he started to lick her as if he was slurping her like a kitten with a bowl of warm milk, Bonnie really went wild with desire. "Stop!" She pleaded. Forcing him to wrap his biceps around her thighs to keep her in place. Her stomach tightened into a knot and an uncontrollable force overcame her body as she shot to completion and he took in every ounce of her juices, and coated his lips with the remnants of her sweet cum, before kissing her mouth and making her taste herself.

"Figa dolce." (Sweet Pussy) The words ran off of his lips in a satisfied manner, as he pulled his body away from hers.

Damon allowed Bonnie's body the opportunity to relax and calm down. She breathed heavily for minutes and to him it felt like hours, because at this point he was more than ready for her. Bonnie lay for nearly an hour staring at her own body and at her husband's body. Damon lay with his wife reciting to her the way in which he adored her. She simply listened, and enjoyed his soft side. She has not seen this side of him much lately.

Damon turns Bonnie onto her back and with no words he separated her legs. He could sense she was becoming nervous and tense. He enjoyed her slight fear.

He was on his knees between her legs, and he was already hard as steal as he towered her. He lowered his Body to his wife's. He just prayed he didn't have a repeat of the last encounter they shared, where she fought him to the bitter end. Squeezing him out of her. "Birdie, do not fight me this time. Trust me not to hurt you. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Damon." Her body started shaking.

Damon's nerves actually began to tick and he was finally going to claim this woman's body as his.

His strong cock, touched at Bonnie's entrance, and she lost her sense a bit. She wants to remain calm for him though. Her eyes squeezed shut and she bit her bottom lip. He teased her with the head of his cock. The fatter part of his cock was already dripping. He used the tip of him to rub all of it into her pussy to lubricate her. Although he turned her on so much so, she was already dripping all over him.

"Your pussy is very wet, for me, Bonnie."

She doesn't even know what to say.

Damon's beautiful muscular arms are placed on both sides of her face. He searches her face until he meets her gaze. She finally looks him in the eyes. Damon's eyes manage to hold Bonnie's gaze as he tries to infiltrate her barriers. "Ugh...Mmmm…" she shakes her head no, but she knows he must continue. She bites her lip feeling him enter her.

Damon slowly uses careful precision when entering her, hoping she doesn't squeeze him out. In agonizingly slow motion, the head of his white cock pushes its tip into her beautiful brown pussy lips and he feels his power as she subconsciously pushes to squeeze him out, but he holds strong and forces his way past her clenched muscles. "Ahhh." Bonnie yells as the chubby head of his dick gets past her walls. Her moan is a high pitched and yielding of pain.

"MMmm," He grunts through closed lips and he feels slightly accomplished that his head is inside of her. Bonnie hands instinctively push at Damon's chest to get him off of her, and he grabs her wrists and pins them down.

"Birdie. Birdie. Stop this right now and look at me." He demands with a voice so low and guttural she immediately obeys him.

Bonnie opens her eyes to see the man she loved, being patient for her, having been patient for her body. Having waited until the wedding day. Regardless of the actions from before, he somehow always still used a slight restraint. She is still looking at him as he speaks.

"Look in my eyes. You trust me?"

"I do Damon." She says in a whimper because she is in pain right now.

"Then do not take your eyes off of my eyes until I am comfortably able to move with you."

She nods in agreement. As he pushes further and further into her, her body naturally wiggles and tries to fight him, off. He penetrates her with those sapphire crystals and somehow mesmerizes her the second she relaxes into him. Damon uses it to push himself inside of her in one swift thrust. Finally breaking her barrier he claimed the red pedals of her rose, of which he knew belonged to him. She screams in pain, as his initial thrust burned, stretching her past her limit.

There has yet to be pleasure on the first thrust of a female losing her virginity. Bonnie learned tonight, that her womanhood, though held for so long, takes a second of utter pain to be ripped away from you.

As he pulled back to attempt his second thrust, Damon watched the pain in Bonnie's face and body language and loved every minute of his claim. Inflicting her such pain, because he knew it would soon turn to pleasure. As he pushed back into her, her back arched into him and the rise of her breast made him nip at her nipple causing her to purr, and he nipped at both nipples while he paused in his thrust, leaving his cock fully erect inside of her.

Bonnie's body was in a world of confusion and he had only thrusted twice into her.

"Am I hurting you Birdie?"

"Yes you are my husband." She cried.

He continued working her breasts.

His mouth worked her breast and her nipples until she was slightly milking onto his cock and when he felt her liquid dripping down his erection, he began thrusting repetitively into her. Her tight pussy hugged him, even squeezed him, choking his cock with suffocation. "My husband you are too much for me to take, I cannot do this."

Her body grips him with fear.

"I won't hurt you. Relax my love, I am going to give you utter pleasure if you let me." Just then Bonnie remembered Lily's, Stefan's, and Emily's words, which preceded Damon's demands for her to relax.

At this point he decides to ignore her, and he fills her so deeply she finds no comfort in his movement. And as he watched her cry tears of pain, he focused on her beauty until her cries became lust filled. Bonnie's painful pleas turned into moans of praise. She went from weeping to whining. From biting her lip to pulling him into her and biting his lip.

She gripped his body and clenched his thrusts, and began matching him with her hips. Pushing back into him as he thrusts into her.

Bonnie's breasts were being caressed by Damon's hands, as his mouth took hers, while his cock thrust into her.

"Bonnie are you okay? Am I hurting you?" He asks looking deeply into her emerald eyes.

"I-I don't know anymore."

"Would you like me to stop?" He asked with concern.

Bonnie bit her lip and shook her head no. Damon slowed his thrusts and began tenderly making love to his wife. Slow thrust after slow thrust he pleasured her beyond compare. Her hands instinctively flew to Damon's Back and they crawled over his skin leaving traces of blood where skin used to be. Damon bit Bonnie's neck a few time when she scratched him, catching him off guard, but he didn't draw blood. He nipped.

Damon sat up and watches as his white skin melded to her brown skin and the way she responded to him. "I will never forsake you Bonnie." He lowered himself back to her, "Being inside of you feels better than anything I have every felt. I love your sweet pussy, your sweet and precious pearl belongs to me."

She couldn't even think of the words to counter. She had no idea how to talk in perversion or to a man who was thrustfully taking her virginity and making her a woman. All she could do was submit to him and the feelings that were overtaking her body. One thing is for sure, Bonnie had just sparked Damon's sexual desire beyond all that he had ever known. She awakened a beast inside of him.

"Do I feel good inside of you, my love?"

"Yes, my husband."

"How so, my love?"

"You fill me with utter pleasure leaving me weakened. I am at your mercy."

Damon allows his wife's hands to caress his face and share tender moments with him. They stare at one another while he continues pleasuring her. She runs her fingers gently over his face and stops at his lips to trace them with her fingers. For the first time in their lovemaking they pause to just look at one another and really see one another.

"You are beautiful, my husband. So beautiful."

"If I am beautiful to you, it is because you love me. I am nothing without you."

Bonnie pulls him into a soft kiss, and for his own intentional purpose Damon pulls out of the kiss to re-iterate a notion to her. "My wife, I do not think I could bare your betrayal. Or the thought of another man touching you. I would be driven mad with jealousy and anger. You belong to me, another man shall never touch you."

"No other man, ever will." Bonnie belonged to him, to what extent she had yet to discover.

Damon's slowly thruster back in to his wife. _HIS_ wife. Formerly, _HIS_ slave. He still needed to learn the difference. Even though society didn't recognize all of the differences. They both had the rest of their young lives to learn how to love one another.

Damon is having a hard time withholding his release and he relaxes Bonnie's body is beginning to tense, he speaks to her gently, "Let go, my love, soak me with your sweet nectar." He pushes deep and slow stretching her release as he fills her with his hot cum her small body shakes at his command and he takes her in a heated kiss, until her body relaxes. He doesn't even pull out of her before she falls asleep.

Once her body falls lifeless, and her clenched muscles relax, he gently pulls himself out of her. And watched her breathtaking frame as she breathed softly. He let her lie nude on her side and he ran his fingers along her soft lines. Her beautiful dark curls fell and he pushed them out of her face. He places several chaste kisses over her body and for once in his life he felt contentment, and happiness. In a pure form.

He fell asleep for a few short moments only to awaken and see her still sleeping next to him, and her beautiful brown skinned body. He pinched himself and he was really existing in this moment. He tired her as she slept for hours. He smiled every time he looked at her, while she dream. He will let her rest, he will allow her time to regain her strength, because he would be ready for her the moment her eyes opened.

These moments of bliss may be short lived, as he saw an envelope on the floor which must have fallen from his suit jacket. He remembers putting the envelope in his pocket when he found it in Stefan's room addressed to Bonnie. He debated opening it. What could Stefan possibly say to Bonnie that Damon wouldn't know of?

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **A/N** if you don't remember it, re-read Stefan's poem, What do you think will Be Damon's reaction?

A lot happened in this chapter.

Also I want to remind everyone dark!damon is still around, he was forced to be sober this chapter with Lily threatening to take Bonnie. He wants to be good for her. I wanted the wedding chapter to be a little more relaxed as well as for Bonnie to have the wedding she wanted. She deserved a happy day, as well as to lose her virginity the way she wanted. This chapter opened the door for there to be other introductions to subject matters, slight racism, introduction of Caroline and the Forbes, and the forbidden relationships that occurred that were more common than people would think, but how they were covered up. Stefan's admittance to his attraction to the women he grew up around. Women of color. Kol's relationship to Damon's past, is important. Emily and Bonnie made up but have much to discuss. Damon and Bonnie consummate in a loving, yet passionate, yet dark way. I gave you hefty Bamon Lovin. ;) A lot of important things were in the writing of Bonnie's wedding night, Before Damon finds Stefan's letter.

 **!Warning! Dark!Damon WILL return next chapter!**

Please review.


	10. The Dark Matter Surrounding His Silence

**!Content Warning!** If you have a high sensitivity to dealing with characters of a volatile nature, and harsh depictions of sensitive subject matter, please be warned this story is one of mature content and adult themes such as abuse and language. Subject matter will get heavier as the chapter's progress. Also I do not own these characters.

* * *

 **Forbidden fruit.** A strong desire or craving for something all the more because it is not allowed.

 **Master.** A man in a position of power of people working for him, typically servants/slaves.

 **Slave.** A person who is legal property to another and forced into obedience.

 **Control.** Power to influence behavior. Authoritative Mastery

 **Defiance.** Being openly resistant to obedience.

 **Husband.** Married significant of his wife. Master of household, life partner.

 **Wife.** Married significant of her husband. Better half, life partner.

 **Marriage.** Institution of being united in matrimony. Intimate Union of two entities.

Chapter 9 – **The Dark Matter Surrounding His Silence**

 ***A/N*** I do not promote the glorification of Slavery. I also understand that many of you understand the fact that this is Bonnie's _embellished_ **AND (Fictional)** story, and not a documentary nor the remake to Roots. This takes place during the American Revolution, and things have been embellished to cater to MY story. I am not claiming to be a history expert, while my story has this background, my main focus is Damon and Bonnie, and the taboo topic at hand "Forbidden Love." In my story, this white master marries his negro slave. He is controlling. And refuses to share her in any way. Some of you hate the cruelty, some of you don't think it is cruel enough. It is **MY** Bamon story. ***If you do not like, do not read!*** Simple as that. Thanks for the support, _helpful_ critiques. Happy Reading. **Dark!Damon** is back. Warning for those of you who don't prefer reading about him. I just want to re-iterate to those of you who care, I never wanted their love to be easy in this story. I have had it planned out for the most part. I want them to work for it. BTW this is an emotional chapter for Bamon. There will be some darkness and pain. As always I love the support. This is what I love to do. ;)

 **Rating M**

* * *

Bonnie slept until the following Morning. Damon had tired Bonnie out on her wedding night, and in her rest she must have been so exhausted she slept through the night. She slept, while Damon could not sleep. He sat and tortured himself with the idea of Stefan and Bonnie. He didn't want to open the letter, and then he did it. He opened the letter and red it. Word for word. Filthy and unpleasant word for word. His wife, and his brother shared an intimate moment he had not before heard. She had not told him, and he had not wondered.

He stares at her as she lies on the bed asleep. He wondered of this was all she had kept from him or if there was more. He could not bear the idea of the betrayal. He turned to his whiskey. He has a few drinks, and he walks over to the bed where his beautiful wife lay naked, from the exhaustion he has put on her body.

It's not enough that he had to claim her on their wedding night, but he again, has to reclaim what he now realizes his brother has tried to take.

He turned her body onto her stomach and parted her legs with his. He slowly crept behind her not to awaken her. With a swift, straight shot he thrust into her from behind. Awakening her in terror. She was afraid at his initial thrust and as she realized, he was inside of her. She tried relaxing slightly but remained confused. He held her hands above her head on the bed and she remained in one place.

"Damon…"

"Do not speak." He said coldly, believing has has betrayed him with his brother.

She moaned but he could not tell if it were for pleasure or pain. Bonnie lie on her stomach with her legs spread and feeling every ounce of his thrust, and his size as he pounded into her. She tried squeezing her hands out of his grip, but he held on to her too tightly. She wiggled for the first few minutes trying to find comfort, then she gave up. She let him have her, and she took it.

Thrust after thrust, he was imposing his will on her. He was unaware of her feelings, and unconcerned, all he wanted to do was prove to whom she belonged. He had not attempted to look at her face, nor had he spoken to her. He just pounded into her walls relentlessly. Using her body for what he wanted in those heated moments. He opened her up to his need for her body and not her touch. She lay there confused and she said nothing. He remained quiet except for his grunting, and what sounded like him crying. Bonnie heard Damon crying, so she said nothing. When he finished inside of her, he practically screamed his release, in an angry pitch. When he finished, he got up and said nothing to her.

She allowed him to get himself together. "Bonnie, get my things together, I will be leaving for the day and I won't be back until night fall." She gathered her husband's things and he callously got himself ready to leave the day after they got married. Away from his wife. She gathered her own things together and she looked at all of the rotten spoils around her that he saturated her life with, and before he left she stopped him.

"Damon?

He looked at her coldly.

"What is the meaning of your dismissal from me, a day after our wedding day?"

"A wedding day? A marriage? What is it all to you? Do you not love Stefan?" His words rang bitter in her ears.

"No, I do not. Where is this notion from?"

"Have you not shared moments with him, that I have not been aware of my little Bonnie? Have you not behaved in a whore like manner with my brother while you were at the boarding house?"

"I have not committed such a dishonor? I would never betray you in such a way."

Damon's angered filled face tried his hardest to steer clear of his wife, because his rage made him want to strangle her in the place she stood. She walked closer to him as he turned his back to her to leave.

"Do not come near me, Bonnie or I will do something you will regret."

She continues after him. "No please I have no idea what you are insinuating, but there is nothing inappropriate happening between Stefan and I, what has he told you?"

"Bonnie, have you and Stefan, not kissed then?" She had never seen such anger in his eyes.

She gasped for air and her instant fear of the truth was expressed on her face. "Damon, that is not what happened?"

"So you admit to having kept such a secret from me?" He says as he yells and grabs her by her neck.

"No, I did not kiss, your brother and let go of my neck." She claws at him and he tries so hard to be stronger than him. She hits him in his face until he lets her go. He released a breath he did not realize he was holding.

"How could you lie to me?" He yelled.

"I have not lied to you. I swear it." She reaches for him to plead with him to stop leaving and in his anger and rage he hits her across her face. She falls to the ground holding the entire side of her face. "I told you if you ever betrayed me, I wouldn't be able to take it Birdie. Now you must learn the hard way. "

He showed her no comfort, instead he left the Manor and did not return.

Bonnie sat on the floor staring at her own reflection in the marble of the bed post. Barely seeing a shadow of herself, but seeing this large marble bed and these spoils and she hated them all. In this moment they meant nothing to her. She stood her body up and then walked to her vanity after beginning to fill her bath.

Bonnie sat in front her brand new vanity, staring at her face. The purple bruise was fresh near her temple and sore to the touch. She could not bear to look at herself. Even with the beauty that surrounded her by way of luxury. Damon spoiled her, he bought her affections, the only way he knew how with his hectic life. She may have been his slave in the past, but he had no intentions of ever letting her go. So he married her, and made her _HIS_ for the rest of his and her life. Damon had no desires for other women. He desired only her, and refused to share her. She touched her purple mark with her fingertips and winced. She couldn't believe the fight she put up. When she patted her swollen lip with her wash cloth, a tear fell down her cheek. She was done looking at her flawed reflection. When she stood up, her robe fell down from her body and she gently pushed away from the vanity, headed for the large marble bath she had drawn. When she stepped in the hot water, it took her a few minutes to settle into it, but as she did, she allowed her body to relax and as she melted into her thoughts she let rest overtake her. Her life was _painfully complicated_. Emphasis on both words.

Tears filtered her pours and silently she broke down alone. If this was what it meant to become a woman, she could stay a girl for the rest of her life. She has only been his wife for one day.

 **~XOX~**

Shortly after his encounter with Bonnie, Damon arrived at the boarding house. He walked through with determination and believe it or not, an ounce of restraint.

He barely greeted the servants before he took to Stefan's room. When inside he closed and locked the door. When he went inside he was surprised to find a Stefan still in bed. But it did not stop him, he woke his brother up and pulled him out of his bed.

"What is the meaning of this Damon?" Stefan says half asleep.

"The meaning? What is the meaning behind your love affair with my wife?"

"What? Birdie and I are nothing more than friends, hell we are Kin now. She is your wife!"

"A married woman, that you kissed.?"

"Damon, who told you that, Birdie?"

"No in fact, you and her have too much to talk about, that I do not know of and it all stops. You understand me Stefan! It all stops now!" He demanded as his screams could be heard through the boarding house.

"Listen, I need you to understand that she has never acted on any affections for me. Okay. She does not even have affections for me. I can admit to you that I love her. But I told you this years ago. You already knew, you bastard and you forbid me from courting her. She does not love me in such a way, and I sincerely hope, you have not done anything unforgiveable to her."

"She is my wife. Mine. What I do to her, is no concern of yours." Damon attacked Stefan and began delivering relentlessly to Stefan face and body. Damon was out for Stefan's blood, and he delivered a hefty punishment to his brother. Stefan could barely get the words in but he admitted the truth as the blood dripped down his nose.

"I kissed her! Alright? I kissed her and she did not return the gesture. She loves you. She only has eyes for you. You are too stupid to see how much she loves you, you unforgiveable bastard!"

Damon stands up from his brother and looks him in the eyes with an unforgiving face. "If you were any other man, I would have killed you. Count your blessings, I do not consider it."

"You don't have to worry about me anymore brother, I have met someone. I am sorry for what pain I may have caused you and Birdie. It was a cowardly act to kiss her, knowing her heart belonged to you."

He leaves Stefan there in his blood and leaves the boarding house. His anger makes him do stupid things, and his anger is ignited more when he is drinking. Damon goes to the distillery for the rest of the afternoon.

 **~xXx~**

Bonnie sits in her Garden at the Manor. She feeds the birds and ducks and in Damon's absence, she realizes that he hired two servants while she was in the boarding house. Two Women older than Bonnie. One by the name of Mrs. Brown, and the other by the name of Sue. Bonnie acquainted herself with them while she was alone at the boarding house, and she found it quite lovely to be around older black women. In her life, she was mostly around slaves her age or younger. She had only been exposed to slaves from the boarding house and the Gilbert's home. She was sheltered and naïve at the lives other slaves lead, that were not as privileged as she was.

She learned Mrs. Brown had a husband, who worked on a plantation at the Forbes residence. And Sue, had a daughter who was sold into slavery when she turned thirteen, as she was taken from her momma. All of these revelations were making Bonnie question her entire upbringing and wonder why she was so different. She had no idea, how good she had it, until she listened to Mrs. Brown's and Sue's stories.

"Do you ever see your daughter, Sue?"

"I did the first year. I would meet up with her at the monthly teas. We both travel with our Lady of the house, and I see her there. Then she got pregnant, by her husband. And I don't see her no more." But, I hear from the others she is doing alright. But they say she barely leave because the baby stay sick."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that. How old is she now?"

"Prolly bout your age, baby." She is young, and married like you, but she married to a slave. He don't work at her plantation, he work at another one. She sees him once a month." Sue smiled. "I hear he a good man too."

Bonnie sat and listened and said little to few words. These women were filled with such profound lives, that Bonnie's own life, became a miniscule piece of the puzzle of the world she lived in. She realized how small she really was in these moments.

Sue was very talkative and loved to spend time talking with Bonnie because she reminded her of her own daughter. Mrs. Brown on the other hand, she was one to work, work, work and save chatter for her down time. She was already started on supper, and Bonnie helped her.

"Mrs Bonnie, now, you ain't got to help me. This my job."

"I know, but this used to be my job, and I have no problems with work. Please let me help you. I love having company to talk to."

Mrs Brown could tell Bonnie was a lonely girl. She could see the isolation all over her attitude. The second Bonnie met the two women she instantly clung to them and how much they reminded her of who she was on the inside.

"I'm not one to pry, but since I live here now too, I just want to know, how you got them bruises on your face?"

Bonnie remained quiet. She looked at the woman with the darker skin than her own, and the honest face and brown eyes. This woman had to be in her forties, but she looked youthful enough to drop ten years. She had her hair pinned back and she wore a black and white dress. Same as Sue, Damon must have wanted the servants in uniforms. They didn't wear uniforms at the boarding house.

"Umm…"

"Did your husband hit you?"

Bonnie remained quiet. She did not enjoy speaking against Damon.

"Listen, I have seen everything. I have seen it all. I am asking, because I want to know what kind of household I am coming into? I have spent three days with him, and he seemed pleasant enough. He also seemed to be very lonely." The woman said as her strong voice emanated a certain fear in Bonnie, yet a certain need to confide.

"This morning he asked me to give him space and I kept pressing the issue."

"What issue?"

"Another man kissed me."

"Kissed you?" She looked strangely at Bonnie.

"Yes, I did not return his kiss, but I did not tell my husband." Bonnie's head remained down.

"Well child, no sense in keeping your head down around me. I'm not gone judge you. I will say that, you as a married woman should not be alone with another man that has the opportunity to kiss you. It may not be right, that things change once we are married but it is how things are. It is a matter of respect. But, he should not hit you. I will talk to him about that."

"No. No, please do not talk to him about it." Bonnie pleaded with the woman.

"Listen to me, I have been married for twenty-two years, my husband hit me a few times, when we were younger. Then one day I retaliated and then he learned his lesson. He never touched me again."

"You husband hit you? You did not contemplate leaving him?"

"Do you want to leave, Bonnie?"

"I do. I wanted to run away, then I saw you and Sue and I felt some sort of relief. I can't explain it, but I felt like I wasn't alone anymore."

"You are not alone. I am here and so is Sue. We ain't going nowhere. Best paying Job I have ever had." She smiled.

"So why did your husband hit you? If you don't mind me prying?" Bonnie asked.

"He did not like the relationship I had with my Massa. I had a very personal relationship with him. I was younger. Then I got pregnant and had my son. But I got pregnant by my massa. My husband did not like that. He was not my husband at the time, but we were in love. I and my massa had been together longer than me and Mr. Brown. So when my boy came out half white, he was angry with me for months, and he took his anger out on me whenever he couldn't control it. I finally had enough of it. I told him he not gone hit me for baby being by my massa because in a way my massa been there for me much more than Mr. Brown back then. But, Mr. Brown married me and he took my son as his own, and my son has his last name. Not my massa's."

"Why did you do that?" Bonnie asked her with confusion.

"Because, the man who give me his last name should be the man who loves my son as I do, and that is the man who will raise him."

"Where is your son now?"

"He works at the Forbes plantation with his daddy. He too strong a boy to let go of. His daddy too."

"The Forbes Mister was your Master?" Bonnie asked.

"No, My Massa was John Gilbert. Shortly After I had my son, he sold me to the Forbes because his wife Lady of the house, Mrs. Isobel did not want to bear the idea of her husband having a negro baby. Or in her words a nigger child."

"What?" Bonnie gasped for absolute air and breath as she lost hers in that confession.

"The Gilbert's are your son's Family?"

"No. They ain't no family to my boy. My boy's daddy is Mr. Brown. The only daddy he need to know. I prefer to keep it that way."

"Wow. Well, I did not know negro men hit their wives. I guess, I do not know many negro men."

"Well baby, you been sheltered. This your problem. They done got you living in a house and only talking to other women house slaves. How you ever gonna know the ways of the world lesson you see it. You know more white folk than black folk."

Bonnie sat and listened, and just remained stunned.

"And yes, all men hit women, it don't matter what his skin color is. This is the way they use their power." Mrs. Brown was speaking as a matter-of-fact.

"How did you make Mr. Brown stop?"

"I bit his penis."

"Bonnie's mouth dropped she did not say a word. She covered her mouth with her hand and she couldn't believe her ears.

"I surely did one day he was being rough with me and I wasn't going to have it, and I did that, and told him next time I bite it off. My husband never laid one more finger on me. And that was twenty years ago." Mrs. Brown smiled for the first time the whole day. "I really do love my husband, he just needed a lesson to know that a wife is not a slave. Massa Gilbert never hit me, but, I didn't stick around long enough. Once Lady Gilbert sold me, I was glad to leave. I did not want to be his warm body at night any longer. I loved my husband too much."

Her words rang true and Bonnie's ears rang like she had just heard church bells go off.

"Bonnie, I am not telling you to bite your husband. Okay. After all I do not know him well enough yet. I can only tell you that life for a woman is hard, especially a black woman. We have to work ten times harder than any other man or woman, and it will more than not go unnoticed. Sometimes, we have to learn how to be our own strength. When the time is right to be strong, we can feel it in our bones. It just comes naturally."

Sue walks back in the room after doing some outside chores.

"Bonnie, I thought you was gone come feed the birds and fish?"

"I was, then I decided to help Mrs. Brown cook, if she'll let me." Bonnie smiled at the woman with the strong face and the beautiful skin that.

"Child, you not gone stop til I say yes, are you?"

Bonnie shook her head no.

"Fine come on now, I supposed a little help ain't never hurt nobody."

 **oOoXoOo**

Stefan was supposed to meet Caroline today at her compound. After Damon's visit this morning, he was going to be visiting her with a black eye.

"Oh my Stefan Salvatore, what kind of trouble did you find yourself in Mr?" Caroline said with a girlish grin on her face.

"Eh, just a friendly conversation with my brother. Not big deal." He said.

"What could you have possibly done to your brother to make him beat you up the day after his wedding day?"

"Being in love with his bride."

Caroline really laughs. "You can't love another man's woman. You are being unfair to that woman. Because when her love may be unrequited for you, she may now have to deal with the idea of having dastardly thoughts and impure intentions and it wouldn't be her fault if you hadn't proposed the notions to her. Besides, she seems to be utterly smitten with your brother." She sips her tea and smiles a little.

Stefan gives her a look of disdain. "I loved her first. He refused my courtship to her, because she was his slave. Then he made his move."

"Still, you can't do such things Stefan."

"Says the woman, who wants to pretend marry me, so she can be happy with her slave."

"Yes, but I am upfront and honest with you about it all. Since you and I do not have feelings for each other it is a perfect plan."

She was brilliant, Stefan thought. "Yeah, well, I have learned my lesson." So I guess I am supposed to meet Jesse today?"

"Yes, he is finishing up some tasking my father gave him."

"If we are to Marry, eventually, how do you propose getting Jesse away from this compound?"

"That I am not sure of. I shall figure it out with my accomplice though." She looks to him for agreement.

"Well, we shall see." He looks to her, with his bruised face and grins.

 **~xXxXx~**

Bonnie and Mrs. Brown finished cooking. She set the table for she and Damon and she waited for his return. He did not come home in time for supper. She invited Both Mrs. Brown and Sue to eat with her. She was quite pleased to be having conversations with other people. People she had not known most of her life. It felt eye-opening and relieving.

When Supper was done, Bonnie tried helping Mrs. Brown with her clean up. After all, Bonnie had done it all of her life. Bonnie was trying to find comfort in her new lifestyle, and somehow she couldn't. She literally felt as though she was betraying Mrs. Brown and Sue for allowing them to do a job she was capable of. They both suggested Bonnie go up to her room and relax, as she helped them with every single chore for the day.

She sat in her room anxious and lonely.

As she looked at the spoils surrounding her she just had to ponder why her life as a black slave was different from the others. She remembers getting whoopings. She remembers getting punished, but the stories she heard today from Mrs. Brown and Sue were almost unbearable. Her and Damon's problems seemed so meek in comparison to the darkness all around her. But she knew she and Damon had problems and that they alone had to fix them.

Right when she gets lost in her thoughts, Damon walks through their bedroom door. He barely looks at her. She watches his every movement. He undressed and readied himself for a bath, which Bonnie began to draw for him. Once it was ready he called to her.

"Take your clothes off wife. Bathe with me." He was still cold and heartless towards her. He barely looked at her.

"Bonnie took her clothing off and walked into the bathroom with her husband. She stepped inside of the warm water with him and sat across from him. He looked at her for minutes with no words. She slowly tensed up and held her breast with wrapped arms. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze. Eventually he turned her body away from his so he would stop looking at her. When she did this he slowly pulled behind her in the bath tub and turned her all of the way against him. He bent her over the tub with her arms hanging over the top. He positioned himself and spread her legs. He entered from behind and proceeded to use her body for his own needs.

He was not rough this time, nor was he aggressive, but he was not loving and he was cold. He didn't kiss her, he just had sex with her. He remained gentle, realizing she was still so fragile, but he could not look her in the face. She wanted to fight the fact that it felt good, but she could not. She was still reacting to him, and he knew it. He loved making her wet, and he loved that only he had ever done it.

His thrusts were slow and steady. His face lingered in the crease of her neck and shoulder and she was getting excited just feeling his breaths on her skin. Her breathing became strong, and she released before he did. She was trying to come down from her high and he was still going. He went for a while and her body was feeling every nerve ending reignite as she was coming to another heated peak. This time her body could not control it and she began to shake like the night before. He held her in place, pleasing her with his torturous thrusts. Her peak lasted longer and he was relentless.

She was ready to rest, her body was tired and she wanted to sleep.

He took her out of the bath and reignited her heat among other things for the rest of the night. Bonnie and Damon connected the one way that was new to them. Through sex. They were compatible that way, they didn't have to speak. They didn't speak. He wouldn't allow it, because he still felt betrayed. When she awoke in the morning, he was gone. She lay in their bed, and cried. She felt alone in her marriage. When she got herself ready for the day, she spent it with Mrs. Brown and Sue. She did chores with them and talked more to them. Listened to their stories and was able to find laughter and reason.

For the first time in many years, Bonnie felt like she related to someone. She felt like her struggles and her pain, and even her joys were matched by these two older women who were servants of the house household. She confided in them about Damon. The only other person she confided about Damon was Stefan, and that relationship was probably never going to be the same.

"So how is your Madam and you old Massa taking with you being married to their son?"

"Well, I am very close with Lily. She is the only mom I have ever known. She is the reason I left the Manor last week. She wanted our Union to be blessed as much as I did. And Giuseppe, well, he love me, but don't agree with our marriage. One of the servants at the boarding house over heard a conversation that Giuseppe had with Lily about an arranged marriage for Damon."

"Do you think they truly love you?"

"I do most days. Because I have seen how much they have all changed since I have been in the boarding house. But sometimes I wonder if they sheltered me so much it messed up my views of the world?"

"Well, in a way they kept you from the pain of the outside world to protect you. But it ended up making you feel their own darkness's. Shielding you from one pain doesn't ensure you won't have another."

"Once Damon got home from school, Giuseppe stopped whooping me. Then Damon was left to my discipline." Bonnie looked down.

"You look sad, is it because he has disciplined you?"

"Well he never disciplined me until he came from school. You know, they taught them how to handle their slaves, and he was taught to be the way he is now. He did not do these things before he left for school, and war."

"Those are two things that are liable to change a way of thinking. You know you have had a pretty sheltered life. Even by way of discipline, I have seen slaved killed for disobedience"

"Slaves are killed for being disobedient? that is horrific."

"Yea, but we got no choices, but to listen. Be obedient."

"Sometimes I wonder if my birth mother was killed, because she never came back for my sister and me."

"No. You can't think that way. Sometimes children are taken from their momma's with no choice."

"Do you think that is what happened to my sister and me?"

"I don't know." Mrs. brown said and reached over and held Bonnie. She could see Bonnie's questions and pain went farther than her husband, it went to the Salvatores, the separation of her sister and her from her own mother, and all around the need for unconditional love. So Mrs. Brown would hug her and hold her and be anything she needed in that moment.

"I think your husband tries to show restraint but he battles with his own mind. I don't think he wants to hurt you. But… He needs to learn to be stronger than the voice in his head. And he needs to learn to control that poison in his body. It ain't nothing but the devil that alcohol."

When Bonnie listened to Mrs. Brown speak she always felt as though she were in church. She felt like God sent her a messenger in the form of Mrs. Brown and in that she found peace with her daily life.

Damon has arrived home and Mrs. Brown told Bonnie to go to her husband. "I am afraid he will just stare at me again, and not speak to me."

"Your husband is hurting Bonnie. Sometimes we need to love them when they do not love themselves."

Damon walks into the kitchen and sees Bonnie and Mrs. Brown. "Evenin' Mrs. Brown. Bonnie."

He says to them both. "Where is Sue? I need to know if she finished the wash?"

"She is finishing it up as we speak." Bonnie said. He looks at her in a lingering way and she looks down. Mrs. Brown lifts Bonnie's chin.

"Evenin Mr. Salvatore. Sir, May I have a word with you?"

"Surely, ma'am." He says with a smile Bonnie has not seen in weeks

"Bonnie, please wait for me in the bedroom." He orders her.

"Sir, your wife gets lonesome at home, and she tends to every chore with Sue and me. She stays busy from the moment you leave til you get home. She really misses her job at the village she has said to me."

"Yes, well, I cannot trust her, so I think she needs to stay home."

"I don't want to intrude, but Sir, I seen how lonely you was those days leading up to the wedding day, you can't go on punishing her like this. She should be working like she was. She is a good woman, and she loves what she does. You do not want to change the core of her. She will be bitter towards you."

"She is spoiled. She has everything she needs here."

"Sir. She is lonely."

Damon looks to the woman talking to him. "Thank you for finishing supper. I shall be down shortly."

"Yes Sir."

Damon retrieves his wife and they eat dinner together. Quietly, but together. When they finish eating they retreat to their bedroom. Damon decides against bathing with Bonnie. They bathe separately and they do not make love to one another. Somehow, tonight Bonnie was yearning for his touch. She was aching for him to touch her. Instead he went to bed. She was crying on the inside.

 **~OoxoO~**

Bonnie was surprised to be awaken by Damon the next day to get ready for work. He took her with him to the village and she felt such pleasure in the idea that she would be back with her students.

They welcomed her openly and receptively. She returned with some saddened news to find that some of her students were sent back to France, with no chance of retrieving citizenship here. Her classes were shortened but it helped her to realize she wanted to do somethings with her education. She was realizing that with the days she didn't come to the marketplace, she could educate slaves. When she discovered most slaves could not read what-so-ever, she hated knowing she was a pillar in her community and of no service to them. She would bring it up to Damon later, but for now she had to formulate a plane for free education to the slaves.

* * *

 **A couple of weeks later…**

"Damon may I have a word with you?" Bonnie approached Damon in his office at the Market Place.

"Yes, what is it Birdie?" He was finally calling her Birdie again.

"I was thinking, since I only come to the Market place three days a week right now, maybe I can use the other days of the work week to teach slaves how to read. I know you are thinking it is a terrible idea, but just hear me. I will educate them freely. I can go to the negro church, and use the building to house small classes."

"Bonnie, what are you thinking? Do you want the towns people to cause an uproar?"

"No, but how good is a slave without an education when they tend to the whole needs of a house hold? Slaves go to markets, they can barely read prices and ingredients. Slaves have to make logical business decisions, as I have. I do not know how I would have gotten by if I never had my education."

"Bonnie, it was different with you, we-"

"Sheltered me! I walk around thinking I am normal, only to find out I am different." She raises her voice. "Not only am I different from you and the Salvatores, but I am different from slaves. I barely fit in this society my husband. I am just some entertaining negro who speaks French. Here to amuse these townspeople. The only ones who never make me feel left out are the French immigrants. They have accepted me from the beginning." She yells at him.

"How dare you raise your voice at me, Birdie, who the hell do you think you are talking to?"

 **"** I am sorry. I am angry. I am a black woman, raised at the hands of white people, married to a rich man, and I have servants? This is not normal Damon. Slaves will not accept me, and whites will not accept me. You all did this to me!" She says crying.

"Did Mrs. Brown and Sue say something to upset you or hurt your feelings?"

"No, they have been very loving towards me. But through them I am learning more than enough to know what I am to be faced with. Virginia is a terrible place to live."

"Birdie, you are asking me to stir the pot in a town where people do not accept change freely."

"I am asking you, to give your wife, a fighting chance to make some changes."

"Why do you always have to help people? Why can't you just be my wife and be happy?"

"Because Damon, you are a white man, in a white man's world, and if I do not do my part, I am your nigger wife, sat on the shelf to look pretty and make babies!"

He stands up instantly and grits his teeth. "Watch your mouth!"

Damon, hated such words as Nigger, he never used that word. He preferred negro, and even then he was careful about the way he spoke. The way they sheltered Bonnie, his entire world changes to cater to this human being. The town they lived in was filled with people and their basic ideals of white supremacy, and black inferiority. He knew such a world would destroy that light inside of Bonnie, how they managed to maintain her light, was by sheltering her from the evil in the world. It was not common, but there did exist white people, who felt compassion for the cruel worlds they lived in, and people in general who treated their servants differently. The Salvatores were one of those families.

"No, they do not know we are married, do they? The townspeople? I'm just your nigger, right?"

"Stop this instant." He yells at her wanting to shake her sense back.

"No. I will not. You married me to appease me. You married me to keep me to yourself, but no one knows you have a negro for a wife, Damon! I'm a filthy secret. Like all of the bastard half white babies and slaves."

Damon slaps Bonnie across her face to shut her up.

She cries angrily, "It's true then, isn't it? Even you treat me like a slave when you don't think you do."

He tries gathering his breath, "Birdie…"

She speaks quietly, "Did you know Mrs. Brown, had a baby with a white man, and he think his father is a slave. But his father is a white man?"

"It happens sometimes Birdie."

"Is it going to happen to us? Am I going to have your unclaimed child? Sitting at home and locked in the rooms when you have company to entertain?"

"Where is this coming from? I have never treated you as someone I have to hide."

"You hide me at the Manor of Haven point, we are husband and wife at home."

"That is all that matters. The state of Virginia will not recognize our marriage. This is true. And I am sorry Birdie, but I cannot change the law. But God recognizes our union. Ask the minister who married us, God recognizes us, who cares about the state of Virginia. God should be all that matter to us, our union is blessed by God."

"I have no idea what the world really thinks of me, because you have kept me tucked away like a doll. You and Lily. Other than the French Market place, I have not seen much. And I thought I had seen it all. I have been deceived."

"Birdie, I have not deceived you, I have protected you."

"But you have, isolating me and not letting other men talk to me."

"Of course I forbid you having friendships with men. I cannot trust you. You lied to me."

"No, I didn't tell you, because it meant nothing to me."

"Birdie I am not going to talk about you kissing Stefan. I am not over that. I also cannot answer your other accusations right now, because it is so much more to it all than you can really comprehend. I can only give you one thing you are asking me for right now. I will say this, if you can get at least ten students. I will grant you your request. I will even fund your tools, but do not cause a stir in the town Birdie." He says with a stern face.

"Right. A negro with an education? All along I thought I was being normal, when actually I am as different as they come." She gives him a pained look.

"This world doesn't see you the way I do. The world is not fortunate as I, to know you and love you. I am blessed just by having you to know me."

She smiled half-heartedly. He gave her what she wanted materially. He substituted for his lack of emotional support. He was having a hard time opening up to his wife after she withheld information from him about Stefan. Bonnie walked to Damon and kissed him and thanked him, forgetting how detached he had made himself from her.

"I'm sorry. I forgot." She backed away slowly. "Thank you." She said once more.

"You don't ever have to apologize for kissing me, Little wife." He said to her with a smirk, simply because watching her smile, made him happy deep in his soul. He lived for the moments she smiled.

When they went home later that night, Bonnie had gotten into a routine with her husband since going back to the market place. They would eat supper together; she would spend time with Mrs. Brown and Sue while Damon finished up work in his home office. They would go upstairs and bath together. Though they had not been intimate since the day after they got married.

As important as intimacy was for Damon, before they got married, some how he felt against it. He had not felt secure enough with Bonnie. Something in him, and in the two of them as a couple was broken. Tonight, he crawled in bed behind his wife, and held her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. "I am sorry. "

"What?" Bonnie asked of him.

"The day I found Stefan's letter, I hit you, out of lack of control. That morning, I had not slept all night. I found that poem and read it. I drank some whiskey because I was so angry. When I confronted you, I tried to tell you to get away but you did not listen to me. I did not want to hit you and I did. I am sorry."

She said nothing to him.

She lay and tears fall from her eyes. Her cheek became soaked in her tears. She had become some acquainted with crying silently, she thought he didn't know.

"Please don't cry, I don't deserve your tears." He said.

Bonnie wanted to feel Damon inside of her. He made her wait for his touch for two weeks. She just wanted to feel him all over. She turned to him and began kissing him. He tried kissing her back, he thought he might be ready but the more she kissed him the more he saw her and Stefan.

"I can't Bonnie. I am sorry. I cannot, without seeing my brother."

"Damon, he is nothing but kin to me. I do not see Stefan in such a manner."

"I want to Bonnie, I do." He tried convincing himself.

"Then do it. Touch me."

He pulled away from her. Bonnie slapped him, and became angry. "You torture me. You have tortured me since you have been home from school. Touching me, wanting me, needing my body, or so you say. We have been married for weeks and We have not touched since."

"You betrayed me, Bonnie. "

"I did not betray you. I did not kiss your brother."

"That wasn't the betrayal, Bonnie. The betrayal was not telling me about it. Keeping it from me."

"Now you see why. Because you have over-reacted. There is enough against us my husband, we have to be on the same side. I have never seen you so broken."

"Because, you broke my heart Bonnie! You hurt me, by sharing this relationship of yours and my brothers and being secretive. You and Stefan are very secretive. It is maddening. Walking in on you in the school house telling him to keep a secret, the touches, and hugs and coy smiles. You may not see it, but I see it Bonnie. You are in love with Stefan! I feel it in my heart. Until you can get over it. I will not touch you in such a way, I can barely look at you."

"This is untrue. Damon."

"No, a man knows when his wife has feelings for another. Part of me wants to just let you go. Let you go and see what it is you really want. Then I realize that if Stefan is what you really want, I would probably lose my mind. But I give up Birdie. I give up, go to him. I can't take it any longer. I can't keep you here, if you are unhappy. I refuse to be the reason you are unhappy if all I want to do is make you happy every day of my life."

"Damon, what are you saying?"

"Leave. Birdie. Go to the boarding house. I cannot give you what you need."

"I won't leave you. I won't."

"I am not asking you. I'm telling you."

She walks to his liquor cabinet in their bedroom and she takes in the whiskey like it is water, and she gags on the disgusting taste of it, but it worked for Damon, so she just knows it will work for her. Bonnie in her desperation starts undressing her husband, she rips at his clothes and decides she will take charge because she is tired of him making all of the choices on their intimacy. She pulls her robe off and she uses every muscle she has to force his natural aggressive side out of him.

"Stop. You don't want this."

"Don't tell me what I want, I want you."

She kisses him all over. She tries taking his mouth in a kiss and he pulls away, but turns her over and he lays her on her stomach. He crawls behind her and spreads her legs. Removing his own clothes, puts both hands on her cheeks and spreads her so he can enter her.

"This is what you want? You want me to touch you while I am angry?"

Bonnie was just anticipating his touch, she missed him she wanted him to touch her. She panted and moaned, and pulled him into her, and as she anticipated him he made her wait. "What do you want from me, huh?"

"I want you to be my husband, touch me."

"Where?"

"Here." She says touching herself.

"You want me to touch you?"

"Yes."

"Beg."

"No. I will not beg you."

"Then I won't touch you." He got off of her.

"You are unforgiving." He said nothing, but put his clothes back on.

"Tell me this Bonnie, what did you feel when Stefan kissed you?"

Bonnie should have thought twice about answering this question but she went with the first words to exit her mouth, which were the first words that came to mind, which was the truth.

"Confusion."

"Confusion? I have never felt confused about loving another, while I love you. This world doesn't even permit me to love you, and I do. Without question. I am not perfect, but there is never a question in this world about who I love."

"I am not perfect Damon, and neither are you. You tried to take me against my will before we got married. You hurt me too. You are not the only one hurting."

He just looks at her.

"My husband I am not perfect, but I only love you. So I guess I will ask again, please touch me."

"Why?"

"Because I need your touch. You have awakened my desires on our wedding night, and now I have the need to be close to you."

Damon decides to oblige his wife. He again turns her body over to her stomach, and although he cannot bear the thought of fucking her in such a disconnected way, he can't control his hurt from her betrayal.

He spreads her legs roughly, and places himself at her entrance. He uses his hands to spread her and without warning he thrusts into her. He pounds into her hard for a few minutes, thrusting and being aggressively rough.

"You shall never know the touch of another man! Your body belongs to me." He says angrily, as he penetrates her so deeply, to the point she can't move. He moves his hand around and rubs her sensitive bud to the point she feels increased pleasure. Making her body yearn for him, and his touches. Being inside of her, makes him feel better, makes her feel better, but they are both still lost in each other's minds. Not knowing what the other one is truly feeling. He brings her to her release and decides he is unfinished with her.

He pulls out of her, and flips her on to her back. He looks at the mouth that Stefan kissed, and he covered it with his hands refusing to allow her to kiss him. He covered her mouth tightly and put his head down, not looking at her as he thrusts himself into her. Push after push, he gave her the anger he felt, from her betrayal. He did not want to be this way with her, he did not want to be angry, but the burning image stayed in his head. The dark image was burned inside of him and the worse part of the picture he sees in his head, is he had to imagine it, so he was probably imagining it worse than it was.

She tried pulling his hand off of her mouth to which he put both of her hands above her head. She tried wiggling out of his grasp, so that she could take control and he would not allow it. He was going to control it, and she was going to take it. "Your body belongs to me, wife. Til your last days."

She closed her eyes, and gave up on trying to get him to look at her. Damon became the darkness. He was surrounded in it. She allowed the darkness to engulf her and she swallowed every loving word she wanted to feel and instead formulated words of peace in her own mind to keep her from hating him for being so cold-hearted. He grunted, and pushed and used her in the most selfish way. She realized he would not look at her adoringly as he did on their wedding night. All he would see is Stefan. She wanted it to all be over, the nightmare of their problems that involved Stefan. She wanted it to go away after he gave in and gave her his body, in the most selfish way he could. Not letting her speak, and not letting her look at him. When he was finished he went into the bathroom and he cried. He cried like a man who lost is way.

Damon knew he loved Bonnie with everything in him, but he did not know how to love her the way she needed to be loved. He knew Bonnie was his light, all she ever asked him was not to make her like him. Not to take her light away. Slowly he felt himself pulling her into his darkness. Bonnie was the only thing good in Damon's world, and he knew he had to protect her from him for a while. He needed to keep her safe. On the spectrum of their love, he needed to keep her on the good side.

Society did not want him to love her, Stefan saturated their union, and he knew it was not her fault. But he knew the only way to heal her was to let her be a woman without him. After he cries alone, he walks to her and offers her his peace.

"Sometimes I look at you and wonder how much we may have messed up by sheltering you. I realize you are a woman of a unique background and status. Not quite free, not quite a slave. You deserve a chance to see what it is like without, Lily, Stefan and me."

Bonnie felt some cold-hearted feelings towards Damon when he spoke to her. She doesn't have energy to argue. "What are you saying?"

He cries again. His love for her is so deep, he pains having to speak to her as if he has to let her go. The thought of letting her go, literally makes him want to die, and on the inside, he is dying.

"I am a selfish man. I always will be. I do not think I am capable of changing when it comes to you. I want you to myself, and I won't apologize for loving you, the way I love you, to anybody. Not one got damn soul. My way of loving you is not delicate like it was when you were a child, because my fear for losing you and need for protecting you in the God awful world make me love you so intensely. I cannot bear the thought of losing you, in any way."

"Damon…" She reaches to him.

"Shhh. I'm tired, and you are too. Let's get some sleep." He turns her over and holds her for the first time and a while, and for what would be the last time for a while.

Bonnie had that feeling in the pit of her stomach and she could barely sleep. It took her hours to sleep where as he fell asleep instantly. She tossed and turned for hours, and when she finally fell asleep, she slept heavily. She woke up to an empty bed. A letter left near her vanity. Few words were written.

 _My Sweet Birdie,_

 _A Business opportunity has arisen. I have no words on how long I will be away. I will return when things are legitimized._

 _With Sincerest Love, Your husband._

Bonnie sat there stunned. He left without a word, and there was no mention of a return date.

At first she sat and cried. Her heart broke instantly. Then she got angry. She had never felt such anger in her life.

* * *

 **In his own way Damon is giving her space, no matter how much it hurts him to be separated from her, he feels himself getting worse, and he battles himself with her. He loves her, truly loves her, and he knows as long as he is around, he will cloud her judgement. He sees how these two new servants are helping her to see things differently, and since he sheltered her, he can't show her the world from a slaves POV or a negro POV, so he does what he thinks is best for her right now. Allows her to see the world without him, so she can understand how to be stronger.**


	11. Ripe, Red Apple

**!Content Warning!** If you have a high sensitivity to dealing with characters of a volatile nature, and harsh depictions of sensitive subject matter, please be warned this story is one of mature content and adult themes such as abuse and language. Subject matter will get heavier as the chapter's progress. Also I do not own these characters.

* * *

 **Forbidden fruit.** A strong desire or craving for something all the more because it is not allowed.

 **Master.** A man in a position of power of people working for him, typically servants/slaves.

 **Slave.** A person who is legal property to another and forced into obedience.

 **Control.** Power to influence behavior. Authoritative Mastery

 **Defiance.** Being openly resistant to obedience.

 **Husband.** Married significant of his wife. Master of household, life partner.

 **Wife.** Married significant of her husband. Better half, life partner.

 **Marriage.** Institution of being united in matrimony. Intimate Union of two entities.

 **Freedom.** Power to act, think, feel, and speak unhindered.

Chapter 10 – **Ripe, Red Apple**

 **Rated M**

* * *

 **A/N sorry for the postponement. I was going to post a longer chapter, but, as I kept re-reading, I thought I cut it off in a good spot. So I will save the rest for the next chapter. Keep in mind, this is Bonnie without Damon. She still feels loyally tethered to her husband, but she is confused, and finding herself. Also, a little more of Caroline/Stefan/Jesse's story. Bonnie has no idea when her husband will return at this point. This is 2 months od Damon's absence. She is now starting to go through some changes.**

 ***This chapter was a bit challenging, so I hope you like it.**

 ***Happy Reading.**

* * *

 **Day 68 –** Just over two months ago, her husband left. She hasn't received a letter at all. He only communicates with Kol Mikaelson, and because she slept alone, she started having nightmares. His words replayed, over and over in her head. She was both held together and tormented by them.

 ** _My Sweet Birdie,_**

 ** _A Business opportunity has arisen. I have no words on how long I will be away. I will return when things are legitimized._**

 ** _With Sincerest Love, Your husband._**

Most days Bonnie went on with her day. She acted unaffected by Damon's leaving. Part of her felt as if it was because she always thought he would just show up, other parts of her were in a dark place realizing she was alone for who knows how long. The market place was still surviving thanks to her Marcellus, and Stefan. She and Stefan steered clear of one another. Both, in fear that Damon would turn a corner and go crazy. Bonnie's life became lonely. For two months she lived her life in a routinely fashion. Damon would be proud, if he cared. She was unsure if he still cared. Alone and unarmed she just grew more and more bitter towards the man she loved. The person who she loved more than anything, was gone. Sixty-eight days and counting.

Bonnie enjoyed few things while Damon was away. She enjoyed her two servants, which became her family, Mrs. Brown and Miss. Sue. She enjoyed taking trips to visit Emily and her growing belly. She still never spoke a word to Jeremy. He in fact stayed at a safe distance from Bonnie, he could not face her the same way after all was said and done. She enjoyed her students. Through it all Bonnie was finding great solace in learning about herself.

She lay in her bedroom, staring at the spoils around her. The vanity made of marble, the closet filled with dresses, and hats, and the worst of it all. The large bed which grew colder and lonelier by the night. She hated her bedroom. As she lay there looking at all of the things that didn't matter she heard a knock at her door.

"Mrs. Bonnie? Will we be traveling to the market place today? You 'spose to be teachin' class today, when do you want me to have Langston draw carriage?" Mrs. Brown asked from outside of her door. Bonnie lay in bed longer than normal today. She was normally an early riser and today she just looked at her life as it played out.

She never let her students down. She showed up for every class, living her life as if he wasn't gone. She thought a minute, and decided to break the rules today. "No Mrs. Brown. We gone are taking a break today. You and Ms. Sue have the day off. I am going for a swim."

"Swim? Mrs. Bonnie, the lake?"

"Yes. My husband taught me how to swim when I was a young girl. I can teach you if you 'd like?"

"No. Heavens no. I am too old. Maybe ten years ago." Mrs. Brown watches Bonnie as she puts on a large robe and not much else. "Mrs. Bonnie, what you gone swim in?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Chile, you ain't got no clothes on under that."

"Relax Mama Brown. Nobody is out there. The small lake is always empty. I am hot, and I want to do something to put a smile on my face. I am tired of doing what is expected of me. Please. Just let me do this without guilt."

Mrs. Brown looked a Bonnie un-encouragingly. She even rolled her eyes. Bonnie batted her lashes and turned her head to the side. Looking at Mrs. Brown like a mother figure, and as if she was begging for a piece of hard candy.

"You gone get yourself sick chile."

Bonnie jumped up and hugged the woman and ran down the stairs. In many ways, Bonnie was still a child that needed looking after, but in the world of a slave, sixteen was full womanhood. Old enough to bare children, marry, and work. Even though she was not a slave any longer, she was raised as such. No matter how sheltered.

Bonnie had been avoiding Lily in many ways. Finding out about Marcellus, and how sheltered she had been raised to be, she just closed herself off for a while. Bonnie loved Lily with all of her heart. Lily was Bonnie's mother. This is how Bonnie saw it. Right now, she was coming into her own, and she needed some space from Lily so she could grow up.

That is exactly what Damon's absence was doing to Bonnie. Forcing her to _grow up_.

Bonnie burst out through the garden and ran into sun passed her beautiful red apple tree, until the shade and the sun split the space on the grass. The second she felt the warmth on her skin she tossed off her cover up and ran her nude body through the open space and dove into the water. The cold water to the contrast of the hot heat felt like freedom. Bonnie swam around and kicked her feet.

Walking was freedom, running was freedom, but swimming was like flying. Swimming was freeing. Bonnie's body moved around the lake and she floated into salvation. Her body felt like it belonged to her and she was flying in the water. Her problems disappeared, her pain disappeared, her mind was unchained for once and she lay on her back and floated with her eyes closed and the sun on her face.

Up until she bumped into a hard body.

Bonnie wiggled out of fear and he caught her mouth before she screamed.

"Shhhh."

He grabbed her and held her near him, but not too closely to scare her.

"Please don't scream. Okay. I will not hurt you. Promise not to scream?"

Bonnie nods her head. She turns to see a young man, her age in front of her. He was very handsome and his smile mimicked an innocence she never sees around Mystic Falls. His face was charming and his smile was filled with trouble, yet, it was beautiful she thought. "Who are you?"

"Me? Nobody really. I am a run away. I guess you could call me."

"Runaway what? You are white. What are you running from?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"I belong to no one. I am an orphan. They think I practice witch craft. So I have been living out here for years. Maybe four. It was very isolated until they started rebuilding that house. It had been abandoned for so long, I lived in it, before I met the minister. Then they came and started rebuilding, almost a year ago. So I spend a lot of time in the woods. Matter of fact, I go on that land every morning and steal a ripe red apple off of that delicious apple tree. Best apples I done tasted."

Bonnie turned to look at her home and her favorite apple tree, which he pointed to.

"That's trespassing."

"Well, I look at is as feeding the hungry. Besides I think I'm the only one who eats them anyhow."

"You're not. I use those for apple pie."

"I'd love to taste your pie... Sometime."

Bonnie cleared her throat, and changed the subject at his suggestive smile. It really went over her head anyways. She was just becoming nervous that the more he spoke the closer he got. He was suspiciously, smooth, as he trekked through the water without so much as a paddle.

"So, someone called you a Witch, really? Why should I believe that foolishness?"

"I don't practice witchery. They think I worship the devil though."

"Why would they think that?"

"Because they think I killed my parents." He said without a twitch in his face. Stoic and serious.

Bonnie eyes widened just then and she started to swim backwards. Away from the boy. She became suddenly afraid, but she moved with caution. "Why would they think that?" She asked him as her teeth began to chatter. Suddenly the water was far too cold for her liking.

"I was the only survivor in my family home when it burned down. I escaped unscathed, and my family didn't. I tried saving them but it was too late. They think I killed my family. Now I am out here all alone, trying to survive."

"That is unfortunate to hear." Bonnie says still swimming backwards. "I should probably get back now."

Bonnie turns and swims back towards the manor. Her body couldn't move fast enough.

"Wait. Come back. I don't even know your name. Who are you? A runaway like me?"

Bonnie stops peddling and turns back to the young man. "What makes you think I am a runaway?"

"Well I ain't never seen no slave out here swimming freely. Not no pretty little thang like you, all alone."

"I am not a slave. I am a free woman."

"Does this free woman have a name?"

"I do. But you are a strange boy, that I do not know."

"My name is Malakai Parker. Now we are no longer strangers. He swims closer to her and she attempts to slowly move out of his line of direction. She can tell he is a much better swimmer than her though, so she dare not try and swim away from him.

"Malakai Parker? I've heard about you. You helped some of my students escape the tirade of the rebels. What is that? You putting your out there for redemption?"

"Maybe. I mean. I did not kill my family. Imagine how I feel being all alone. On top of that the world thinks I am the devil himself. My helping those people is out of the kindness of my morality, but giving them my name is to prove I am not some evil murderer."

"I am sorry. Your life sounds terribly sad and lonely. I thought my life was painful. I have quickly become humbled in recent months." Bonnie floats in her space for a little while just paddling her feet and starting at the boy.

"I see you bathe here too?"

"No. I am swimming. I came out here to feel the freedom of my body in the water."

"I never thought about it that way." He looks at her and notices her naked state. "Why are you naked?"

"I don't know. I suppose I didn't think there would be anyone else out here."

"I am out here every day. I bathe here. That is why I am naked. You on the other hand, are fearless. I like that." He flashes her his smile again. Bonnie is a young, with no clear concept on how to feel about this young man. She mobilizes herself so he can't focus on her nudity.

 **"…** **.(Birdie)….."**

Bonnie is distracted by the loud scream of a man calling her name from behind her. She doesn't bother to look to the face, because she recognizes his voice. She immediately becomes fearful. "You should go, hurry. Please do not let them see you. Okay. I must go." She swims away in a hurry fearful for herself and Malakai.

"When can I see you again?"

"You can't. Please. Go. They will hurt you."

Malakai ignores her words. "Tomorrow. Meet me here tomorrow around sunset. Please. I'll be here waiting." She turns briefly to him and sees him flash that smile. Bonnie peddles faster to the shoreline. Malakai, hides near a long log in the water.

She avoids the boy behind her and swims until Stefan runs to the wooden divider filled with shrubs and pulls her naked body out of the water.

"Birdie. Have you lost your got damned mind? Swimming without your got damned clothes on. In the middle of daylight?"

"No one ever comes out here Stefan. I just wanted to swim."

He picks her up out of the water. "Mrs. Brown, what the hell were you thinking letting Birdie out there like this?"

"She don't listen to me Mr. Salvatore. She run out there after I told her it wasn't wise."

Stefan picks her up cradles in his arms, shielding as much of her body from the open land as he could, just in case stragglers or rebels were in the woods. He runs her up to her bedroom where he leaves her. "Get your clothes on. Lily has requested to see you. You have been avoiding her and…" He is silenced as she stands there naked. His eyes try hard not to notice his brother's wife, but she is full figured and beautiful. For some reason, she is completely unashamed of herself. He leaves the room.

"Get dressed and let's go."

"This is no longer my room. My room is down the hallway."

"What?" He acts stunned. "You know what? Explain to me later. Right now you need to get dressed." She stares at him. "Post haste Birdie!"

She runs to her other room and proceeds to get dressed. As Stefan waits, he bites his nails feeling nervous around her.

 **~oOoOo~**

"Stefan, why are you here to acquire me? I have been very busy. My reasoning for not visiting you all has nothing to do with Damon's absence."

"Well, my dear birdie, it sure doesn't feel that way. Did you forget that we are all your family too? It is far easier for you to visit, than for all of us to visit you. Sarah and all of the other servants miss you as well. You suppose we get fifteen people in a carriage to see you?"

"Stefan, you know as well as I that I have been busy. Damon is gone and I am doing everything by myself. If not for Kol at the distillery I would have no help around the manor tending to the land. He comes once a week to tend to the land with me. He and Celeste."

"If you needed a helping hand, why didn't you tell me all of those times I asked you at the market place?"

"Because. I knew you were busy with your new Miss. I couldn't disturb you from that." She says with slight disdain and looks out the carriage window.

"Do I detect some jealousy Birdie?" He asks with a hint of smile.

"What a sinful thing to say. I am a married woman."

"As I am reminded every day of my pathetic, forced upon engagement."

"That is a terrible thing to say about the woman you are to marry."

"She and I are marrying under duress. Which is fine by me. Everyone should be so thoughtful in love and lovelessness." He laughs.

"Marriage is not a joke Stefan. You meander along and think the institution of love is a game. A thoughtless proposal to appease an agenda? You are not different from your brother."

"Birdie, what is the matter? Why are you so upset? Of all people, I thought you would be happy for me. Jumping for joy that I will no longer vie for your attentions, and try and come between you and my brother." His anger penetrates her tear ducts.

"Of course I am happy for you Stefan. **_Jeune Salvatore_**! Why wouldn't I be? I am happy for you and anyone who is able to marry without restrictions, and love freely. I should pray you and your forced engagement become a lifelong marriage to a woman you may actually grow to love."

"Caroline? No. She is in love with Jesse. I am helping her to be happy without the prejudiced surrounding her love. She will abide by every law, and she will not have his babies. No one will know about them."

"And you Stefan? What about you? What do you get out of it?"

"Whatever I want."

"At the cost of what? Secrecy?"

"Who cares. It will be what I want, and not what the world wants for me. That is all I can ask for in the world we live in Birdie. Please do not be angry at me for my brother's absence. I did not, nor would I ever abandon you."

"So you believe he abandoned me, also?"

"Not necessarily Birdie. I don't think he should have left you, but I do not think he left with just cause. I truly believe he wants you to see what you want, without the influence of his behaviors. You and I both know how imperious Damon can be." Stefan moves to Bonnie and sits with her to wipe her tears. "Please do not cry my birdie. Think of the beautiful opportunity at your disposal. You have a life with a certain level of freedom, and if you are smart about the way you do things, you can possibly get away with as much as you wanted to. So long as you don't become thoughtless."

She looked up to his face, trying to put meaning into those powerful words.

"Think about it. Damon gave you the greatest gift, a man in his position could give a woman in your position. Even though you were once his slave, and are now his wife, he has given you temporary freedom. Now it is up to you what you experience and learn from it. But understand, and make NO mistake about it, this is **unheard** of. For anyone. The circumstances are preposterously advantaged in your favor."

He wipes at her tears once more. "We are speaking of Damon Giuseppe Salvatore. One controlling, bastard."

They both laugh.

"So is this why you do not sleep in your bedroom anymore?"

"That is not my bedroom Stefan. That is the bedroom of a blissfully married pair. I'm am neither blissful, nor a pair. My nights are lonely, my heart is broken, my mind is clustered, and my soul is lost."

"I am sorry to hear that. I could say a million things to make you feel better, I could do a million things to make you feel better, but all of it would involve me forgetting Damon is my brother and that you are his wife."

Bonnie tries not to cry, of her loneliness. "Stefan, perhaps, in another lifetime, we were bound to one another. In some way, whether it was kinship, friendship, or courtship, somehow I feel connected to you, beyond what we are now. Part of me wishes I could remember. Thank you for being you." She smiles at him and hugs him, trying to calm down.

"There is the smile I love to see." He holds her. "Now pepper down, we are on the shorter end of the journey now, and you know Lily will have a fit if she thinks you are hurt or upset."

"Stefan, how did you become so wise?"

"When I became a man who had to grow up and stop living in his older brother's shadow."

 **~xOxOxOx~**

"Where is Jesse?" Caroline walked in asking one of the women slaves, Anita in the house.

"He was in talks with your momma and daddy. Possibly being sold to the Manor, in Haven point. They ain't got no man of the house right now, and the women need all of the help they can get. And, his momma work there too."

"What? How long has he known of this information?"

"Just today ma'am."

Liz walks into the room and smiles at her daughter. "Delightful seeing you home. You spend so much time with Stefan we rarely ever get time with you." She kisses her daughter's cheek.

"Momma, what is this tid bit of information I hear ya'll are selling that big, black buck out there? I thought we needed all of the help we could get out there on the farm. He is our best farm hand momma." Her face tries to show indifference, but the depth of her sadness fills her sockets as she tries to bite back tears.

"He is, but we are acquiring new properties this weekend at the auction. So your daddy, done decided to send him where his momma is. We making good money on him too. Niggers like him are hard to come by. But we got word this shipment will be a selling the lot of them big black bucks. What is your concern about the matter?"

"I just thought he wanted to stay close to his daddy is all. Being as though his daddy's health complications."

"Caroline, don't concern yourself with such business minded issues. Be a lady and do what you do best. Look pretty, batting those eyelashes, and smile like you are courting for yourself a husband."

"Momma, I have Stefan for that. And I am more than just a pretty face."

"Then worry about Stefan, not that slave out there. He surely isn't your concern."

Liz walks out of the room.

"Anita. When you see Jesse, tell him I said to meet me in the barn two hours after sunset."

"Yea Miss Caroline. And Miss Caroline, would you like me to put a wool blanket out there for you when I head to the servant quarters after supper?"

"Not the wool ones my mother will kill me. Take a leather one out and don't forget to pad it with hay. Right up top Anita."

"Okay, Miss Caroline."

"And Anita. Remember, discreet. Quietly and don't let anyone see you. Not even the other workers."

"Surely Miss Caroline."

Caroline grew angry and wanted to see Jesse before night fall. There was a chance he would be gone by sun up and she couldn't let him leave without discussing a plan and figuring out exactly what they were doing with themselves.

Sure she was privileged.

What was privilege, without love?

Nothing, accept meaningless spoils.

 **ooOoOOoOoo**

Bonnie finishes up at supper with the Salvatores. They decide to have some discussions with her. Lily missed Bonnie and wished she would move back to the boarding house in Damon's absence. Giuseppe decided he needed to have a discussion of serious proportions with Bonnie. The nature of Bonnie and Giuseppe relationship was somewhat estranged. As Lily mostly dealt with Bonnie, Giuseppe was mainly the disciplinary.

"Bonnie, how is the manor holding up?"

"Just fine Monsieur Salvatore." She never looked him directly in his eyes, she always looked somewhere else, he was an intimidating man.

"Seems as though you and your two servants have your workload full. No help to tend to the land I hear."

"We work things out fine. Monsieur Mikaelson and his servant come once a week to help me tend to things. He sees to it, I am well equipped for emergencies, and he has also acquired two horses for us at the permission of Damon."

"You know how to ride a horse?"

"Not at all Sir. I suppose he will teach me."

"Kol Mikaelson is spending a little bit too much time with a married wo man, wouldn't you think?"

"We are never alone sir. I assure you of that." Bonnie's nervousness peaks as she takes a hard swallow.

"Hmm. Yes. Okay. Well either way, Stefan and I have spoken some days ago, and I have decided to acquire a big buck for over there. He will be to you tomorrow."

"What? Damon has made it clear in the past he did not want any men slaves on the property."

"Damon is not here, and Damon has been neglectful now hasn't he?" He says with a cynical nature.

Bonnie says nothing.

Uncomfortable and awkward silence ensue. Lily looks to Bonnie who she can see feels out of place. "Bonnie, dear. Your braid has grown beautifully. Your hair looks so full and pretty."

"Thank you. Mrs. Sue has been helping me to maintain my wild hair. It has gotten out of control." She smiles. Lily looks on and smiles in a way to show support, but there is pain behind her absence in Bonnie's life.

"I am happy you have someone to help you. Bonnie. I really am." Lily's face fills with tears and she excuses herself from the table.

Bonnie gets up to run after her.

"Little Bonnie, please have a seat. Lily will be fine. Stefan tend to your mother. I need a moment alone with Bonnie."

"Certainly father." Stefan grabs Bonnie's hand softly before disappearing.

"It's quite strange. Wouldn't you think?" Giuseppe says looking at Bonnie.

"Excuse me Monsieur. What do you mean?"

"You have this bewitching way about you girl. You are eloquent, educated, well-spoken, a damn good business-minded woman, and more beautiful than the prettiest and rarest rose. Any room you walk into, you captivate the attention of many. This is why we had to keep you to ourselves for so long. Do you realize how many offer I had to sell you. How many men, have offered top dollar to acquire _you_?"

Bonnie's fears triple. "I am unaware of such things Monsieur Salvatore."

He bites his lip and grunts, "Ooh, and that beautiful French tongue of yours. They think you are French, many of them. American men love the French woman. Especially one of such an exotic nature." His face grows serious and he penetrates her soul with his passive yet abrasive tone. Bonnie swallows the fear and straightens her body from the slack she was sitting with.

"Monsieur-"

"Shhh. We never told you these things, because, Damon has always had this notion that he would never sell you or let you go. Lily looks at you as her daughter, and well, Stefan has loved you since you sprouted. I know these things. I may be absent often because of my work, but it has helped me to observe my family all the more." He smiles murkily. "You my girl, are truly bewitching. I myself have had to keep from peering at you in an inappropriate light."

"Maybe I should be going." Bonnie attempts to stand.

"Sit. I am not finished."

Reluctantly, she follows his order.

"Damon, was set to marry a young woman. A white woman. It was arranged. He had no idea about it. Before all of this happened. He was set to marry a woman, who's privilege and status would have helped to build his name in the business world. Her father being a Governor, his political gain would increase with the union of my son and his own daughter."

She sits and listens to Giuseppe and feels a tightening in her stomach. She grips her stomach and holds in her anger. She bites her tongue and listens to him speak.

"Non-the-less he loves you. So Lily begged me not to tell him. At some point he had to know. This arrangement was made before Damon finished school."

"What is it, you are telling me?"

"I am telling you, that nothing is guaranteed right now."

"Is my husband, going to marry another woman?"

"Right now, I don't have an answer. But, I wanted to be decent and tell you, because despite our rocky history, little Bonnie, you have found yourself a space in my heart, in my family. We live in a complicated world, sometimes, we must make decisions for our own survival, or successes. Please understand that we are your family. No matter what. I would never have sold you."

Bonnie was becoming upset. Knowing that the Law would never recognize her marriage to Damon, she knew there was a possibility he could be forced into an arrangement against his will. Then she became uneasy, because she worried if Damon would actually agree to it. Her nerves were shaken. She needed to leave.

"Monsieur. It is getting dark. I really should head back to the Manor. Thank you for summoning me. I really have missed you all." Her voice was filled with little emotion and much apathy. She took to the front of the home. Giuseppe had been honest with Bonnie about so much. She did not quite know how to receive him. She slowly walked towards the entrance and Stefan and Lily took to her. Lily to see her off, and Stefan to ride back to the Manor with her. It was late.

"Bonnie, please don't become estranged. Visit me more, I miss you my girl." Lily said.

"I will." Bonnie noticed Lily had coughed a few times tonight. She was worried about the cough, because it sounded beyond a congestion. She had many thought to process so she didn't bother asking. For now, she would process the information she was given. Then she would talk to Stefan about lily the next time he saw her at the marketplace. Bonnie hugged Lily. She squeezes her tight and kissed her cheek. Smiling one last time.

"Birdie, I am coming back to the manor with you tonight. It is late and I will just come home tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

"Certainly Stefan." He escorts her out and helps her to the carriage. They ride back quietly.

 **~xXx~**

Caroline sits and waits in the barn. Her body fights the urge to withdraw. She begins feeling her fears come to life as she realizes Jesse will be gone soon. She made every decision based on her love for Jesse. She had never known a greater love, and because of that she was willing to marry another man, just so that she could solidify her loyalty to him.

A quiet set of footsteps crunch over hay as the barn door slowly opens. In the darkness, she knows it is him because no one is as statuesque on the property. The man is built like the Greek Mythological Gods. Sculpted and towering her. He enters the doors slowly and she sits in the darkness at the top of the large building. He closes the door slowly behind him. Once he ascends the wooden ladder her eyes sparkle and give him the light he looked forward to.

"Carol?"

"Yes. It is me J.B." She smiles and cracks a little inside. It's been two days. You have been very busy."

"I have. Sorry. I missed your face." He speaks quietly as he approaches her when he finishes climbing the wooden ladder, and quickly moves towards her. He starts kissing her neck. Softly and sensually. His full lips put her under the spell that is their love. She doesn't stop him as he kisses her. She tries to talk herself through his kisses.

"Jesse, what is this about you leaving? When is your last day here?"

"Now. Right now is the only moment that counts for us. I'm gone at sun up."

"How are we gonna do this JB?" She asks with pain in her voice. "You are gonna be far away and we will never see each other." His kisses continue softly and slowly. His large hands move to her head, and his fingers creep through her golden curls. Lightly gripping her scalp and laying her body down. "Tonight counts. Make it count, until I find you again. I need to feel you. Please. Undress me. Take me into your arms."

"Carol. We should be careful. Someone may hear us. The property is not all entirely gone to sleep."

Caroline's small hands grip the back of his neck after he slides the top of her dress down her shoulders. Jesse's mouth makes a way to her breasts, taking her nipples into his mouth. Softly and gently. Her small moans escape her mouth, and ignite his excitement. He grunts. "Shh." He says. Covering her mouth. "Quiet Carol. You tryna get me killed?"

"Sorry JB." Caroline breaks down and cries quietly. "Why? Why would anybody kill you? You are beautiful, and loving, and a good man." Her tears are just and her heart is hurting, and she cries endlessly as he holds her. "Why can't I love you?" She wraps her arms around his broad back, pulling him into her and holding him in pain.

"It's just the world Carol. We can't change it. Everybody can't be beautiful and smart like you. You are light in the dark times. The most loving person I know. We can just love each other right now."

Her head collapses to his chest and she lets out her tears, and as they soak his skin, he softly cries too. Jesse lifts Caroline's face and kisses her again. He lets his large hands rummage her body and feel her, all of her. Her beautiful soft body. She speaks softly. "If tonight is all we have, make me yours one last time."

After removing his pants, Jesses pulls Caroline's body to him. He puts her legs on either side of him and lifts her dress to her waist. Ripping at her garments underneath, he positions himself one last time at her entrance. Slowly, creeping forward, he pushes into her gently. "Mmmm." She bites her lips to muffle her cries. She pulls him all the way to her and grips him to control her pain for the time being. Her hands squeeze him, and then she allows her fingers to gently caress the skin of his back in a loving way. He thrusts slowly, and deeply. To accommodate his size Caroline relaxes every muscle in her body. He fills her with every inch and she takes it painfully, and quietly, and eats up all of what it means to her. All of the forbidden fruits of their love, swallowed by her rapture. Her feelings for him are stronger than any pain, and she will stop at nothing to keep him.

* * *

Days had gone by since Bonnie had seen Malakai. When Stefan rode back to the Manor at Haven Point with Bonnie, he stayed there for a couple of days. The very next day he was to acquire Jesse as a part of a deal from Giuseppe and Caroline's father. It took a few days longer than he thought it would. Caroline had no idea Stefan talked Giuseppe into making that deal. He secretly did it for her. Once Jesse arrived, he had a heart felt reunion with his mother.

"Mama?" He ran and hugged her. Sweeping her into his arms.

"My boy. Oh lawd. My boy." She squeezed him as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

Bonnie smiled. She didn't know right away about Jesse. Stefan filled her in on the details the couple of days he was at the manor. Once she understood his agenda, she pleaded with him to be smart, but he was still under the impression that Damon was long gone and he was going to formulate his plan better with Jesse being away from the Forbes compound. He had to plan a wedding and Caroline, would feel safer when she realizes where Jesse is. He had not spoken to her yet about it. Jesse understood right away when he saw Stefan.

"You did this for me, little Bonnie? You bought my boy?"

"It was Stefan's idea. But after he told me, I knew we had to do it."

"Thank you sweet girl." Mrs. Brown tears flood her sockets and she hugs Jesses again.

"You all can have the afternoon off. I don't need anything else today." Bonnie looks to them and they walk to the inside of the manor. Bonnie felt immense joy for Stefan's kindness. She may not have agreed entirely to Stefan and Caroline's arrangement, but in her own mind she allowed herself to accept it. She knew that not accepting it, would make her as terrible as the rest of the world that didn't accept she and Damon. The silver lining in it all. Mrs. Brown got Jesse, Jesse was out of harm's way at the Forbes compound. Stefan had a new friend in Caroline, and Bonnie was beginning to feel a different purpose in her life. She couldn't change everything or everyone, but she could do little things for the people she loved.

She begins walking to her new bedroom and Stefan follows her so he can say good bye.

Teaching slaves how to read wasn't going to happen. It would have caused too much of a stir in town, as Damon said. Though she had her own servants to help and teach and she still had the immigrants. Bonnie was making small differences in the lives of those around her. She was becoming a woman with her own purpose. "Thank you Stefan."

"No, thank you Birdie. This is going to mean a lot to Caroline, which means a lot to me."

"I am working on purchasing Emily. I would like to acquire her, so I can take care of her and the baby."

"Birdie, have you thought about Emily and what she wants."

"No. But she can't possibly want to stay there. Isobel is a horrible woman, and there is no way she will accept Emily and Jeremy. Jeremy is not allowed to marry her. He will do what his father did."

"What did his father do?" Stefan asked.

"Never mind." Bonnie remembered that Mrs. Brown asked her not to ever mention to anyone, including the Salvatores that Mr. Gilbert was Jesse's real father, and that Isobel sold her when she was pregnant so she didn't have to deal with John's bastard, have black son. "Just know, that I am working on getting my sister. She is my only blood and so is that baby. I will be damned they get sold into the market and separated from me. I just need for that despicable husband of mine to come home and help me."

"Has Damon approved of this?"

"No. But as you said, I have the opportunity to do something's here Stefan. I have an opportunity to make my own decisions without his influence. So if you know anything about purchasing slaves. Please help me get Emily. Please. She needs me. Stefan. I am all she has."

"I'll see what I can do Bridie. Okay. I will have to talk to Giuseppe-"

"NO!" She nearly jumped out of her skin. "Without Giuseppe, please. Can we do this without him?" Bonnie was still shaken by her conversation with Giuseppe about Damon's possible arranged marriage.

"Why Birdie, he is my father, and the only man I know besides Damon who understands how this whole market works."

"No. I am asking Stefan. Please. You and I, working together."

Stefan looks at Bonnie suspiciously. She had been acting strange about Giuseppe since the night she went to the boarding house. "Fine. Birdie. But I should go back to the boarding house tonight. I haven't seen Sarah in a couple of days and I need to let Caroline know where and how Jesse is."

"Of course." She looks to him as if she is going to miss him. "Thank you Stefan."

Stefan closes their space once again. Completely inappropriately, his body hovers hers in the corner of the hallway. Everyone was downstairs and she was alone. Defenseless. Although she never feared Stefan, who was always gentle with her. She was for the first time without her husband, her other half, her voice of reason when it came to Stefan. Damon was nowhere in proximity to scare either Bonnie or Stefan. Stefan had moved his chess pieces very strategically with Bonnie. She could tell he had a look of lust in his eyes.

"You are welcome Birdie. I'm here if you need anything. Okay. Don't forget about the market place classes. They are cancelled for the week. So it is up to you if you come to the market place, if not Marcellus and I will deal with all of the other business matters."

"Surely." She tried moving past him and he held her in the corner. His face came to her neck and he lightly brisked her neck with his nose. She exhaled.

"I missed your smell."

She loses her sense for a second then pushes gently passed him. "Okay, Stefan. You should get going. It is nearing sunset and I still have some other matters to tend to."

"Yes. Okay. I will be back in a few days to check on things. Have a good night Birdie." He says kissing her on her cheek.

She felt something different that time. She ignored it, and let him leave. Stefan was trouble for Bonnie. She knew it. But he was like family to her, and she wasn't going to erase him from her life. She just had to learn to be stronger than the sinful feelings she felt for him.

 **~oXoXo~**

One week ago Bonnie met a young man in the lake. Bathing while she swam. She was afraid of seeing him again, yet part of her wanted to explore a friendship. She snuck out again to the lake. It was sunset, and even though it had been a week, she hoped he would be back out there. She knew, he might not be. He would think she purposely ignored his request, and that he would not return. She took a chance. Again, she went out to the greenery shrubed wood, and jumped in the cool water. Today, it wasn't as hot as before, because it was later in the day. She was alone. He wasn't out there. So she knew it was her own fault. For not coming the following day. The sun was almost fully set and the darkness was winning. She swam to the edge of the lake and got ready to get out.

She heard a splash. She turned. "I thought you were gone." She looked to him. He flashed that smile. Part of her felt weird inside. She had looked forward to that smile for a week. She didn't realize it until she saw it again.

"Did you miss me?"

"Uhh, no. I just thought maybe it would be nice to have someone to swim with." She turned her head away from him and attempted to get out.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes. It is night fall and I must go back now."

"Please don't. I had a hard time getting back today. It took me longer than I thought it would. I have come here every day at sunset to see you."

"It isn't decent of me to be out here, at this time of night. I swam around for a while, and you didn't come."

"So, you… were looking for me?" His smile reignited her interest.

"I mean, not entirely. I wanted to swim, and I thought maybe, you were here to swim with. You weren't so now I have to go." Bonnie moves to get out of the water.

"You have on clothes today?" he laughed.

"Yes. I couldn't allow someone to see my body again."

"Someone or me?"

"Malakai. I am a marri- I am a decent woman. I don't even know why I am here. I should really go."

"No, please. I am alone most of my day. Ever since I saw you, I have waited to talk to you again."

He swam closer to her. She relaxes her body into the water again. "You are very charming in your own way. I suppose I can stay for only a little while. So where do you sleep at night?"

"I sleep in the negro church."

"Really? I don't think you are allowed to do that."

"Actually, I am. The minister leaves me a cot inside with blankets. I saved his daughter from a rebel attack one day. He is a free man. He offered me shelter at his home, which is very small and over-crowded. So I declined, but every night I go there for and eat supper with them. Then I come to the lake, then I go to the church."

"Your day is certainly adventurous. I admire that." She smiles.

"You should come along on one of my adventures sometime. Just you and me. I know you are a free woman, but, I guarantee you would love going out with me on my adventure."

"It doesn't sound safe nor smart."

"Maybe not, but you will be with me. I will protect you." His body moved even closer to hers.

"I-uh I should really-"

He interrupts her with a kiss. His lips rush hers with a tenderness. Her instinct was to pull away but she didn't. She lingered in the water, holding onto the wooden, shrub filled log. His lips pressed into hers harder and his hand made its way on top of hers which was gripping the shrub filled log. He clamped his and on top of hers and gripped her hands in his own. His kiss forced her mouth open and she accepted him. Their tongues danced.

He pulled away from her soft lips, and looked into her eyes. He was breathing just as heavily as she was. He spoke seriously as he licked his lips, "Good God, almighty, you taste like one of them ripe, red apples off that tree, only sweeter. How'd a nobody like me, get so lucky?"

Bonnie exhaled and felt a pulsating pull of gravity towards him. He pulled her in again and relished in her flavor. Her goodness. Her sweet, delicate, taste.

His body felt sinful against hers. The mixture of the cold water and their body heat was powerful. Bonnie had never known another man's invasive kiss, other than her husband.

It was nothing like her husband's kiss. Damon's kisses were over powering, and controlling. Malakai was tender, gentle and welcoming. He welcomed her into his mouth and pushed his body into hers. Damon's kisses were passionate and intense. She loved her husband's kisses. Malakai's kiss, however was soft and melodic to her desires. He also felt good to her. Or was it because what had transpired with Stefan that made her feel like she needed to see Malakai? His body continued to pin itself against hers in the water. Neither were naked today, but both were ignited in the heat of the moment. Bonnie's emotions were confusing her. She remembered her husband and she pushed him away. "Uh Ma-m-Malakai... I have to go."

She cupped her lips and held them for a few seconds, wishing she didn't have to feel such immense guilt.

"Uh, please I am sorry. Don't leave. I won't kiss you again. If I made you uncomfortable I am sorry."

"No, I can't I must leave. Please. Don't come back okay. If I get caught, or you get caught, we will both be in trouble. Please. Go, Malakai. Leave at once." Bonnie jumps out of the water and throws her coverall on and runs back towards the manor. She runs through the garden past the well, and all the way to the doorway of the porch. Before she enters the house she catches her breath. Her erratic breathing kept catching in her throat, and she was getting very excited in a dramatic way. Tears fell. She committed a sin. She violated her marriage and she was ashamed. Her shame was brought by how much she wanted it and enjoyed it. Who is that young man? Malakai Parker. Some strange man, wanted for murder. She did a terrible thing and she cried on the porch. She was being thoughtless. Stefan told her to think about what she was doing. He told her to be wise. She wasn't being wise. Once she realized what she had done, she went into the Manor. She took her guilt to bed, and prayed to forget it all in the morning. Maybe it was a terrible nightmare, and when she wakes up, Damon will be there.

 **Day 75 –** Two and a half months after Damon had been gone. Bonnie's dreams changed, and newer words penetrated her mind. One day ago, Malakai Parker kissed her. One day ago, her nightmares stopped. She felt different today. She looked at the apple tree outside, as she remembered his words.

 ** _"Good God, almighty, you taste like one of them ripe, red apples off that tree, only sweeter. How'd a nobody like me, get so lucky?"_**

Bonnie went outside and grabbed an apple. She bit it, as it reminded her of Malakai. Somehow, it tasted differently today. Today it tasted like a troublesome smile, from the friendly face, with the inviting mouth, her lips last traced.

She smiled, without guilt, as she ate her sin-filled apple.

* * *

 **A/N** I was nervous about the developments, and introducing Kai. There was so much more than Kai that happened in this chapter, but he was definitely a big part. Bonnie has to have some life altering changes, before Damon returns. Which may include a little rebelling. She is finding herself. These changes are helping her to grow. She will do both good and bad things. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any Hopes for next chapter?


	12. A Little Birdie gets her Wings

**Figured !Content Warning!** If you have a high sensitivity to dealing with characters of a volatile nature, and harsh depictions of sensitive subject matter, please be warned this story is one of mature content and adult themes such as abuse and language. Subject matter will get heavier as the chapter's progress. Also I do not own these characters.

* * *

 **Forbidden fruit.** A strong desire or craving for something all the more because it is not allowed.

 **Master.** A man in a position of power of people working for him, typically servants/slaves.

 **Slave.** A person who is legal property to another and forced into obedience.

 **Control.** Power to influence behavior. Authoritative Mastery

 **Defiance.** Being openly resistant to obedience.

 **Husband.** Married significant of his wife. Master of household, life partner.

 **Wife.** Married significant of her husband. Better half, life partner.

 **Marriage.** Institution of being united in matrimony. Intimate Union of two entities.

 **Freedom.** Power to Act, think, feel, speak unhindered.

 **Chapter 11** – A little Birdie gets her Wings

Chapter **Rated T**

 **A/N - Figured I'd upload before I go on a morning run. Sorry for the postponement, please enjoy this chapter. Big thank you to loyal and supportive readers. And the reviewers who have my back! Love you guys.**

Ps there will probably be errors ;) I am aware.

* * *

 **~Blue & Kai~**

"Come on run faster Blue. You aren't keeping up like you should be!" Malakai yelled as they tried out running the farmhands who caught them tampering with the animals.

"Malakai, I'm a woman. You are a man. What would make you think I am as fast as you?"

"This is the best part of my day it makes my jumping in the lake worthwhile." He keeps running after he grabs her arms and pulls her along at his pace.

"For heaven's sake, Malakai, I'm tired."

"We are almost there. Just another little ways. Come on, you're doing good sugar!"

"Ahh..ahh. Ahhhhhhhh." She screamed as she felt a swarm of bees start to chase them when Malakai mistakenly tipped a hive over.

"Here we go darlin'. There's the lake. Get ready to jump."

"You don't suppose I jump in with all of my clothes on? Mama Brown will surely question it, and the Stefan is sure to hear of it."

"Stefan? I know she won't tell him. Her allegiance is to you. Ready?"

"No."

"Well I'm taking you with me so here goes." He runs at top speed then picks her up as he approaches the lake and jumps.

"Malakai." She screams as her arms wrap around him, he jumped into the deeper side of the lake. The side furthest from the Manor.

Bonnie pops out of the water head first and there was no sign of Malakai.

"Malakai! Malakai!" She screams. "Malakai, don't be foolish, where are you?"

Bonnie dove under and searched for his body and was frightened by the depths and the darkness. She came up for air and saw his body floating at the top of the water. She swam to him and grabbed his body pulling him back to the surface and swimming him to one of the large pieces of broken wooden tree tipped over into the lake from the last hefty winter. Once she made it there she drug him as she swam to the shore. It took all of her muscle to pull him out. When she got him out she began patting his back like she was burping a baby. Listening for his heartbeat, which she heard and the second she realized he was breathing she looked to his face and he spit water on her and laughed.

"My word. How dare you scare me in such a way?"

"Oh you're not angry with me are ya Blue?

"Stop calling me blue."

"Then why you always wearing blue."

"My hus- it's always what's bought for me. I was told it suits me best."

"It does. It looks beautiful on you. Brings out your beautiful brown skin color."

"You think my skin is beautiful? You don't find it dastardly and disgusting?" She asked with such sincerity, he was confused.

"Why would anyone think your skin is disgusting?"

"Uh, just all I hear is how people like you, think people like me are dirty and animal-like."

"If you haven't realized, Blue, I'm only friendly with negros and foreigners. I love 'em. I love 'em all as they kin. I ain't got kin Blue."

"My name isn't Blue. That is a color."

"Then tell me your real name, because you have yet to tell me."

"Bonnie."

"Bonnie? Well, that is beautiful." He said looking at her deeply in her Earth free eyes. "But still I like Blue."

"Malakai, you scared me. I thought you were dead."

"Why? Would you have missed me Bonnie Blue?" He asked with his boyish beautiful grin.

She had to think a minute as she stared at his beautiful face. "I just think it would be a traumatic thing to see a person drown before my eyes. I would be devastated."

"To lose me?"

"Stop it Malakai."

"Stop what Blue? Looking at you like you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen?"

"Yes. You can't look at me in such a way."

"Well, tell me your story Blue. You never talk about your life, or who you are."

"Why are you so curious?"

"Call me curious Kai. I'm a floater. One day I'll be gone, and you'll miss me."

"Stop, why are you talkin' this way?"

"Blue, if I stay one place too long, I'll die. They will find me and kill me. It's the truth."

"Can't you go somewhere for good. A place you call home? Other kin?"

"My sister and her husband are the only livin' kin I got. They live up North."

"Maybe I can help get you there." She says with a serious face. "I surely can try."

"Blue, I'll figure it out when the time comes. Don't worry 'bout me."

"What's their names?"

"Alaric and Jozette Saltzman. They are ministers with a shelter, they take care of people."

"What kind of people?"

"The kind of people who become forgotten about. Like me." He looks at his hands and sees all of the cuts and scars from being on the run and having to escape so many times he was caught stealing.

"Your hands are beautiful. Those scars are beautiful."

"What do you know about scars Blue, you look perfect?"

Bonnie turns around and tells Malakai to unbutton the back of her dress. He unbuttons it slowly and she shows him the belt scars from Giuseppe. The ones she got as she grew up. The ones she got until Damon saved her from Giuseppe's punishments. Damon never beat her. He slapped her, spanked her, and now that she looked back, he was nowhere near as harsh as Giuseppe.

"Oh my word. Blue," his fingertips slowly treaded her scars. They weren't as bad as most slaves, but to see such a flawless woman who appears to be genuinely happy, he would've never guessed she was scarred. "Who?"

"My former master."

"Look at this." She shows him her wrists. "When I was younger, my mistress, her name was Isobel, she hated me. She would tie my wrists together with wire so I would stop biting my nails. She told me it was a deplorable habit. She also cut all of my hair off when I was a girl. I never understood why. I just knew she hated me."

"So you were a slave."

"Yes. I was a slave." She said with ready eyes and shakes lips.

"So, mind explaining how you're free, and not a runaway?"

"I just don't want you to change..."

"Nothing will change how I feel about you. You're my friend Blue."

"Everybody I meet thinks differently of me when they realize I'm different."

"Those people aren't worth knowing." He said with a beautiful twinkle in his eyes. His pink lips and white teeth made her stare whenever he spoke. She still had not kissed him since that night weeks ago. It lingered with her, but he didn't try it again, out of fear that she'd flee again.

"Well, Mr. Parker. I was a young slave. I don't know who my blood kin. I worked for the Gilbert's until I was nine with my sister Emily. I was sold by my mistress Isobel, for unknown reasons. I was purchased by the Salvatores. Lily Salvatore never had a daughter, and she treated me as such. Her husband Giuseppe is the only one who ever beat me. Still, he never beat me as badly as other slaves get beat, so I've been told. I remember whenever he punished me it felt like time stopped. Life paused while I received my beatings. For days afterwards, I could barely sleep. Weeks sometimes. The Salvatores had two sons, who were raised alongside me almost like brothers. They are the only family I know besides my blood sister Emily. Damon was my best friend. He was quite older than me. Seven years. We were very close, and he always shielded me from the devastating way of the world. I was very sheltered. Once he left for college, Lily knew I'd be depressed so she opened to begin educating me. I learned French, and I finished senior schooling. Now I have a couple of years of college education and I am very business oriented. I am sixteen like you. Almost seventeen. While Damon was away I became closer to Stefan, closer to my age. Once Damon came back he was a brand new man. I looked at him differently, he looked at me differently. I became his slave. Then we fell in love and married. I became my Master's wife."

Malakai's face barely changed, but you could see a slight drop in his smile. He still didn't flinch. "You don't say?"

"So now why do you think of your dear friend?" She asked with a tinge of attitude.

"No wonder you ran off when I kissed you. It wasn't because you don't like me, it was because you do like me."

"Is that all you heard Malakai?"

He smiles big and pushes his body closer to hers. "Fraid so Blue. I heard you like me, and are afraid to."

"Stop it. I am a married woman, and you are committing a sin. Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's wife."

"He ain't no neighbor of mine, no kin, no friend. I'd rather be his foe." He grabs her by her arms and the back of her dress is still open exposing her skin. He grabbed her arms tightly, and held onto her so she was almost pulled against him.

"Stop it." She says to him through gritted teeth. Although, his touch makes her reminiscent of her husband and she hasn't felt his touch in three months.

"Where is your husband Blue? Why does he always let you roam these parts of the woods with me and swim in the lake with me? Is he dead?"

"He is not."

"Well. Where is he?"

"Malakai, let go of my arms."

"Tell me where Damon Salvatore is first!" He said laying her back.

"I don't know. He left, with no date of return for business." She said as he crawled his body over hers. "But, he will be back, I assure you."

"But now you are all alone?" His body keeps crawling over hers.

"No, I have my three servants, and my brother in law checks on me every couple of days."

"So I have time then."

"Time for what?"

 **..ooOOoo..**

"So you are tellin' me, I am able to see Jesse whenever I desire?"

"So to speak. I mean he still has to work, and you will have the obstacle of his mother, but Birdie says with enough notice, she can accommodate you. I told her you would probably be there to visit him this week."

"Yes. Stefan you surprise me. You do this for me, and I assure you I'm okay with whomever you fiddle with. Speaking of fiddling, I have not seen Sarah in days, she doesn't leave with you anymore?"

"Sarah has been serving Giuseppe since Lily has been ill."

"That sounds serious Stefan, your mother, how is she doing?"

"She's just dealing with the common cold." His face turns a little angered.

"Why are you disturbed, Stefan?"

"My maiden, is servicing Giuseppe, Caroline. Sarah has been Giuseppe's for over a week!" It took Caroline a minute or so to understand what Stefan was talking about. Now that she realized te seriousness of it, she took it upon herself to judge Giuseppe the way should would her own parents. She thought he was more like Lily. She was learning the darkness's and peculiarities of the Salvatore family slowly, understanding why Stefan found closeness to Bonnie and Sarah.

"Oh my word, Stefan, I am so sorry. How long will this go on?" She reached a comforting hand to his shoulder. Turned him towards her.

"He did this on purpose. He knew how I felt about her, he knew she was mine! Caroline, he knew she loved me." Stefan's face becomes bludgeoned with a mixture of anger and pain and beat red.

"Stefan, come here, let me hug you."

"I knew my father had evil ways but he had stopped for my mother, and now, he is afraid I will do what Damon did and marry Sarah. You and I need to set an engagement and I need to leave the Boarding house Caroline. I need to get Sarah away from there. Soon!"

"You no longer love Bonnie?"

"That will never change. I will always love Bonnie. ALWAYS! No one can change it, not even Damon. But she is his. She loves Damon. I do love Sarah though. She is mine and she has been for some time. She's a good girl, and Giuseppe can be a monster. Trust me, I remember how he was when I was growing up. He slowed down as we got older. He even became softer as Bonnie got older, because he realized she was family, and it made him treat all of the servants better. Then Damon got back from school and took control of everything. So Giuseppe stopped dealing with the servants almost all together. Since Damon has married Bonnie and left the Boarding house, Giuseppe has really been a different man. He's going back to his old ways. I can feel it, and he scared Bonnie last visit she made to the boarding house. So, I have to get away."

"What about Lily?"

"Between Damon and I, we will figure it out. But she won't stay there if we leave, I cannot let her."

"Stefan, you cannot come between a husband and wife, have you not learned with Damon?"

"This is different she is my mother. I'm not in love with her, but I have every right to protect my mother from him."

"Well, we have no idea what's going through your wayward father's mind, so we should give it a little time and focus on Lily. Have you told Bonnie yet, about Lily?"

"No, it's just a cold Caroline. Bonnie will drive herself to the insane asylum if she thought anything were wrong with Lily. When we were younger, and Lily got sick Bonnie sat at her side day and night til she was better. No one was saw her for days, because Bonnie dedicated her soul to Lily's well-being." He smiled to himself. "Locked herself in the room with Lily. But it wasn't just her. Lily did the same thing when Bonnie got sick. They have this connection that no one will ever truly be able to comprehend."

"Bonnie sounds loving. Wonderful. No wonder you love her." She pulls him in for another hug. "Let's have some tea and figure out how to help Sarah, together, okay?"

"Thank you Caroline. For everything. You've been wonderful support through these trying times. Times like these make me despise Damon for leaving her the way he did. I have to tell myself he did it for her, and it was totally selfless, but sometimes I wonder my brother reasoning for everything when it comes to Bonnie."

"It's a wonder I have no siblings. I'm grateful for it at times, though other times it gets lonely. No wonder I cling to my servants. I love them like family."

"Yea, it's a hard love to harvest when the world is against it." He says, looking to her, because not many people understand his desires like she does.

 **.OooO.**

Lily lay ill. She had been coughing for weeks now and she refused medical attention. She just wanted to make sure she was still around for when Damon came home. So she lay in his bed and waited until Bonnie came, she knew if Bonnie came, Bonnie would take good care of her. She lay and waited for Bonnie to show up.

"Lily, ma'am can I get you some tea? Or water?"

"Sarah? Darlin' get me some more blankets. I am freezing. The furnace needs more coal. Or maybe wood. Hell, I'm not sure what they put in that thing. Can you make sure Giuseppe or Stefan adds more?"

"Ma'am with all respects, you are burn in' up!" Sarah said, fearing Lily's state.

"Really? I feel cold. Very, very cold."

"Can I get you some cold towels for your head ma'am."

"No child. No, heaven's sake, didn't I just tell ya I'm freezing. Where is my husband?"

"He ain't been back yet ma'am."

"And Stefan, sweet girl? Where is my baby boy?"

Sarah's eyes watered heavily. "Miss Caroline, treatin him to tea at her compound."

"You alert me the second he arrives home, please."

"Of course ma'am."

Lily's cough was sounding worse. Just heavy with congestion. "And my sweet girl, Bonnie? Has anyone spoken to her?"

"No. Ma'am. I'll make sure to speak with Master Stefan upon his return."

"Thank you. I shall rest now. Please leave me a while."

"Yes ma'am." Sarah walks out and runs into the man in question. He startles her.

"How's my lovely wife?"

"Not so well Master. She is getting warmer and complaining of chills. She wants someone to add more wood or charcoal to the furnace."

"Nonsense. I'll see to it she gets what she needs. I need you to my quarters swiftly at eight. Not a minute later, understand?"

"Yes Master Salvatore." Sarah looked down in frustration and anger and walked away after he dismisses her. She barely saw Stefan anymore, and Giuseppe was in no way gentle with her. At all. He was rough, and cold, and made her sleep there til he woke up an hour before sun up. Her nights were no longer peaceful and Stefan would never know how hard it was on her, because Giuseppe put something in her mouth every time to muffle her screams. It was as though once his wife became sick, he began living out his perversions without remorse.

 **..oOoOo..**

Malakai draped his body over Bonnie, and looked into her eyes. "Why would a man leave you out in the world alone?"

"I am not alone I told you."

"Stop looking so angry, Blue. I just want to kiss you, but this time, I need you to let me. Let me kiss you, because as your friend, I know what you want. You want love. I know this because if not you wouldn't spend every day with me going on adventure after adventure. You are lonely. You want companionship. Let me be that for you. Just temporarily, during the time we spend together. Let's pretend no one exists in our world Blue. Just Blue and Kai, and every night we each go about our way. Until we see each other again."

"Absolutely not. My husband will kill you."

"You do care for me Blue?"

"Malakai, get off of me."

"Only if you really want me to."

She sighed heavily. Her chest was moving up and down, pressed against his. He was watching the nerves in her eyes wait took her forever to answer him. He felt her breath hitting his chin and her eyes looked fearful. He was turning her world upside down. She was another man's wife. This was forbidden, but he couldn't stay away from her. He may have to run again soon and if he had to leave, or even die, he wanted to have her first. She was the shiniest, juiciest, ripest apple he'd ever tasted, and he only had a taste. He wanted the whole apple.

"Malakai?"

"Just call me Kai, as I call you Blue. I won't call you Bonnie. I want my own name for you. Like we share our own world, I don't want any parts of us shared to any parts of this ugly world Blue. What we have is special and I'm not going to share it with the ugly world."

"I cannot Kai. I cannot betray my husband."

"He forsook you Blue. He left you alone, to run around with a dangerous man like me?"

"Dangerous?"

"I didn't mean it in such a way. I just meant the adventures we go on, they are dangerous, and if he were here, he wouldn't dare let you speak to me, glance at my person. I know this, because if you were mine, I would take you from here and leave, and never look back. I would do it to ensure no one dangerous ever came near you again."

When Bonnie's eyes water and flood, Kai wipes her tears. "Don't cry Blue, please. I will leave if it is what you want. I will even get off of you, if you want. But I know you don't want me too."

Bonnie's eyes close and she takes several deep breaths. When she opens them she looks at him and stops crying. " I love my husband more than anyone."

"I believe you."

"He left me."

"I'm sorry."

"Just weeks after we married."

"Don't cry." He wipes her tears.

"I am lonely."

"I know."

"My heart is broken. The only thing I did everyday was feel hurt and sadness for a while. Then anger and pain. Now emptiness. Except you. You have come along, and made me smile again. Made me happy. But, although, he's done this to me, I just can't hurt him, even though he hurt me. It doesn't feel right to seek reprisal."

"Did you ever think, that meeting me was in the plan, for him leavin you?"

"Malakai..."

"Just Kai in our world."

"Kai, I-"

"Our world. Ain't nobody ever gotta know what happens in our world, but us, Blue."

 **~oOOoOOo~**

"I'm looking for a woman. This is her information, are you able to read?"

"Yea, I can read a little," He said before they looked at what he handed them, "We ain't seen her around here."

"Well, I've been just about everywhere, and I'm told she was most recently seen here." He asked with a frustrated tone and face. He looked at the people at the tavern and rolled his eyes. He looked a man on a mission. He wasn't dressed in his usual business attire. Although, he was on business, he was dressed in his labor clothes. He didn't need to stand out, or fit in. He really was avoiding drawing any attention to himself.

"Who's that you searchin' for in these parts?"

"This person here. Here is her information. I was told she was here as recently as days. I was also told she might be seen at the church from time to time. The church near 32nd Ave."

"Is this her full name?"

He looked at the lady speaking to him as if it were a strange question she asked. "I'm not sure, how many names she does or does not have. This is the name I'm told. I have a very faint photograph of her, if it helps?"

"Sure anythang help, specially a picture. Sometimes we get travelers here and they may use made up identities. If they ain't got no papers, we can't prove it."

"Right, well, here's the photograph?" The person looks at the photograph nice and long. They gave glances of familiarity to her face. He stared at them heavy and deep with his blue eyes and he examined the way they searched the picture for remembrance. He was getting impatient, but he remained quiet and subtle with his mood change. He was on a mission, and he be damned he'd lose a lead as far as he has come.

"Fraid not. Maybe someone else round here done seen her, but not me. Take your business elsewhere. Please sir."

"Listen, now, you looked like you done seen her before. I watched you examine that picture. She looks familiar to you, I know this. I can tell. Please be honest with me, I am not looking for trouble. I just need some help finding her."

"Why? Why do you need help finding her?

"That is my business. But no harm should come of it. I promise you that."

"So if I help you, not sayin' I will. But if I help you, what do I get?" He looked at the man seriously and became annoyed yet entertained with the antics.

"Really? Can't get somethin' for nothin' round here, huh?"

"No sir. We can't do that. No offense to you, but you must understand my position."

"No, it's fine. I understands business man when I see one. Name your price?"

That man looked at him in his blue eyes and was surprised and curious if this were real. "Seriously? Name my price. Uhhh let me have that there pocket watch?"

"Are you trying to get over on me? This is real gold. Passed down, from my father, and his father. Three generations."

"That's my price. Take or leave it." The older man with white hair and sun-kissed skin gave a look of final compromise.

"Fine. But only if you give me what I want first."

"How do I know I can believe you gone gimme that pocket watch?"

"I do not lie." He says with a straight face. Blue eyes cold as ice, but soft as the morning sky.

"How do I know you don't lie?"

"How do I know, you don't lie?"

They both smile at one another. "Okay. She comes here on Every other Sunday. Is all I can tell ya. I can't spread her business, but Sunday evenins. On the first and third Sunday's."

"Got damnit. So she won't be back til what two more weeks?" He grew in anger and even more frustration than before.

"Fraid so."

"Got damnit. Well, I'm already bein pissed on by God, so what's another couple of weeks?" He through his hat across the tavern.

"Well, now, you can't just..."

"My apologies Fella. I-uh... Been looking for this woman for months now, and I just wanna be back home."

"Where's home?"

"Mystic Falls. Virginia."

"Oh, Virginia. That place ain't to kind to negros."

"I suppose not. I'm not that type of man, I assure you."

"This man got a name?"

"Salvatore. Damon Salvatore. And you Fella?"

"I'm James. This is my tavern. There are rooms upstairs. Not what your accustomed to, but you welcome to stay for the next two weeks, til she come back. Work for me and that'll be your payment for the room. Just need someone to do some of the handy work and if you can pour whiskey in a glass then I might let ya so do that too."

Damon looked at his pocket watch as he handed it to the man. Knowing his pocket watch paid for the two weeks already, but he wasn't too good for putting in work. Damon looked up at the older gentleman and back at the weather outside, then back at the older man. "I really shouldn't be around the liquor. I have a weakness that never ends well for anyone."

"That so? When's last time you had a drink?" The old man asked.

"It has been 96 days since my last drink."

"Okay, just some handy work then. You ain't gotta ever step foot back in the tavern, less you hungry. We'll fix you up three square meals."

"Why you being so kind to me?" Damon asked.

"I know that girl on that picture. She's important to me, you say your intentions are good, we'll see. But I ain't got no reason to hate you or dislike you. You seems like a decent fella."

Damon and the older man exchange a look of understanding. He had allowed himself to take different odd jobs on his three-month journey. He communicated, with Kol of his business affairs only, and Kol had maintained Damon's businesses well. The only business he didn't bother Kol about was the school. He trusted Bonnie to do her part, because he knew how much she loved her students.

He misses her, he has written several letters. None of which he ever sent. He was afraid that his communication would disrupt her experience. He wasn't sure he wanted to even learn of what Bonnie was up to, but he knew he wanted her to eventually understand why he made the choice he did. He was not Damon Salvatore the business man right now. He was Damon Salvatore the laborer. He wasn't working on business matters aside from his and Kol's communication. He was working odd jobs and only using his money when it was necessary.

He missed his quiet life in Mystic Falls, but mostly because he missed Bonnie. He wanted to hurry and get back to her as soon as he tied up this one last loose end.

 **~OoOoO~**

Bonnie managed to get into the manor without notice the day before. She didn't want anyone to see her dirty, wet, tattered dress. After jumping in the lake with Malakai, she had ruined her dress. Once she got in she took it off and stuffed in I to her guest room closet. She took a chance walking to her old bedroom to bathe. The one she shared with Damon. It was cold and lifeless. The bed hadn't been touched in a month since she left it. She drew herself a bath. Looking around at her things, they never mattered to her. None of it. She would love to just leave with Damon somewhere new, take Emily and the baby, and start over. Maybe ask Damon to sign papers of declaration for her servants. So she could feel better knowing they are better off.

She finally made it back to the new bedroom and slept. Comfortably enough for being alone. The bed was small, and she didn't have to keep reaching over to see if he surprised her by showing up on his own. Then when she closed her eyes, her entire body sank into rest phase.

She had sleep until the sunrise and gifted the sky with light for about three hours. At that point she realized she slept in a woke up to get ready for her students. She switched every other class week by taking either Ms Sue or Mrs Brown with her. They both loved the French market place, and found Marcel and Sabine delightful. Each took turns on the different days watching the baby. Today Stefan didn't show up at the market place. It was unusual because he never missed work. So she decided to take a detour to the boarding house to check on him and Lily and Sarah.

"Bonnie. Finally, you come by." Sarah said answering the door.

"What do you mean finally? No one ever sent for me. I see Stefan every other day of the week. He wasn't at work today so I came to check on him."

Bonnie looked at Sarah's different face. Something wasn't right. Sarah looked different, felt different, spoke differently, her normal confident persona was dimmed and she was short in confidence. "Sarah, what is wrong? Stefan do something to you, please say it ain't so?"

"No Bonnie. I'm not Stefan's maiden no more, I'm Master Giuseppe's maiden now."

"What? No. This can't be right. Where is Stefan? Where the hell is Stefan?" Bonnie spoke loudly making Sarah afraid of someone hearing her.

"He's angry with Master Giuseppe. He leaves often to stay from doing something foolish, but really I just don't care 'bout none of that right now. Right now Mrs. Lily need you. She ain't doing well at all. I kept telling Stefan to get you here, but he tells me, it's just a cold. Bonnie, Mrs Lily been sleepin' in Damon's bed for Two weeks. Never get out of bed. She stay hot and she feel cold. Won't let no one help her. Said she was waitin' for Bonnie and Damon."

Bonnie didn't hear much. Once hearing about Lily, sound almost fell on deaf ears. "Take me to her. Sarah. Mama Brown, please come in here and help me." She yelled out to her servant. Bonnie took to the stairs and rushed up to Lily. Burst through the doors of the familiar room.

"Ma'ma Lily!" She ran in and grabbed her hands. "What do you need? I'm here Now. It's all gonna be okay. Tell me what's wrong?"

"My beautiful Bonnie, is that you? Sweet girl, you came, I knew you'd come." Lily said smiling for the first time in weeks.

"Yes, I'm here, and I'm not gonna leave your side. I promise." Biting back tears, Bonnie tried holding it all together for Lily. She needed to be strong for the woman who gave her everything.

Bonnie held Lily's hand like her life depended on it. She already lost Damon, she was t losing Lily too.

"Sarah, draw a cold bath for me, hurry up. I need cold towels. Please have Hattie get me some cold towels."

Bonnie came in a took charge with Lily, no matter what Lily said, Bonnie was disregarding Lily's pleas to let her be. Secretly Lily knew Bonnie wouldn't and couldn't just let Lily be. She quickly pulled back the blankets and lifted Lily's gown. To the top of her legs. It would take a while to get the tub filled so she lined Lily's legs with cold towels, and also Lily's head. She unbuttoned Lily's gown and added another cold towel.

"Damnit, child. Get these rags off of me. I'm freezing cold. Get them off!"

Bonnie tried remaining calm while Lily yelled at everyone, including herself. So she just tried to keep everyone else calm around her.

"Sarah, I need some herbs from the kitchen, the ones that dried already. Then uhh- have Hattie go to the garden and grab me six or seven stems of fresh rosemary, and chamomile flowers."

"How do we know which those are?" Sarah asked nervously.

"Uh," Bonnie thought a second as she looked around, feeling lost. "Y'all know what Rosemary looks like I have used it for tea and cooking before. You know, the thin green leaves?"

"Oh, okay. I think I remember."

"Uhh, chamomile flowers are the one planted right near the pond. Boil the Chamomile flowers in water then pour the water into tea cups and bring it for Lily. Then bring me the softened flowers please." Bonnie said softly as Lily whined loudly in the back about her body covered in cold towels.

Bonnie was trying to get her thoughts. She knew she had to keep holding everything together, because from the looks of it Sarah was falling apart. She had no idea how long Sarah was suffering in silence. She had barely come around the boarding house on her adventures with Malakai, and traveling to the French market, and tending to her own household have kept her away. She didn't realize the darkness that the Salvatore household would endure once she left. She did understand that she was just as broken about it as Stefan, Sarah, and Lily when Damon took her away. She didn't realize how much she had changed since leaving, until she came back.

"Leave me alone. Do not take off my gown! I'm warning you, please stop touching me-"

"LILY! Quiet your fuss!" Bonnie yelled at her mother figure.

"Excuse me! How dare you Bonn-"

"NO! I'm sick of you and your complaining. What has it all done? You have been lying in this bed for two GOTDAMNED WEEKS!" Everyone looked at Bonnie in shock, no one ever hears her scream or curse at Lily. "Stop talking and exerting your voice, right now. I'm taking control, and you have no say in the matter. Now, Mama Brown, while they gather those things, please help me get her to the tub."

"Yes Mrs Bonnie."

They both struggle to life Lily's naked body off the bed and walk the distance to the tub. To save her from embarrassment Bonnie and Mrs Brown just look at one another and not Lily's naked body. Her voice makes sounds of utter pain and every step makes Lily a noise of discomfort. Bonnie fears putting Lily into the water as much as she's been fussing.

The second they get to the tub of cold water, Lily's agonizing yell causes Bonnie to falter and Half of Lily's body lands in the water.

"Aaaaahahhhhhhh. Bonnie, help, I've fallen. No you all dropped me. Get me outta herrreeee!"

"Lily, are you alright. I'm sorry, it was my fault. I slipped. Here, scoot over. I'm coming in with you."

Bonnie takes a deep breath and lifts her dress to the top of her legs as she slowly lets her body sit into the water and she grabs Lily's body and puts her between her legs. "I'm sorry. For being difficult. It's just so damned cold in this house, and this water."

"Mama Brown please leave us alone. I'll call you when we are finished. Thank you."

"Okay Mrs Bonnie."

Silence takes over two bodies for minutes at a time. Until Bonnie hears Lily cry.

"Remember, when you were a child, and you had a fever, and undid this with you?"

Bonnie laughed softly. "Yes. And I kicked and screamed and yelled. Then you swatted my behind."

"Yes child. Then you still kicked and screamed no matter what hating the idea of water. So I had to crawl inside with you and you calmed down." Lily sighed. "You were a flighty child at times. I thought we'd never see the day you calmed down." Lily smiled then coughed.

"Then, eventually, Damon taught me to swim, and now you can barely keep me away from water. Lily, I know I'm not the easiest person to love, I know. I'm-"

"Stubborn. Yes. But very lovable. Anyone who meets you could love you. I have missed you so."

"I know. I'm sorry. I have been occupied with so much responsibility. Once Damon left it's as if I've had to..."

"Grow up. Yes. You are really growing up beautifully Bonnie. I can't believe how much you have grown since you and Damon have married. Marriage and freedom have suited you beautifully."

"Yes, I suppose it has. I really am sorry for yelling at you, and dropping you. Ma'ma Lily, you scared me. You can't just let yourself lie in bed and get sick. What happened if I didn't come here to check on things. I'd have never known you were ill. And where is Stefan and your husband?"

Lily gave a strange glance backwards. "Bonnie, you speak of Giuseppe in such manner? What's wrong with your tongue?"

"I'm sorry ma'am it's just, I don't understand why no one thought to tell me you were sick."

"Because they are selfish men, worried 'bout themselves. It's how all men are Bonnie. Sometimes, we need it though, right?" Lily took several deep breaths to catch her breath. "Damon leaving going away has helped you to grow up, and Giuseppe and Stefan being away has made you come help me. I knew, that of anyone who could help me, it was you. My beautiful girl. You are the only one who understands me sometimes. And I you. We were brought together because of the selfish bastards we love." She laughs softly then it turns to a cough.

Bonnie laughed as well, and then once Lily coughed she lifted her left arm to help open her air passage. Something Damon taught her when she was younger.

They sat there for a while. Until Bonnie and Mrs Brown got her back in bed. She then, laid Rosemary onto Lily's body and put cold towels over them and gave lily the tea.

"Lily, I shall speak with Stefan tomorrow, and we will have the doctor over to see you. Luckily, your temperature has gotten better. Drink that tea and do not, fuss about the cold towels Lily. I mean it. I'm going to wash out the tub and let you rest."

"Are you leaving Bonnie?"

"No. I'm going to send Mama Brown back to the Manor at Haven point. She can sleep in her bed tonight, and let the others know we are okay."

 **~oOo~**

"Mr Damon, I told you we letcha know when dinner was ready. You ain't had to bring yourself to the tavern, I know you don't wanna be 'round the liquor."

"Yeah, I-uh... Been working on some of your place for a few days now. There is an awful lot wrong with this building. I mean, death at every corner. How do you manage to continue to run a business here and not be closed by the city?"

"Well, we done talked to the city. They ain't in no rush to help negro businesses. And we ain't got money to be fixin' this place up. So what I do, is take in people like you. Room and board for handy work."

"So you are not worried about your business being shut down?"

"I am, but for as long as I'm here. We gone continue to be a place of refuge for the people."

"Meaning, runaways?" Damon asked.

"Most negros are free in these parts. But, lotta negros without papers. We don't ask. We feed everybody every Sunday."

"You understand; this is why your business is failing? You are losing all of your money on Sundays."

"But, some people, ain't got nothing else but, Sunday dinner here. There is a church that feeds people on Saturdays. Ain't a lotta business serving nergros. Let alone negros with no papers."

"Right. Well, I guess I can't really tell you how to run your business. I can do what I can to help with you while I am here."

"Here ya go Mister." A woman says walking out to Damon with a hot plate of dinner. "Supper time."

"It smells mighty good. I should go wash up, I'm filthy."

"Nonsense. Wash your hands, and have a seat. Eat hot food. Ain't no good for your body if you let it get cold." She looks at him with her furrowed brows."

"Why thank you Miss She."

"Mama She. Call me Mama She, or Mama."

"Alright. Thank you Mama She." He said, offering that handsome face and beautiful grin.

"Ain't no need to be shy now. We all family here." Damon laughed. This environment was very different from the environment Damon was privileged with, but, for him, it was welcoming, and inviting. He felt almost, right at home, with these people he had met.

 **.o.O.o.**

After he ate, he went upstairs to get himself cleaned up. Damon looked at the slightly tattered building he lived in temporarily. This place needed a lot of work. All these people needed was an investor, willing to invest the money into it. Did this place look like it could be an investment? Or better yet, could someone, turn it into a financially stable business. He thought about it for a while, until he looked over on the side of his bed at his wedding band.

When he held it, it felt like Bonnie. He remembers the last time he saw her how he treated her. He wasn't the nicest and he made her feel horrible about something she really could not help. Which were His brother's feelings for her. Stefan had loved Bonnie for so long, that Damon thought, the natural way it came it would have left. He never thought Stefan would a boundary of not only his love for Bonnie, but his brotherhood. He felt angry and betrayed and knew he made a quick decision to leave based on his anger. However, as quickly as he regretted leaving her, he had to be true to his word, and go out and conduct business. What kind of business was not known initially, but after being gone for a couple of weeks, his mission became very clear. He may have found his new business venture. He has been determined to stay gone, until he fulfilled his purpose. Giuseppe wanted him to Marry another woman, Lily wanted him to take Bonnie with him. The only thing he knew he wanted to do, was pull himself away from the person he loved the most so he could stop hurting her the way he was. He had no idea who he was becoming. The only thing he knew was whomever he was, he was falling into such a dark place, that he became lonely, even with Bonnie by his side.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"_ _My eye is always on the prize, Birdie. Always on the gold, not the silver, or the bronze."_

 _"_ _The gold?"_

 _"_ _Something that is unattainable, to everyone except me." His gaze intensifies and she is cornered by his predatorial thoughts._

 _"_ _Why me? Of all of the beautiful women, in Mystic Falls, Fells Church, and the state of Virginia, why me?"_

 _"_ _There are many other women, but there is no other for me. You are my best friend, and God created you for me when he took you from my rib."_

 _Her heart stopped for a few seconds. She was breathless in his clutch, and she was not afraid or sad. She was hopeful. When he wasn't being a labyrinth of emotions, and wasn't in front of business or political figures, making financial gains, he was the epitome of romanticism, and he imposed his loving will on her in a beautiful way._

 _"_ _Birdie, look out the window with me, at the moon."_

 _He turns Bonnie's body the opposite direction so that he is behind her, then he holds her closely to him with his arms around her waist. He cuddles the backside of her, making her feel warm and safe. Nestling his face into her neck, they continue to embrace each other's closeness. They both stare of out the large window in his bedroom, Eyes searching for a twinkle of the moon. "Just having you next to me, eases my mind. Your smell, your feel, your warmth, and the beat of your heart, makes me feel happy."_

 _"_ _Monsieur, can I keep this moment, forever?" She asks him quietly._

 _"_ _Only if I can keep you forever."_

 _"_ _Good night Jeune Salvatore."_

 _"_ _Good night, my little Birdie."_

 _(End Flashback)_

Damon hasn't slept the same in over three months. He looked out at the moon hoping she was looking out at the moon too. He was ready to go back to her. The only one that made his life worth living.

 **.oOo.**

Bonnie was at the Boarding house, sleeping in her old room. Suddenly the bed felt too small, the walls too dark, and vanity to little, and the window let in a slight draft. But it was her room for years. She lay on the bed near the window, staring out at the Moon, like she always had done before. She thought about the one man who kept her going. Hoping he were looking at the moon too.

Bonnie had checked on Lily several time that night. Most times Lily was sleeping well, but the last time she was having a hard time catching her breath. Bonnie decided to sit in a chair and next to the bed and read a book for the rest of the early part of the morning. There was a soft knock at the door she didn't hear because she was in such deep sleep.

Stefan walked into the room, happy to see Bonnie. He slowly approached her as her head rest on her arm, as she sat leaned over the bed Lily lay in. He placed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Stefan. God morning."

"Morning I should say, I don't know if it is good for you, seeing as to how you are still in your gown. How long have you been in here?"

"Not long, maybe since just before dawn." Bonnie was barely able to get her thoughts together. When she looked at him, it had appeared he had just gotten to the boarding house?"

"Well, seeing you here has made my day."

"Stefan, I waited up for you for hours. Where have you been?"

"Sorry my little birdie. I did not know you were here. To what do we owe this beautiful surprise?"

"Lily. Why have you not told me that Lily was not feeling well?"

"Common cold Birdie. She is fine."

"Two weeks Stefan. Two weeks in Damon's bed?" She said angrily.

"Who told you that?"

"Sarah did. And that is only because I came here looking for you, because you were not at the market place yesterday. I was coming to check on you and everyone."

"What has gotten into you, and why are you acting so out of character?"

"Who me? No." He said as his body slightly swayed and he had a bit of s hidden smile under his straight face.

"Stefan Salvatore, are you drunk? What in the-" She stopped herself from waking a finally resting Lily and drug Stefan out of the room into the hallway. "What in the world has gotten into you." She is distracted by a young woman she hasn't seen since the day of the wedding. "Oh hello there, Miss Caroline. It has been quite some time. How do you do?"

"Swell Bonnie." She says giggling uncontrollably. "It's been a wonderful start to a beautiful day."

"Or maybe a night that never ended, Stefan?" She asked looking at him with painstakingly hard eyes.

"Relax, Birdie. We just had tea, what is the fuss?"

"Tea and what Stefan? Bourbon?"

Caroline wanted to come to Stefan's defense but she did not want to go against Bonnie, because they haven't had a chance to get to know one another yet. "Bonnie, I assure you he did not break any laws or show out in public… we just had a little…?"

"Does your family realize where you are Caroline? They may be worried sick for you, as I was worried for Stefan. I would surely hate for them to find reason to keep you and Stefan away from one another. I think it is best that Stefan get you home before your family has his head served on a platter for brunch and tea."

Caroline laughed at Bonnie. "Bonnie I really think you and I would make friends easily. You are funny, and so darn beautiful. Really. I have never seen you so closely."

"Caroline, I know you love all people, men and women alike, but sweet little Bonnie Bennett is out of the question," He slurs loudly and within seconds he became a somewhat of a bastard. "She belongs to Damon Salvatore! Isn't that right Birdie? So wait, it's no longer little Bonnie Bennett, it's Bonnie Salvatore."

"Stefan be easy. Bonnie is just looking out for you."

"Yeah, she is always looking out for me, right Birdie? Come on I need a word with you a minute Mrs. Salvatore." He pulled her by her arm into his bedroom. She looked at him with confusion as she tried yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"Stefan, there is a time for joking and this is not funny. Let her arm go."

"Stay out of this Caroline." He says shutting the door loudly behind them. He held Bonnie close to him as he spoke. "How can you belong to Damon, and you love me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't lie to me Birdie. When I was at your home the other day, I went to your library to search for a book, and I saw a book on the floor, like it may have been dropped or thrown there. With a letter in it. To me, from you. A letter you never gave me?"

"Stefan, I did not declare love for you in a letter. I assure you."

"No, you did not, because you always have to be careful when you are married to my brother about anything you say, but I have the letter. I kept it. I kept it because I will always know, even if Damon will not, I will always know, how much you love me. Do you want to hear it Birdie? Listen…" He went to the desk in drawer in his room and grabbed it and read it to her.

 _Dear Stefan,_

 _You are on my mind today, and I pray that you, Lily and Sarah are all in good spirits after our sad departure weeks ago. I miss our conversations. Days like today I hold on to memories of you all, and remember that I have these beautiful people behind me. It makes me forget about the confusion I suffer with your brother._

 _Today his consort from college has come to visit as his college acquaintances consort. He has the audacity to hurt me with having indecent engagement with her in front of my face. I am not allowed to engage you or Lorenzo in small talk, but I can observe him and his flirtatious ways? It is not fair Stefan. Why does our relationship have to be so one-sided? He Whooped me today. He whooped me the way Giuseppe whooped me when I was a girl. Only my bare behind. He whooped my bare behind Stefan! He hates me. I can't stand it. I am lonely. I miss my best friend. I cannot wait to see you at the village on Monday. Please write me at your earliest convenience. I look forward to your lovely conversation soon._

 _Love, Birdie._

Bonnie remembers that letter, she wrote the day she met Celeste and Kol, and the day Damon spanked her. When he was drunk and acting like a bastard. Much like Stefan is now. "Stefan, I did not declare love for you."

"No, but what you declared was that when my brother is being a bastard, it is me that you think of. Why? Because I treat you the way you deserve. I love you and I know how to love you. Damon is, mess of sorts, he has no idea what you need. No idea in what ways to love you. He has no idea what you want, but I do. You know that. You know that you and I are more alike than you and Damon. You love me, he knows it, you know it, and that is why he left. He came over here whooped my tail to near unconsciousness."

"What, no he didn't. Stefan, he would never do that. He would never hit you, his blood, his kin, his brother."

"He did Bonnie. He beat me like I stole you, like in his eyes, he had lost you."

"Now why would he feel that way, unless you gave him a reason to feel that way Birdie. Answer me that?" He was yelling and Caroline could hear him. Standing at the door making sure he didn't hurt Bonnie. Not a servant was in sight, and Sarah left for the day with Giuseppe.

She just looked at Stefan and she wanted to cry, but she knew he didn't want to hurt her, she knew he was deserving of answers. If only she had the answers herself.

"Stefan. Stop this!"

"No. I won't. Because you love me. Just say it!" He got louder. "SAY IT!"

"FINE! Stefan, I love you. I do. I cannot explain it. You share a closeness with me that Damon will never understand. I have forced myself to stay away from you since he has gone, because I do not trust myself around you Stefan. I made a vow to my husband, and yes, it would be easy to break it in his absence, but I can't and I won't. I just will NOT! But whenever I see you, you look at me the way that makes me want to act out, against my husband, and I am fighting like hell to not hate him and be angry with him right now. If I act out of anger, you and I will both be regretful Stefan. We will live with the guilt forever? Is that what you want?

Stefan just places his forehead against hers as he locks his jaw allowing it to tick in frustration. But he holds her near him as he has a hard time letting her go.

"It is unfair to you and I and Damon. You are more like me than your brother, this is true, but he balances me. Okay, he challenges me. I will always love you Stefan But- I am still learning a lot right now. Part of what I am learning, is if Damon and my love is even strong enough to survive. Because some nights I wonder if he will even make it back to me, and if he does, will I still love him the same, after he has left me."

Caroline's soft knock at the door knocks Bonnie out of her train of thought.

"And Sarah? You love her, I know you do?"

"Yes, like you I love two people. It is true. It wouldn't matter, Giuseppe will keep me from her as long as he can."

"Stefan you are a man now, as soon as you and Caroline get engaged, take Sarah with you. Away from here. Take her far away. I must go, Stefan. Caroline is suspecting something."

Caroline knocks again. "Stefan, Bonnie, Mrs. Lily is callin' for someone."

"We are not finished talking Birdie."

"We are Stefan. My concern is Lily. She should have been your concern as well. Not telling me about Lily, and worrying for her yourself? I will excuse this one time, because you aren't too often so carelessly, but you need to help me with Lily, by calling Dr. Fell. There is only so much I can do with herbs and tea and cold compresses. Now, get your tail together, Stefan, I mean it." She opens the door and leaves Stefan buried in his frustrations. "Have a lovely day, Caroline. We may be able to come together under more pleasant circumstances soon." Bonnie offers a slight smile and goes to Lily's room.

"You as well, Bonnie. I apologize for mine and Stefan's dastardly behaviors."

Bonnie turned to Caroline nodded her head and went about her way."

"Stefan, you and Bonnie are dangerous."

"We are not. This is nothing new for she and I."

"Sadly, Stefan, that woman loves you, a lot. So much it pains her, I can see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice, and the fact that you continuously make her feel as though she has to choose between you and her husband, you are putting too much guilt onto her. Stop. Be her best friend. She needs that right now. Maybe one day, when she falls, you can pick her up. But right now, she is thriving. Let her thrive. She is finding herself. Be there for her."

"You are right Caroline. I can't be mad at her loyalty to my brother. After all he is my brother. I think what is angering me, is Sarah and Giuseppe. I have not hardly seen her in over a week. Its driving me mad."

"Well, it is understandable. You have seen my situation with Jesse Brown. So my heart aches for you."

"I should get you home, so I can get back here and help Birdie with my mother."

"That is the Stefan I know."

 **…** **oOo…**

A beautiful, woman with dark hair walks into Mr James Tavern. She had a presence like no other person he has yet to meet on his Journey. She had confidence and the smile of a woman who had never done a thing wrong in her life. It was innocent like a child though her happy eyes had a bit of darkness to them. Her long hair hung down her back in a thick braid. She looked like she just came from riding a horse.

"Bourbon please?" She said to the man behind the tavern bar fixing a leak.

"Oh, I'm not the man that pours the dranks." A few of their native terms were rubbing off on him.

She was a mighty beautiful woman, if he'd ever seen one. He knew the minute he heard her speak, she was the woman he was looking for. Only she was a little more exotic looking than he would have guessed. But her looks let him know his journey was done. It was her. He didn't say much to her, just watched her.

"How'd they get a young, handsome, strange fella, like you in here?"

"Uh, I am here on business."

"Kinda business?"

"I should get the owner."

"No need to do that. JAMES!" she called out.

"Well, I gotta go wash up. Nice to meet ya."

"You ain't met me yet." She laughs.

"Uh, right. Well, I suppose you probably want to get your drink. So, I'll let you get to it."

"Sure thing blue eyes. May be I'll see you 'round."

He smiled as he walked backwards, stumbling over his feet. And some tools her left on the ground. She laughed some more. It was her, it was definitely her. Now he had to figure out how to talk to her. Damon disappeared to get himself cleaned up. He didn't want to make a bad first impression.

"Well, if it ain't my favorite niece."

"You came a week early."

"Yeah, well, Uncle, I need some help."

"Say it ain't so. What this time?"

"Nothing, I just ain't got no place to stay right now, and no money."

"Now, you now I ain't got no money to give ya. But you wanna work, I'll letchya stay a while."

"Work? I help cook on Sundays, what else can I do?

"I need a new breakfast cook."

"Everyday?"

"Everyday."

"Okay."

"Can I rely on you. You can't be hoppin' off when ya feel like it. I need you. For at least another week, til I can replace you. Less you gone stay this time."

"Okay. I'll do it for you Uncle James."

"By the way there's a young fellow here lookin' for ya."

"Who, Blue eyes?"

"You know him?"

"No, but he seemed nervous when I walked in. Who is he? Where he say he from?"

"Name's Damon Salvatore. Says he from Virginia. Mystic Falls, Virginia." The woman dropped her drink on the ground where she stood.

* * *

 **A/N-** Bonnie is experiencing a lot of growth and challenges. Damon is on a mission, and if he's lucky he'll be headed home next chapter! Please let me know your hopes and thoughts. I appreciate all of you who are supporting this story, you guys keep me writing. The negativity is merely a side effect. Thx for reading. **Happy Independence Day! Celebrate safely!**


	13. A Sin at Sunset

**Forbidden Fruit**

 **Chapter 12** \- Sin at Sunset

 **Chapter Rating M** \- Adult situations, mature theme.

* * *

 **Forbidden fruit.** A strong desire or craving for something all the more because it is not allowed.

 **Master.** A man in a position of power of people working for him, typically servants/slaves.

 **Slave.** A person who is legal property to another and forced into obedience.

 **Control.** Power to influence behavior. Authoritative Mastery

 **Defiance.** Being openly resistant to obedience.

 **Husband.** Married significant of his wife. Master of household, life partner.

 **Wife.** Married significant of her husband. Better half, life partner.

 **Marriage.** Institution of being united in matrimony. Intimate Union of two entities.

 **Freedom.** Power to Act, think, feel, speak unhindered.

 **Sin.** Immorality committed against divine law.

* * *

 **A/N - Well, I want to start off with an apology that this update has been delayed. I might have lost some readers :( I'm not sure. This story has been controversial since I began it, but you guys stuck by me. I took a break from most of my stories, accept two. I updated stories so often, I didn't want to get on people's nerves, so I stuck to updating just a couple fics. This chapter is dedicated to those of you who have supported this story since day one, without judging me. I didn't forget about you guys. Thank you for being patient with me, hopefully some of you will still follow, and I hope this update does some justice for the three months I haven't published for it. Please enjoy, happy reading!**

* * *

 **…** **Twenty-Two Days Ago …**

After the long-haired woman showed up at the tavern, James's niece, Damon made it appoint to get more information out of her. She was reluctant to speak to him, because she wanted nothing to do with Mystic Falls or the people from there. His charming blue eyes and persuasive tongue managed to get her to talk. Not about Mystic Falls but her dealing in and around New York. Her position around town and how it came to be. Eventually she pointed him in the direction of some people he had been searching for aside from her. She didn't give out too much information, but where she remained quiet, James spoke. James and Damon grew to mutually respect one another as men and business men. Their relationship had grown in the most recent weeks.

Damon had come to look at James in a manner of kinship, a loyal bond was instantly formed. Miss She also became close to Damon. They housed him, fed him and took care of him when he fell ill. It was the season for sickness, and Damon was no stranger to it. He fell ill during his time at War, and found himself near death. Those ancient tricks Miss She used were flawless in healing him. He had never met such a warm people. However, James niece Gail was very closed off and he had yet to understand her relationship to Miss She because the two women hardly spoke to one another, let alone looked at each other.

In this moment, Damon sat with a woman he'd agreed to meet with. James told him about the Saltzman's. A couple that ran a small church, preaching the gospel. It was uncommon for whites to host gospel services, but Alaric was a preacher, who was raised in gospel. He began offering shelter to Negros, and he also employed several to help him around, but the Saltzman's were by no means wealthy, they just believed in the word and giving back.

Before meeting James, Damon had been looking for the Saltzman's for a while. It was coincidence that James knew them and made it easier to locate them.

"So I understand you let Negros attend your church?"

"We do." The blue eyed woman told Damon. "We tend to offer shelter. We only have space for five families. We are a small church. So the families, they take turns. They work it all out on their own. How did you hear about us?"

"James, at the tavern. His niece, I've been told brings you people."

"Yes, she does. Gail is a good woman. She also provides as a service to us for business. She and my husband ride down to the farms. She's a good rider. I guess she used to teach horse riding when she was younger. Anyways, she rides down to the farms, helps trains the horses and in exchange, they give us extra goods. My husband works out the finances, and she gets paid a little stipend. We don't have much, but enough to give her something."

"I was wondering, if I pay your husband, on whichever days he is available, if he could help out at the tavern, I'll pay him exceptionally for his services. It'll help your church and your business."

"Payment of what sort."

"The monetary sort."

"How can we trust you?"

"I'm investing in James's business and I will stop at nothing to establish excellence. I have been searching for you both for some time now. I have heard your husband is very handy, and good at what he does."

"He is. His father was a carpenter."

"Well, I'll be at James's place for a short while. So please have your husband come in and ask for me. Also, I have a _package_ you both might find some interest in."

"Well, that sounds swell. I will do so. What's your name again?"

"Damon Salvatore."

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore."

"Good day Mrs. Saltzman."

"Good day Sir." She said, smiling at the opportunity offered to them.

That was twenty-two days ago.

* * *

 **~ Present Day ~**

"Thank you for visiting me today my beautiful girl." A pale Lily said acknowledging the one person who stopped at nothing to see to it she was always well.

"I have to make sure you're well." She said holding back tears. Not only was Lily's still in Damon's old bed, but she was having a hard time remembering things. Bonnie helped bring her temperature down, and knock out the sickness her body was enduring physically. However, the weeks she lies in bed, slowly brought on some form of delirium and Lily had not been herself.

"I'm well, and you... You always seem to be able to make me smile." Lily spoke softly grabbing Bonnie's hand and holding it. Her paler skin with reddish circles around the eyes were a sign her body was lacking nutrients, but she had no appetite. She was stubborn as a mule, and no one could get her to eat accept for Bonnie, and still she barley took in much of what a Bonnie had spoon fed her.

"Monsieur Giuseppe, I should apologize for my lack of presence yesterday. I was beginning to fall ill. I wanted to nurture the fever before it put me in bed for good."

"Nonsense. You don't need to be here daily. I understand your quite busy. I wish I could visit longer today, but Sarah and I have to run along and head to town today. We'll see you all in a few days." Sarah, run along and grab my things, I need a few moments alone with my wife."

"Yes Master Giuseppe." She said as she quickly left to gather his belongings. Bonnie followed her out to talk with her. Sarah had dealt with the difficult change of being Giuseppe's handmaiden now, instead of Stefan's and she had grown bitter towards Stefan.

"Sarah, how are things with Giuseppe and Stefan here at the boarding house?"

"You mean, far as my dealings?"

"I suppose so. Or anything you'd like to confide in me with..."

"Well, if I'm being honest, I'm betta off right now. Stefan Salvatore is a coward. His daddy makes every decision of the house and he don't go against his daddy. At least with Master Giuseppe, I know my place. Stefan can sleep in his room while his daddy touches me every got damn night. I'm sick of waiting for him Birdie! I'll be the negro girl foolishly in love with the bastard white son of Giuseppe Salvatore." Sarah spoke as tears ran down her face.

"You don't mean that. Stefan is working on it Sarah. He is going to fix this. I know he will. Have faith. Giuseppe is a powerful man, Sarah. I know your angry, and you have every right. Let's put our faith in Stefan, he's finding his voice with Giuseppe."

"I'm sick of being the warm body on the cold nights, Birdie. Tired." Bonnie wiped Sarah's tears and held her privately in the hallway near Giuseppe's quarters. "I should move with haste, we have to travel across town, and we won't be home 'til night fall. Nice seein' you Birdie. I surely

do miss you."

"I miss you as well." Both girls hug and Sarah moves as quickly as she can.

"I suppose you heard every word she spoke." She asked Stefan as he came lurking around the corner. "She's right you know? Giuseppe will do what you allow of him. You're a man now Stefan. Make your decisions matter. Sarah counts on you."

He looks at her and says nothing. His guilt is far greater than any words he can speak. He knows Bonnie is correct. He looks down at his feet and up at her. "I will Birdie. I will. We should be getting along now. The Gilbert's aren't the types of folk I want to have business dealings gas with past three in the afternoon. I know I'll need myself a whiskey once I leave that compound over there."

"Coming from the boy who almost had improper dealings with Elena Gilbert."

"Yes, well...you see dear Birdie, Elena Gilbert is in love with her sister's husband. Being courted by another man, in desperation to be called someone's wife. Those Gilbert's are only interested in Status, and acquiring it with every family member. I could hardly handle her desperation."

"Stefan, have you noticed anything different by me today?"

"Other than what I notice every day? The same beautiful girl I've always loved. Why do you ask? Marcel tells me you also inquired that with him. What is the meaning of this Birdie?"

"No reason. But Marcel didn't notice at all either. I just feel different, is all." He smiled at her adoringly and they walk towards the carriage and Stefan holds open doors for Bonnie, moves dirt out of the walk way for Bonnie, and holds her umbrella to shade her from the sun.

"You have always been the consummate gentleman my sweet Stefan. Thank you for always looking out for me."

"Always My little birdie. Always." He says kissing her hand, then her cheek, then her forehead. He gave her the look he always did, of longing, then he helped her into the carriage and they went on their way.

 **...**

"Why Birdie, Stefan... It is surprising to see you here. How are you all?" Elena asked

"Hello Miss Elena." Bonnie said sweetly.

"Why Birdie, what ever happened to your French? You no longer speak it?"

"Of course I still speak French. I just don't exercise it much anymore unless I'm with my students. My life is very busy and I am unable to educate all of my acquaintances and workers in the language. So I speak English most days."

"Stefan, it is lovely to see you?"

Then he puts his hand on the lower of Bonnie's back as she speaks with Elena. Elena takes notice.

"Hello, Elena." He grabs and kisses her hand politely. She blushes.

"You and Birdie look awfully improper. Where is Damon?" She asked with her nose slightly up.

"He is conducting business. He is still my husband, and we are happily married." Bonnie says in a stuffy way, assuring Elena that there are no marritorial issues on the home front.

"Lovely as all get. So I am engaged and getting married. Have you all heard the news?" She spoke gleefully.

"Elena I am so happy for you. I was unaware of the news. I've been very busy with work, and taking care of Lily."

"Yes, I've heard. I'm sorry for your anguish. Lily is a lovely woman."

"Well, we've come to discuss no such things. We are here for Isobel and John." Stefan said.

"Most certainly."

"May I please see my sister?"

"She is resting?"

"Oh, well may I just go to her quarters to see her?"

"She is no longer living in the house Birdie. She is out back in the servant's quarters."

"Why would she be there? She has been in the house all of these years. She is with child. Jeremy Gilbert's Child."

"Well, we aren't certain of that Birdie. We only know her word against Jeremy's. He said he never touched her."

"Elena, you know that is false. You know as well as we all do, that Jeremy is the only man that Emily has ever been with. How could you accuse her of lying? She's been loyal to your family for ten years."

Bonnie's anger was getting the best of the moment as her voice was being raised towards Elena. Stefan had to calm her down.

"Birdie, watch your tone. You cannot talk to me that way. I will not allow it."

"I'm not a slave Elena, and I'm not your slave, servant or token negro friend. I'm a free woman. A working, free woman. I will speak in the manor that fits the temperament of the discussion at hand. You just informed me, that you have kicked my sister out of her quarters in the house, because your bastard brother has decided my sister was too much of a liability to claim. He will rather her birth his bastard child and allow the baby to be raised without a father!"

"Well, I never."

"And you never shall. Please seek my sister. I'd rather not be angry at you."

"Birdie, darlin' calm down. The issue at hand is here to be discussed. We will get to the bottom of it, and hopefully walk away on proper terms. It's okay Birdie. Take a deep breath." Stefan pulled Bonnie aside and calmed her down. He held her hands and breathed with her and the way he handled her in her angry moments, Elena decided it was inappropriate for a brother in law to handle his brother's wife.

"Stefan, I wonder if Damon is aware of the inappropriate nature of your relationship to Birdie."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, young Salvatore. You walking around as if Birdie is your wife. It is inappropriate behavior."

"I'll make sure I remember the precautions bestowed upon me from the woman who sleeps with her sister's husband."

"Well." She gasped loudly.

"Do us all a favor and retrieve your parents! Then retire to your quarters. We can only continue conversations of a business nature."

"Surely. Birdie, you are welcome to walk to the slave's quarters in the back and find Emily. She's probably tending to the wash."

Just then Jeremy walk by with a new prospect. A beautiful young woman with auburn hair.

"Why hello Stefan and Birdie. This is my fiancé Victoria. Victoria, this is Stefan Salvatore. Son of the great business and trade investor Giuseppe Salvatore. This is Birdie, she worked for us many years ago."

At that moment, Bonnie was both hurt, and relieved. One how could he just refer to her as a slave, and two, yes, that is what she was, and she was able to remove him from her life many months ago.

Bonnie overlooked Jeremy with no words and walked towards the back of the compound for her sister.

"We are just here for some business with John and Isobel." Stefan said. Jeremy noticed Bonnie didn't speak and it bothered him.

"Okay, I'm going inside now for tea. Follow me, as I'm sure they were preparing for your arrival."

Bonnie walked to the back of the manor and went past Jeremy's horse stables and found her sister. Washing and hanging clothes.

"Emmy!"

"Birdie?"

Bonnie ran to her sister and hugged her. Everything was collapsing around them in the world of the Gilbert's. The Gilbert's became an oppressive bunch. They were now rubbing off onto Elena and Jeremy. For the most part, the Gilbert children remained neutral in the affairs of their parents. But most recently Elena and Jeremy had become a rotten product of their parent's tyrannical behaviors. The only normal one left was Katherine. Maybe because she was married to Elijah, and Elijah had come to be not only a mentor to Bonnie, but a friend. And thanks to Damon's employing Elijah, he has allowed Elijah to become financially sound, and Katherine was now pregnant with her second child.

"Well well. Pregnancy had become beautiful on you. Your skin is glowing and so positively breathtaking." Bonnie looks down, "and this little baby is growing. Any day now."

"Any moment now." She smiled. "Braided hair like Bonnie. Long down her back like Bonnie. "And my baby won't have no daddy, but that's okay. Cause I'm gone give my chile all the love it's gone ever need." She said smiling holding her belly. Bonnie listened as Emily spoke. It was painful to hear her be forced to raise her baby like it wouldn't have a father. A father that comes from money no less. But a bastard of a boy, who had no rights to her child anyway. The child was better off.

"If you ask me, the child won't be the bastard. The bastard lives there in that house." Bonnie said angrily.

"Yeah. All he did was put a rift between us, and whisper in my ear every night that he loved me. Made me believe it. I hate him. I thought, that growing up, he was different. Which is why I thought I trusted him with you. But everything was a lie. Isobel is a witch and so is John."

"Do they hurt you?"

"No. I'm always out here. I don't talk to no one from that house. Except for Katherine and Lijah. They all filled with the devil, but Katherine told me, she'll take me to France with her and Elijah."

"What? You can't leave here."

"Why not? Ain't nothing for me here and you got Damon."

"You got me, and we were planning to purchase you, so Damon can sign your papers and make you a free woman."

"They not gone sell me. They won't risk giving me a better life."

"We'll see about that. Stefan is inside now. I just came to see my sister and my little niece or nephew in that belly. Who's been helping you tend to your loads?"

"Netta. She has been a big help." Emily said, speaking in discomfort.

"You okay?"

"I'm good. I need to take a nap. Thanks for visiting with me, but I should get some rest. I love you Birdie."

"I love you too Emmy." Bonnie told Emily as they embraced one last time.

 **..oOo..**

Bonnie went back to the manor at Haven point. She was exhausted. Today was a special day for her, and she waited and waited for anyone to notice. Kol made it a point to visit Bonnie. He sat quietly awaiting her as she sent her servants to bed. "Miss Sue, you may retire to your quarters. Your feet are aching and your sweatin' all too much."

"Thank you Ma'am. I 'preciate it. I's just gone see to it Mrs. Brown don't need nothin' foe I take it to my room."

"That's fine. Retire Jesse as well if you can. Thank you. Good night."

"Course I will. Night ma'am." She spoke softly and walked away holding one hand to her back.

"Kol, to what do I owe this visit? Tell me you've heard from my husband." She said with concern and deeply embedded sadness.

"Not in nineteen days. He travels often, and his business dealings are quite illustrious. He doesn't go into terrible detail. However, nineteen days is a while without having received a letter."

"Certainly. Do you suppose he is in trouble? Should I be worried?"

"I don't think so. My guess is he has been without means of communication or he's far more occupied in business matters than we realize. He may be holding still in New York a while." Her eyes watered in great withdrawn frustration.

"How could he, just up and begin a life somewhere without me?"

"Now Bonnie, Damon wouldn't just leave you behind."

"He wouldn't? But he did. New York of all places. Until now I had no idea what he's been up to. He only communicates with you, yet I'm his wife. Still his slave. Trapped in this isolation he's built for me." She never let out her anger with Damon to anyone but Stefan. She was frustrated and feeling betrayed.

"He is your husband."

"Surely he is not. Virginia does not recognize our union."

"God does and that is all that matters."

"You believe that, Kol? You believe that it doesn't matter that people want to buy, sell and trade me because I'm not like you, or Damon? Believe it. This is the world we live in."

Kol walked to Bonnie holding her as she became more enraged. "Damon loves you. Damon loves **_only you."_**

"Then why did he leave me?"

"I don't quite understand it myself. You're a beautiful woman, and I hear the townspeople talk. Damon hears them talk. Mystic Falls, Virginia is no place for you. So, Damon moving you to Havens Point, was for your safety. You are protected here. Your husband won't take you anywhere he doesn't think you're safe."

"You mean New York? He won't take me with him to. New York."

"I mean, anywhere." He said. He held her hands in his kissing the, and drying her tears. "I should go. I've been at the distillery nearly the whole day. Such exhaust, I need rest."

"Certainly, Mr. Mikaelson. Good night." He kissed her cheek.

"Good night Bonnie."

* * *

 **..o Sunset o..**

* * *

Bonnie got herself ready for her swim. It was almost sunset, and she always dove into the lake at sunset to meet Kai on the days she worked. Their time together went from weekly to daily. He became the calm in her chaos. Trying to acquire Emily, taking care of Lily most of the week, working at the school house every day, trying to offer comfort to Sarah every time she saw Lily. Sarah, was distressed with being Giuseppe's servant. He was cold and stiff, and she wanted to be sold. Sarah's anger was making her bitter towards Stefan. Bonnie was working on Stefan, trying to help him to acquire Sarah, and take her out of his misery.

Mrs. Brown was some solace to Bonnie, but she had been sick recently, and Bonnie was also taking care of her. Miss Sue took over all of the house chores. Jessie helped with the crops, and he and Bonnie were slowly forming a bond. He was her first male servant. The first male servant she had ever really known. The Salvatores didn't hire men. Jesse was kind to her and she to him and the relationship between them, was growing in the form of kinship. He felt like a brother to her. Not like Stefan, but an actual brother and she enjoyed bonding with him and sharing their commonalities. Also her closeness to Mrs. Brown, his mother, made their closeness very much like kin.

Bonnie tend to send her servants off to their own devices around sun set. She found her own personal freedom. Her freedom came in the form of a boy with teal colored eyes and a smile whiter then any smiles she'd ever seen. He was trouble, but he was worth the trouble. Her face lit up when she saw him, and he her. Her coverall was gone and she was in her knickers, ready for a swim in the lake as the sky painted pinks and oranges across the sky. The golden flower of a sun, shun golden hues pretty enough to turn the bleakest faces joyful.

She jumped and let the cold fill her body to the top of her head and when she popped up there he was. Smiling at her. "Why Blue, you look mighty happy. Dare I ask why?"

"No reason, 119 days since I've seen my husband. No one has heard from him in more than three weeks. I am tempted to believe he has left me for good. Other than taking care of people, I have come to realize I have no other purpose in this world. I help when I can, fix what I am able, and I spend the sunsets with the very best friend a girl could ask for."

"Today is a special day. _You,_ my little flower, are seventeen today."

"I am. You remembered?" Her face lit with the glee of a child with a sugar treat. "No one remembered. Not Lily. She's barely been awake. Not Giuseppe, Stefan, Emily, Jeremy, Elena... No one. Mrs. Brown, Miss Sue, and Jesse, they don't even know today's my birthday. I told you once when my birthday was, and you remember. We've only been friends a short while."

"I remember, because I've been looking forward to giving you something all week."

"What is it?"

"You know how you've been teaching me to read and write?"

"Yes." She smiled dimly.

"I wrote you something. But I can't let you have it until I leave."

"Surely, you surprise me." Her smile grew larger. "You are truly, a good person."

"I'm not a good person, Blue. But I'm always gonna be good to you."

"Malakai, my friend." She smiled swim around in circles, splashing water.

He smiled at her. "I thought we were more than friends." He swam to her in the water and approached her as if he was going to speak to her, and dunked her under the water. She wiggled a bit then he let her back up. "You fall for it every time."

"Well, I know you Kai. You're a trickster. I don't believe you will win this time." She said stunning him in surprise.

"How so?"

She swam to him with a serious face and puckered as if to kiss him. Then she spat water in his face.

"And you fall for that, silly boy." She laughed. But he knew, he'd do anything for a kiss from her. Even if it weren't allowed. They both swam to the large wooden fish port, and got out of the water and sat on it, soaked as the sky went from pink to purple. Their feet dangled in the water as they splashed water watching it send ripples throughout the still waters of the lake.

"Blue, you have been around me far too long. Yours tricks are beginning to imitate mine."

"I must say, you have grown on me Malakai Parker. I will miss you when you are gone."

He looked at her wearily. "We still have time, Blue." He grabbed one of her hands and put his fingers between hers, holding one of her hands.

"My whole life, I've waited to feel like I was alive. I didn't realize I was alone, until you I met you." She spoke happily. "Even though I had my husband, somewhere along the way, he lost himself. I can only pray he found his way again. But you, Kai... you came along and truly saw the real me, and you always accepted me."

"Same for me Blue. I was alone, even when my family was alive. I was different. I was not the same as the rest of the them. The only one who loved me was Jo. She took care of me, until my folks married her away. Then she left, and I never saw her again."

"Why...? Why was she the only one who loved you?" She grabbed his hand and held it as she faced him.

"I don't know. I suppose you should know a truth about me, Blue."

"What do you mean?" She asked worriedly.

"I am not sixteen Blue, like you. Or seventeen I should say."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I am twenty-one."

"What?" Her face grew angry.

"I can read and write."

"What?" She tried yanking her hand from him, but he held on to her tight. "Let me go, Kai."

"Blue please, let me explain."

She tried maneuvering out of his grasp but he held her tighter, in the water. "Explain what? You aren't who you say you are?"

"I am me, Blue. I promise. But those things were untrue. My age, and he fact that I am able to read and write. Okay. But it's true that I have a sister, up North, she is my twin. She and I come from of a family of crazy people. We were left on the doorstep of the Parkers in one basket together, just as babies. They mistreated us. They didn't care for us like they cared for their own children. We were so close that they wanted us separated. So the first man Jozette was smitten with, they made her marry him. He was a Preacher and he was here with his gospel, preachin,' at the negro church I visit. That's how I met the Negros that feed me, and give me shelter. Only my family, they don't believe in God, least we weren't raised to. Then, the Preacher, was leaving to go back home, our parents, the ones who took us in, they married her to the preacher. Separating us. She's my only blood."

Her face softens towards him in his state of pain. They always connected deeply. "That's not so bad of a lie. I suppose. I'm sorry you had such a terrible family."

"That's why I have these burn marks on my body and these rope burns." Bonnie's face grew sad. She pulled Malakai in and held him tight to her chest. In a sullen way, she connected with him. The boy who grew from darkness. He was as alone as she was. Somehow she had fallen for the boy with the bright smile and the teal eyes. For the first time, she allowed herself to forget about her husband. At midnight it would be 120 days, her seventeenth birthday would be over and she would be in her bed, alone. And no one would have remembered her Birthday, but Malakai.

So before she went to bed feeling forgotten about, she wanted one thing. She reached for him, leaning into his body. When her other hand reached for his cheek, he instead cupped hers and as he pulled her into his grasp she touched his lips tenderly with her own. She opened her mouth, and shared with him the one thing she should only share with the man who she felt, at this point, had abandoned her. As their lips gently separated, Malakai stood me up and carried her to the grass and laid her down, near the apple tree and covered her body with his. His mouth lapped hers as their tongues swam under the dark sky and her body grew warm and his hands grew tempted. The more heated their temperatures raised, the more Bonnie felt guilty. She stopped abruptly and he apologized.

"Blue, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have and I know you're married. I should go."

She thought about her guilt, and it was amplified by his sudden fear.

She ignored his words and pulled his face back into hers and reached for the feeling of a connection, with a man. A longing she desired for a hundred and nineteen and a half days. She married a man, who brought her desires alive, only to leave her shortly thereafter, confused and alone. Then Malakai came along, and re-birthed her withdrawn desires. The hunger inside of him, for her was unlawful. His hands pulled at her garments almost tearing them at the seams. She was different this time. She was equally starved.

Her braid was tattered with dirt and grass and her body should have felt cold with the soaking wet garments, but his skin forced the heat to the surface of her being. His tattered pants, were nothing more than a thought as she began pulling them from his body. She was feverish for him. The commotion of thoughts was beckoning her to him and their bodies didn't allow the wind between them. Kai's strong thighs and muscular arms wrapped around her, reminding Bonnie of what she had been missing. His lips consumed hers and he was this large bodied being, covering her with his abundantly long limbs and all of his muscular strength containing their passionate throws in a calm manner, covering their wet bodies with dirt and grass. Yet he remained gentle and quiet. As if he didn't want to disturb the chirping crickets, or blowing leaves.

His mouth moved from her lips and smeared their way to her jawline and neck, and he bit back his doubts, forcing himself to fight the morality of it all. She tasted like everything good in the world. As soon as his bare skin felt hers, he stiffened, and the sky began to fall asleep.

"What is it Kai?"

"I'm sorry, Blue. I gotta go." She saw a look in his eyes as if he knew something she didn't. When her face softened in worry, he pretended no one else existed but her, like he always did.

"Malakai, it's okay. No one will interrupt us. Don't run away from me."

"I have to. You're a good woman, a good wife, and I need to leave."

"Why? Don't run away from me. Please. He left me. You going to leave me too?"

"I'm not who you think I am, and you don't need a guy like me lingering 'round no more."

Bonnie almost didn't hear what he just said. "Remember what you told me? Nothing or no one else existed in our world but you and me. The world of Blue and Kai? You told me that no one had to know about our adventures, but us."

"I remember." He whispered as they stare face to face. Suddenly looking in her eyes, meant much more than nothing. Before his lips met hers again he smiled, with pain and hope at the same time, "Happy Birthday Blue." He brought a smile to her face and the sun set sinfully as the night sky engulfed them in a harmonious melody.

 **..oOo..**

Bonnie trampled into the house in her torn and tattered clothes. She was covered in dirt and grass and her body itched from the lake water which dried on her skin and the mixture of dirt and grass. She quietly stumbled through the kitchen and walked all of the way through the house to the staircase. She didn't even stop to think of the dirt foot prints she may have trailed into the house. Her mind worked to get to her bedroom, the one she used to share with her husband and have herself a bath. It takes so long to get her water prepared. She took the time because she needed to bathe. But her body was itching so she went back to the yard and used the spout to rinse her body off.

After she rinsed off she noticed the house was all asleep. The dead of the night was approaching and Bonnie learned to do everything with a patient mind and a quiet step. She maneuvered carefully through the night, not to wake anyone. She carried her naked body back to her and her husband's quarters and sat herself in the ivory tub. She didn't draw a large bath. She was already up so late. She just wanted to relax her body before falling asleep. She took out her braid and washed and soaked her thick hair. Her hair was down her back. Curly and lighter brown. She felt the ends of her hair touch her lower back. When she removed her body from the ivory tub and covered her body and walked to her vanity. The large, oversized vanity Damon had someone professionally hand-craft for her.

She dropped the garment and observed her naked flesh. She felt different. She didn't know if she looked different, but she knew she wasn't the same woman her husband left behind. Today she was seventeen and when the day passes her birthday would be over and only one person remembered. The man who she was falling for. The man with teal eyes and brawny shoulders, tawny skin, and tattered clothes. Every day he smiled at her as if the world were a friendly place, even though the world had treated them both badly.

She brushed her long hair in the mirror. Watching the curly tendrils as they fell over her bosom. She had no idea sometimes how long her hair had grown. She brushed it and remembered how she spent her birthday. She saw everyone she loved today with the exception of one man. Not one soul remembered her birthday. Granted, Sue, Mrs. brown, Jesse and Kol had an excuse for the short while they've known her. But he others, her family? She didn't dwell on the shortcomings. She instead remembered the moment that brought her joy and unconditional happiness. As she stares in the mirror brushing her hair, Bonnie closed her eyes, and retold the story in her mind. Every delicate touch, every photographic visual, every sound, and every feeling. She simplified the version in her head and smiled with her eyes closed.

 _The dark pink in the sky darkened to a deep purple. The sun set, the moon rose and the watered flickered with slight jumping of fish. Frogs croaked and crickets sang, but nothing more beautiful than the song and dance they made. Fear held her mind, but freedom held her spirit. She let him touch her. She let him really touch her. He felt her skin, under all of her buried anger, and pain. He felt the love a woman gives a man whom she loves. His body was different from her husband's. He was brawny and strong. She felt protected and not fearful. He was kind and gentle and when he... Or when they... She felt like a tulip in the meadow that the sun kissed everyday with just the right amount of light. The pressure was of a deep nature and she felt the penetration within her being. The dirt ground against her body, and her mind held onto the pleasure, and the pain didn't exist in those moments. Though short, it was sweet. There was never such a tender touch, then that of the man, from the woods. Her eyes closed when he whispered something in her ear... His deep inviting voice sang a tune she'd never forget..._ _ **"If I could, I'd spend every sunset with you, and I'd make sure it always ended like this."**_ _He kissed a tear drop on her cheek, and she held on to him as their bodies sang the same song. Making music under the moon. She was lost in his touch, his embrace, his words._

Her heart calmed down as she sat there with closed eyes remembers him. As soon as her eyes opened, she felt the greatest fear she'd ever known. The gentle, free spirit she was embracing, retracted into her now rigidly timid body. Just as she gave up hope, he stares back at her in the vanity from behind her. Her brush fell to the floor and so did her mouth. Her naked body froze.

"Surprise, surprise! You didn't think your husband would forget about your special day now did you? Happy Birthday my little Birdie."

He grinned at her like the seducer he was, and she felt a cold chill overtake her. He brought the cold in and she flushed before him all of the heat from her body, when she spoke breathlessly. "Damon..."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I sincerely hope you enjoyed it...**


	14. Day One-Twenty, Nothing was the Same

**Forbidden Fruit**

 **Chapter 13 - Day One-Twenty - Nothing was the Same**

 **R-M Adult themes and situations**

* * *

 **Forbidden fruit.** A strong desire or craving for something all the more because it is not allowed.

 **Master.** A man in a position of power of people working for him, typically servants/slaves.

 **Slave.** A person who is legal property to another and forced into obedience.

 **Control.** Power to influence behavior. Authoritative Mastery

 **Defiance.** Being openly resistant to obedience.

 **Husband.** Married significant of his wife. Master of household, life partner.

 **Wife.** Married significant of her husband. Better half, life partner.

 **Marriage.** Institution of being united in matrimony. Intimate Union of two entities.

 **Freedom.** Power to Act, think, feel, speak unhindered.

 **Sin.** Immorality committed against divine law.

 **Forsaken.** Abandoned

 **Embrace.** Hold, accept, support with great affection.

* * *

 **I apologize for the delayed update. I will never stop writing this story, and thank you for your support of it! You are always appreciated. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **~Kai~**

* * *

Kai stumbled through the backyard of the Manor and Haven Point for a while. He tried to wrap his mind around the woman he betrothed him. He never meant to allow it to get this far. He never meant to fall in love with her. All he wanted was a temporary companion. Someone to see him through the days and help the time to go by before leaving Mystic Falls. He sat under the apple tree for a while remembering one of many encounters, in the lake. The woman with the green eyes. The woman with the scars. The woman who wore blue nearly every day.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Bonnie and Kai finished swimming one grey-skied afternoon. It almost appeared a storm might come but it was taking its time. Making the day feel slowed, yet rushed. They sat soak and wet at the at the small rickety dock across the lake. He had his arm around her because the sun wasn't out and it wasn't warm. He felt the shivers of her body and her slight shaking. He wrapped her in his arms with his legs on either side of her and they just conversed. About everything and nothing. At times the conversations were menial and forgotten within seconds._

 _But there were certain conversations that stood out more than the rest conversations about her husband. He made sure to pay close attention to those because she spoke with the most passion when speaking of the man whom she married._

 _"He wasn't always so angry. It came over time. The drinking of the spirits brought it out. But he just didn't stop drinking. He was angry at everyone, including Lily and Stefan. It was, frightening, the looks in his eyes. Sometimes I never knew if I was family or slave." She spoke looking off into the distance._

 _"Was he ever tender, with you?"_

 _"Yes, more often. He hit me few times. He didn't make it a habit to hit me. But as it were, he'd never hit me before college. As a very young girl he protected me. He sheltered me. He coddled my needs and saw to it, I rarely saw the punishment of his father. With everything in him, he protected me. It would be sixteen years before he ever laid a hand upon me. The first time he hit me, it was because of a man. A man who loved me, who's love I did not requite. But in his eyes, his jealousy could not handle the thought of another man's desire for me. He thought I desired this man."_

 _"You are beautiful. Surely, this type of disturbance never vanished from even the furthest corners of his mind. Most men would have impure thoughts of such a woman. He had a right to protect you. I'm sure every day he regrets laying a hand upon you." Kai sad holding her tighter._

 _"I don't know. I am but sixteen. And a slave. It is rare I am in the presence of another male, to understand the lingering thoughts in the mind of a man. My exposure to everyday life was minimized until I began working in the French market. Then those men may have thought perversely. I wouldn't know. I had Marcel, who was like a brother to me. Well, he was, and later I find out he was warned of his distance from me." She turned her face to look him in he eyes._

 _"You have been alone."_

 _"Oui. I mean yes, until the French market place. Then I had Marcel, and Lorenzo. But I've always had Stefan. And then Sarah. Lily is my mother, so she is there. Giuseppe and I were never particularly close. Marcel, has Sabine now. Stefan has Caroline. Lily is ill. Lorenzo has vanished most days. He makes rare appearances at the market place. Then there is my kin, my blood, Emily, who wants to leave me and go to France with Elijah and Katherine as their servant."_

 _"You're not always alone. You have your servants."_

 _"This is true." She smiled again. "You are the first person I have chosen and not had to share. You're my best friend and I adore you." She kissed his cheek and turned back towards the open water and the grey sky, leaning backwards into his hold. They sit there for minutes more in silence, before Bonnie gets up. "I should go before I fall ill to the conditions. I sense the rain is coming."_

 _"I should head to get cleaned at the pastor's house and have supper. Thank you for another lovely day, Miss Blue." He grabs her hand kissing the back side gently._

 _"Why thank you Mister Malakai Parker. It has been a pleasant venture. Until we meet again." She smiled in character along with him._

 _"Until next time." He smiled before disappearing into the woods._

 _(End)_

Now the novel of their friendship has come to an end, and he has violated the oath of a marriage by fancying another man's betrothed. Kai could be murdered for his friendship with Bonnie. His petty theft crimes, and violations of property trespassing. He needed to be far away from Virginia. His thoughts piled like barrels of hay, as he stumbled around the yard ready to swim back across the lake and head far from this property of Damon Salvatore's. He heard a carriage around the front side of the manner and didn't stick around long enough to be shot. He headed into the night to get lost in his last memory of his Bonnie Blue.

 **...**

Her heart calmed down as she sat there with closed eyes remembering him. As soon as her eyes opened, she felt the greatest fear she'd ever known. The gentle, free spirit she was embracing, retracted into her now rigidly timid body. Just as she gave up hope, he stares back at her in the vanity from behind her. Her brush fell to the floor and so did her mouth. Her naked body froze.

"Surprise, surprise! You didn't think your husband would forget about your special day now did you? Happy Birthday my little Birdie."

He grinned at her like the seducer he was, and she felt a cold chill overtake her. He brought the cold in and she flushed before him all the heat from her body, when she spoke breathlessly. "Damon..."

 **..oOo..**

Stefan had tended to business matters with Bonnie, in hopes to purchase Emily today. His maturity, and growing business opportunities, had contributed to his forgetting her birthday today. Not only had he been busy with that, but he and Caroline had been secretly finalizing the arrangements of their wedding day for the past couple of weeks. With the hostility between the two families, Stefan decided to give Caroline's mother whatever she wanted, to avoid the stress of fighting. His mother's illness was becoming more manageable, but his strength in family was vanishing as Giuseppe, had not been around, and to make matters worse, he was dragging Sarah along for the ride. Then he hadn't had word from his brother, and he and Bonnie were feeling abandoned. He was discreet about the wedding plans due to sensitivity to Bonnie and Damon's situation.

He also, became resourceful in business as he and Bonnie worked the market place. Stefan was maturing, and he could only thank his brother for leaving and forcing this upon him. Bonnie forcing him to think more about Lily, helped him to grow up as well, made Stefan realize he needed to be more selfless. Bonnie also helped to strengthen Stefan by way of dealing with his emotions.

Now he knew, he had to get Sarah back. So he planned to marry Caroline, and free Sarah of the clutches of his father. Stefan lie in his room and drowned his thoughts into the darkness. He remembered, how he kissed his brother's wife, and his guilt burned him up for hurting both Bonnie and Damon. Loving her could never flee his mind, but more than anything, his relationship with Giuseppe taught him the importance of his and Damon's relationship. He couldn't lose the only other man he trusted.

 **..oOo..**

The moment she saw his face she grew fearfully. She thought he could smell her guilt, her sinful momentary lapse in judgement. Damon stood behind his wife, unaware she'd been sleeping in a different bedroom, since she chose tonight to bathe in the tub of the room they shared. Damon carried a small satchel, which he carelessly dropped. He looked upon the face of the woman he missed more than life itself and he smiled.

Bonnie hadn't seen that smile in years. It was the smile of the young man before college. She quickly, and fearfully covered her body with her hands and he kneeled behind her and put his arms around her. He kissed her shoulders and turned her to him.

Kai?

Kai who?

Her husband whom she hadn't seen in one hundred and twenty days. The man she loved more than life itself, who abandoned her by his actions was touching her.

"My little bird, I'm home."

Bonnie remained frozen. Damon looked in her eyes, and saw a mixture of emotions. He bit his bottom lip out of nervousness. He was nervous and worried. "It's me. I'm home. Please say something."

Bonnie's lips began to shake. Her nude body still on display, she stood up and moved past him grabbing for something to cover herself. Her emotions hit her like a ton of bricks. She had been fine. She was finally happy and finally understanding herself. She finally built up the strength to be okay, and now he was back in her presence making her remember what he'd done to her emotionally, when he abandoned her.

He felt her anger and he was left kneeling on one knee at her vanity. He picked up her brush and sat it on top of the vanity. He looked down at the floor and saw the mud that had been tracked in. He pardoned it for a moment considering the emotional state of his wife. He looked toward her and she was covering her body, and he stood up slowly watching her. He had the most peculiar feeling, but nothing mattered more than her in this moment. Her sniffing grew and she began to weep, into her chest, praying she was being silent enough not to give herself away. Her magnitude of pain was on a scale he couldn't fathom.

"Birdie, my love..." he walked a couple of steps near her. "Please look at me." She looked up from her chest but directly at the wall. He saw her throat swallow her agony. He took necessary steps to make it within a few inches of her radius.

He grabbed her arm delicately and pulled her into him. Her large gown covered her body but the silhouette of her body was visible. She refused to look at him, so he touched her lips with his. Softly. The gentlest kiss he'd ever placed upon her. She fell into his, as her tears fell down her face. He yearned for this. Her touch, her smell, her embrace. Before he left, he wasn't in the best frame of mind to love her. Even if all he knew how to do, was to love her, he had to learn to differentiate her societal status from her matrimonial status. He had to learn what it meant to let go of her, because he held on too tight. He had to learn what it meant to give her space and love her the way she deserved.

As his lips fell on the warmth of her love, Bonnie felt herself continuously warming to his touch. She opened her mouth accepting his deliverance. She closed her eyes, falling for his charm. She didn't stop his embrace. His hands felt her skin, giving her chills as they swept across her arms and shoulders dropping her guard while he familiarized himself with her. His lips traveled down her face, until the met her neck. Her arms maneuvered onto his shoulders. She had yet to speak. Her body was talking, as was his. He became hungrier, and his mouth traveled further to her chest, but the fabric of her gown was in the way forcing him to grab and tear.

It was too much in his way. His greedy need for her, forced him to pull until he heard the fabrics break and every thread popped accordingly as the stitching came undone, wear he destroyed it. He pulled up to look at her but her eyes were closed and he moved back to the skin of her breast, until her perfect, little nipple pebbled in his mouth. His manhood felt her arousal, and he was charged like lightening. He found the material again and tore at it until he exposed the skin of her body to the navel. "You are disturbingly beautiful. Even more so than I recollect."

Then suddenly she remembers how he left again, but before she could object, his body was on hers. His arms were pulling at her gown to remove it, and from the first time he saw her, coming home from college he wanted her. He wanted her, and for no other man to ever have her. She belonged to him. She was his. Since she was nine, she was his responsibility. But when she turned sixteen, she was something else. He left for four years and came back to a stranger. A young woman. A potential lover, and wife. A sophisticated, and educated woman of society, but a slave. His slave. She was his, and no other man shall ever have her.

Damon's hands were ravaging her, and she began objecting to his advances, remembering the anguish he caused. She grabbed for his hands pulling them off of her body. "Jeune Salvatore." She had forgotten she no longer called him that. She made the mistake forcing his correction.

"Bonnie, you no longer acquaint me with that title." He barked out between finding his lips from her clavicle to her shoulder blade. His greedy lips, hungered for her. Any part would do, but just something to taste.

"My apologies. But-" he interrupted her with a kiss, and deeply embedded his tongue inside of her, to keep her satisfied. Bonnie pulled up and away from him. "Stop. Damon." She hit his chest, but he couldn't hear anything but his hunger. "Please, Damon." She tried speaking louder than their bodies, but she couldn't. His lips worked themselves back to her neck and before he could work her up completely she yelled his name. "Damon!"

Finally, he stopped, and when he looked up she slapped him.

 **SLAP!**

Her hand swiftly flew across his face, and offered him a lesson in patience and respect in the same sitting. He held his face, in shock, but he didn't show it. His face remained to the direction of the side, she hit it in. His hand held the skin, as she delivered quite a sting to his face. He bit down on his jaw and slight pulsing pushed through the veins of his temples and forehead. He didn't move or say anything. Just held his cheek and remained stunned by her boldness.

"I said stop." She looked at him. Not fearful, but agitated. She pushed him away and held her ripped gown together, closing her body from him. "I am not your property. I am your wife." He looked her in the face, feeling and seeing every ounce of anger she had inside of her. She walked past him and left him in the room, with his shock, and his anger. Still holding his cheek.

 **...**

 _My Sweet Birdie,_

 _A Business opportunity has arisen. I have no words on how long I will be away. I will return when things are legitimized._

 _With Sincerest Love, Your husband._

The words continuously replayed in her head. She memorized the way they looked on paper because she'd read the letter over and over again. She'd read the letter everyday. She sat on her bed in her room. Not their room. She cried as she remembered how he'd left her. She cried when he didn't give her a proper good bye. She cried when she felt unloved by him. She cried when she felt betrayed. She cried when she felt abandoned.

And now she cries feeling, confusion.

How did the day come to this? Her birthday. How had she not seen this forecast?

She remained in her room, alone for no more than an hour. She heard a quiet knock on her door. She, peaked at the door, tears welding once more in the ducts of her eyes. The knock was soft, but firm. She waited a few seconds. Then she stood up and walked to the door, slowly opening it. He stood there quietly. She was slightly fearful, yet ready for whatever punishment he would hand her. She looked at the floor for a long time. He put his fingers to her chin and lifted.

"My little bird, may I come in?" He asked softly.

She hesitated as her lips shook.

"Please?" He looked at her compassionately. She nodded her head and moved aside for him. He took three small steps until he was inside and he shut the door behind him, to keep from waking the servants. Bonnie looked at him questionably and backed away from him fearing the worst. He looked around before looking at her. "Is this your room, my love?" He looked up at her.

She nodded her head.

"Why?"

"Because, that other room belongs to a husband and wife, who love each other."

He gulped, and blinked twice before looking back into her eyes. "I'm your husband. And you are my wife. We love each other very much."

"I was a wife for one-hundred and twenty days, abandoned by her husband. Left to wonder why." Her face spoke of the magnitude of pain she felt. Anger she held on to. She stood against the wall, and couldn't hold his gaze. He approached her with caution as she remained defensive. Several small steps on the creaking wood of the house. He took his time. He gently approached her, and she started to shake more.

"My lovely little bird. My sweet wife. I know you are unsure-"

"Unsure? What is your pardon? Why are you behaving so peculiarly?" She asked this man. This man who spoke differently from her husband. This man that frightened her with his calmness. This man, who felt fragile in comparison to the man she married.

His final steps to reach her enclosed her between him and the wall. He touched her shoulder, then her cheek. Causing her to wince both times. He bit his lip in frustration. Yet, his frustration wasn't directed at her, it was directed at himself. He looked at her and grabbed her face with the sweaty palms of his hands, and stared at her long and hard.

"Please do not punish me." She whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. His lips shook listening to her.

"My love. I do not not wish to bring harm upon you. I have missed you for one-hundred and twenty days. My entire being is filled with emptiness, having not felt your touch, or seen your face. The sweet sound of your voice, and the love in your embrace. All I have thought about for one-hundred and twenty days, is getting back to you."

"If that were true you would not have forsaken me." Tears filled his sweaty palms.

"The moment I left, I missed you. But I had every reason to leave."

"I remember word for word your letter.

 _My Sweet Birdie,_

 _A Business opportunity has arisen. I have no words on how long I will be away. I will return when things are legitimized._

 _With Sincerest Love, Your husband._

A business opportunity has a risen?" She said mocking him. "What business?"

"I cannot speak of it."

"Was it the woman your father wanted you to marry? You left for another?" She broken down crying. "A white woman. A wealthy woman. A woman that could help you acquire status?" She yelled.

"No."

"Liar!"

 **SLAP!**

He tried remaining calm. He glared at her. "You will not lay another hand to me. I am your husband."

"You are my forsaken!" She screamed and cried turning her face away from him.

"No! No, I promise. Please, look at me." He yanked her towards him as she tried pushing away from him. "No. look at me damnit! One-hundred and twenty days I never stole faulty glances," he spoke so harshly spit flew from his lips. "Nor did I entertain another woman's conversation that was of an inappropriate nature. I looked at your face everyday and every night. I prayed." His face pleaded for her gentle glance. "Did you hear me? I said, I even prayed, my little Birdie. I'm different. I promise you. I beg of you, look at me." She turned to look at him.

"How can I put my faith upon you? The man who stands before me, is a man near unrecognizable. What security lies in your words, shall I need to seek the truth?"

He eased a small smile, and with a pang of guilt he looked down at her. "I shall prove it." He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She accepted it, because, after all he was her husband. "Please. Come darlin' let's go to our quarter. I'm weighted, and weathered. I just want to lay with my wife." She looks up at him nodding her head. He gently tugs at her arms and puts out the light.

As they walk to the room, Damon picks up the muddy footprints. He watches the light trail which leads up to the room. She hadn't had a chance to clean it up. She threaded slowly behind him. She watched him as he looked at the trail of mud.

"Why is there a trail of filth here?"

"Uh... I heard a disturbance in the property. I wanted to see to it no trespassers were on the land." He tuned and looked at her questionably.

"Darlin, trespassers? You are a woman. I was told by Kol there was a man on the property-"

"What! There has been no such thing!" She said in a hurry defending the thought of Malakai possibly having been seen there.

"No? You did not have Stefan hire a negro servant, then?"

"Oh. Well, that was all Stefan's dealings. Not mine. He hired Mrs. Brown's son Jesse. As coincidence fell upon circumstance, he worked for Caroline's family. He wanted to reunite him to his mother." Bonnie said modestly.

"I see. Why would Stefan...? Forget it. I'm exhausted. My point is, next time send him out to check the property. The darkness is not a place for a woman to be walking around property checking for trespassers. Any treasonous behavior is a matter for a man to see to." He said cautiously.

"My husband, you've been gone for one-hundred and twenty days. In this time I have become quite the resourceful and competent woman." She spoke casually.

He turned to her slowly. "Still, you are my wife. You are a negro. The men who surround Mystic Falls are dangerous which is why I brought you here, to Haven Point. Yes, there are less rebels and Kol has been distinctive in his care regarding you. Trust me. I did not leave you unprotected."

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously.

"You were being watched very closely. I gave you a bit of freedom my love. I allowed you to find yourself, and see who you were without me, but I did not leave you unprotected. What kind of man, would do that?"

"My husband, Kol Mikaelson and I did not see one another everyday."

"Don't you worry my darlin' Kol and Stefan's watchful eyes took time to cater to the needs of mine. And other sources. My point is, don't ever go wondering around the property alone. I'll have you know, it's not a place for a woman. Let alone a free negro woman. Let alone my wife." He kissed her forehead again.

 **...**

Bonnie became increasingly worried about Damon's words. The meaning behind them had her frightened. She was nervous. She hadn't been alone with her husband in months. Let alone been intimate. She feared this. She wasn't ready for him in such a way. She just wanted to hold him, and be held. Before he left her, he was so cold towards her, she missed the nearness of his touch, the moments he remained gentle.

She waited patiently for her husband to get in the bed with her. But she was filled with trembles. Everything that had come to pass went through her mind in these moments. She held the blankets between her fingers fiddling with the fabric nervously. She looked nervous as she heard his foot steps approaching their bed. She squeezed her eyes shut and before she knew it, he was next to her placing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

She felt his hand holding the back of her head, again gently. He pulled her face to his pressing, a more firm kiss to her mouth. She hesitated, and he felt her hesitance. But he knew she was not an experienced woman, so he just took the lead. He hadn't seen the woman just a day before anxious to kiss Malakai, and pressing her lips to him. The woman so starved for touch, she practically stole Malakai's kiss. She had not remembered those moments, in this moment either. She remembered she was a young, inexperienced woman. His lips opened hers, and her tongue pardoned his.

She kissed him, forgetting how much she feared being touched. His arms held her closer, and she still remained defensive. They had few sexual encounters, and the only gentle touch was their wedding night. She grabbed his hand which reached for her face, and stopped him.

"My husband. I am not ready for such haste. I am sorry. It's just, we haven't... it has been a while." He stared at her in surprise, yet, understanding.

"I understand. Then I shall hold you. It is your touch I have missed. Your smell. Your voice. Most of all your face, and smile." He laid their bodies back and turned her towards him. "I love you, and I have missed you." She smiled softly.

"As have I, you." A tear fell down her face again.

"I'm home. I'm never leaving you again. I promise. Do you believe me?"

"I don't know. I still cannot believe this. Do my eyes deceive me? Are you really before me?"

"I lay before you, a better man. I will never forsake you again." He kissed her tears. "I know it'll take time, but soon, you can put into me, your faith once more. I will prove to you I am cleansed of such darkness. I am going to be a better husband." His lips found hers, once more, and she accepted him again. He kissed her gently, and pulled away.

"Do you wish to discuss your journey?"

"Soon. Not tonight. Tonight, I just want to hold you near me, and never part from you again." His piercing blue eyes captured her soul and she held his gaze. "I shall tell you all I experienced, overtime. Tomorrow, we will visit Lily." His face frowned, knowing his mother wasn't in the best of conditions.

"Her health is improving." Bonnie said.

He nodded his head. "I know you have been hard at work my little bird. I am no stranger to the protection of your limitless love. Things are going to change. Everything. I am with you now. You don't have to worry alone. We'll see to it Lily gets better, then... once she's of good health, we will soon find the comfort in great change my little bird."

"What sort of change? My husband, am I to know of your plans?"

"Soon, my love." He kissed her lips softly. "Rest for now. Tomorrow will prove to be a prosperous, yet exhausting day."

He removed the rooms light and held her until he found comfort in her embrace. His eyes were shut and she remained cautionary of the man who lay beside her. This is not the same man who left, but she would await him in coming weeks to see has he been true to his words.

Now, she may need to be forthcoming of her friendship and adventures with Malakai, as Damon spoke of having watchful eyes on her while he was away.

* * *

 **A/N More things will be addressed later. Like Damon's dealings when he was away. I wanted to focus this chapter on his return to her.**


End file.
